¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Multicrosover con el manga de Naruto y los comic de Marvel como base. AU. Mas detalles en la misma historia, otro summary seria inexacto y complicado.
1. Cap 1 El Inicio de todo (Parte 1)

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 1**

" **El Inicio de todo (Parte 1)"**

(Beep beep) (Beep beep) (Beep beep) (Click)

-"Levántate de una vez cabeza de uva. Levántate de una vez cabeza de uva"-dijo intermitentemente una voz femenina a través de un celular a mi lado.

 _-¿Cómo demonios me deje convencer para poner esa alarma_?– pensé mientras me levantaba y me estrujaba el cabello para lograr espabilarme. -¿Haber cual será la razón por la que debo levantarme tan temprano en vacaciones? – me dije al tomar mi móvil para detener la molesta alarma.

"7:02 am 31/12/2015" "Preview PL a las 8:00 pm apareció en la pantalla del aparato.

-Oh cierto. Es por esa estúpida fiesta. Mmmmm….No creo que a nadie le importe que falte-me dije para volverme a acostar.

Desafortunadamente, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió mis intenciones.

-¡Onii-chan, despierta! Mama me mando a decirte que no debes olvidar que ibas a encontrarte con tus amigos a las 9-dijo mi hermana a las afueras de mi habitación. – Y recuerda también que tienes que estar en la casa a las 2 de la tarde para reunirnos con el abuelo.

-Que problemático- pensé para entonces disponerme a levantar e ir desayunar, mientras vuelvo a analiza lo tediosa que a veces se pone mi vida. En ese sentido debería presentarme mi nombre Shinji Shihoin, un apellido…

 _-_ _ **Oh por los dioses, no me digas volverás a presentarte a ti mismo-**_ dijo una voz aguda y chillona en mi cabeza.

 _-Es mi cabeza así que puedo hacer lo que quiera-_ le conteste.

 _-_ _ **Es cierto, pero dado que yo tengo que soportar cada uno de tus ridículos monólogos, tengo que protestar.**_

 _-Siéntete libre taparte los oídos y no escuchar nada._

 _-_ _ **Cabeza hueca**_ _-_ dijo la voz molesta _._

 _-Pajarraco del demonio_ **..**

Donde estaba, ah sí, mi apellido.

Para mi desagrado tengo un apellido bastante reconocido. No solo por la participación de mi familia en las Fuerzas Especiales, su intervención política y un montón de cosas aburridas, sino porque mi madre, Yoruichi Shihoin le ha hecho extremadamente sonado. Eso cuando no usa los alias que ha ganado como lo son "la diosa de la velocidad", el "relámpago purpura" y montón mas que no vienen al caso.

¿Qué tenia de especial ella? A parte de tener una belleza que muchas mujeres envidian, Yoruichi perteneció al equipo Ámbar, donde entre todas sus proezas, derroto a más centenar de monstruos y al desquiciado que los que los convoco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, gracias a su aterradora velocidad. Es también una de las maestras más importantes de la academia Sword, en donde como prueba de ello se puede mencionar que uno de sus alumnos más allegados, Ichigo Kurosaki, venció al líder de los Neo-Espada, un grupo de demonios muy poderosos. Por último está el hecho capaz de aguantar los pleitos de mis dos hermanas, Iris y Némesis, cosa que catalogo como una colosal hazaña.

Todo eso hace que llevar el Shihoin apellido sea una pesada carga. Las razones a continuación.

Actualmente tengo 16 años y estoy terminando el Primer año de la academia Sword. Por mi ascendencia, es de suponerse que me especialice en la velocidad, pero dado que no soy afín al elemento viento y mucho menos al rayo, tengo bastantes problemas para adaptarme ese estilo de combate. Lo peor es que con 1,60 metros de altura, no soy ni remotamente un Hércules, Perseo o cualquier sujeto con una decente musculatura. La fuerza bruta no se me da nada bien. Además si me comparo con mis compañeros, no estoy ni remotamente cerca de ser el más hábil o inteligente de mí clase.

 _-_ _ **No haces suficiente ejercicio. Por eso eres tan flacucho.**_

 _-Tú tampoco eres precisamente un cóndor y nadie dice nada._

 _-_ _ **Soy un cuervo, no es algo que pueda cambiar cara de pasa.**_

Es una pena que no pueda freír a ese pollo. Más o menos como él dice, tengo una expresión que muchos denominan muy seria, que me diferencia mucho de mi madre, aunque que muchos dicen que de todas forma soy una versión en masculino de ella. Cosa que tengo refutar, ya que no me parezco tanto a mi tío Yushiro.

Claro que no puedo culparles por su confusión, ya que comparto su tez morena y el mismo cabello de color morado oscuro, que es característico en la mayoría de mi familia. Me diferencio de ellos por mis ojos, los cuales son negros, contrarios a los usuales ojos dorados que si tienen mi madre y una de mis hermanas.

Otra cosa en que difiero de mi familia es mi afinidad elemental, la cual resulto ser fuego. No cuenta mucho mi afinidad a la sombra porque solo me es posible usarla a través de mi Zanpakuto y esta solo se da en un nivel muy básico y débil.

La razón de estos detalles bien puede deberse a la ascendencia que tengo del clan Uchiha. La cual curiosamente esta viene de mi madre.

La razón se remonta varias décadas en el pasado cuando dos hermanos del Clan Uchiha se enamoraron de dos chicas del Clan Shihoin. Aunque ellas correspondieron aquellos sentimientos, sus relaciones tuvieron contratiempos debido a que los jefes de clan de su época no se llevaban también.

Existía la gran incertidumbre de que a que clan pertenecerían una vez casados, por el hecho de que así los secretos y habilidades de ambos clanes podrían filtrarse.

Con una posible disputa que parecía que concluiría en un doble caso de Romeo y Julieta, un tercero agente decidió intervenir, el jefe del clan Senju, Hashirama Senju. El hizo papel de mediador, pues tenía experiencia en el asunto ya que ellos tenían una alianza parecida con el clan Kuchiki.

Hashirama explico a los jefes Shihoin y Uchiha que producto del pacto hecho, las nuevas generaciones de su familia tendría una fuerza espiritual enorme mientras los de su ahora clan hermano se verían fortalecidos con una fuerza vital que sobrepasaba la normal.

Convencidos con ese argumento, los clanes Shihoin y los Uchiha pactaron que un matrimonio residiría en cada clan, con la condición de que las parejas llevaran un sello que limitara las habilidades que les confería a sus hijos, el cual fue cortesía del propio Hashirama.

Esto derivo en que si bien los herederos del matrimonio Uchiha consiguieron adquirieron afinidad al rayo y una fuerte cantidad de poder espiritual, que en algunos era tan grande como para formar un Zanpakuto.

Los herederos del matrimonio Shihoin en cambio, adquirieron una visión y reflejos tan finos como los del otro clan con el uso de su Sharingan, la posibilidad de usar el Chakra con mayor facilidad y afinidad al fuego. Mi caso es el segundo, aunque puedo decir que soy una especie de error. Yo solo obtuve los "beneficios" Uchiha y no herede nada mi propia familia.

Pero eso no quería decir que viera la alianza como algo malo. Seria egoísta de mi parte si tomo en que cuenta, que raíz de ella, todos los clanes involucrados forjaron una gran amistad y alianza de paz que aún perdura hasta estos días.

 _-_ _ **Pues allí afuera no hay paz.**_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-_ _ **Proyectil acercándose.**_

 _-¿Proyectil?…_

(Plaf)

Entonces vuelvo a realidad, en el comedor de mi casa donde dos chiquillas estaban peleándose.

\- Se puede tranquilizar de una vez- le exigí viendo a mis dos hermanas lanzándose pancakes, de los cuales uno nuevo termino en mi rostro.

-Ella empezó – dijeron al unisonó ambas niñas la cuales son mis pesadillas o hermanas.

Primero estaba Iris de 13 años, tez morena, ojos castaños, llamada tabla de planchar por muchos en su clase por su poco desarrollo corporal, con un cabello morado tan largo y espeso que hace las veces de nido para su iguana de nombre Axew. Su temperamento es algo corto y se la pasa llamando infantiles todos lo que rodean, aun cuando le superen ampliamente en edad, lo que resulta algo irónico por cómo se comporta la mayoría de las veces con nuestra otra hermana.

Némesis por otro lado, tiene un aspecto que mis amigos tildan de siniestro, pues con unos penetrantes ojos dorados pareciera que te examina cada vez que puede. Ella tiene un largo cabello negro que llega hasta el final de su espalda y está en las mismas condiciones que Iris en cuanto a sus "atributos" a pesar de tener 15 años, pero dado su actitud manipuladora y algo pervertida se ha ganado el título de la Loli Fatal, para la desgracia de mi madre Shaolin. Muchos le tienen cierto miedo y su reputación es tal que Mea Kurosaki, la prima de Ichigo, se ha convertido en su fiel seguidora a pesar de llevarle algunos años. Algunos han dicho que es una mala influencia, pero mi madre Yoruichi solo se ríe ante las acusaciones. Lo que es de suponerse, ya que de ella saco parte su actitud que provoca que en la casa se den una multitud de situaciones incomodas.

Al parecer ellas están peleándose porque terminaron escogiendo vestidos iguales para el evento de la noche y los proyectiles con mantequilla y maple eran la manera de solucionar sus disputas en esta ocasión. Lo cual me molesta, ya que me gustan los pancakes en mi estomago, no en mi rostro.

-Paren de una vez o usaran los vestidos que les mando su tía- dijo Shaolin, la que suele ser la voz de autoridad en la casa.

-¡No. Por favor, Okasan! ¡No otro vestido de la tía Matsumoto!- dijeron ambas al unisonó, con una cara de desagrado y una voz quebrada por el miedo.

-Jajaja. ¿Por que se quejan niñas? ¿No les gustaron las lentejuelas en sus vestidos del año pasado? Rangiku dijo que eran la moda de ese año- dijo otra mujer al lado de Shaolin.

-¡Okasan, dudo mucho que la concepción de moda de Rangiku sea la adecuada para alguien con sentido común!-reclamo Némesis. -Para Iris tal vez, pero definitivamente no para mí-dijo la pelinegra señalando a la mencionada.

-Estoy de acuerdo….. ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué dijiste!?-dijo Iris, tomando otro pancake para atacar.

-Yo estoy satisfecho, así que... chao-les dije para salir rápidamente de comedor para evitar lo que iba a seguir.

Y ese era otro de mis días en mi hogar. En el vivimos mis dos madres, mis dos hermanas y yo. Cuatro mujeres y un chico en un mismo lugar, hacen que mi vida sea bastante problemática en ocasiones, pero al final no es tan malo.

A mi madre Yoruichi le fastidiaban todas las atenciones y responsabilidades que tenía en la mansión Shihoin y prefirió optar por una casa más modesta a las afueras de la ciudad. Una que solo tuviera solo dos pisos de altura y un sótano oculto de dimensiones gigantesco, cortesía de su amigo Kisuke Urahara. Nada del otro mundo.

Claro que no es como si hubiéramos cortado lazos con los Shihoin. La casa recibe algo de servicio por parte de las criadas de la mansión principal, dado que ninguno tiene tiempo (ni nos gusta) para atender las labores de limpieza. Además nadie es capaz de hacer algo decente en la cocina. Mucha de la comida que comemos es congelada y comprada en restaurantes de comida rápida.

Sé que para algunos puede parecer algo inusual la conformación de mi familia y admito es algo muy enredada. Especialmente si añadimos la historia de mi nacimiento, la cual es muy "divertida".

Todo comienza con mi madre Yoruichi, la cual tenía una mente bastante "liberal" para cuando el equipo Ámbar se disolvió. Entre las causas de aquel suceso estaban el que sus integrantes tenían la intención de formar sus familias. Esto provoco que ella quedara algo frustrada, ya que a pesar de que ella tenía una relación más o menos formada con Shaolin, no estaba lista para el siguiente paso y abandonar su vida de aventuras.

Por eso, Yoruichi se tomo un tiempo para viajar a solas. Fueron muchas las cosas que hizo, pero lo más resaltante ocurrió cuando exploraba unas ruinas en Escandinavia. Allí fue donde se topo con un arqueólogo que investigaba el lugar.

Ellos dos a pesar de que un principio iban por cuenta propia, ya que tenían intereses distintos, terminaron cooperando luego de que fueron embocados por unos monstruos que surgieron de las trampas de esas ruinas.

Mi madre pensó que tendría que hacer todo por su cuenta, pero ese hombre mostro tener gran habilidad con la magia y pudo asistirle en la derrota de la amenaza.

Una vez que este consiguió lo que quería del lugar y el arqueólogo partió, pero mi madre decido seguirle por un tiempo ya que nunca había visto habilidades parecidas a las que ese sujeto poseía y tenía quería aprender un poco más.

Ellos estuvieron visitando múltiples lugares por el norte de Europa, donde compartieron una pequeña relación. Sin embargo al final, Shaolin logro el contacto con su amada y en una discusión cursi, diciéndole lo irresponsable que es, profesándole su amor y cosas en las que prefiero no ahondar, la convenció de regresar a Japón.

Yoruichi no queriendo ser descortés con su acompañante, que se identificaba como Serrure, se dispuso a despedirse y disculparse con él. No obstante no pudo completar su cometido debido a que no le encontró. Serrure había desaparecido por completo.

Algo desconcertante, ya que Shaolin explico que ella solo había sentido la presencia de mi madre. Para reforzar lo inusual de Serrure, este no mostro algún signo de existencia en la intensa búsqueda que luego emprendió Yoruichi. Aun siendo un nombre falso, ella estaba en posición de localizarlo con el rastreo de la presencia del hombre.

Shaolin en un principio pensó que se trataba de un delirio, pero para su desgracia, luego descubrió que había una irrefutable prueba de que el hombre no era una mera ilusión. La razón fue que no serian dos personas las que regresarían a Japón, sino tres.

Revelación que dio pasó a que la Fong formara un mini tifón con su **Shunko** , mientras regañaba a mi madre por su irresponsabilidad. Yoruichi me confesó que esa fue una de las pocas veces donde estuvo realmente asustada y que por ende, tuvo que cambiar un poco su forma de ser, mostrando su lado inmaduro solo cuando estaba en casa. Muchas veces para mi estrés.

A pesar de todo, Shaolin me recibió con los brazos abiertos y se encargaba contantemente de cuidarme o entrenarme. Aunque la mayoría de las veces yo no ponía mucho de mi parte y ella terminaba solo contándome historias y cosas sobre su oficio, el cual consistía en dar cazar a monstruos y poner fin a personas que eran demasiado peligrosas para la sociedad. Un aspecto que admiro de ella es su carácter severo que puede controlar a Iris y Némesis.

Ellas dos en realidad son mis primas, pero después de crecer con ellas no puedo verlas de otra forma que no sea cómo mis pequeñas y latosas hermanas, aun cuando ellas tienden a mostrar un interés inces….incomodo en mi.

Ambas son parte del Clan Shihoin y fueron acogidas cuando era bebes. Iris es la hija de unos amigos de mi familia que perecieron en un accidente. Némesis en cambio, es algo más especial, pues su padre fue un guerrero que pereció en batalla y su madre, bueno, es la diosa griega del mismo nombre.

Esto es algo que secretamente envidio de ella. En un mundo como el mío, no es una sorpresa que si no conoces uno de tus padres, existe la remota posibilidad de que este sea un dios y por lo tanto tú seas un semi-dios. Por desgracia ese no es mi caso, ya que cuando se cumplen los trece, aparece una señal divina que te indica si eres hijo de una deidad. Así que esa posibilidad queda completamente descartada para mi decepción. De todas me hubiera gustado saber de ese sujeto que vendría ser mi padre.

- **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-** se oye en mi cabeza.

El tipo que se quiere hacer el interesante es Shadowstring. Se trata del espíritu de mi Zanpakuto. Estos normalmente no tienen tanto contacto con sus usuarios, pero dado que el mío lo conseguí bajo circunstancias "especiales", el tiene una mayor participación en mis pensamientos. Es algo así como mi conciencia, pero mucho más crítica y molesta.

Volviendo a la realidad, salgo de mi casa. Listo para encontrarme con mis amigos y equipo. No domino cosas como el **Shundo** (Paso Instantáneo), ni puedo volar o dispongo de alguna técnica de transportación, por lo que tengo que tomar el tren como una persona normal. Resulta gracioso, ya que a pesar de todo, en mi vida no hay nada de eso.

* * *

Y de nuevo vuelvo a darle una mano este fanfic que he emprendido. Simplemente estoy aplicando lo que he aprendido en los últimos meses con mis otras historias, así que no hice cambios argumentales importantes. Aquí les dejo otras pequeñas aclaraciones para comprender esta historia.

1) Esencialmente es un crossover con de Naruto y los comics de Marvel, pero le doy mayor importancia al primero porque de allí sale la idea general y que incluiré a varias series en este crossover que puede considerarse como masivo.

2) El personaje principal, es casi completamente un OC en cuanto a personalidad, pero dado que mi cabeza no me da para imaginarme un personaje con características más definidas, su apariencia es basada en la de Paul/Shinji de Pokemon. Lo que resulta algo irónico ya que la personalidad de este Shinji resulta mucho más burlesca y menos seria que la del original.

3) Dado que no me siento cómodo escribiendo a cada momento el nombre de Soi Fong (se siente raro escribir la partes por separado), he optado que me mantener el nombre original de la personaje que es Shaolin.

4) Si llegaron aquí luego de haber leído la versión original de esta historia (y la anterior a esa) o Equipo 7+1 me disculpo por el mega desastre que tenia aquí. Comencé el proyecto demasiado apresurado y no me ocupe de darle la calidad que necesitaba para ser digno de atención. Espero con la reedición sea de su agrado y que tenga su atención cuando llegue el momento de actualizar esta historia.


	2. Cap 2 El Inicio de todo(Parte 2)

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 2**

" **El Inicio de todo (Parte 2)** **"**

Veo mi reloj y noto que voy retrasado por 30 minutos, cosa más que normal en mí. Mis amigos me reprenden constantemente por eso, pero tengo razones muy validas para retrasarme.

 _ **-Como quedarse dormido o jugando videojuegos, olvidar lo que ibas a hacer o que simplemente te da flojera caminar a mas de 0.5 Km por hora…**_ -dijo con voz burlona Shadowstring.

 _-Como te odio-_ le conteste.

 _ **-Es mutuo. Por cierto, ¿tienes que seguir usando esa tonta chaqueta?**_

 _-¿Que tiene de malo mi chaqueta?_

 _-_ _ **Desde que fui "creado", solo usas esa cosa. ¿Siquiera la lavas?**_

 _-No responderé a eso, aunque cambio regularmente la guarda camisa que llevo._

En efecto uso mucho la chaqueta que llevo puesta debido a que es mi favorita. Me gusta su color que es azul con franjas y mangas negras. Resulta bastante protectora debido a su material y la capucha que tiene la hace útil para cuando llueve o está nevando. Ya que el clima de la ciudad puede ponerse bastante loco a veces.

Luego de un rato y otras muchas quejas del espíritu de mi arma, llegue a mi destino, la plaza Constelación Sur. Esta era uno de los sitios más concurridos de la ciudad Moonshine que es donde vivo. No hay otra ciudad con tanta energía como esta, ya que de uno de los lugares más importantes que hay en la tierra actualmente. Las razones son muchas, pero creo que me desvió de lo importante que es llegar a mi destino.

Cuando por fin arribo al sitio de reunión, me consigo con unas caras no muy amistosas.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos horas esperándote- dijo molesto Naruto, un rubio con el cabello picudo muy desordenado.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki era un joven de 17 como yo. De piel clara con cierto bronceado, ojos azules, marcas fáciles en sus mejillas que parecen unos bigotes. El actualmente vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con un gran remolino rojo en la espalda.

-No es que llevemos tanto tiempo, Naruto. Pero igual te retrasaste mucho, cabeza de uva- dijo ahora May Balance con el seño fruncido.

May Balance tenía 15, pero ya estaba próxima a cumplir los 16. Su figura femenina muy bien definida daba prueba de ello, aunque ella nunca puede saber que pienso eso. De piel clara, ojos azules y cabello de color castaño claro, de un largo un poco corto, el cual en su mayoría estaba debajo de una pañoleta roja con círculo blanco que usaba como gorro. Ella vestía con una blusa roja sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos negros, vestimenta que hacia resaltar el look de deportivo que siempre portaba.

-No es necesario alterarse. Ya saben que Shinji-san vive lejos de este lugar. Por eso tardo en llegar- dijo apaciblemente Ami cerrando su libro.

Ami Mizuno era una joven 17 años de cabello cortó color azul. Con tez blanca, ojos azules y un rostro que provocaba que muchos le describieran como angelical. Ella portaba un vestido azul con encajes blancos y usaba unos lentes de lectura que le conferían un aire intelectual.

-Eso no es excusa. Yo vivo en frente de su casa y yo no llegue tarde-dijo ahora Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico de 17, de tez un poco pálida, ojos negros y cabello negro algo largo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y camisa azul que tenía enfrente un abanico rojo y blanco que era el emblema de su clan.

-Bueno. La mayoría de las veces tú también llegas tarde, Sasuke-dijo Percy.

Percy Jackson, era un joven de también 17, cabello negro y ojos verdes. El vestía con una camisa naranja y jean azules. Atuendo que también llevaba su novia, con quien andada de manos, Annabeh Chase. Ella era una rubia californiana de ojos grises.

-Y llegaron los tortolos. ¿Cuándo es la boda?- comento Sasuke molesto al ver que le devolvieron su jugada.

-Tú no eres nadie para hablar. No creas que no te vi entrando al cuarto de mi hermana en Navidad- comento Naruto en tono acusatorio.

-Acordamos no hablar sobre el asunto. ¿O es quieres que hable de tu fijación con la Hyuga? - le respondió Sasuke, lo que hizo que Naruto tragara saliva con preocupación.

-Ni se molesten en ocultarlo. Ya todos en la academia saben de sus preferencias lolicon-comento Percy. -Yo que tu Naruto, no me acercaría a Hiashi por lo menos hasta que se acabe el mundo-termino de decir el chico, mientras al Uzumaki y Uchiha les cubría un aura de depresión.

-Muy buena la charla, pero podemos ir al punto de nuestra reunión. Ya es suficiente con lo que tendré que soportar en la noche- declare a ellos.

-No entiendo porque no te gusta al Preview PL. Es un sueño poder ser parte de él- dijo Ami mientras saca de su bolso su pad. -Buenos nos reunimos porque queríamos discutir cual es la especialización definitiva que tomara cada uno al llegar a Segundo. El profesor Iruka nos hablo de esto antes de salir de vacaciones, pero ni siquiera cuando nos reunimos en navidad hablamos sobre ello. El dijo que es una decisión muy importante y que debíamos pensarlo detenidamente ya que nuestros futuros dependen de ello.

-¿No pudimos escoger un día mejor para hablar de ello?-comente por lo bajo.

-Yo tomare la Explorer y Percy la Paladín-dijo Annabeth a lo que su novio afirma con un asentimiento. -Para nuestra meta que es explorar el mundo, cada uno debe tener las habilidades necesarias para enfrentar lo que se nos ponga enfrente.

-Yo todavía tengo algunas dudas, pero creo tomare la clase Figther- dijo May.

-Yo terminare de convertirme en un gran ninja con la clase Shinobi- declaro Naruto con gran entusiasmo.

Sasuke solo lanzo uno de sus tradicionales bufidos lo que tradujimos como que el haría lo mismo que Naruto.

-Yo me inscribiré para la clase Healer. Siempre he querido ser una medico, pero considero que debería aprovechar ms habilidades y tener un rol más activo- dijo Ami.

-Yo me inscribiré a la clase "no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que hare"- les dije y acto seguido mis amigos se cayeron de espalda por mi respuesta.

-Era de esperarse. Nunca demuestras iniciativa en combate- dijo la castaña con un tono petulante

-Discúlpame por no poder golpear todo lo que se mueve, señorita "falla 9 de cada 10 golpes".

-Por respuestas así no tienes novia- respondió ella haciendo que me viera fuertemente contraatacado.

-Cálmense, pero es extraño. ¿Por qué no sabes a que unirás Shinji-san?- preguntó la chica de lentes.

-No lo sé. Será porque mis notas son tan perfectamente regulares que no me especializo en ningún área.

-Es verdad. Sabes usar una espada, pero no eres tan bueno que digamos. Tu magia es tan pobre que mejores son los trucos de feria-fue enumerando Percy.

-Solo sabes los jutsu más básicos y apenas si tienes uno avanzado- agrego Sasuke.

-Los profesores se preguntan cómo es que sacas 50 puntos en todas las pruebas con tanta exactitud- dijo Ami.

-Tu agilidad y reflejos son bastantes lentos incluso para una persona normal- dijo Annabeth.

-Tu estilo de pelea apesta y es muy predecible, ni se diga de tu fuerza- agrego Naruto.

-Tienes un sentido de la moda espantoso que hace juego con tu fea cara- dijo May aprovechando la situación como cosa rara.

-Ok, ya lo entendí soy un asco de guerrero. Cuando volvamos a clases ya veré que hago- dije tratando que todas declaraciones no tumben mi ya bajo autoestima.

-Esperaremos por ello. Cambiando de tema ¿creen que estarán en el Preview de Power Lightshow?– dijo Ami.

-Créelo. Ya he logrado dominar el **Rasengan** \- exclamo Naruto.

-Ni hablar. Papá dice que parece que he retrocedido en el uso de su técnica- dijo la chica de pañoleta roja con una lágrima cómica.

-No lo creo. Estoy dominando la Hydrokinesis, pero aun me faltan detalles- dijo Percy riendo con cierta pena.

-De eso no queda duda- dijo el otro azabache.

-No, ni en mis más locos sueños-dije a sabiendas que el desarrollo de técnicas tampoco es mi fuerte.

-Si ya me imagino que estas algo lejos de estar allí. Solo terminarías haciendo el ridículo-dijo May a lo que los demás asienten para mi decepción.

Luego de un rato de charlar otras cosas e ir a comer en el peor lugar de la tierra, Yomiraku Ramen, Naruto termino con la reunión al escuchar su móvil.

-Es mi madre. Ya tengo que irme a prepararme para el evento. Luego nos vemos- dijo para sacar uno de los kunai especiales de su padre y desaparecer en un flash amarillo.

-Creo que es conveniente que yo también me valla. La mía pronto terminara su turno en el hospital y necesitara una mano para arreglarse- dijo Ami para retirarse

-Nosotros también. No nos molestamos tanto por lo del evento, pero igual queremos dar una vuelta antes de ir a cambiarnos-dijo la chica de ojos grises partiendo con Percy.

-¿Les molesta que los acompañe?-dijo May para que la pareja negara con una seña y que luego la chica les siguiera.

-Creo esos nos deja solo a nosotros, Sasuke- dije a lo que el chico asiente.

Ambos regresamos a nuestras casas en tren, en donde nuestro viaje fue bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo, no siempre logro tolerar el silencio, así que decidí formar una conversación con Sasuke. Por desgracia elegí el peor tema posible.

-¿Qué tal va Itachi con sus intentos de sacar una Zanpakuto?- lo que provoco que el chico me viera con una cara de "estás hablando en serio". Afortunadamente Sasuke no hizo un escándalo. El solo suspiro y se dispuso a responder.

-Bastante molesto como siempre. Está seguro de que puede materializarla, pero aun no logra nada. Yo también quisiera una. ¿Cómo es tu pudiste sacarla?- exigió como cosa rara.

-Los Shihoin como otras familias como los Kurosaki y Kuchiki poderes espirituales tan grandes para manifestar partes de sus almas como armas, no a todos se les da igual. Por ejemplos, los Albarn y los Evans se pueden convertirse completamente en armas. No es algo que se aprenda de un día para otro - le explique algo nervioso.

-Como siempre dando rodeos. Tu y yo sabemos que con tu poder espiritual a penas sacarías siquiera un bisturí. ¿Cómo fue que tú sacaste una Katana completa y que además ya puede liberar su primera forma?

-Ha sido solo cuestión de suerte- dije con falsa seguridad. No puedo decirle la verdadera razón. Esta debía mantenerse en secreto.

-Lo que digas- dijo tajantemente para dejar en claro que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

Sasuke solía ponerse constantemente así. Siempre queriendo superar a su hermano mayor. Lo que encuentro bastante complicado por varias razones, entre las cuales están el hecho de se graduó de la Academia Sword en la rama Paladín con tan solo 18 años. Con técnicas increíbles como el **Susanoo no Yoroi** a cuerpo completo y manejo excepcional de las ilusiones vía Genjutsu, Itachi se había vuelto extremadamente fuerte y difícil de alcanzar.

Luego de un rato llegamos a nuestras casas, que en efecto, estaban una frente a la otra. Su madre Mikoto, es muy buen amiga de la mía por lo que cuando a Yoruichi se le ocurrió la idea de mudarse a las afueras de la ciudad, la señora Uchiha convenció a su marido Fugaku de hacer lo mismo con el fin de que sus hijos no se vieran presionados por su estatus. Sasuke e Itachi eran la otra cara de la unión entre los Uchiha y los Shihoin y por lo tanto tenían habilidades que otros no.

Es por ello que conozco a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo. El es a quien podría considerar como mi mejor amigo, pero con el poco tacto que tengo nuestras conversaciones no son muy largas que digamos. El junto a los otros chicos con que me encontré, conformamos el grupo Esmerald, que fue el mejor nombre que pudimos elegir ante el hecho de que no nos decidíamos si el nombre iba a ser Ruby o Saphire.

Algunos pueden pensar que conformamos una segunda generación del equipo Ámbar, pero realmente no somos ni la sombra de estos. La distancia entre nosotros y nuestros padres es bastante larga y pocos de nosotros están en la capacidad de cubrirla. Los miembros de mi equipo son:

Naruto (- _ **Alias el Aliento de Ramen**_ -comento Shadowstring.) es hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, miembros originales del grupo Ámbar.

May **(** _ **-Alias la Tsundere.**_ **)** es hija de Norman Balance y Caroline Balance, donde solo el primero fue miembro del equipo, aunque su esposa auxilio constantemente al equipo con su labor de enfermera.

Ami _**(-Alias la Sabelotodo.**_ **)** cuya madre Saeko Mizuno, que de igual forma asistió bastante al equipo, como doctora en el hospital que ahora dirige.

Sasuke **(-** _ **Alias el Emo**_ **.),** cuyos padres no fueron miembros del equipo Ambar, pero por la relación entre mi madre y Mikoto, nos conocíamos desde pequeños.

Percy **(-** _ **Alias el Sirenito.**_ **)** hijo de Poseidón y Sally Jackson. Quien se unió al equipo luego de Naruto hiciera amistad con él y novia Annabeth Chase **(** _ **-Alias la Cerebrito 2.**_ **)** , hija de Atenea y Frederick Chase, quien a su vez hizo amistad con Ami.

Si, en efecto en el equipo hay dos semidioses y estos no son los hijos de unos dioses para nada menores. Estos eran Poseidón el dios del mar, caballos y terremotos, y Atenea la diosa del conocimiento y la guerra justa.

Como ya exprese, me hubiera gustado que ese fuera mi caso, ya que naces con bastantes habilidades geniales como unos reflejos naturales para el combate o cosas más especificas según tu padre o madre, como el poder de Percy con el agua o las capacidades de análisis de Annabeth.

Lo único malo de los semidioses, es que tiene ciertos problemas para la lectura y el sigilo no se les da nada bien. No es porque no sepan moverse o guardar silencio, lo que pasa es que en palabras de muchos monstruos, su hedor divino es muy fuerte y delatante.

Aunque debo de señalar que esos monstruos pueden ser bastante groseros a veces. Una vez me topé con un Hiperboreano, una especie de gigante helado, que nos ataco cuando estábamos de campamento y el estúpido expresó que no estaba muy seguro de que si debía golpearme porque olía parecido a los suyos, lo cual obviamente encontré muy insultante.

 _ **-Te digo en serio que tienes que lavar esa chaqueta.**_

 _-De hecho ese día no la tenía puesta._

 _-_ _ **Entonces ya se te pego su peste**_

 _-Me bañe ese día y realmente lo hago siempre, ahora…. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah si, por esa ofensa decidí atacarlo._

 _-_ _ **Querrás decir que aprovechaste el momento para escapar.**_

 _-Yo lo llamaría más bien una reubicación estratégica para indicarle a los demás que lo atacaran. Luego procedí a desechar una colonia llamada Blue Mountain que me había comprado en un pueblo cercano. La cual estoy seguro que fue la causa._

Volviendo a los orígenes de mi equipo, este está constituido como el rival de otro grupo que si se atribuye el titulo de la segunda generación del equipo Ámbar, en donde no fuimos aceptados, dado que según ellos, somos muy débiles para estar a su nivel.

 _-_ _ **Lo cual no es mentira-**_ comento Shadowstring.

El estaba mas o menos en lo cierto, ya que los que podrían considerarse como excluidos éramos Naruto, May y mi persona. Pero más que desanimarnos, decidimos que debíamos formar nuestro propio equipo con la compañía de Sasuke y Ami. En donde más adelante se nos unieron Percy y Annabeth.

No es que seamos tan populares como para tener cientos de fans, pero dado que representamos a los que no les gusta el otro equipo, que resulta muy arrogante a veces, tenemos algo de estima.

- _ **Aclaratoria. Le tienen estima al equipo, a ti te siguen despreciando por débil. Estés solo o acompañado**_ -dijo Shadowstring.

 _-A veces me pregunto donde se pueden cambiar los espíritus de Zanpakuto. Necesito algo más simpático como un hámster o una tortuga._

Olvidando las palabras de mi espíritu, llegue a mi casa, donde al parecer la guerra de pancakes ya había terminado, ya que mi madre Shaolin me recibió sin signos de enfado en su rostro.

-Qué bueno que llegaste. Por favor alístate rápido. No podemos dejar a tus hermanas solas de nuevo. Ya logramos un acuerdo, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte.

-¿Qué tipo acuerdo?- pregunte mientras un mal presentimiento me invade _._

-Ya lo sabrás muy pronto-respondió ella tragando como si temiera por mí.

Eso no era una buena señal, pero al final tuve que dejarlo a un lado e ir a mi habitación.

 _-_ _ **O chiquero como lo llamaría cualquier otra persona o espíritu.**_

 _-No esta tan mal._

 _-_ _ **Hay juegos y revistas tiradas por todos lados. Espadas de madera con las que nunca has practicado apropiadamente. Torres de libros potencialmente peligrosas.**_

 _-¿Que tiene de peligroso eso?_

 _-_ _ **Créeme. Que se abra un libro que no debe ser abierto puede desembocar un caos inimaginable**_ _._

 _-Bueno, yo no tengo de esa "clase" de libros. Si alguien de aquí los descubriera tendría problemas de los gordos y no es que ellas planeen castigarme. Aun tengo ciertos traumas por cómo me dieron la "charla"._

 _-¡_ _ **YO NO ME REFERÍA LIBROS EROTICOS!**_ \- reclamo el ave revoloteando enojado en mi cabeza. – _ **Solo olvida lo que dije**_ -comento el ave tranquilizándose.

Luego de la pequeña discusión, me dispongo a cambiar mis ropas a una camisa blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones negros juntos a unos zapatos de vestir y finalmente un reloj negro en la muñeca izquierda que combina con el anillo de metal negro que llevo en muñeca contraria, no porque me guste usar esa "pulsera" sino que esa es la forma en que está almacenado mi latoso compañero Shadowstring. Al menos en eso es bastante útil. Algunos tienen que llevar sus armas en sus vainas y otros en sellos, mi katana en cambio tiene la capacidad de convertirse una pulsera en un parpadeo y viceversa. Dándole el elemento sorpresa si la situación lo permite.

Una vez ya arreglado me siento a ver la televisión a esperar. Hay que ser realistas. No creo que las demás estén listas aun.

Luego de un rato oigo una corneta, la cual debía indicar que limusina de la familia habia llegado por nosotros.

Baje y encontré a todas listas para salir. Yoruichi con un vestido rojo, con un único tirante en el hombro izquierdo.

Shaolin con un vestido blanco, con unos encajes en la parte superior y una flor azul de tela en el pecho. Noto un sonrojo en su rostro, lo que indica que seguramente fue obligada a usar ese vestido, ya que normalmente prefiere su uniforme de capitana de la Fuerzas Especiales para los eventos formales, que consiste en un hakama negro con un haori blanco encima.

En el caso de las más pequeñas, Némesis tiene un vestido vinotinto con muchos encajes de un color más claro. Iris lleva uno rosa con las mismas características que el de su hermana, he de suponer que la guerra de pancakes termino con la repentina victoria de Matsumoto. Siguen molestas, pero no al nivel de la última vez.

-Están hermosas- dije más que todo como obligación antes de que me pregunten qué tal se ven en tono de reclamo. Iris sonríe y se sonroja, mientras que Némesis, más bien me lanza una mirada como de "ya te tengo" que refuerza mi mal presentimiento.

Luego de abordar nuestro transporte, nos dirigimos al complejo Shihoin. Este se encuentra algo apartado de la ciudad, debido a que solo no contiene la mansión de la familia sino que además está adjunto a uno de los cuarteles de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Y aunque este en una de las propiedades de mi familia, esta contiene a una gran variedad de personas ajenas al clan. Ya que mientras se tengan poderes afines al campo espiritual, se puede ser miembro después del indicado entrenamiento. Por esta razón, se pueden ver a cazadores de demonios, monjes, sacerdotisas, magos y muchas otras clases de oficios, practicando en el sitio cuando no es un día feriado como hoy.

Una vez en la mansión, el abuelo nos recibe. Su nombre es Sei Shihoin, un anciano moreno con un largo cabello y barba ya de color lila debido a su edad. La cual debe pasar los 300 años, aunque debe ser mentira ya que siempre anda cambiando su edad. Su mirada como siempre es imponente, que en condiciones normales parecería desaprobatoria, pero yo sé que es simplemente porque su mirada es así.

Nunca es muy estricto con mama y la deja hacer lo que ella quiera. Al final fue su labor con el equipo Ámbar y mi nacimiento lo que le hizo madurar.

Conmigo también tiene un buen trato a pesar de que no nací en condiciones muy normales que digamos. Me alegro de no haber nacido en tiempos anteriores ya que me imagino que hubiera sido desterrado o desheredado en ese caso. Sei tiende a considerarme como su nieto favorito, aunque sinceramente no sé porque, ya que he visto lo que hacen mis otros familiares y yo siempre estoy atrás. Soy demasiado débil como siquiera pensar que en el futuro puedo ser la cabeza del clan Shihoin. El me dice que me volveré más fuerte eventualmente, pero lo encuentro poco probable.

Luego de una larga charla y preguntarnos cosas como qué haremos para el año venidero, se hizo el momento de partir en dirección al salón Amanecer, lugar donde se efectuaría el evento al que asistiríamos. Tras tomar nuestro transporte y hacer otro largo viaje, llegamos al salón y somos dirigidos hacia nuestra mesa en el sitio.

El salón se ganaba ese nombre por su diseño, el cual estaba configurado de forma que el centro del mismo este al fondo del lugar y parezca un sol en el horizonte, siendo este el escenario destinado a los conciertos, discursos o presentaciones como el Preview PL que dará allí.

- _ **En el cual seguro no estarás**_ \- me dijo acusatorio el cuervo en mi mente.

Para mi vergüenza, tengo que darle la razón. Lo ideal es que al menos apareciera en este evento, ya que es menos significativo que el Power Lightshow principal.

Este era un evento organizado por la academia Sword, en donde los estudiantes enseñan parte de sus habilidades. Normalmente con una técnica que suele denominarse "ataque final" o al menos ese algo que te hizo merecedor de un puesto en la academia. El evento es casi como un juego de futbol, donde luego de jugar de maravilla, tienes la posibilidad de que un caza talentos te reclute para una beca en la universidad, solo que en este caso es directo para conseguir un trabajo. Este bien puede ser en una compañía privada, una expedición o inclusive para un cargo de guardián para algún reino, ya sea en la tierra o en otro planeta o dimensión.

Tal vez pueda ser algo exagerado hacer todo este teatro para eso, pero dado que la academia Sword está acreditada como uno de los mejores sitio de enseñanza para guerreros, tiene las atribuciones para no reparar en gastos cuando decide hacer algo.

El evento solo tiene seis años de inaugurado, pero igual tiene una sintonía muy grande. Aunque hoy solo se hará el Preview que se instauro hace dos años, el cual es más bien como un abreboca VIP. Dado que una de mis madres es instructora de la academia y la otra es una capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales, es casi obligatorio que este aquí junto a ellas.

La estadía en la mesa que comparto con mi familia es relativamente tranquila, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto siendo que mis hermanas están en un mismo sitio sin pelear.

Luego mi atención es tomada por varias miradas, que son del tipo que adoro con toda mi alma… Tengo que dejar en claro que estoy siendo extremadamente sarcástico.

El equipo Ámbar se disolvió con tanta facilidad por una razón. Este no estaba tan unido como podía parecerle al público. Yoruichi y Shaolin si se llevaban bien con Minato, Kushina y Norman, pero con los demás ni se diga.

Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo tenía sus objetivos personales bien claros. Algunos pensaban más en la fama y otros más en el poder. Sinceramente Yoruichi tampoco estaba allí por razones altruistas, pero al menos no era tan egoísta como los otros, según yo.

Es por ello que una vez que todos vieron sus objetivos cumplidos, disolvieron el equipo, a pesar de que aun estaban en la capacidad de seguir operando.

El punto es que esto se transfirió a la siguiente generación y puede decirse que los herederos del equipo Ámbar pueden considerados pesados y molestos, con la evidente excepción de mi persona y mis amigos, claro está.

Signo de actitud pretenciosa es que sin dudarlo, ellos tomaron el nombre más ostentoso posible. Los Diamond. Aunque honestamente a mí tampoco me gusta el nombre de mi equipo, ósea el nombre de una joya no es muy impresiónate o varonil, al punto de sonar algo extraño. Como cuando en la academia dicen "allí vienes los Esmerald". ¡Ven! Suena raro.

 _ **-Inclusive yo pienso que lo es. Aun cuando me gusta ese color.**_

 _-Pero tú nunca usas nada verde._

 _ **-Oh es verdad ha sido un error mío. Prefiero el negro.**_

 _-A veces tú eres el que pone pones muy raro._

En fin, ellos son los que se atribuyen los requisitos para ostentar el titulo de ser la segunda generación y que nosotros, May, Naruto y yo, no somos dignos de tal privilegio. Dado que nadie del Ámbar quiso intervenir, la situación se quedo así. Los miembros del equipo Diamond son:

Satsuki Kiryuin ( _-_ _ **Alias La Cejotas Mandona**_ ). Una chica alta de mirada fuerte de 18 años, largo cabello negro, ojos azules y lleva un traje blanco tipo seifuku blanco con hombreras amarillas de estilo militar.

En su misma mesa estaba su madre, Ragyo Kiryuin, quien portaba lo que parecía un vestido que emulaba a las togas griegas. Su cabello es blanco cuando la miras por detrás, pero de frente parece un show disco con colores arcoíris. No me quiero imaginar qué tipo de champú o hechizo usa, ya que a pesar de que ella se ahora se dedique a ser una modista, mi madre me advirtió que era una hechicera bastante peligrosa y dado que su hija es una muy excelente espadachín mágica, no lo pondré en duda.

Al otro lado de Satsuki estaba una chica de unos 14, de cabello rubio en unas largas coletas. De vestido rosado y un extraño parche morado en el ojo izquierdo. Nunca le había visto, así no sé de quién se trata. Solo era obvio que era parte de la familia Kiryuin, de lo contrario no estaría en esa mesa.

En la misma mesa estaba también Koko Kiryuin, una mujer albina muy parecida a Satsuki, ya que portaban el mismo corte y atuendo formal. Sin embargo se le diferenciaba por el hecho de tener una sonrisa parecida a la de una serpiente. Ella es hermana de Ragyo y madre los gemelos sonrisa.

No lo digo porque hayan ganado un concurso a las personas felices, sino porque que tienen misma sonrisa viperina de su madre. Se tratan de una chica igual a su madre, pero con el cabello hasta los hombros y un chico pálido con el cabello acomodado en el llamado corte tazón. Sus nombres eran Bianca _**(-Alias La Sonrisitas)**_ y Bliss **(** _ **-Alias El Sonrisotas**_ _),_ ambos de 15 añosy también miembros del equipo Ámbar.

Los tres Kiryuin llevaban trajes blancos acompañados con unas bufandas blancas que creo que son de plumas. Estos están especializados en usos de armas de fuego y tienen una considerable fortuna que le brinda un arsenal sorprendente. En resumen todos los Kiryuin son gente de cuidado. Satsuki, es la funge como líder del equipo Diamond y los gemelos siguen a su "Onee-san" ciegamente.

No muy lejos, en otra mesa, estaban los Enma. En el centro de la familia está la ángel… digo demonio, Ai _**(-Alias La Taciturna y Amor Platónico)-**_ dijo el cuervo burlándose.

Ella es una joven de 15 años, ya pisando sus 16, y es considerada como una de más hermosas chicas de la academia por su sencillez y gracia. Tiene un largo cabello negro con un flequillo sobre su frente, este contrastaba con una piel blanca como la nieve, la cual no es tan escalofriante como la de los gemelos Kiryuin. Ojos rojos, como el fuego que usa, aunque cuando su mirada tiende a ser bastante helada. Su familia es bastante tradicional, por ello ella vestía en esos momentos usaba un yukata negro con motivos florales.

Tal vez demonio es la palabra equivocada dado que no tiene conexión con estos, pero como se sabe qué su familia es descendiente de Ares y Hades, por lo que su conexión con los muertos es muy fuerte y es probable que pueda arrastrarte al Inframundo si así lo quisiera. Como además Ai es la mano derecha y mejor amiga de Satsuki, resulta bastante complicado tratar de hablar con ella.

Ai es la viva imagen de su madre, Yuko Enma quien estaba a su lado. Yuko solo se diferenciaba de su hija por ser más esbelta, tener rasgos más finos y que sus ojos eran negros. Luego se tenía a su padre, Nobunaga Enma, el cual es el tipo de padre con el que te no quieres encontrar cuando vas a conocer tus cuñados.

El padre de Ai es un hombre de piel más o menos morena, con el cabello negro atado como una piña, con una barba y bigote del mismo tono. El llevaba una armadura samurái morada y negro que hace recordatorio de su gran reputación. Nobunaga es usuario de un Zanpakuto que es considerada por muchos casi legendaria. El derroto más enemigos que cualquier cuando otro fue el líder del equipo Ámbar.

No es una familia fácil de tratar y por desgracia Nobunaga y Yuko son parte de las Fuerzas Especiales. Su hija también tiene intenciones de seguir el mismo camino, por lo que nos encontramos bastante a menudo.

En la siguiente mesa, está el clan Hyuga. Estirados a más no poder, con muchas reglas y costumbres, aunque no son tan arcaicos.

Es una suerte que mi madre no hubiera nacido allí, porque de ser así todo su Consejo de ancianos hubiera elegido la muerte antes de tratar de corregirla.

En la mesa Hyuga solo estaban los miembros más importantes. El jefe de clan Hiashi Hyuga, su esposa Hisana, su hija menor Hanabi y su sobrino Neji _**(-Alias El Hippie),**_ todos de tez blanca, con ojos perlados sin pupila visible y con excepción de Hisana que tiene el cabello negro azulado, todos tenían el cabello largo castaño.

¡Oh esperen!

También esta Hinata "destacando" como siempre. En serio, ella resulta tan tímida que a veces parece poder volverse invisible. Hinata se diferencia de su hermana menor, por tener el cabello negro azulado como su madre y una delantera envidiada por la mayoría de chicas de la clase.

Casi todo el mundo sabe que ella está enamorada de Naruto, pero él no está interesado en ella. El Namikaze va mas por Hanabi que solo tiene 13 años. Ella le corresponde, pero a su padre no le hace mucha gracia tal relación. Así que su relación era un poco clandestina, lo que claro es bastante difícil cuando el padre de la novia tiene visión de rayos X.

Ninguna de las hermanas es parte del equipo Diamond. A la mayor no le gusta la lucha en lo absoluto y por lo tanto no asiste a la Academia Sword. La menor aun no ha terminado sus estudios iníciales, así que su membrecía sigue en espera, aunque claro es posible que no quiera ingresar para poder estar cerca de Naruto. En vista de ello, Neji es el que hace de representante en el grupo bajo la bendición de su tío, el cual le ha enseñado casi todo lo que sabe.

Luego tenemos a otra mesa que se encuentra un poco mas desocupada, en ella esta Chao Lingshen _**(-Alias La No Que Tiene Vida Social)**_ _._ La joven de 17 portaba un vestido chino de color rojo sin mangas y tenía el cabello negro recogido en unos bollos de tela, que luego derivaban en unas delgadas trenzas.

Chao estaba sola en el sitio. Supongo que es porque los Springfield se han ido a Marte a pasar las fiestas y ella ha decido quedarse. Ella solo quedaba viendo a la nada y de vez en cuando cierra los ojos. Seguramente que pensando su siguiente invento. Ella es la que hace de "genio" en el equipo Diamond y en términos de inteligencia supera a casi todos en la academia.

Nagi Springfield fue miembro del equipo Ámbar y aunque tiene un hijo, este no se integro al equipo sucesor dado que sus estudios base los recibió gran parte en Inglaterra, por lo que no tiene mucha amistad con los integrantes del equipo Diamond. Chao fue aceptada ese equipo ya que está emparentada de alguna forma con los Springfield, siendo por ello la representante de esa familia.

En otras mesas hay caras más agradables. En una están los Balance, con sus hijos May, Max y Brendan _**(-Alias El Caperucito Blanco.)**_ _,_ Este último de 17 años, lo que lo hace el hermano mayor de May y de Max, quien es el menor de la familia con 10 años.

La madre de May, Caroline, es como su hija, solo que sin una cara tan ruda y el cabello más largo y algo rizado. Brendan y Max son como Norman. De tez clara con pelo negro azulado, aunque con Brendan es difícil saberlo, ya que siempre lleva un gorro/peluca blanco. Todos los hombres llevaban un saco negro mientras las mujeres un vestido naranja con diferentes detalles que les distinguían.

Brendan es la estrella de la familia, por lo que tiene su lugar con el equipo Diamond. Esto molesto mucho a May, que le tenía mucho cariño y pensó que al ingresar a un equipo donde no la querían, su hermano le estaba abandonando. Además hay que agregar que a ella no le agrada para nada Ai, lo que empeora su relación con el otro equipo.

En el otro extremo del salón, estaba la mesa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki. Con Minato, Kushina y sus hijos, los gemelos Naruto y Menma _**(-Alias El Aliento de Ramen 2)**_ y su hija pequeña, Naruko.

Lo sé. Ellos tuvieron cero creatividad al momento de nombrar a sus hija.

Fue de Minato Namikaze de donde Naruto y Menma sacaron casi toda su apariencia. Se diferencia en que su cara es más madura que la de sus hijos y no lleva las marcas de bigote que ellos tienen.

Luego esta su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, una pelirroja de cara aparentemente angelical, que es solo una fachada para ocultar su espantoso carácter. Fueron horribles los gritos que dirigió a su hijo Memma, cuando descubrió que se hizo cambiar el color de su cabello con magia.

Naruto y Memma son casi exactamente iguales, siendo la excepción el color de su cabello. El segundo era pelirrojo como su madre, lo que según el rompía la seriedad que quería aparentar por lo que con la ayuda de unos magos se lo cambio a negro. Su madre se molesto por ignorar el glorioso rojo que identificaba a su familia, pero al final lo acepto, y por aceptar me refiero a que Minato fue el que pago los platos rotos.

A pesar de tener la misma edad, el aprendizaje de Naruto palidece frente al de su hermano. Por ello no es tomado en cuenta al momento de aprender cosas propias del clan Uzumaki. Menma en cambio domina tanto las habilidades de Fuinjutsu de su parte Uzumaki como el Ninjutsu de su parte Namikaze. Lo que da a lugar a que domine las enseñanzas de la guardiana Kurama.

Finalmente esta la hija menor de la familia. Naruko tiene 13 años y es muy parecida a su madre, pero tiene el cabello rubio de Minato, el cual suele llevarlo en dos coletas. Ella es el interés de Sasuke. Y al igual que a Hanabi, ella también está metida en ese amor casi que prohibido. La diferencia es que sus padres no ven la relación de mala manera y el chico no se las ve tan negras como Naruto.

Decir que hay rivalidad entre ambos equipos, es tal vez decir mucho, pues nos llevan mucha diferencia y a pesar de tener la fachada de ser un equipo frio y arrogante, tienen un compañerismo entre ellos que sorprendente a más de uno. Ya que si bien no tienen oficialmente más de un año de formados, al igual que nuestro equipo, ellos ya tenían una amistad conformada desde que tengo memoria.

A media que pasa el tiempo otras mesas se van llenando con otras familias como los Uchiha donde están Sasuke, su hermano Itachi y los de estos padres, Mikoto y Fugaku. Los Mizuno con Ami y sus padres, Saeko y George. Los Jackson con Percy y su madre Sally. Y finalmente los Chase con Annabeth y su padre.

Hay muchas otras mesas con gente famosa o importante que asistió a la gala, pero me llevaría toda la noche decirlas y creo que es más importante pensar otras cosas. Po ejemplo, estaría bien describir el salón en donde se daba el evento.

El salón Amanecer tiene tres partes: el escenario, la planta baja y los palcos.

El primer sitio es donde se dan las mayores atracciones, ya sean conciertos, obras entregas de premios o eventos como el de hoy.

Luego en la planta baja, que hace también las veces de restaurante. La mayoría de sus mesas se consiguen por reservación, ya sea por el prestigio de tu familia o propio, los que tienen altos cargos como Fugaku que es jefe del departamento de policía o Saeko que es la directora de hospital Juban y los invitados especiales como son los padres mortales de los semidioses. También hay mesas disponibles para aquellos que estén dispuestos a pagar su precio como suele suceder con algunos reyes o reinas que hoy no están presentes.

Por último estaban los palcos que se encontraban normalmente cerrados, pues estaban exclusivamente reservados para los dioses de los distintos panteones.

Japón se había vuelto un potencial centro de poder y distintas deidades visitaban a menudo la ciudad, a pesar de que sigan establecidos en New York, Tokio o Egipto según sea el caso. Por supuesto no lo hacen en sus formas normales, usan versiones reducidas que muestran los aspectos más resaltantes de sus personalidades.

Realmente no me puedo quejar del evento, ya sé que algunos matarían por estar en mi lugar. No en todas partes puede comer una comida de los chef Zeff y Komatsu acompañados por una actuación de la cantante Millhi Biscotti y que luego le sigan una composición de la violinista Michiru Kaio. Pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo en este sitio.

Para mi consternación, sé que soy participe de parte de los chismes que se dan en el salón. Normalmente sobre el pobre desempeño que tengo y la decepción que debo ser para mi familia. Esta noche en particular, será mucho más estresante que las anteriores. Debido a que existe la posibilidad de que mis nulas capacidades sean mostradas en esta ocasión debido a que ingrese en la academia Sword este año.

Cuando la comida y música se acabaron. El presentador de la noche subió al escenario con un traje vinotinto y su peinado regent para dar comienzo al evento de la noche o posible humillación pública.

-Buenas noches señores, señoras y dioses-dijo con una carismática voz que le permitía tomar toda la atención de los presentes. -Como ya saben, el Preview PL es un evento privado en el que solo los presentes esta noche somos testigos. Puede que no sea tan emociónate como el Power Lightshow, pero la cuestión es que nosotros tenemos el placer de ver un adelanto de lo que son capaces los maravillosos guerreros que forma la gran academia Sword-dijo el hombre con lo que el público empieza a aplaudir. -Además les puede echar una mano si es que quieren hacer una pequeña apuesta con un amigo- agrego haciendo que se escucharan unas cuantas risas en el salón.

Si, un evento de esta magnitud, incita a que se apueste por quien es el más fuerte del año. El Preview se da de forma aleatoria, pero en evento principal existe una sección en forma de top que presta a que se den ese tipo de situaciones.

-Veamos quien será el primer afortunado- dijo el hombre con lo que giro hacia la pantalla para ver el seleccionado. Esta empieza a barajear con un montón de imágenes y el primer seleccionado es el hermano de May. -Y aquí lo tienen, el primer seleccionado es Brendan Balance de Primer año. Veamos que nos tiene preparado.

La pantalla entonces paso a mostrar a Brendan frente a un muñeco de pruebas.

Allí el Balance dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y luego cargar violentamente hacia el muñeco con la intención de golpearlo con su puño izquierdo. Antes de que el puñetazo atinara, la mano de Brenda tomo un color grisáceo, lo que provoco que al golpear el objetivo este fuera proyectado con tremenda fuerza al otro lado de la arena de entrenamiento.

Una limpia demostración de la técnica **Bullet Punch.**

Una vez finalizado el video, no se hicieron esperar los aplausos hacia el chico. Como dijo el presentador, este evento no es ni la mitad LP original, aquí solo se ven las grabaciones de prácticas que sucedieron en la academia, campamento o zona de entrenamiento donde haya practicado uno de los estudiantes.

En el verdadero también se le agrega la oportunidad de que se pueda presentar la técnica en vivo. Además en el Preview, muestran en su mayoría a chicos del Primer año, unos pocos de los Segundo Año y Tercer Año, pero no muestran a ningún estudiante del Cuarto. Esto es debido a que la mayoría de ellos prefiere ocultar sus habilidades.

Luego de que el video de Brendan termino, el presentador siguió con otros nueves estudiantes más, los cuales pasaron así:

Applejack de Primer Año fue la siguiente. Una joven rubia cuyo aspecto más resaltante era su vestimenta de vaquera y la cola amarilla que salía de su pantalón de mezclilla. Ella dio un enorme pisotón en el suelo que logro que un gran peñasco de tierra saliera despedido del suelo. Mientras la tierra se encontraba en el aire, la chica le dio una patada que hizo que la roca fuera lanzada con fuerza hacia un muñeco de práctica. Una demostración más o menos básica de tierra control. No fue muy bien recibida, pues la roca se desquebrajo antes de llevar a su objetivo, indicando con ello que aun le faltaba control a la chica.

Naruto vio sus deseos cumplidos y pudo hacer gala de su recién aprendido **Rasengan**. Esta técnica juntaba una buena porción de Chakra que girada a gran velocidad en la palma de su usuario gracias a la ayuda de un sello. La fuerza del jutsu era tal que pudo mandar a volar al muñeco que fue golpeado por Naruto. Hubo una cantidad decente de aplausos por el logro dominar una de las técnicas desarrolladas por sus padres.

Siguiendo la cadena de rubios, Maka Albarn de Segundo Año fue la siguiente en pasar. La chica con el peinado de coletas puso sus manos sobre piso para luego hacer que múltiples cuchillas de guadaña salieran por el piso. Estas a pesar de poseer una apariencia fantasmal, empalaron al muñeco de práctica contra el que las uso. El poder del **Kishin Hunter** fue bien recibida por el público.

Le siguió Mea Kurosaki también de Segundo año. La chica transformo sus manos y la larga trenza de su cabello rojo, en unas cuchillas. Luego dio un brinco para quedar por encima del muñeco de práctica, luego empezó a girar sobre sí misma para lanzar múltiples **Getsuga Tenshou** en sucesión hacia su objetivo. Estos por desgracia cayeron dispersos alrededor de su objetivo, fallando la mayoría de los golpes. Provocando que su presentación no tuviera muchos puntos ante los espectadores.

Bliss Kiryuin de Primer año fue otro de los participantes. El chico hizo uso de dos pistolas laser que apunto a su objetivo para luego disparar dos rayos, uno rojo y otro azul. Los cuales a medida que se acercaron al blanco, se desviaron hacia el cielo. Al estar a 5 metros de altura, los rayos colapsaron y empezaron a caer en una espiral que cada vez se hacía más grande, dándole cierto parecido a una carpa de circo invertida, la cual culmino en una fuerte explosión. No por nada llamaba a su ataque **Laser Circus.**

La siguiente fue la pelirrosa Brega de Primer año. Ella demostró que se puede conseguir con un montón de entrenamiento, concentrado Ki en sus manos para luego lanzarlo como una violenta ráfaga de aire a gran velocidad contra su objetivo. Su **Onda Vacio** dejo impresionados a muchos a pesar de no ser un ataque extremadamente fuerte.

Aunque ese quedo asombro quedo atrás cuando la pantalla puso en pantalla a Ai Enma de Primer Año. Ella hizo que salieran unos lazos rojos de las mangas de seifuku negro que normalmente usaba en clase. Estos giraron en aire formando un espiral mostrando la elasticidad de la tela con que estaban hechos, pero luego se extendieron tomando una apariencia solida en los que parecían dos katana. Ella entonces uso aquellas "armas" para cortar el muñeco que tenía delante en pedazos. Una sencilla demostración de **Busoshoku Haki** , pero que dejaba ver el tremendo control que ella tenía sobre el poder al aplicarlo en unos simples lazos.

El participante posterior fue Nico di Angelo de Segundo Año. El chico de cabello negro y pálida piel, se cubrió de sombras y desapareció en el suelo, para luego aparecer tras el muñeco y apuñarlo con una cuchilla de hueso, que había formado momentos antes de golpear. Una demostración modesta de la Umbrakinesis y Osteokinesis que tenía un hijo de Hades.

El último de la noche fue Negi Springfield de Tercer Año. Su demostración se baso en crear una multitud de flechas mágicas de luz con las que bombardeo el cielo. Hecho esto se dispuso a atacar a su oponente con certeros golpes de Kung Fu, que poco a poco rodeaban al muñeco con una cubierta de aire. Finalmente las flechas de luz empezaron a caer sobre el objetivo, no solo golpeándolo directamente, sino también dispersándose alrededor del muñeco producto de las corrientes de viento, haciendo que este brillara por toda la magia que le estaba envolviendo. Al caer la ultima flecha, el muñeco voló en pedazos en intensa explosión. Esto por supuesto hizo que el lugar estallara en aplausos por mezclar tantas técnicas en un solo ataque.

Con esto me llego una inmensa sensación de tranquilidad, pues la diosa Fortuna me vio con ojos de piedad y no me había hecho el ridículo.

 _-_ _ **Has tenido demasiada suerte. No sé si fueron todas esas monedas que echaste en pozo o es que luego te pasara algo malo-**_ señalo Shadowstring.

 _-No seas pesimista._

 _ **-Soy realista. Dime que hubiera sido transmitido si tu hubieras estado entre los presentados.**_

 _-Yo hubiera te hubiera liberado y tú te transformarías en esa lanza cavernícola. Yo la arrojaría y eso provocaría que la punta se rompiera, liberando de esa forma una red hecha de sombras, la cual no es nada resistente._

 _ **-¿Lo que haría?**_

 _-Que mi colegiatura en la academia, fuera nuevamente puesta en duda, al tener una liberación tan mala._

 _ **-¿Pues?**_

 _-Hice técnicamente trampa en la prueba de admisión. ¿No te cansas de hacerme repetir esto?_

 _-¡_ _ **Por supuesto que no! Te dejaste convencer por tu madre para que ese loco del sombrero probara su máquina creadora de Zanpakuto y tú tuvieras algo destacable para entrar a la academia que no te gusta. ¿Para qué te inscribiste de todas formas?**_

 _-Mi madre insistió mucho en me uniera a la academia. Me lo dejo muy en claro desde que tengo 8 años._

 _-_ _ **A mi me parece más bien que quería que murieras joven. He visto perros mas entrenados que tu. ¿Por qué no te habías entrenado decentemente antes?**_

 _-Falta de motivos es una de las razones. Ser el más fuerte, nunca ha sido uno de mis objetivos._

 _-_ _ **Eso explica, porque apestas en el uso de la espada. Si en algún momento te vez en un aprieto, no cuentes conmigo**_ _._ –dijo el cuervo para guardar un glorioso silencio. Tiene razón pero para que me lanzaría a entrenar por largas horas si realmente no me interesa volverme un guerrero.

Luego de culminadas las presentaciones, el ambiente del lugar se torna un poco más apagado, ya viene la otra parte fastidiosa de la gala. El baile. Las mesas y sillas se repliegan y desaparecen para dejar una gran pista de baile en el salón, en donde se podían apreciar distinta escenas.

Hinata esperaba a ver si Naruto le invita a bailar, pero este ni le presta atención, debió a que esta intentando convencer sin éxito al padre de esta para poder salir con Hanabi. Por otro lado, Menma si invitaba a bailar a la peliazul, pero ella estaba en otro mundo y no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, completando un extraño cuadrado amoroso.

Percy y Annabeth bailaban destacando mucho en la pista. Los Kiryuin se mantienen conversando con los invitados. Los Enma conversan con mi madre Shaolin sobre asuntos de las Fuerzas Especiales. Su hija solo se queda a un viendo la pista aburrida. Por mi parte complazco a mis hermanas con unas cuantas piezas a pesar de que realmente no sé que estoy haciendo. Tengo dos pies izquierdos cuando se trata de bailar.

Luego de un rato decido salir a tomar algo de aire en la plaza que esta frente al salón. Para mi suerte soy el único en los alrededores, por lo que puedo relajarme en los bancos del sitio. Las palabras de Shadowstring me hicieron bastante ruido y ahora no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza.

Si me pongo a pensar seriamente, tengo que llegar a la conclusión de que no tengo la menor idea de por qué asisto en la academia Sword.

Muchos están allí porque quieren volverse peleadores famosos. Otros quieren adquirir conocimientos que no se pueden obtener en otras partes. Finalmente y no menos importante, están los que quieren la fuerza necesaria para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Eso me hace preguntarme.

¿Para qué yo entreno? ¿Cuáles son mis metas? Y por más que odie esta frase ¿Cuál es el destino que tengo reservado?

Tal vez debo tomarme enserio mis estudios, después de todo tengo acceso a cosas otro no. ¿Por qué debo conformarme con lo que soy en este instante? Debo aprovechar este nuevo año y dar todo lo que tengo. Cambiare todo lo que pueda este año que está por comenzar.

Con esa inyección de auto-determinación, decido emprender el camino de vuelta al salón.

Doy una gran inhalación y veo a luna que es mi testigo de mi nueva meta. Claro que no esperaba que ese pequeño acto fuera a provocar que todo derrumbara sobre mí. Todo.


	3. Cap 3 Espero que sobrevivas a la

**Nota:**

Mi intención no es reescribir todos los comics de Marvel, por ello no voy a dedicarme a relatar todo lo referente a los sucesos que hare alusión. Por ello a partir de ahora les dejare una pequeña reseña al comienzo de ciertos capítulos sobre a qué comics hago referencia. Por si quieren saber todo sobre el asunto o porque x personajes termino en x lugar. Es meramente opcional, pero considero que no está demás sugerirles unas buenas lecturas.

 ***** Avengers vs X-men - Avengers vs X-men Consequences *****

* * *

 **¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 3**

" **Espero que sobrevivas a la experiencia"**

He recibido bastantes golpes en mi vida, pero ninguno de ellos ha sido tan fuerte como la paliza que acabo de recibir. Ha sido como me hubieran puesto una licuadora encendida y esta estuviera en el vagón de una montaña rusa, durante un terremoto. Todo eso mientras soy golpeado repetidas veces con un álbum fotográfico que me hacía ver miles de imágenes a la vez.

Entre lo que pude diferenciar estaban un tipo en una armadura IS roja y amarilla, aunque mucho más compacta. Un enorme ogro verde con solo unos pantalones morados. Un hombre muy corpulento que agitaba un martillo que lanzaba rayos de este. Un sujeto atravesando a otro con unas garras que salían de sus nudillos. Una mujer pelirroja con un pájaro de fuego sobre ella y un montón más de personas raras que parecían salir de una fiesta de disfraces.

Mi cabeza me duele a más no poder y no puedo levantarme de donde he quedado tendido. Solo veo el cielo naranja producto del atardecer. …¿Atardecer? Se suponía que era casi medianoche.

Mis sentidos continuaron acomodándose y lo siguiente que note, fue que estaba rodeado de nieve, lejos de molestarme, el frio me hace sentir aliviado para mi desconcierto.

Luego de varios minutos tendidos, logro reunir fuerzas y levantarme para ver donde me encontraba. Los arboles a mi alrededor indicaron que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la plaza del salón Amanecer, sino mas bien en un bosque. Los reviso para ver si los puedo identificar, pero entonces me acuerdo que nunca leí el libro de botánica que me regalo la señora Tsunade. Nunca pensé que tal información fuera a serme útil.

De todas formas podía darme cuenta que no eran nada parecidos a los árboles que había visto en las montañas que he visitado, o he sido arrastrado si soy más exacto.

No fue hasta luego de un rato que me percato que en realidad si he visto ese tipo de arboles. Después de todo hay uno en la sala de mi casa. Aunque inmediatamente me doy de cuenta que el descubrir que esos árboles son pinos. Lo que es completamente inútil pues ese tipo de vegetación crece en muchas partes.

Viendo que sería difícil determinar donde me encontraba, empiezo a pensar en cómo es que he terminado en ese bosque. ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Es una ilusión? ¿Me han secuestrado? ¿Me he muerto y estoy en un limbo? Eran varias de las teorías que empecé a barajar y aunque prefería que fueran las primeras tenía que darme la idea de que estaba en un buen lio.

Acto seguido reviso las pertenencias que tengo conmigo. Conservo mis ropas del evento, mi billetera, un teléfono, un reloj roto, mi pulsera-Zanpakuto. A todas estas Shadowstring no ha dicho nada y dada la situación esperaría que se estuviera riendo en mi cara con un "te lo dije".

-Oye Shadowstring ¿estás allí?

 **-….**

-Se que no me ibas ayudar si me metía en un problema, pero necesito una prueba de que no estoy muerto.

 **-….**

-¿Puedo al menos saber si estoy armado o no?

 **-….**

El espíritu sigue sin responder, pero al menos la pulsera cambia a su forma de arma. Una katana con una hoja de 65 cm color plateado, la guardia tiene forma circular y el mango es de color negro. Un arma muy regular dado que no se encuentra en su forma liberada ni ha mostrado todo su potencial.

-Gracias.

-…

Al menos tengo con que defenderme fue el pensamiento que tuve a pesar de que Shadowstring no quería hablarme. Entonces guardo mi espada y procedo a revisar mi teléfono, el cual tiene la batería al 87%. La última vez que lo revise la tenia al 95% así que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, de hecho marca que son la 1:00 am del 01/01/2016, pero el ocaso me dice que la hora es otra. Me maldigo al pensar que seguramente Annabeth y Amy podría averiguar dónde estoy con esa poca información.

Me doy unos golpes mentales para reaccionar sigo con lo importante. Llamar por ayudar.

{Señal No Disponible}

-¿¡CÓMO!?-exprese totalmente confundido. Se supone que esta cosa tiene señal satelital. Es un hecho que demandare a Capsule Inc. por semejante estafa.

Dándome cuenta que el aparato no servirá, lo guardo. Ahora que lo pienso, el hecho de que tenga todas estas cosas descarta que me hayan secuestrado o que al menos que no ha sido uno normal. Espero que no sean unos juegos como los de esos libros que están de moda, porque en ese caso ya me doy por muerto.

Nuevamente me maldigo por no prestarle atención a Percy cuando hablaba de las lecciones de supervivencia que aprendió en el campamento Mestizo. Al ver que la luz de sol estaba perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Dado que está oscureciendo, decido que entonces debo hacer una fogata. Al menos eso es algo que puedo hacer. Solo debo conseguir una ramas rápido, antes que se vaya la luz y este a merced de algún animal salvaje como un….

(Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)

- _Mierda –_ penséal darme cuenta que había sido localizado.

Me doy la vuelta para ver la proveniencia del aullido y consigo ver que a unos 50 metros algo resaltaba. Una figura casi tan blanca como la nieve con dos ojos negros que me miraban intensamente. Era un lobo que ya me había fichado.

Entonces pensé que tal vez si le muestro que soy peligroso se alejaría. Así que me pongo hacer sellos manuales necesarios realizar un jutsu y ahuyentarlo.

-Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-exclame para lanzar mi ataque, mas pronto me doy de cuenta que el adjetivo estaba demás, pues lo que lance no era siquiera un balón de básquet de fuego, el cual se disipo antes de poder golpear el blanco producto de una fuerte brisa.

 _-Espero que eso no haya sido obra de Artemisa_ \- pensé a pesar de que sabía que simplemente mi jutsu apesto.

Lo peor fue que el lobo de todas formas no se inmuto por el fuego que genere y procede a enseñar los colmillos en señal de que ahora me ve como una amenaza.

-Bien. Todavía eres uno solo. Creo que puedo contigo- le dije mientras procedo a sacar mi arma, pero entonces…..

(AUUUUUUUUUUU) (AUUUUUUUUUU) (AUUUUUUUUU)

Me acorde que los lobos raramente cazan en solitario. El sonido de varios acercándose fue mi señal para salir corriendo. Mientras guardo de nuevo mi katana. No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para enfrentarme toda una jauría.

El animal no empezó a perseguirme de inmediato. Supongo que esperaba a sus compañeros. Por ello use esos momentos para ganar algo de ventaja, lo cual no era nada fácil, pues a pesar de que no estaba nevando, el piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve que dificultaba mucho mi movimiento.

No debo haber corrido 200 metros cuando empiezo a escuchar a las bestias acercándose. En esos momentos quise saber cómo subir a los arboles sin manos como lo hacía Sasuke. Ese pensamiento me hizo considerar que tal vez era un buen momento para intentarlo.

-Haber ¿Cómo se hacía? Trasfiero Chakra a mis pies y luego me pego a la superficie de donde te quieras subir, pan comido, ¿verdad?- me dije mientras cierro mis ojos e imagino como la energía corre a mis pies. Siento como estos se calientan un poco y doy salto para subirme al árbol.

En serio espero que no me encuentre en un programa de cámara oculta, pues la caída que tuve fue espectacular. No me percate que en donde salte estaba congelado, por lo que resbale dando una voltereta en aire para caer de cara en nieve. Completamente patético. Para empeorar mi error, cuando logro levantarme, ya siento los gruñidos sobre mí y paso ver como ya estoy rodeado por una jauría de unos sietes lobos de iguales características al que había visto anteriormente.

No son lobos de hielo, pero igual sus colmillos blancos que brillan en la creciente oscuridad me dicen que seré su cena. Con un gesto de mi mano vuelve a salir mi arma, lo que hace que algunas bestias retrocedan un poco y empiezo a agitarla para ver si salen asustados, pero lo animales solo mantienen su distancia y empiezan a caminar en círculos alrededor de mí. Lo que es bastante malo, ya que seguramente han entendido que les tengo miedo y que no soy rival para ellos. Maldigo al que hizo estos animales tan listos.

Ellos solo que quedan dan dando vueltas viéndome a los ojos esperando el momento justo para atacar. Ya la noche ha caído y solo mi visión apenas me permite distinguir unas cuantas cosas. Pedir auxilio parecía más bien una señal para que me ataquen, por lo que pienso otras opciones para proceder.

Un Bushin seria ineficaz. Los podría distraer, pero cuanto pienso que pueden seguir mi olor y que correr no es muy eficaz, tengo que desechar la idea. Lo mismo se aplicaba con una Sustitución y otro intento del jutsu Katon no los alcanzaría a todos los que me rodean. La falta de una salida clara hace que trague saliva al no saber qué hacer.

Al parecer escucharon tal sonido, pues un lobo a mis espaldas se lanzo en ese instante contra mí. Logre esquivar su mandíbula, pero una de sus garra me dio en el brazo izquierdo rompiendo la manga de mi camisa y cortándome levemente. Luego otro salto con la misma intención, pero logro agacharme a tiempo.

Le siguió un animal más que arremetió contra mí de frente, pero esta vez logro agitar mi katana, causándole un corte en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder. Este enfadado rugió para lo que demás se lanzaran contra mí.

Consigo esquivar algunos de sus ataques, pues a pesar de que no veía bien por la poca luz, puedo escuchar sus rugidos que me hace imaginarme por dónde atacaran. Pero no soy tan rápido o ágil como para esquivarlos a todos, dando como resultado que consiga cortes en todos lados, provocando que ya mis ropas se vean rotas y machadas de sangre.

Por su parte, los lobos no tienen ninguna herida significativa. No he podido asestar ningún golpe que pudiera ser fatal o grave para alguno de ellos.

Luego una de las bestias a mi derecha se aproximo a toda velocidad y salto hacia mí. En rápido movimiento logro golpearle con el mango de mi arma, haciendo que caiga aturdido.

Parecía un buen contraataque, pero en eso otro se aproxima y hace lo mismo. Esta vez no logro reaccionar a tiempo y solo logro interponer mi brazo entre su mandíbula y mi rostro. Instantes después los colmillos de la bestia se clavaron en mi antebrazo izquierdo, sacándome un grito de dolor.

El animal se estaba esforzando en arrancarme el brazo, pues muerde con mucha fuerza. Yo trato de zafármelo, pero no logro nada ante el lobo que me ataca. Entonces con toda la fuerza posible doy tajo contra el animal con el arma que traía en la mano derecha.

Los colmillos aun apretaban contra mi brazo, pero la fuerza tras ellos se va desvaneciendo poco, pues el cuerpo del animal cae ante a mis pies, mientras su cabeza seguía sujeta a mi brazo.

Esto hace que los lobos restantes empecen a gruñir con más fuerzas y furia. En eso retiro el hocico de animal de mi adolorida extremidad, para lograr ver la profunda herida que he conseguido. Me duele a más no poder y me tiembla todo el cuerpo por el shock de la herida. Aun tengo algo movilidad en la mano, pero me doy cuenta que necesito un hospital cuanto antes si es que quiero conservar mi brazo.

Sin embargo esa opción parece muy lejana, pues los lobos furiosos por su compañero caído se lanzan todos a la vez contra mí, pero de repente se detienen antes de atacar. Entonces para mi desconcierto, empiezan a retroceder encorvados por el miedo.

(GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR)

Es el sonido que escucho, cuando los lobos deciden emprender la retirada. Yo me giro para ver cuál es mi salvador o próximo ejecutor y solo logro ver una montaña de pelos negros de 3 metros que está detrás de mí. No sé si ha sido por todo el ruido o el aroma a sangre, pero ahora un enorme oso estaba parado frente a mí.

La cosa pintaba peor, ya la ventaja numérica del enemigo había desparecido, pero se había tornado en una ventaja de tamaño y fuerza. Cuando trate de levantar mi katana para enfrentarlo, el animal dio un zarpazo que me arrojo como si fuera un costal de papas hacia un lado.

Me golpee contra la nieve lo que aminoro el impacto. Cuando trato de levantarme, me percate que el oso no había terminado conmigo y se dirigía contra mí corriendo en sus cuatro patas.

También logre notar que estaba cerca de una pendiente. No podía ver con claridad adonde se dirigía. Si bajaría cientos de metros o iba directo a un desfiladero, pero no habiendo otras opciones mejores, decido retraer mi arma y rodar para dejarme guiar por la gravedad.

Doy varias vueltas sobre la nieve, las cuales empeoran mis heridas, antes de poder tomar algo del control sobre deslizamiento que llevo con mi brazo derecho. El oso emitió un rugido en señal de furia por mi escape.

Llego a fondo de la pendiente, que al final no era muy larga, que está llena troncones muertos y destrozados. Respiro por el momento de tranquilidad. La cual no es mucha para mi desgracia, pues caigo de rodillas por el agotamiento y dolor. Mi brazo izquierdo ya no responde como debe y noto que tiene que empieza a tener un desagradable tono azul. He perdido mucha sangre y empiezo a sentirme mareado, ya las cosas solo pueden empeorar.

(GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR) (AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)

 _-Ok, estoy seguro que alguien allá arriba me odia-_ pense viendo no solo al oso que ya me había alcanzado sino que también los lobos, que ahora eran unos quince, que situaban frente a mí.

Ya las opciones se que acabaron, ni siquiera puede intentar un jutsu. No puedo hacer los sellos con una sola mano y mi katana ya no me es útil ante tantos enemigos.

- _Estoy acabado_ \- admiti mientras analizo mis últimas vivencias. - _Esta no era mi idea de cómo comenzar el nuevo año y que mi vida terminara._

Veo el cielo que ya se ha oscurecido por completo a sabiendas de que sería la última vez que lo veré.

\- Nunca he sido de los que oran, pero si va a suceder un milagro, este es el momento.

Las bestias empezaron a correr hacia mí tanto de frente como por mi espalda. Fue allí cuando imprevistamente el cielo se ilumino como una ráfaga de luz fucsia y naranja que recorrió todo el cielo.

Desgraciadamente demasiado alto como para golpear a los animales que me rodeaban. Si bien ellos se vieron algo incómodos por el evento, pronto volvieron a emprender su ataque sin saber que aquel fenómeno me había afectado de alguna forma.

De la nada, mi cuerpo se empezó a calentarse dramáticamente mientras un intenso dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi brazo izquierdo se sentía como si estuviera encendido en llamas y como si algo estuviera creciendo en el. Con esfuerzo lo levanto y noto como mis heridas empezaron a cerrarse, pronto retomo la movilidad del miembro y este su color original. Este proceso se repitió en todo mi cuerpo y pronto noto que todas mis heridas se han cerrado.

A esto le siguieron nuevas fuerzas que hacen que pueda pararme y experimento como el Chakra invadió todo mi cuerpo a un nivel que nunca había experimentado. Este pronto se empezó a hacer visible en un aura azul que emití a mí alrededor, que hizo que se empezara a disolver la nieve a mí alrededor.

A raíz toda la escena los lobos emprendieron huida, intimidados por la intensa presión que emitía. El oso en cambio, se mantuvo firme y se lanzo contra mí.

Ya con un piso firme en donde apoyarme, doy un salto que me propulso unos 10 metros del suelo, una altura que nunca había alcanzado. El oso se paro en dos patas y rugió porque salí de su alcance.

Aunque eso solo por instantes, ya que luego empecé a caer justo encima de la bestia. Procedo a sacar mi arma y voy en contra el animal que trata de bloquear con sus garras, pero le es inútil y solo perdió una de las patas que levanto con el tajo que entonces le propine.

Cuando aterrizo, siento como mis fuerzas empiezan a caer. Lo que sea que haya sucedido ha sido momentáneo, por lo que con un último esfuerzo doy un salto hacia atrás y hago las posiciones de manos para un **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** y emití una esfera de llamas 2 metros de diámetro que golpea de lleno al animal. Haciendo que además se levante una gran cortina de vapor producto de la nieve que es disuelta por impacto del jutsu.

El oso cayo envuelto por las llamas, que hicieron que agonizara hasta el momento en que dejo de moverse. Entonces caí de rodillas por el agotamiento que me invadió nuevamente.

Por primera vez desde que despierto puedo sentir algo de alivio y algo de felicidad a poder tener una victoria como esa. Lastimosamente no hay nadie que me felicite y solo puedo acudir al que puede ser el único testigo de mi situación.

-¿ _Que te ha parecido eso Shadowstring?_ -le pregunte al espíritu de mi arma. He de asumir que ya abandonara esa ley de hielo a que me ha sometido.

-…..

-Seguirás con eso, bien al menos ayudaste un poco. No hubiera logrado esto sin un arma- le dije ignorando la falta de respuesta.

Me mantengo inmóvil en el sitio un tiempo meditando sobre lo que había hecho. Nunca había logrado algo similar, por lo general son mi familia o mis amigos los que me salvan de situaciones peligrosas.

Una vez que me repuse y reuní cuanta nieve fuera posible para apagar el incendio que estaba empezando a formar por las brazas que se mantenían en el área por la técnica que hice. Más tengo el cuidado de agrupar unas ramas sueltas que había por el sitio para hacer una fogata, debido a que no me siento en condiciones de repetir el jutsu.

También me encargo de apagar los restos de la bestia muerta, ya que no quería que se quemara del todo pues a pesar de que no sabía solo había pasado como una hora desde que desperté, ya me estaba dando hambre y a falta de una mejor opción, parece que mi platillo será filete de oso.

 _-Espero que Shadowstring no se moleste por usarlo como un cuchillo de carne_ \- pensé mientras cortaba algunas piezas de carne y procedía a cocinarlas parejamente.

Se suponía que había comido hace poco, pero de todas formas cene como nunca lo había hecho. Solo había visto comer de esta forma a Naruto y su hermano con su bendito ramen. He de asumir que esta falta de energía se debe a la curación y la subida de energía por la que pase hace un rato.

Dado que no creí que iba a ser atacado nuevamente producto de la fogata, decidí que podía descansar un poco para luego ver que haría al día siguiente. Aunque eso me fue difícil, pues mi mente estaba demasiado revuelta como para poder tener un sueño tranquilo y no le culpo, ya que nadie normal podría dormir en esas condiciones.

[Al amanecer]

Para cuando el sol toco mi rostro, aun seguía completo, lo que fue represento un muy agradable despertar con todo lo sucedido.

Me sentí tentando de hacerme un abrigo con la piel del oso, pero tampoco es tuviera frio. A pesar del hecho que mis ropas estaban en un lamentable estado.

Repetí lo que cene para el desayuno y tome rumbo hacia no sé dónde. El bosque no daba mucha visibilidad y nunca preste atención a que cosas debo observar para ubicarme espacialmente.

Lo más lógico para mí en ese momento fue buscar un lugar elevado para ver donde me encontraba. Trepe por un árbol con ayuda de mi arma. Aun en un estado más calmado no lograba lo de caminar sobre el tronco.

Al llegar a la copa me di de cuenta que estaba en una especie de valle. Completamente rodeado por una paredes de piedra, en donde la intersección entre ambas dejaba un paso angosto que se encontraba demasiado lejos como para considerarlo el lugar a donde debía ir. Es por ello que opte por ir hacia uno de los acantilados que se encontraban más cerca.

Fueron varias las horas que camine y fueron bastante tranquilas, ya que no me atacaron más animales, lo cual debía ser producto de la sangre de lobo y oso que ahora llevaba encima. Esto sin embargo me dificulto un poco el conseguir cazar otros animales.

A final me las arregle para cazar unos conejos, cosa que fue bastante difícil ya que no contaba con nada con lo que atacar a distancia. Era una locura lanzarle un Katon. Respecto al tema de agua, logre derretir algo de nieve con mi chakra para poder tomar de ella. Me preocuparía luego de las bacterias, gérmenes y cualquier otra cosa presente en ella.

Cuando tuve oportunidad, seguí intentado aprender la técnica de escalada, ya que considero que es algo que necesito aprender cuanto antes. Ya he logrado sujetarme por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo en donde la nieve facilita las caídas.

Para el atardecer de ese día ya mi teléfono había perdido toda su batería, aunque de todas formas no me molesto en lo absoluto, pues en ningún momento logro conseguir cobertura. Ni siquiera para llamadas de emergencia.

Tiempo después logre alcanzar la pared de piedra, la cual debía tener más de 100 metros de altura. Ahora que la tenía en frente llegaba el siguiente problema.

- _Genial deje mi equipo imaginario de escalar en casa-_ pensé al ver que sería difícil subir la piedra escalándola con las manos desnudas. Según lo que vi en la copa del árbol, el acantilado se extiende varios kilómetros sin disminuir significativamente su altura y aun si decidiera ir a la aparente salida del valle, tardaría muchos días en alcanzarlo.

Es entonces cuando se me ocurre una idea. Saco mi arma y el clavo con la pared y logro apreciar como esta atraviesa suavemente la roca. Viendo eso decido que debo descansar lo suficiente para efectuar mi idea en la mañana.

[Al día siguiente]

Una vez descansado, procedo recorrer parte del borde buscando la sección más vertical y lisa posible. Justo lo opuesto a lo que se necesita cuando se quiere escalar una superficie como la que tengo enfrente, pero para mi plan, es lo mas ideal.

Una vez punto adecuado, tomo algo de espacio y me lanzo a toda velocidad contra la pared, doy un brinco y quedo paralelo a suelo para acto seguido correr por la pared de roca. Luego de unos momentos mis pies fallan y pierde la adhesión que me proporciona el chakra. En eso pongo mi idea en acción y convoco mi arma para clavarla contra la roca de forma horizontal para mantener la altura que he logrado ascender.

Dado que no peso mucho y la hoja de la katana es muy resistente, puedo hacer esa gracia sin el temor de que mi arma se quiebre. Me sorprende que ahora sea capaz de sostenerme con un solo brazo, pero a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo.

Luego de tomar un respiro, tomo fuerzas para subirme en el arma y volver al saltar a la pared a la vez que retraigo el arma a su forma de pulsera.

Haciendo este proceso múltiples veces, logre subir varios metros y en algunas ocasiones procedí a escalar de forma normal haciendo uso de mis manos. Pude toma algunos descansos en salientes lo suficientemente grandes como para apoyarme con tranquilidad. Era una forma de escalar tardada y tortuosa, pero después de un par de horas logre llegue a la cima de la pared.

-Espero no tener que repetir esto- me dije a mi mismo entre jadeos al ver mi objetivo completado.

Cuando logro enderezarme y dar la vuelta para ver si mi esfuerzo valió la pena, solo consigo ver una cordillera de montañas que se extiende hasta el horizonte.

-Nop. Al parecer ahora es que me queda camino por recorrer-pensé viendo todo lo que tenía por delante.

El resto del día lo use para alejarme el valle, aunque en realidad estaba lejos de abandonar el bosque en que me encontraba. Esperaba que se tratase de un parque nacional, ya que si me enteraba que estaba alguna especie de mundo sin ningún tipo de civilización, me devuelvo al acantilado y me lanzo.

Al siguiente día, avance por varias horas en ese mar de arboles y rocas. Admito que la razón por la que no he logrado recorrer vastas distancias es porque mi sentido de orientación es algo malo y dado realizo cortos entrenamientos con las técnica, es muy fácil que pierda mi rumbo. Sé que no debo distraerme con cosas así, pero considero que tengo que prepárame por si me cruzo con algún peligro.

Con cada paso que daba ese lugar, el frio aumenta y las montañas se hacen más escarpadas. Temo que este metiendo la pata y me este dirigiendo hacia el norte. Lo cual explicaría porque no he conseguido ninguna autopista o ningún contacto humano.

En algún momento de la tarde del quinto día, es cuando decido que debería volver sobre mis pasos, debido a que siento que continuar por el camino por donde voy puede resultar desastroso. Sin embargo, escucho algo completamente distintos a lo que he percibido durante los últimos días.

De repente una ráfaga de viento me empujo y entonces veo como un enorme avión de color negro pasa sobre mí a una altura relativamente baja.

Este avanzo demasiado rápido como para haberle hecho una señal de ayuda, pero para mi sorpresa, pronto veo como da media vuelta con una espectacular maniobra para luego acercarse a la planicie nevada en donde me encontraba y posteriormente aterrizar.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, saco mi arma a la espera de ver si se trataba de un equipo de rescate o las personas detrás de mi secuestro. No creo que la previsión este demás.

El avión entonces abrió una escotilla de su parte inferior, por donde salió un hombre vestido con un traje amarillo con azul con un peinado algo ridículo. Para mi sorpresa me doy cuenta que es justo como una de las personas que había visto anteriormente cuando sufrí esas visiones antes de despertar en el valle. Razón más que suficiente para que decida mantenerme en guardia.

-Tranquilo, chico. No he venido a hacerte daño, vine para ayudarte. No tengo un dialogo apropiado como lo tenía siempre Chuck aun cuando él hacia trampa usando su poderes para decir lo justo, pero como canadiense supongo que puedo felicitarte por sobrevivir a este lugar- dijo el hombre con un tono serio, aunque también se sentía algo nervioso y dudoso.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, pero no he entendido casi nada- le dije dándome un facepalm mental por no dedicarme más a estudiar idiomas. Sabía que está hablándome en ingles, pero no tengo un dominio tan elevado como para tener una conversación de nivel alto.

-¿Japonés? Bueno, eso explica el cabello morado. Solo he visto que ellos visto que se tiñan así el cabello. Sin contar a mi dolor de cabeza-dijo el hombre ahora casi burlándose.

-Hey, esto es 100% natural. Tú no tienes el peinado de año como para criticar- le dije ya molesto. Ya que detesto que me molesten por mi cabello como lo hace May- ¿Tengo que preguntar cuáles son tus asuntos conmigo? Mi buen humor murió hace un rato largo.

-Mi asunto eres tú, muchacho-dijo el tipo de amarillo señalándome

-¿Tú eres el que me ha secuestrado? ¿Dónde estoy y que quieres? – dije ya muy estresado.

-No sé a qué te refieres, chico. Yo estoy aquí porque Cerebra te detecto y como director de la Escuela de Altos Estudios Jean Grey he venido a extenderte una colegiatura y además sacarte de este sitio.

-Pues debe haber un error. Yo soy más de los medio-bajos estudios –dije pensando en mis pobres calificaciones. - Aunque claro. Podría aceptar un aventón fuera de esta tundra.

-No me has entendido bien. Solo mírate. El que estés en esas fachas y no te estés muriendo de frio es un signo de que eres especial. Dime no has sentido algo diferente en los últimos días, has hecho algo que usualmente no podías hacer.

-Ahora que lo dices…-le dije pensado en mi repentino aumento de rendimiento.

-Exacto, chico. Tú eres un mutante, como yo y como muchos que nacieron en los últimos días. He venido para ponerte a salvo- dijo el hombre seriamente.

-….- no que responderle, ya que no entiendo mucho de lo que dice.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y aclaro tus dudas?- dijo señalando la puerta. -A menos que quieras proseguir y probar suerte en polo norte.

-No me queda de otra- dije mientras guardo mi arma y me acerco al avión. - Solo por favor dime que a donde vamos hay una ducha. Ya ni siquiera yo puedo soportar mi olor.

-Hay de todo y ya creo que te hace falta un baño. Puedo olerte a kilómetros–dijo el hombre mientras me escolta al avión.

-No me hagas lamentar mi elección- dije pensado que incluso mi madre se desmayaría si me viera.

-Créeme, no lo harás- dijo el hombre ya sentado en el asiento del piloto. -Por cierto. ¿En serio te has enfrentado a un oso y unos lobos? Tienes el aroma de ellos.

-Es una muy larga historia-le dije suspirando mientras el avión toma vuelo.

En el viaje le conté más o menos lo que me había pasado. Como estaba frente a un salón de fiestas cuando fui noqueado y transportado de la nada a ese bosque y que luego de que una onda de energía o algo apareció en el cielo, tuve un aumento en mis habilidades que me permitieron sobrevivir.

-Tal vez Henry tenga una idea de lo que paso. Eso que viste fue la energía dispersada por la muerte de la Fuerza Fenix en combinación de una ligera manipulación de la realidad de Scarlet Witch. Todo eso provoco la aparición de nuevos mutantes en el mundo, entre los cuales estas tu. Los X-men y yo hemos estado muy agitados últimamente, por eso muestra labor de reclutamiento se ha visto bastante mermada. En lo que me avisaron que estabas en medio de esas montañas vine volando. Debo mencionar que hubieras tardado unas semanas antes de dar con la civilización si seguías en esa dirección- dijo el hombre cuyas palabras llaman toda mi atención. Se que los fénix tienen mucha fuerza, pero no sabía que podían otorgar poderes de la forma en que lo hicieron conmigo.

-Pues gracias aunque ahora quiero preguntar exactamente a qué te refieres con el término mutante. Se que se refiere a modificación en el código genético normal, pero me parece que tiene otra connotación en este lugar- digo curioso de saber en qué me he convertido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en ese bosque? La razón por la que te fui a buscar es justamente por el riesgo de ser un mutante. ¿Conoces algo de la historia del origen de la humanidad? Pues nosotros somos, por llamarlo de una forma, el siguiente eslabón en la evolución del hombre. Nacemos con habilidades que van más allá de la imaginación y eso provoca que las personas normales nos consideren aberraciones. Un peligro- dijo el sujeto con un enojo evidente.

-Ya creo entender de qué va la cosa-dije a lo que el hombre me mira con una ceja levantada. -Es como una de las historias que me contaron cuando fui al jardín de niños. Esta hablaba sobre una especie que vivía en un planeta de temperaturas muy elevadas. El lugar un día empezó a cambiar de temperatura y fue tornándose frio para el disgusto de la especie que ya estaba acostumbrada al calor. Tiempo después empezó a nacer una que una nueva especie. Una que era más fuerte y resistente para la cambiante temperatura adquiriendo así la ventaja sobre la especia original, la cual ahora necesitaba equipo especial para poder sobrevivir en su planeta. Pasaron los años y los primero empezaron a pensar que perderían su planeta frente a la otra generación, mientras que esta sentía que tenían el derecho para gobernar el planeta al ser más fuertes. Todo eso provoco que iniciara una guerra civil entre ambas partes. Los primeros con una ventaja tecnológica adquirida por su intención de sobrevivir y los segundos con mejores habilidades de nacimiento. El detalle es que al final ambos estaban parejos y ningún podía ganarle al otro. La lucha solo finalizo cuando llego otra especie había logrado integrar ambas cualidades. La moraleja deriva en una de la base de la sociedad en que vivo. Si falla el cuerpo se recurre a la mente, refiriéndose a la capacidad de inventar y si la mente falla, recurre al cuerpo, refiriéndose al entrenamiento. No se le puede echar la culpa a la naturaleza por nuestras desgracias y solo debemos avocarnos en volvernos más fuerte- dije para entonces ver que el hombre había queda boquiabierto. -Creo que he hablado mucho.

-No, no. Todo lo contrario. Me parece estupendo encontrar a un joven que piense así. Ese era uno de los peores temores de Chuck, que pasara algo similar lo que dices. Que la humanidad encuentre su perdición al verse en la incapacidad de convivir con los que son diferentes- dijo con un tono bajo. -Es una lástima que no lo conociste.

-¿Que le paso?-dije para que la reacción posterior del hombre hiciera que lamentara la pregunta.

-MURIO DEFENDIENDO LO QUE CREIA- gruño todo alterado mientras unas cuchillas salen de sus nudillos y el avión empezaba a perder el control y experimentaba una fuerte turbulencia.

-Debió ser algo muy fuerte- dije tratando de tranquilizarlos y empezando a sujetarme fuertemente de mi asiento y orando porque mi cinturón de seguridad haga su trabajo

-LO PEOR ES QUE MURIO A MANOS DE SU ALUMNO FAVORITO- grito mientras el vehículo daba vueltas sin control en el aire.

-Se-señor, el aaaa-vi-vion, monta-taña- trate de articular para indicarle que nos vamos a estrellar mientras todo el lugar da vueltas.

-Oh- dijo mientras recuperaba el control y volvía a elevar la nave. Luego de estabilizar y poner el glorioso piloto automático volvió a dirigirme. -Siento la escena muchacho. Es que es un tema que todavía me es sensible.

-Eeeeentiendo- dije mientras trato de despegar mis manos del asiento, inconscientemente he replicado lo de pegarse con los pies con mis manos. Una vez que me tranquilizo le pregunto viendo las cuchillas de sus manos. - Asumo que esa es la habilidad que tú tienes, ¿verdad? – digo señalando sus garras

-Más o menos- dijo el hombre mientras las retrae y yo pienso en lo mucho que debe doler eso. -Mi verdadera especialidad es curarme a gran velocidad.

-Yo experimente algo parecido- pensado en cómo me salve de perder el brazo.

-No es por alardear, pero es extraño que no me hallas reconocido. Son pocas las personas que no han escuchado de mí. Ya sabes el Wolverine o Logan como me dicen mis conocidos- dijo tratando de que me diera idea de quién es.

-No, nunca había visto a alguien como tú ¿Eres una especie de peleador de lucha libre? Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Shinji Shihoin, es un placer conocerlo.

-Gracias, aunque es extraño ¿De dónde vienes? Me sigue pareciendo anormal que un extranjero como tu haya aparecido allí en medio de la nada. No creo te encontraras de acampada con esa ropa.

-Como dije estaba en una especie fiesta. Vengo de la ciudad Moonshine, Japón-le respondí. Eso sí que era raro. Mi hogar se ha vuelto una gran ciudad como New York, Paris, entre otras.

-¿Y eso queda específicamente en región?- dijo Logan ya empezando a verme como si fuera algo extraño.

-Al norte de Tokio- le dije ya sin entender como no sabe ese tipo de cosas.

-Nunca he escuchado hablar de ella y eso que vivo bastante tiempo en Japón ¿Cuando fue fundada?- dijo el ya con un tono nervioso.

-Como hace unos doscientos años- dije mientras Logan empieza a guardar un incomodo silencio que se mantiene hasta que el avión aterriza. Indicándome que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Mientras bajamos finalmente rompe su silencio y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Exactamente ¿En qué año dices que estamos muchacho?- dijo haciendo que de repente entendiera su punto.

-¿2016?-le dije dudosamente.

-¡MCCOY!- grito iracundo el hombre haciéndose oír en todo el hangar en que estábamos.


	4. Cap 4 Hijo del Atomo

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y la idea del fic.

 **Capitulo 4**

" **Hijo del Átomo"**

[30 minutos después]

De todos los sonidos presentes en el laboratorio en que estaba, sin duda el más resaltante era el de la bolsa de papel que se inflaba y desinflaba producto de mi hiperventilación.

No es como si fuera extraño escuchar que alguien termina en lugar desconocido, ya sea en otro país, otro planeta o dimensión, inclusive en el inframundo si se tiene muy mala suerte. Pero que escuchar que sigo en la Tierra, pero en un mundo que pinta ser muy, muy pero muy distinto al de donde vengo, si pinta para ganar el premio a la travesía más extraña. Además por lo que entiendo, estoy también en el pasado.

Ya hemos buscado por Internet cualquier indicio de mi persona y mi familia sin resultado alguno. El apellido Shihoin no figura ningún registro al que los X-men tengan acceso. Ni se diga de la ciudad Moonshine y la academia Sword. Esos lugares no existen en este mundo.

Es por todo eso que en estos momentos estaba tratando de tranquilizarme, pues el golpe emocional era bastante fuerte.

Mientras tanto, el Logan estaban peleando con su amigo y dueño del laboratorio en donde estoy, el Dr Henry McCoy. Un hombre con el aspecto y tamaño de un gorila, pero con un pelo azul y un atuendo de científico, creado por unos pequeños lentes de lectura y una bata de laboratorio. No le estoy prestando mucha atención, ya que se encontraban hablando en ingles y entendía muy poco de lo que decían.

-No te basto con traer a Jean y los otros sino que también trajiste a alguien de quien sabe donde y cuando. ¿No te cansas de jugar con el espacio-tiempo?- dijo Logan bastante airado.

-Te lo vuelvo repetir. Traer los X-men originales fue estrictamente necesario pero con del chico yo he tenido nada que ver- le respondió McCoy.

-URGHHHHH- gruño Logan mientras pateaba una mesa. - Al menos revísalo y mándalo a donde pertenece si es posible- dijo para luego abandonar el cuarto.

-¿Cómo es que lo dejamos enseñar?- dijo el científico volviéndose hacia mí. -Buenas tardes, señor Shihoin. Es afortunado el que yo sea tan fluente en japonés como en otros muchos idiomas. Eso facilitara nuestra charla.

-Buenas tardes- le dije en medio de inhalaciones y exhalaciones, luego procedo a dejar la bolsa para poder hablar adecuadamente.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Ya encontraremos una forma de mandarte a donde perteneces- dijo McCoy poniendo su mano en mi hombro. - Mientras tanto siéntete bienvenido a esta noble institución. Lo primero es que te des un baño, te cambies y comas algo si estas agotado.

-¿Tan mal huelo _?_ – dije a la vez que pienso que ha sido una suerte de que no haya visto ninguna de las chicas que conozco.

-Puede ser dado que tienes unos días en la intemperie, aunque más bien lo digo debido a al hecho de que gracias mi mutación, tengo un sentido del olfato mucho más desarrollado.

-Oh, entiendo- le respondí mientras me indica a donde ir.

[1 hora después]

Luego de un glorioso baño, puedo cambiar mis fachas y procedo a vestir un mono azul marino, junto a una franela blanca que tiene por insignia una X azul encerrada en círculo del mismo color con el fondo rojo.

–Gracias en serio necesitaba esto- le dije al científico llegando a su laboratorio. -Ahora si no es mucha molestia quisiera saber si tiene idea de que me ha pasado. Específicamente quiero saber porque termine aquí.

-He estado revisado los registros de los últimos días, buscando cualquier comportamiento que pueda indicarnos algún tipo anomalía espacial y temo decirte que por efecto de la Fuerza Fénix, los registros son casi nulos. La sobrecarga producida por su muerte frio muchos de mis sensores-dijo McCoy con cierto pesar. -Por lo que me han descrito apareciste antes del fenómeno en cuestión lo que me indica que tu caso está aislado y tiene otra razón de ser- termino de decir el hombre con una de las típicas respuestas fríe cerebros, sin embargo sigo en pie.

-Estoy seguro que eventualmente dará con algo-le dije en señal de que estaba relativamente tranquilo. –Por cierto, ¿por qué el señor Logan le grito a usted luego que le dije los detalles de mi viaje?- le pregunto pensado que el posiblemente tenga la culpa.

-Soy completamente inocente. Creo que debo decirte de que se trata el asunto para probártelo- dijo Henry para girarse y luego poner en la pantalla una foto que muestra un hombre de pelo castaños usando unos lentes rojos. - En vista de la acciones de un amigo y que este llama a una revolución mutante, que temo tendrá malas consecuencias, me vi en la necesidad de hacer algo para que reaccionara ante su ridículo comportamiento- dijo para volverse hacia mí.

-¿Y eso fue?- pregunto curioso de la respuesta para hacerme un abrigo de piel azul.

-Traer a las versiones más jóvenes de los X-men desde el pasado con mi máquina del tiempo con el fin de que recordaran como eran antes- dijo el ser azul jugando con sus dedos/garras, mientras yo me caigo por la respuesta.

-Exactamente que parte de eso es una buena idea- le dije mientras me levanto con una vena resaltando en mi frente. - No bastaba con una foto o diario. No sé nada de cómo funciona el espacio y tiempo, pero he jugado suficientes videojuegos para saber que es una mala idea estar haciendo viajes a nuestro antojo.

-Supongo que parecía una buena idea cuando lo pensé o me la dieron- dijo mientras una gota bajaba por mi nuca.

- _Todos los científicos son igual de idiotas_ -pense recodando algunas experiencias con Urahara.

-Volviéndonos a lo que nos interesa. Vamos a hacer un chequeo exhaustivo para revisar que efectos ha tenido el despertar del gen X en usted- dijo mientras saca una pistola-inyectadora

-Ok- poniendo mi brazo para el pinchazo quedaría inicio a un montón de molestos exámenes. No voy a ponerme ridículo con una aguja después de sentir unos colmillos.

[30 minutos después]

El hombre veía perplejo las decenas pantallas que adornaban el laboratorio y de vez en cuando echaba un ojo sobre mí, como si se preguntara con que estaba tratando.

En vista de eso busco un comentario para que suelte lo que tenga que decir. -Sea honesto doctor. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?- dije bromeando.

-Esa es la cuestión. Parece que vivirás mucho tiempo. Tus células se regeneran a un ritmo asombroso, aunque parecen necesitar mucha energía para ello. ¿Te has sentido agotado después de algún proceso de curación?

-Así es. Eso también incluye una fuerte hambre- pensado en mis últimos días en el bosque.

-Eso implica que también quemas muchas calorías. Aunque a pesar de todo, conservas un buen peso, supongo que 173cm y 86kg están bien para tu edad-dijo mientras yo quedaba muy impresionado, ya que antes podía describirme como un pelele.

-Espere ¿he crecido?- mientras me levanto para poder revisarme mejor.

-Usualmente las mutaciones ocurren durante la pubertad. Tal vez la no activación de esta hizo que tu crecimiento se viera menguado. Además la adquisición de poderes a veces viene acompañada por un aumento en la fisionomía de la persona.

-Cada vez me agrada más esto- dije pensado también en que ya había dejado de ser tan bajo.

-¿Ya tienes una idea de la habilidad que conseguiste? La curación parece ser más bien una habilidad secundaria- dijo él.

-No del todo. Al momento de que desperté ese poder sentí como el Chakra invadía mi cuerpo y elevo las habilidades que apenas había desarrollado anteriormente.

-Sobre eso. De verdad no entiendo que es esa energía que llamas Chakra- dijo rascándose la cabeza. - Sé que hay algunas culturas que manejan la hipótesis de hay una energía vital que recorre el cuerpo, aunque lo único que apreciado es algo que llaman Chi.

-Ese es otro tipo de energía que conozco aunque es algo distinto y no lo manejo-dije recordando que eso es Ki con una pizca de energía espiritual.

-Eso no me dice nada. Como científico no puedo manejar cosas fantasiosas de las que no tengo pruebas. Ya es suficiente con el hecho de que Strange venga con sus charlatanerías mágicas y arcanas- dijo él con cierto desagrado. En eso se gira y me mira como si fuera su próximo experimento. - Al Cuarto del Peligro- dijo McCoy con una sonrisa nada agradable.

Avanzo con él hacia el lugar que con ese nombre no pinta ser muy seguro. El se queda en una cabina que está en la parte superior del cuarto, que tiene parece un bunker circular que está rodeado de placas parecidas a paneles solares.

-Ahora dame una demostración de lo que puedes hacer. No temas en usar toda tu fuerza, te hare saber si hay algún problema- dijo McCoy mientras veo que toca un botón y aparece una imagen que parece una diana.

-Bien aquí voy- dije para hacer los respectivos sellos y respiro mientras suelto una bola de fuego que da contra el blanco. - Allí tiene eso fue el **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** \- dije mientras unos extintores apagan los restos efectos de la tecnica.

-Interesante. ¿Eso es un hechizo o algo parecido?- pregunto mientras ve sus monitores.

-No. Los hechizo suelen necesitar un medio y/o un encantamiento para poderse hacerse. Esto fue un Ninjutsu y estos suelen necesitar que haga unas posiciones de manos para concentrar el Chakra necesario para realizarlos. El decir el nombre opcional y suele ser más un acto intimidatorio.

-Según mis escáneres, una cantidad de energía se condesa en tu cuerpo justo antes de que puedas emitirla. Resulta impresionante como esa energía crea esa combustión-ijo el científico viendo las pantallas. - ¿Puedes emitir de forma libre sin esos sellos?

-Los sellos son una forma de controlarlo. Alguien más experimentado puede hacerlo con menos sellos o incluso sin ellos, pero ese no es mi caso. Sería peligroso que lo hiciera, el Chakra es como nuestra energía vital, si se usa todo de golpe, uno quedaría agonizando.

-Creo que voy a tener que hacer muchas pruebas para entender todo ese asunto. Por otra parte, me temo que aun no estás mostrando tu mutación-dijo McCoy viéndome. -Veras el principio de Cerebra es que los mutantes tenemos una mayor actividad en ciertas onda cerebrales, aun no consigo las respuestas en ti como para saber si tu habilidad esta activa o no. Vamos a subir de nivel para mayor- dijo para luego presionar unos botones. -Una de las primeras cosas que debes aprender en esta escuela porque este lugar se llama el Cuarto del Peligro.

La habitación entonces empezó a tener una especie de vibración y de repente cambio a una campiña inglesa, en donde inclusive había un castillo medieval. El puente levadizo de la estructura bajo y salieron dos dragones de unos 15 metros, uno rojo y el otro azul.

-Guau. Esperaba ver algo como torretas o sierras apareciendo por todos lados. Este lugar es impresionante- dije viendo el espectáculo.

-Los estudiantes se aburrieron de esas. Hace años que las cambiamos por un sistema de hologramas de luz solida- en eso el primer dragón se aproxima hacia mí. -Cuidado igual golpean bastante duro-advirtió el científico.

La bestia entonces arremetió contra mí, buscando dar un mordisco. Por lo que doy un salto hacia el lado contrario, luego este escupe una cortina de fuego, que esquivo nuevamente.

-Esto es muy cool. Pelear con un dragón de verdad sería más bien algo parecido a un suicidio en mi mundo- dije mientras hago aparecer mi arma, para bloquear una de las garras que iba contra mí.

-¿Acaso esa arma es producto de tus poderes?- pregunto Henry.

-No exactamente, es algo que conseguí en otra ocasión- mientras trato de buscar una abertura en el ataque del holograma.

-De todas, temo decirte, que las armas blancas y de fuego están prohibidas en las instalaciones-explico McCoy. - Aun cuando el director tenga unas garras integradas y una de las profesoras se niegue a abandonar sus espadas-agrego con un tono que indicaba que le incomodaba ese hecho.

-En mi defensa no es algo de lo que me pueda separar tan fácilmente, pero la mantendré guardada si les parece bien- dije mientras doy un gran salto para cortar el cuello del dragón, haciendo que se disuelva en pixeles.

-Otra cosa- tosió el hombre en la cabina de mando para llamar mi atención. - Lejos de lo que pueda hacer parecer nuestro director, nosotros respetamos todas las formas de vida. Por lo que nos abstenemos matar-dijo seriamente a lo que asiento con la cabeza. -Aunque luego se te dará una lista con criaturas con la que no necesitas contemplaciones-dijo haciendo que quedara algo confuso.

-Ok, ok, entiendo- le dije algo aburrido y decepcionado. - _Por fin puedo hacer cosas geniales y ya me están prohibiendo cosas. Supongo esta escuela es más normal que la academia Sword_ \- pensé.

Fue en aquel momento cuando el otro dragón salió a la acción y procede a emitir una descarga eléctrica que no logro esquivar, que me arroja varios metros hacia atrás.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Shihoin?- dijo el científico preocupado, levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

-SISISISISISISI, ALGOGOGOGOGO ELECTRIFICADODODODOODO, PERO BIEEEEEEEEEEN- dije en tono muy acelerado a la vez que me levantaba con ropa algo quemada y con los pelos de punta. Mis pensamientos se sentían todos borrosos y difusos por lo rápido que pasaban.

-Sera mejor terminar con esto- dijo el hombre apagando la simulación y bajando a donde estoy.

-Estooooooy bieeeeen. Soloooo…- le dije ya que en realidad solo me dolía el golpe del empujón. Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y múltiples chispas azules me cubrieron. -¿Que meeeeeee está pasasasasando? – trate de articular mientras caigo de rodillas.

-¿No había experimentado esto antes? Trate de relajarse y respirar hondo- dijo el científico como remedio a mi estado. Yo hago lo que sugiere, pero aun así, mi cuerpo sigue en mucha tensión.

-Apártesesesese un poco quierrerere-le dije ya que se me había ocurrido una forma de quitarme toda esa presión que sentía en mí.

Una vez que el hombre tomo una distancia prudencial de mi, deje salir mi energía en una especie de campo eléctrico. Cuando el fenómeno se disipa, siento como ya todo mi cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Creo ahora si puedo decir con toda propiedad que encuentro en perfecto estado.

-Es un alivio. Ahora dígame ¿Cómo dio con la solución a esto?- pregunto.

-No sé. Solo sentí como cientos de ideas pasaban ante mis ojos y elegí la que pareció más inteligente. Aunque lo de expulsar la electricidad lo hice por puro instinto- dije mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza la cual me dolía un poco.

-Volvamos al laboratorio-dijo McCoy con un rostro pensativo. Ya has tenido suficiente de la Sala de Peligro por hoy- dijo mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

Luego nos dirigimos a la laboratorio donde originalmente me había recibido el McCoy y debo decir que era un autentico desastre. Allí procedí a sentarme en una de sillas del lugar.

-Se que debes estar cansado, pero lo mejor wa salir de dudas sobre cuáles son tus poderes – dijo acercándome ahora una taza blanca con una bebida caliente.

-¿Esto es café?- dijo mientras le doy sorbo que resulta bastante amargo, pero agradable.

-Así es. ¿Acaso no lo hay en tu mundo?- dijo tomando su propia taza que es algo más grande.

-Sí lo hay, pero dado que vivo en Japón, estoy más acostumbrado al te. Aunque me gusta más esto- dije mientras lo termino.

-Pues me alegro. Entre una taza de un buen café y un banquete, no dudaría en tomar la primera. Es el mejor compañero de un científico como yo- dijo el hombre terminado la suya. McCoy entonces busca algo entre los inmensos anaqueles del lugar. En eso consigue lo que parece una radio algo antigua. - Para finalizar mi teoría necesito que enciendas esto- dijo poniendo el aparato frente a mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con la mente o algo? No creo que sea capaz de eso- sin entender bien lo que quiere.

-Nada que ver. Solo enciende el aparato- dice tranquilamente.

-Solo espero que no explote ni nada-dije para tomar el aparato. Busco el botón de encendido, una vez prendido, suena música clásica. - Al menos ya sé que hay buena música aquí.

-Bien ahora dime si esto te duele- dijo McCoy que saca de repente una varilla de metal que suelta chispas eléctrica y luego me la pega al brazo. Sorprendentemente solo siento el calor del metal.

-Hey. Más cuidado. Ya me estaba empezando a caer bien- reclame mientras reviso si tengo alguna quemadura.

-Interesante, las cosas se ponen cada vez más clara- dijo MacCoy para que luego ahora sonara una alarma en la pantalla. -Esos son tus análisis de ADN. Es curioso han tardado bastante - el hombre le da un vistazo a la pantalla y que queda prácticamente en shock. -Mis barras y estrellas. ¿Qué se supones que eres chico? –dijo el hombre bastante anonadado.

-Por favor, no creo que sea algo tan raro- dije ahora viendo la pantalla que muestra un cadena de ADN bastante rara si la comparo con esa que había en el salón de ciencias de la escuela a donde iba. - ¿O sí lo es?

-Tu ADN tiene base humana, pero tiene eslabones que no había visto en ninguna otra parte. Lo que ciertamente me ofende como genetista. ¿Qué otros secretos guarda señor Shihoin?

-Soy un libro abierto. No nada que ocultar- dije inocente de lo que me esperaba.

[Diez minutos y una exploración telepática después]

-Es correcto, el chico no esconde nada y ha dicho la verdad en cuanto a de donde viene. Aunque tengo que su mente fue algo difícil de leer, la velocidad en que corren sus pensamientos como unas 10 veces más rápido - dice una mujer pelirroja de pelo corto luego de haber revisado mi cabeza con sus poderes psíquicos. - Aunque luego tenemos que discutir sobre cierto asunto sobre el comportamiento de este chico-dijo ella antes de retirarse.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Rachel-dijo McCoy. - Disculpe la intrusión señor Shihoin, pero hay muchos que representan un riesgo para la escuela y la precauciones no sobran.

-No hay problema. Algunas compañeras de la academia de donde vengo no tienen muchas contemplaciones para revelar secretos ajenos en plena clase, así estoy algo acostumbrado- le respondo pensando específicamente en un chica pelo lila. -Ahora sino es molestia, puede por fin decirme que es lo que tengo- dije ya harto de tantos experimentos.

-En primer lugar, puedo decirle que la habilidad que manifestó en el bosque solo da signos de proporcionarle un factor de curación que depende de su energía vital. Temo que no puedo ahondar mucho en todo lo que implica debido a mi falta de experiencia en ese ámbito-dijo el hombre con una que evidenciaba que no le gustaba no poder tener conocimientos de algo. -Por otro lado también tiene indicios de poseer una mutación secundaria. Esta te da la facultad de absorber y emitir energía eléctrica. Diría que se trata de una Electrokinesis de nivel medio dado el nivel en que procesas la energía. Señalare que como efecto secundario de la habilidad, tu sistema nervioso trabaja a un nivel mucho mayor al de un humano promedio. Es por ello que podrías percibir que tus pensamientos y reflejos sean mayores. Aunque debo advertirte que si sufres una sobrecarga eléctrico, esa ventaja puede ponerse en tu contra.

-¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?

-En primer lugar, tengo experiencia en el campo y segundo, ya he tenido a una alumna con una mutación similar. Ella, a diferencia de ti, absorbe de forma pasiva toda la electricidad que está a su alrededor. Ya sea la ambiental o la de electrónicos, ella la absorbe y por ello necesita equipo especial para evitar acumular energía demás y no perturbar su vida cotidiana-explico el científico. -Es por ello que quería probar que usaras esa radio. Quería ver que tan sensible era tu capacidad de absorción.

-Entiendo. Debe ser muy duro no poder usar aparatos electrónicos en un mundo que ahora es dominado por ellos.

-Sí. El estrés de tener ese inconveniente hace que ella pueda ser algo temperamental, sin embargo es una buena chica. No creo que le moleste darte unos consejos para que aprendas a dominar tus poderes.

-¿Eso significa que me dejaran unirme a este lugar?

-Correcto. Como ya se le indico, puede optar por una colegiatura en la escuela. Le sugiero que se tome primero una semana para ir acostumbrándose al idioma para luego integrarse a las clases regulares.

-Pero yo no tengo como pagar esto- dije mientras pienso que los yenes que tengo en mi cartera no bastarían para cubrir mi estadía en lugar.

-No se preocupe. Los estudios en la institución son gratuitos. Le será suministrado un uniformé y una pequeña pensión. Luego si lo desea también podrá tomar algunas tareas extracurriculares para tener ingresos extra si así lo desea. Tenemos varios programas de pasantías con las empresas Worthington e incluso con el buffet del señor Murdock.

-Guau, supongo que lo menos que puedo dar son las gracias, me impresiona den toda esta atención- dije algo feliz de ver que al final no he terminado en un lugar apocalíptico donde de la nada tengo que convertirme en un héroe o algo.

-Estudie mucho y ayude a los que son como usted. Ese es el deber mantener en mente. El objetivo de este lugar es ayudar y proteger a los que somos diferentes, pronto se dará de cuenta que este es un mundo que puede resultar algo cruel- dijo McCoy con seriedad -Ahora si se apura alcanzara a la cena, hoy es jueves de filete- dijo con un cierto desagrado, mientras yo me pongo algo verde.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero creo que por esta preferiré una ensalada. He tenido suficiente carne por una temporada.

[Tres semanas después]

Si alguna institución se ha vendido como la mejor escuela, es un hecho que te ha mentido. La Escuela Jean Grey es el sitio más increíble el que he estado. Está ubicada en Westchester, New York y cubre un terreno enorme que resulta algo grande para la cantidad de estudiantes que tiene, pero esto le permite albergar un sinfín de cosas.

La escuela contaba con sitios que casi rayaban lo absurdo, como un sistema de cuevas en sus cimientos, el cual resulto entretenido de explorar y que fue el ideal para terminar de dominar mi técnica de escalada. La cual, a sugerencia de algunos, extendí a todo mi cuerpo, ya que dicen que así me parecía a Spiderman, aunque no entendí mucho la referencia.

Varios estudiantes me pidieron que les enseñara como hacer el truco, pero por desgracia nadie parecía tener la capacidad de manipular Chakra. Aunque había algunos que tenían la habilidad natural de pegarse a las paredes como Victor Borkowski.

Los límites de la propiedad cubren una buena porción del bosque que la rodea, por lo que se a menudo se daba una interesante versión de "atrápame si puedes". Mientras que yo esquivaba a través del Bushin, Victor se camuflaba unos poderes camaleónicos que posee. Otro simplemente vuela como Jia Jing que tenía unas alas de libélula o Julian Keller usando su Telequinesis. No obstante, al final era bastante difícil salir del rango de visión de Trevor Hawkins, un chico que estaba literalmente cubierto por cientos de ojos.

Uno de los edificios que componían la mansión estaba hecho completamente de hielo, con unos toboganes por los que nadie, sin importar su edad o tamaño, dudaba en tirarse.

Todo el jardín y terreno bajo de la mansión estaba vivo, ya que se trata de una criatura llamada Krakoa. Bastante agradable si le tratas bien y no tiras basura en el pasto.

La única observación que puedo hacer, es que las ida al baño podían tornarse algo peligrosas, pues la Sala de Peligro estaba integrada a toda la escuela, así que te tienes que bañar como en un minuto o menos si no quieres ser sorprendido en cueros por los exámenes obligatorios de reflejos, que consisten en esquivar todo tipo de láseres, lanzallamas, sierras y taladros. Por esta razón algunos estudiantes optan por usar traje de baño, otros en escaparse al pueblo cercano para bañarse u otros que simplemente lo evaden completamente para el horror de algunas narices.

La chica de la que me hablo el profesor McCoy se trataba de Noriko Ashida. Eran ridículas todas similitudes y a la vez diferencias entre nosotros. Ella también era japonesa y tenia poderes eléctricos muy similares a los míos, pero debido a la falta de control cuando los consiguió, debió acudir a supresores químicos que al final los desestabilizaron aun más.

En primer momento pensó que le estaba copiando, pues llevo el cabello morado y ella lo tiene teñido de azul, pero tuve que clarificarle que el mío era completamente natural. Si bien tuvimos algunos roces, ella me ayudo a aprender sobre los varios usos que pueden tener mis poderes como aumentar mi velocidad, lanzar descargas eléctricas o paralizar con un simple contacto.

Como dijo el profesor McCoy, mi capacidad cerebral aumento al punto de poder procesar mucho más rápido la información que leía. Me sentí algo mal pues sentí que estaba haciendo trampa, pero él me confesó que si bien la mayoría de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, en las que se incluía el, ya tenían una prominente mente antes de conseguir algún poder, son sus habilidades la que los potencian al punto de poner sus avances a siglos distancia de las personas comunes.

Ya con mi conciencia tranquila, pude dominar en poco tiempo el idioma al que ahora estaba expuesto, pudiendo mantener una conversación decente con la mayoría y ponerme al día con mis estudios atrasados y lo que además recibía en la escuela.

En esta me llevo bien con la mayoría, pero como es de esperarse ningún lugar es perfecto y ya he conocido al dolor de cabeza del profesor Logan.

-Entonces, tu le vas más o menos al Skywalker y tienes esa relación con tus hermanas o más bien dime como no has intentado salir con alguna de las bellezas en que siempre estas pensando….-va diciéndome un chico que casi calvo si no es por un tupe de cabello rosado en su cabeza, mientras vamos al salón de clase.

-Por enésima vez Quire, sal de mi cabeza-le dije ya molesto de tantas intrusiones. Por desgracia las lecciones de Defensa Mental son algo inútil frente a uno de los telepatas más fuertes del planeta.

-Jaja. Oblígame- dijo el confiado. Los profesores se la pasan reprendiéndole por espiar a los estudiantes pero él es demasiado persistente.

-Que conste que te lo advertí- entonces hago un sello de manos que invente y digo tratando de no reírme. - **Ninpo: Pesadilla de Goma** \- mis ojos se tornan azules por la electricidad en mi cabeza y empiezo a hablar aceleradamente. - Veaaaamos que taaaaal tetete vaaa siiiii piensoooooo en eseeeee comeeercial de gomaaaaa de mascaaaar, repetidaaaaaa veeeeces, 50 veeeeeces mas rapidooooooo- admito que odio ponerme así, pero el efecto lo vale.

-Noooo, para. No voy a poder quitarme esa estúpida canción jamás- dijo Quire mientras se tomaba la cabeza tratando de bloquear la pegajosa melodía que ahora sale de mi mente.

Esto a su vez provoca que los rodean se rían, al final de cuentas Quire o Kid Omega como se hace llamar, no es alguien que caiga bien a todo el mundo.

-Estudiantes pasen rápido, no querrán perderse la lección de Física Cuántica Aplicada en Seres Cósmicos- dijo el profesor McCoy en la puerta de uno de los salones.

-Entonces, dígale a este tipo que pare la estúpida canción -dijo Quire aun con la manos apretando su cabeza. - La goma de fresa te quita la pereza y la mora te pondrá feliz a toda hora -esto último lo dijo cantando para su terror.

-No es más fácil que simplemente dejes de leer las mentes de los demás- le respondió el profesor en un tono burlón. El chico pelirrosa solo maldice y se sienta al final del salón. El profesor luego se ríe y me dijo. - Me alegra ver que hayas dado con una forma no violenta para tratar con ese chico. Usualmente los demás solo golpean o disparan con sus poderes.

-Bueno he aprendido a usar lo que tengo, aunque tengo que una duda. ¿Cuál es exactamente el punto de esta clase? Estoy siguiéndole el paso a las clases, pero algunas parecen sacadas de un libro de ciencia ficción- dije pensado en la clases de biología sobre los demonios del Limbo que recibí allí.

-Entiendo su preocupación, véame después de clase, resolveré alguna de sus dudas- dijo el profesor para darle inicio a la clase.

Apenas puede entender algo de ella. No sé cómo es que esperan que un estudiante de preparatoria sepa cómo actúa la física en el estomago de un devorador de mundos. De todas formas tomo nota a lo que puedo. No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ponerme delante de mis compañeros en la academia Sword, por lo que le suelo poner todo mi empeño a las clases.

El resto de las clases no son tan raras como esa, pero no con ello menos especiales. Por ejemplo, la de matemáticas la da el profesor Robert Drake o mejor llamado Iceman. El es un mutante con la capacidad de congelarlo todo, inclusive a el mismo, por lo tanto es el responsable del ala helada de la escuela. Sus clases se tienen que tomar con un abrigo, aunque a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, ya que al parecer también me he vuelto resiste al frio.

Nos llevamos bien por ello y porque compartimos un problema en común, la auto declarada amante del profesor y a su vez profesora de arte, Ava'Dara. Ella una alienígena de origen Shiar que se ha tomado la tarea de instruirme en el fino arte del desmembramiento debido a que se le informo tengo y uso una espada. Si no fuera por mis reflejos y factor de curación, pasaría mucho tiempo en la enfermería pues su estilo es demasiado brutal y no tiene nada que ver con los que había visto anteriormente.

Hay otros profesores menos violentos como la profesora Pryde, que da clases de informática. A pesar de lo aburridas que parecían las clases de historia en mi universo, aquí tiene otra connotación, pues a pesar que he conocido a varias personas bastantes longevas como mi abuelo, ninguna actualmente ha sido un testigo presencial como el profesor Logan, es cual es también es el instructor de combate.

Prácticamente no tengo casi descanso en la escuela, pues después de la revisión telepática de la profesora Summers, se me ha sugerido, más bien exigido, que participe en todas las actividades posibles y que me relacionara con los estudiantes. A mi juzgar creo que están aplicando un tratamiento psiquiátrico pues han notado mi tendencia de pensar como si le estuviera hablando a alguien. En otras circunstancias podría excusarme diciendo que le hablo al espíritu de mi arma, pero desde que estoy en este lugar, no recibido ninguna señal de Shadowstring.

No regaños, no burlas, no sobrenombres, no nada, ni siquiera he podido hacer la supuesta liberación que tenía. A parte de eso no me lo han dicho de cara, pero dicen que temen que este en proceso de volverme como Deadpool, pero nuevamente no entiendo a lo que se refieren.

[Después de clase]

-…y más o menos así funciona el circulo de afinidades elementales- le dijo al profesor McCoy mientras le explico los principios de los elementos por lo menos en ámbito de Ninjutsu.

-Hay cosas que entiendo, es obvio que agua le gane al fuego, pero el trueno a la tierra, eso ridículo. Esta última es un reservorio natural de electrones. Un rayo en la tierra pierde casi todo su poder. La superficie de esta solo es afectado por el impacto térmico que provoca el plasma.

-Supongo que es porque la mayoría de los ataques implican lanzar lodo o rocas, las cuales una vez separada de suelo, ya no tiene como disipar la carga lo que hace que los electrones presentes reaccionen violentamente, disipando así la unión del Chakra que tiene el ataque.

-Interesante teoría, es una pena que no puedas usar una de tus técnicas para comprobarlo. Me enorgullece que estés dominando ya lo que se te ha enseñado, pensé que estabas teniendo problemas para entender las clases- dijo el profesor parándose de su asiento.

-Puede que el aumento en mi rendimiento se daba a que no he logrado dormir apropiadamente. Luego de 6 horas pierdo todas las ganas de dormir y a falta de mejor opción me pongo a leer- dije pensado en que ya he vaciado en mi mente obras que antes daban sueño de solo leer el titulo. - Lo peor es que estoy empezando a desarrollar cierta adicción al café.

-Jajaja- se río el hombre azul. - Ese el espíritu científico invadiendote- mientras se gira hacia una de sus maquinas sacando dos tazas de humeante café. – Ten. Puede que en realidad piense que tal vez la cafeína y la electricidad no sean una buena combinación– me dijo mientras me da una de las tazas. - Pero créeme este el mejor aliado cuando quieres revolver un problema.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije mientras le doy sorbo a la bebida. - Que eso de lo que iba a hablarme.

-Aun te falta experiencia de campo. Así que quiero darte un adelanto cómo más o menos actúa los conocimientos que te brindamos en la academia- dijo mientras se toma la taza de un solo golpe.

- _Espero no terminar así_ \- pense viendo como se sirve otra taza.

-Ahora dime entre un ser compuesto en su mayoría de agua y tu cargado de electricidad ¿quien tendría la ventaja? Ignora lo que sabes de las afinidades y esas cosas, piensa desde el punto de vista científico.

-Supongo que yo. El agua es una muy buena conductora de electricidad- pensado en como rayo podría evaporarlo.

-Exacto, pero ahora dime. ¿Qué pasaría si este ser te rociara con agua mientras te encuentras rodeado con un campo eléctrico?

-Seria una tostadora en una bañera- pensando en la forma violenta en que reaccionaria.

-Eureka, el agua puede provocar un cortocircuito donde puedes perder el control de tus poderes. Esto se aplica incluso en un nivel avanzado, donde un ser compuesto de electricidad puede ser vencido si se provoca un cortocircuito masivo por el contacto de grandes cantidades de agua. Aunque debes tomar en cuenta que hay seres que si están acostumbrados a condiciones haciendo ineficaz esta táctica.

-Se refiere entonces que no debo tomar en cuenta solo las fortalezas y debilidades. sino también en los fundamentos físicos y químicos de los ataques- mientras pienso como podría en varias situaciones.

-Correcto, la escuela es atacada por todo tipo de cosas, por ejemplo una vez que fuimos invadidos por unas babosas transdimensional para que tuvimos que desarrollar un compuesto que pudiera evitar que usara la capacidad replicante que tenían- dijo orgulloso como si él fuera el del merito.

-Es decir, hicieron una sal –dije "sorprendido" de esa hazaña.

-Esa es la forma simple de decirlo- dijo algo molesto por la observación.

-Por cierto. ¿No ha dado aun con alguna pista de cómo puedo volver a mi dimensión?- pensado en que no he tocado ese tema últimamente.

-Por desgracia no. Como sabrás existen muchas dimensiones a parte de la nuestra, a los que hay que sumarle la infinita cantidad de universos. Cada uno con cualidades únicas. Algunos son vastamente diferentes y otros con diferencias minúsculas, por ejemplo hay algunos donde la revolución francesa no sucedió, el hombre nunca piso la luna y por lo tanto nunca desarrollaron un programa espacial decente….

-Realmente aquí no parece como si tuvieran uno. La tierra donde vivo está habitada por muchos extraterrestres y Marte se constituye como otra colonia de la tierra donde está ubicada la mayoría de la cultura mágica del planeta- dije señalando lo atrasados que estos aspectos de la cultura de mundo, a pesar de la escuela cuente con naves espaciales decentes.

-De hecho si tenemos un desarrollo avanzado, pero los humanos son demasiados arrogantes -dijo defendiéndose.

-Prefieren pasar su tiempo buscando formas de eliminarnos- le interrumpo entendiendo el mensaje. Algunas clases hablan justamente del comportamiento del hombre contra el "homo superior" como son referidos a veces los mutantes, es casi enfermizo el odio que tienen aquí los humanos. - Siento la interrupción.

-No te preocupes es algo que debes tener presente-dijo el profesor McCoy con cierto pesar. -Como decía, cada universo tiene sus diferencias y por lo tanto cada habitante tiene un patrón de energía único. Un ejemplo de esto es la profesora Rachel Summers, ella viene de otro universo y por lo tanto tiene un patrón de energía distinto al nuestro. El punto es que es comparando tu patrón energía con otros de lo que tengo registro y he llegado a la conclusión de provienes de un universo mucho más complicado que el nuestro para mi intriga.

-¿A qué se refiere?- tratando de ahondar en ello.

\- El sistema que uso para clasificar los patrones de energía se compone de un código que involucra entre 7 caracteres, ya sean números o letras. El patrón que tú tienes necesitaría un sistema de al menos 100 caracteres y puedo equivocarme pues es posible que necesites mas- dijo algo alterado.

-Entonces no hay una solución para mi caso- dije desesperanzado. Me gusta ese sitio pero también quisiera saber si estoy en la posibilidad ir a casa.

-Temo que estoy algo atado de mano. Me han prohibido el uso de cualquier cosa que implique manipular el espacio-tiempo- dijo mientras ya me han dicho todas las dimensiones del desastre que posiblemente ha causado trayendo a los X-men del pasado. - Pero de todas hay otros que pueden ayudarte –dijo el profesor empezando a teclear en su computadora. -El doctor Reed Richards tiene mucha experiencia en el área de dimensiones alternas. Se le atribuye el descubrimiento de la Zona Negativa y entre otras más, aunque por el momento se encuentra indispuesto- esto lo dijo mientras muestra la foto de un hombre de pelo castaño con canas y con traje azul con un número cuatro en el. -La otra opción es el doctor Henry Pym, que tiene experiencia en área del microverso- ahora muestra a alguien en un traje rojo, después de esto el hombre se rasca la barbilla. - Tal vez esa sea la solución, estos universos en miniatura tienden a tener sus propias reglas, tal vez el tenga lo necesario para dar con una pista de dónde vienes. El tiene su base en California, al otro lado del país, en donde dirige su propia academia. Tenemos buenas relaciones con esa institución y no nos costara nada mandarte para que te revise y el té de su opinión.

-Me parece bien, aunque si no es mucha molestia prefiero terminar primero el semestre de aquí, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa- le respondí. Es verdad que quiero ir a casa pero cuando regrese me esperan los exámenes finales de primer año de la academia Sword y en mi estado actual, aun tendría dificultades, así que si me atraso lo suficiente tal vez llegue para cuando hayan acabado y tenga la oportunidad de repetir el año como se debe.

-Por mí no hay problema, aunque tengo unas cosas que quisiera que me contestes, ahora que se me tiene más confianza- dijo el profesor poniendo la cara algo seria

-Dime, ¿Estás absolutamente seguro es la primera vez que experimentas un viaje así o que no conoces a alguien que lo haya hecho?

-Es correcto. De hecho, esta la primera vez que estoy fuera de la tierra. La mía quiero decir.

\- Ahora ¿No te das alguna idea de quien sea tu padre? Existe la teoría de que tu aparición en este universo esté implicado por la mano de este o que más bien. El sea proveniente de aquí y por esto allá sido arrastrado fuera de tu mundo por algún evento del que aun no sepamos-pregunto seriamente.

-No- dije estoicamente, sin embargo esa relevación me sacudió un poco, no había pensado que este viaje tal vez me daría ese tipo respuestas. - No se mas que ustedes en ese tema.

-Lo malo es que tu ADN es muy complicado y ninguna base de datos ha arrojado alguna concordancia- dijo el profesor McCoy rascándose la cabeza. –

-Es una pena- dije ya bostezando y levantándome del asiento donde estaba. - Si no le molesta creo que retirare. Aun con mis cortas horas de sueños prefiero acostarme temprano y no desvelarme- dije mientras me aproximo a la puerta.

-Solo que quiero preguntarte otra cosa- me dijo el hombre haciendo que me gire. -Respecto a tu mundo. ¿Cómo crees que aceptarían a los mutantes? Entiendes que cuando vuelvas existe la posibilidad que seas rechazado.

-No sé que me pensar explícitamente de mi caso. Siempre he sido alguien por debajo de la media. Lo que es difícil en un mundo donde la fuerza y la inteligencia define mucho quien eres, pero en general el término mutante no tendría fundamentos allá. Hay personas que poseen habilidades naturales imantas de origen genéticos. También existen muchas otras que son producto del cruce de dos especies sobrenaturales. Hay incluso quienes son hijos de dioses y padres humanos. Al fin y al cabo lo que importa es quien eres, siempre hay el que se cree superior y considera a otros basura, pero con tanta diversidad es difícil escuchar una opinión tan insignificante y sin fundamentos. En lo que a mí respecta estoy seguro que los mutantes tendrían un hogar en mi mundo- dije para luego salir del laboratorio

-Espero que no nos veamos en la necesidad de contar contigo -dijo McCoy antes de regresar a lo suyo.

Mientras iba a mi habitación, pienso en las palabras de profesor. En este mundo hay mucha discriminación y los poderes mutantes tienen efectos que algunos no puede soportar. No es lo mismo nacer con una cola, alas o piel de reptil a que un día en tu pubertad despiertes y tengas un cambio así de drástico. Así es el caso Victor, quien tiene la apariencia de un reptil con escamas verdee y con un brazo más grande que otro producto de haberlo perdido en una pelea y que este le volviera a crecer. Debo decir que entiendo su negativa en no dejarse cortar el otro para emparejar. También puedo mencionar a Jia Jing que tiene una piel de apariencia rocosa y azul que vinieron junto a sus alas. El mismo profesor McCoy no siempre fue azul y peludo, he visto el rostro de su versión más joven temer en lo que convertirá pues su mutación se volvió inestable luego de un accidente años después.

Sé que ven mi mundo como una opción de escape y no creo que a nadie le moleste su presencia, tal vez si me da un poco de miedo la reacción de mis conocidos, pero no se molestaran porque me haya hecho más fuerte, ¿Verdad?


	5. Cap 5 Bienvenido a las calles de

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 5**

" **Bienvenido a las calles de New York"**

[Tres meses después]

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí- dijo una chica de largo cabello negro con un traje amarillo y azul marino, que además está envuelta por una armadura translucida de energía roja y que empuñaba una katana hecha de la misma energía.

-Ya lo veremos- dije mientras sostengo con la mano derecha mi katana y con la otra sostengo una esfera de electricidad. - Yo en cambio tengo, una camisa negra que tiene escrito en letras blancas "The Human Must Die" (Los humanos deben morir) junto a unos pantalones negros con líneas amarillas en los lados. Actualmente, estaba teniendo un duelo por "el honor familiar" con Hisako Ichiki, una de las jóvenes que hacen de tutor en la escuela.

Los estudiantes empezaron a bromear con cosas por el hecho de ser ambos japoneses y decir que teníamos que hacer un duelo samurái, aun cuando he señalado que soy más bien un aprendiz de shinobi. Las peleas comenzaron como simples entrenamientos, pero luego terminaron siendo un espectáculo que a menudo eran presenciados por los demás estudiantes.

-Bueno días damas, caballeros e indeterminados. Hoy daremos paso al duelo número 12 entre nuestros competidores seudo-samurai- va narrando Quire desde una silla alta como la de los partidos de tenis. -De este lado con 7 victorias a favor, tenemos a la competidora, Armor- dijo mientras señalaba a la chica y de este lado con 4 victorias a favor, tenemos a Purple Thunder- dijo señalándome para molestia.

-Es Night Thunder- le reclame a Quentin. Es una costumbre de la escuela es que todos tengamos un nombre clave usualmente asociado a nuestro poderes. Hay veces que los profesores los eligen y otras que lo hacemos nosotros pero….

-Ya te lo dije. Como presidente estudiantil he impuesto como regla que no puedes escoger tu nombre clave si no has tenido una pelea contra un supervillano fuera de la escuela- dijo el apareciendo con sus poderes un libro psíquico translucido color rosa.

-Esa elección fue antes mi aparición, así que exijo un recuento- dije aun sin creer que también en este universo existe la tendencia de haber un presidente estudiantil diabólico, pensando específicamente en Satsuki.

-Las urnas ya están cerradas. Ahora volvamos a lo que venimos-dijo Quire para que luego volviera mi atención a mi oponente. – Que los peleadores tomen sus posiciones- dijo haciendo una pistola psíquica en una de sus manos mientras la levanta, en eso mi rival se pone en guardia sujetando su arma con ambas manos aumentando su extensión. -Preparados- ahora yo tomo mi arma con ambas manos para cargar la hoja con electricidad. - Comiencen- dijo disparando el arma.

(Krakaddadoooom) Un rayo atraveso el cielo y una fuerte brisa sacude todo el bosque

-¡QUINTAVIUS QUIRE!- grito una mujer.

-¡NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO!- dijo el mencionado mientras los estudiantes salen corriendo. – Tu rápido oculta la evidencia rápido- le dijo Quire a Hisako.

-¿A que te re…?- en eso la armadura de la chica tomo mayores dimensiones y me toma con una de sus manos. –Oye, ¿que es lo que planean… AAAAAAAH?- grito mientras soy lanzado al aire y ella entonces empieza a correr para esconderse.

-Eso debe evitarnos problemas- dijo el pelirrosa mientras ve como desaparezco en el horizonte.

-No cuentes con ello- dijo una mujer morena con un mohawk de cabellos blanco mientras desciende frente al chico rodeada de viento y rayos.

-Hola profesora Munroe, ¿qué tal el clima?- dijo el chico pelirrosa ahora solo en el sitio.

-Es Tormenta para ti, aunque lo que debería es lanzarte a un huracán- dijo la mujer molesta- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre organizar peleas entre los miembros de la escuela?

-¿Qué debo hacerlo solo en los salones?-dice sarcásticamente.

(Krakaddadoooom) Un rayo cayó a las espaldas del chico.

-Ya vete a preparar para ir a la Avengers Academy para el dichoso Conquest of Champion. Con suerte el Blackbird se estrellara contigo en el o morirá en eso- dijo la mujer algo más calmada.

-¿Y si decido no ir?- dijo burlándose Quire. La profesora entonces respondió tomando al chico por la chaqueta y se lo lleva volando. Ya cuando los dos han desaparecido, los estudiantes que habían quedado en el bosque escondidos aparecen.

-Por eso no es bueno enfurecer a la profesora- dijo Victor deshaciendo su camuflaje.

-Esconderse de hembra lanza rayos- dijo Teon Macik, un chico que es considerado el cavernícola moderno, pues se comporta de acuerdo a sus necesidades.

-El se lo busco- dije mientras aparezco en las ramas de un árbol.

-Hombre como hiciste eso. Yo vi como fuiste lanzado a la estratosfera-dijo ahora Julian a lo que yo levanto la mano para responder, pero él se da de cuenta por sí mismo de la razón. - Olvídalo, ya entendí. ¿Es un trunco ninja, verdad?

-Correcto, hice una **Sustitución** y Hisako solo lanzo un indefenso tronco-dije como si sintiera pena de ello. En eso termino de bajar del árbol con una mochila.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? Tienes que tener un permiso de los profesores para salir- dijo Victor.

-No creo que me lo den sí saben que voy a ir a la ciudad para conseguir mi dichoso nombre clave- dije mientras me aseguraba de tener todo lo que necesito. –Es por ello que idee este plan.

-¿Tú planeaste esto?-dijo Victor algo impresionado.

-Correcto. Le dije a Hisako que hiciera esa actuación y que me lanzara, para luego tener la excusa de que termine en un muy lugar lejano y por eso tarde en llegar a la escuela. Quire no se mete en mi cabeza desde que le hice ver múltiples veces un recuerdo un videojuego que me hicieron jugar una amiga de mi hermana. Así que no tenía idea de mi plan.

-¿Qué clase de videojuego logro tener ese efecto?- pregunto Julian.

-No, no quiero hablar de eso- dije mientras mi cara se ensombrece- Ahora la profesora Rachel, no se encontrara en lugar por un rato, lo que me da tiempo suficiente- dije ya listo para partir.

-¿Y que conseguimos nosotros por no delatarte?-pregunto el señor "de buen corazón" Keller.

-Consiguen las revistas y artículos que han sido decomisados y no han sido destruidos por el conserje Toad- dije sacando y dándoles una parte del botín que conseguí en una pequeña labor de "recuperación".

-Me parece justo. Suerte- dijo Julian.

-Trata de hacer que no te maten- dijo Victor, a lo que levanto un pulgar en señal que no dejare que eso ocurra y me cargo de electricidad para correr y salir de la propiedad.

-Lo van a hacer papilla- comento Julian

-Ten lo por seguro- afirmo Victor

-Chico cabello uva ir a peligro- dijo Teon en la forma en que el solo hace

-Eso es correcto. El peor sitio para que vaya alguien con superpoderes es New York- le respondió Victor, para luego dirigirse hacia la escuela.

-Nosotros también en peligro- dijo Teon en el camino.

-¿Cuando no?- les respondieron los otros dos chicos.

[Tres horas después]

Luego de una larga carrera, en la que hubieron varios descansos para recárgame, llego a la ciudad, especificadamente a la isla de Manhattan, se que en las otra también hay crímenes pero supongo que es mejor ir por la Gran Manzana si quiero echarle en la cara al señor presidente, que merezco un nombre clave mejor.

Tengo que señalar que amo esta habilidad de poder correr a gran velocidad. Es algo cansada cuando la uso para grandes distancia, pero me ahorra el gastar dinero en transporte y me permite moverme con gran libertad. No sé mucho de los fundamentos del Shundo, pero sé que correr a gran velocidad es más eficiente que el primero. Ya que a pesar de necesitar que de muchos más pasos que el otro, tengo una mayor capacidad de repuesta.

Mi punto actual es Harlem, pero de todas quedo sorprendido de lo grande que es la ciudad. Percy me había comentado sobre ella, mas no se compara a verla en persona. Pero yo no vine de turismo y ahora debo concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Por eso puse en marcha la segunda parte del plan "Consigue un nombre mejor". Para evitar llamar la atención, uso un Henge para cambiar mi aspecto con lo que mi cabello pasa a color negro y los ojos a café, lo que debe bastar para caminar sin sospechas y para despistar cual es mi identidad.

Además procedo a cambiar la camisa que llevo por una que dice "I Love New York" (Amo New York) la cual solo deben llevarla como un millón de personas así que estaré bien camuflado. Respectó a la camisa "The Humans Must Die" es una de las raras camisas que usa Quire que conseguí al perder una apuesta, en donde fui forzado a comprar varias copias.

No es que sean tan malas, pero teniendo mensajes como "Ciclope Was Right" (Ciclope tenía razón) y "The Cap Sucks" (Abreviatura de Capitán América Apesta), uno piensa dos veces antes de salir con ellas.

Más tengo que mencionar que la razón por la que tengo que ser cuidadoso, es por el hecho de que no tengo ningún tipo de identificación. Eso implica que podría ser deportado a no sé donde, tomando en cuenta que como tal no vengo del Japón de este mundo.

Seguramente terminaría en una prisión de SHIELD bajo quien sabe que cargos. Es muy estúpido lo que estoy haciendo, pero se supone que la ciudad está llena de supervillanos y un montón de peligros, así que no debe ser difícil conseguir lo que quiero y volver a casa en un cerrar de ojos.

[Tres horas después]

Derrotado. Así como me siento mientras estoy sentando o en los asiento de un tren, con la intensión de dar una vuelta a otra zona de la ciudad antes volver a la escuela. El día ha sido un total fiasco.

Le he dado varias vueltas al Central Park y no he conseguido nada resaltante, solo varios carteristas que no merecían que diera la cara y que pude hacerles con lanzarles unas cuantas rocas. Luego di una vuelta sobre los tejados de los edificios y solo salve a un hombre que se estaba cayendo de un andamio. También ayude a conectar unos cables sueltos a unos electricistas y salve a unos peatones de un conductor distraídos. Nada super heroico para mi molestia.

Pase por el Distrito Financiero a la espera de un asalto, pero el único que hubo fue detenido por la policía. En Chinatown fue igual, esperaba ver a la mafia china hacer de las suyas, pero solo pude detener a una pandilla de asaltar a un grupo de turistas. Un completo desperdicio de mi energía eléctrica, por lo que tuve que recargar mis poderes más veces de lo que planeaba.

Pero lo que más molesta, es que nadie me aviso de esa oleada de paz y tranquilidad. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que de todos los días, hoy el súper-crimen iba a estar de vacaciones? Si, se que suena muy egoísta desear más criminalidad para esta golpeada ciudad, pero solo estoy pidiendo algo pequeño. Nada de otro mundo. Solo un loco con intenciones de dominación o destrucción mundial.

El tren en donde estaba iba hacia Hell`s Kitchen, escuche que hace tiempo hubo un severo enfrentamiento con unos tipos ninja, así que si tengo suerte tendré un enfrentamiento decente en ese lugar.

El vehículo avanzo y en una de las paradas, entrón un hombre con un ajustado traje rojo con negro que se sienta en unos de los asientos frente a mí. No podía ver bien ver su rostro, ya que llevaba una máscara en donde el rasgo más destacable eran los ojos blancos por los que se suponía que veía.

Era difícil que no llamara la atención con tan singular disfraz, pero debe ser solo un cosplay. Porque ósea. ¿Qué clase de héroe o villano viajaría por metro? Oh cierto, yo estoy en esa situación. Aunque claro, en realidad yo no tengo exactamente una alineación, aunque claro que esta debe ser buena. Ya que se supone que voy a salvar gente, aunque es por motivos algo egoístas.

Volviendo al sujeto, me doy cuenta de que lleva unas katana a sus espaldas, se ven demasiado reales como para ser de mentira, así que no sería una mala idea tenerle un ojo encima. En medio del viaje, una niña le da dinero que le pide a su madre, el cual el hombre gentilmente acepta. Quedo sin palabras. Aceptar dinero de una niña de esa forma, debe ser malvado. De un momento a otro, el tren se detuvo abruptamente y se empezaron a escuchar gritos. Dándome cuenta que el tren no iría a ninguna parte, procedo a salir a la superficie en donde veo como mi deseo se ha cumplido con demasiadas creces.

No había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de una invasión espacial, ya que vi apropiadamente unas siete naves gigantescas sobre los rascacielos de la ciudad, de donde salían todo tipo de naves y vehículos más pequeños.

Los extraterrestres eran variados, desde los tradicionales de piel verde con antenas hasta unos de piel gris con aspecto de cocodrilos super-desarrollados. Sus armas iban desde lanzas hasta rifles laser que le hacían especialmente letales ya que podían volar con jetpacks y aerodeslizadores.

Entonces analizo la situación y doy con la solución más obvia.

-¿Saben qué? Mi debut puede esperar, hasta luego- me dije para volver a la estación sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Total nadie pidió de mi ayuda.

-AYUDA. POR FAVOR, SALVENNOS. LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA. QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS VENGADORES- eran varios de los gritos que empecé a escuchar.

- _Maldita conciencia_ \- pensé mientras procedo a prepararme para pelea en que me meteré.

-ESTAMOS SALVADOS ALLÍ ESTA SPIDERMAN- escucho de un tipo que está atrapado en un auto con unos aliens encima. Entonces veo que a mi derecha está el mismo hombre del metro.

-¿Tu eres Spiderman?-le pregunte pensado en que era un poco diferente a lo que pensaba.

- **Negativo, pero me tocara actual igual** \- el enmascarado saco una katana y una pistola para empezar a cortar y disparar a todo lo que se mueve mientras grita. - **¡POR LAS CHIMICHANGAS!**

- _Ese ha sido un grito de batalla bastante peculiar, pero bueno cada quien hace lo que quiere-_ saco mi arma y me uno a la batalla. - ¡POR MI NOMBRE!- grito sin pensar en una mejor razón para pelear, mientras sigo al hombre.

- **Bushin** \- para formar una cortina de copias que lanzo contra un grupo de tres tiradores, que al no saber la naturaleza de la técnica, solo les disparan disipándolas sin darse cuenta que eran una distracción.- **Lighthing Steps: Backslash** – susurro mientras aparezco detrás de ellos para darles un corte que los divide por la mitad. - _Tres menos solo faltan un par de cientos_ \- pienso luego de mi trabajo.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAH** \- grito alguien que llamo mi atención. Para mi pesar veo que se trataba del mismo hombre de rojo que estaba huyendo de unos deslizadores que disparan desde el cielo contra él.

- **Katon: Llamas del Fenix** \- dije mientas una serie de proyectiles en llamas arremeten contra los pilotos de las aeronaves haciéndolos caer al pavimento. Es una suerte que recuerde un jutsu con más precisión que el otro que tengo.

- **Gracias por la ayuda** \- dijo el enmascarado para levantar su pistola y luego disparar contra mí. Rápidamente me agacho y evito los proyectiles, luego me levanto con furia y la intención de atacarlo.

-Esa es la forma de agradecer en este mundo el que te salven- es entonces cuando veo como dos aliens caen muertos a mi lado. - Pensándolo mejor creo que estamos a mano- dije viendo cual eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

- **Mejor déjale esto a los profesionales-** entonces el hombre de rojo saco una pistola. **-Ahora sorprendente chaval** \- dijo para empezar dispara a la vez que giraba para matar a todos los alien a su alrededor. **-Supera eso** \- dijo mientras sopla confiado el cañón de sus armas, pero entonces un grupo de siete aerodeslizadores nos rodean con sus pilotos apuntándonos. - **Esto dolerá** \- dijo el tranquilamente.

-Será mejor que te agaches- le advertí mientras extiendo mis manos al aire. – **Discharge** \- grite a la vez que libero toda la carga eléctrica que tengo, provocando que los pilotos de los vehículos se retuerzan y los motores de esta exploten, acabando asi con la flota.

 **-Guau, eso ha sido alucinante** \- dijo el enmascarado mientras recargas sus armas.

-Gracias, lo he practicado mucho. Lo malo es que he quedado seco- dije para entonces buscar un poste. Aparezco mi arma y cortó una parte de un poste para alcanzar sus cables.

- **Mmmmmm,** _ **Un momento, un chico con una katana, que hace técnicas ninja y que además puede lanzar rayos de sus manos, se me hace familiar de alguna parte**_ _-_ pensó el hombre mientras me ve. – _ **Un momento. El debe el elegido y solo hay una forma de saberlo**_.

(– _ **Por cierto si se preguntan por Shinji sabe que estoy pensado en él sin ser un psíquico es porque de otra forma la narración no funcionaria**_ -dijo su adorable y sexy Deadpool viéndolos. – _ **Pd: los paréntesis son para que nadie escuche esta conversación**_ )

Por otro lado, yo ya estoy cargado por completo para otra ronda. Pensaba que en que era una suerte que no sufrí ninguna herida que me hiciera desperdiciar Chakra.

 **-¿¡Acaso esa es Psylocke en bikini!?-** dijo el enmascarado señalando a un lado.

-¿¡Donde!?- exprese para girarme inocentemente buscando a la sexy mujer samurái, cuando el hombre me da un corte por la espalda. Cosa que no solo me hiere sino que disipa mi **Henge**. -Oiga, que demonios le sucede- dije mientras me giro para golpearlo con un **Thunderpunch** (Puño Trueno) que le da en el estomago. Siento como sus costillas se rompen y luego le mando volando contra un auto que se abolla por el impacto del ahora cadáver.

\- Eso te enseñara a no atacarme. ¡AU!-dije a la vez que me encorvo por el dolor. - _Espero que eso no deje marca_ -pensé mientras siento como mi herida se cierra y pierdo algo de Chakra.

-¡ **TU!** \- dijo el hombre de rojo con una voz muy profunda como cuando estás en concierto. -¡ **ERES ELEGIDO!** \- entonces me doy de cuanta que se trataba del enmascarado que se suponía que acababa de matar, levantándose como si nada del auto.

-¿Pero qué mierdas?– dijo mientras cargo mis manos. - Debí asumir que eras un super-humano- dije para empezarle a dispararles rayos.

- **ESPERA. No era mi intención lastimarte. Bueno de hecho si lo era, no había otra forma de saber si tenías poderes de regeneración** \- trato de decir el enmascarado mientras saltaba esquivando lo rayos que empecé a lanzarle.

-¿Acaso preguntarme no era una forma menos violenta?- le dije molesto mientras baja una gota por mi nuca.

- **Puede ser, pero no se me ocurrió** \- dijo él sin dejar de esquivar.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres con que soy elegido?- dije solo por curiosidad, aunque sentía que perdería el tiempo. - Tienes un minuto para hablar- dije mientras paro mi ataque.

- **Te he estado observando desde las sombras Shinji –** dijo el hombre causándome una mala sensación. - **He visto como tus habilidades han estado creciendo en los campos más fundamentales del guerrero perfecto** \- dijo caminando de un lado a otro de una forma muy teatral.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eres tu el que me trajo a esta dimensión?-dije ya nervioso. No sé si atacarlo o esperar a ver qué dice.

- **No, yo no he sido el causante. Aun no he movido mis hilos, pero pronto lo hare** \- dijo el enmascarado mientras levanta su puño y luego me señala. - **Ya estas dominando el arte ninja, el arte samurái y haz avanzado en tu camino como Lord Sith-** dijo haciendo que muriera toda seriedad del momento, mientras caigo al suelo.

-Exactamente ¿de qué carajos estás hablando?- le dije ya alterado por las payasadas de este tipo.

- **He recibido información sobre ti. Mi lacayo me ha hablado de tus poderes y tu situación por lo que he tomado algo de interés en ti. He estado muy ocupado para que reuniéramos personalmente y luego poder entrenarte en las artes faltantes** \- dijo el hombre der rojo sin perder su actuación.

 **-¿Quién es tu socio? ¿Tienes un espía en la mansión**?- dije pensado en todos posibles culpables.

- **Su inocente cara nunca lo delatara** \- dijo el enmascarado haciendo un gesto de cómo si fuera un total misterio.

-Es Evan ¿Verdad?- dije pensando que lo delato fácilmente.

- **Mierda** \- dijo el tipo mientras se golpea la frente por su estupidez.

-Yo ya me voy- dije mientras me doy la vuelta.

- **Espera, tengo que preguntarte algo** \- dijo el enmascarado mientras se acerca a mí, yo me giro para no perderlo de vista. Honestamente ya no sé si vale la pena usar mi katana en el. Entonces el pone sus manos en mis hombros y habla. - **Tú te puedes camuflar para entrar en los vestidores de las chicas ¿Verdad?** -dijo con total seriedad.

-…- es que eso es lo único que piensan los de aquí cuando saben de mis habilidades ninja. - Popopor supuesto que no- respondí algo apenado.

 **-¿Por qué no puedes o porque no quieres?-** dijo como en tono acusatorio.

-Digamos que parte y parte- decido decirle para que me deje tranquilo de una vez. – Primero, las ventilas de la escuela están muy protegidas como para usarlas y segundo, bueno-dije tragando nervioso. -Cuando hay una chica que se puede transformar en un tiburón y tiene un muy buen sentido del olfato y muchas hileras de dientes, prefieres no intentarlo.

 **-Tiene un buen punto. Tampoco me gusta que muerdan cuando…ya tu entenderás** -dijo el enmascarado para entonces ver su reloj. - **Ups ya se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que irme, pero toma** \- entonces saco una pistola aparte de las otras dos que llevaba.

-¿Para qué es esto?- dije mientras la tomo y examino detenidamente, a simple vista es una M1911, pero en vez de negra o plateada. Era de color azul oscuro, tiene una placa con un símbolo que no logro determinar de qué se trata. Es algo pesada tomando en cuenta en que su peso no debía ser más de un 1Kg. No tengo conocimientos extensos de armas, pero debo pensar que esta modificada.

 **-Tú ya sabes** -dijo despreocupado. - **Matar gente, disparar a quienes te caen cal, cambiar de canal a la Tv sin pararte del sofá, para que no me olvides-** dijo el tipo poniendo sus manos juntas y apoyando su cara en ellas, haciendo que unos brillos raros salieran de sus ojos para mi incomprensión y desagrado.

-Ya en serio- dije con ya intenciones de probarla en el sujeto.

- **Los ninjas son cool y todo eso, pero a veces las shuriken no son tan geniales frente a un escuadrón de sujetos con ametralladoras. Créeme aun no me he terminado de sacar la todas las balas de una despedida de soltero de la mafia a la que asistí** \- dijo el enmascarado mientras me viene una imagen que no quiero compartir. - **Por lo tanto es necesario que tengas una de estas** \- dijo señalando el arma. - **No te preocupes, por los riesgos de tus poderes, ha sido diseñada para ti.**

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto demasiado dudoso de sus intenciones.

- **Simple. Cuando tengamos nuestra historia Team-up, necesito que seas ultra poderoso y super letal** \- dijo haciendo que me preguntara por el número de un psiquiatra.

-Primero. ¿Quién te dijo que yo haría equipo contigo? Y segundo, ¿De verdad te la pasas dándole armas de fuego a menores de edad?- aunque en realidad esa parte no es rara en mi mundo.

- **Normalmente no lo haría, pero dado que tú eres el elegido y que leí en los borradores del autor que nuestro encuentro se daría es dentro de unos años, decidí que lo mejor era adelantar un poco las cosas-** dijo el enmascarado mientras múltiples gotas bajan por mi nuca. - **Y también tengo que señalar que hablaba sobre meterte en un programa infernal o algo así y que allí encontrarías el amor de tu vida o al menos una de ellas y además….** \- entonces el hombre empieza a sacudirse como si estuviera espantando unas moscas, para dejarme más perplejo por la locura que aparentaba. - **Oye deja eso, quiero seguir hablando** \- entonces el hombre se mete en un auto que apareció de la nada. - ¡ **TENGO DERECHO DE EXPRESARME!** \- grito a no sé quien mientras prende el auto aparentemente contra su voluntad.

-Un momento. ¿QUIEN SE SUPONES QUE ERES?- le grito mientras veo como el auto empieza a avanzar por la calle en dirección hacia Central Park.

- **TU NADA AMIGABLE VECINO DEADPOOL AAAAAAH….-** grito el hombre antes de estrellarse contra un poste y que su auto estallase en llamas.

Yo entonces empiezo a correr en la dirección contraria entendiendo ahora cual era preocupación de los profesores en cuanto a mi comportamiento.

Pienso en que si debo conservar el arma o no. Tal vez se trate una trampa para incriminarme en algún crimen, pero si ese Deadpool está relacionado de alguna forma con Evan, tal vez no sea tan malo como aparenta.

Mi decisión se hizo presente cuando llegue a un cruce, en donde puede divisar a un alíen tirador que estaba por atacar a unos transeúntes. Acelero mi paso con electricidad y logro atravesar su pecho antes de que pueda ataca. Este cae sobre mi ya muerto y noto entonces como un segundo tirador va a dispararme.

Con el cuerpo del primero encima de la katana y la otra mano ocupada por la pistola, la solución parece obvia y con disparo preciso a la cabeza del alien, este cae. Entonces caí en cuenta, cual es la condición única del arma.

Cuando uso mi **Lighthing Steps** , todo mi cuerpo se envuelve en electricidad estática, afectando de esa forma a todas las cosas que llevo encima. Por consiguiente tengo que llevar mi teléfono en un estuche aislante para que no se fría.

En ese sentido, mi arma también debería verse afectada por las chispas, ya que la pólvora debería reaccionar y estallar. Sin embargo la pistola parece está protegida contra eso, lejos de alegrarme, siento un escalofrió al pensar cuanto tiempo me han tenido vigilado aquel enmascarado.

Luego de de avanzar unas cuadras y acabar con varios aliens usando ocasionalmente el arma que me dieron, finalmente ocurre lo inevitable y la pistola se queda sin balas.

Entonces busco un callejón donde descansar un poco y pensar que sigue. Admito que es bastante genial usarla, pero ahora es algo inútil. No creo que dejen pasar esto en la escuela, guardo mi katana y lamento que la pistola no tiene una función parecida. Fue entonces que la pulsera y la pistola empezaron a brillar. Instantes después el arma había desparecido.

\- Ahora qué demonios ha pasado-expreso para luego darme veo que ahora no poseo la misma pulsera que se componía de un anillo de metal ahora es una banda de metal que muestra dos símbolos, uno de una pistola y el otro de una katana. -¿Esto _es obra tuya Shadowstring?_ \- le pregunte ya que el sería el único responsable de esto.

-…..

- _Vas a continuar con tu absurdo silencio, tenemos ya 4 meses en este lugar y he logrado sobrevivir aun cuando decías que me iba a estar perdido. ¿Qué otra prueba necesita de que soy digno para usar tu poder?_ \- le dije ya molesto.

-….

- _Ugh, ya te hare hablar Ahora veamos. ¿Cómo funciona esto?_ -pensé viendo el brazalete.

Entonces toco los símbolos para ver si hay alguna respuesta pero nada, la agito pero tampoco sucede nada. Voy algo menos convencional y pienso en que necesito la katana y esta se materializa. Viendo que conservo la banda, pienso en que necesito la pistola y esta aparece. La banda se mantiene en su lugar, pero si ninguno de los símbolos.

-Interesante y útil. Es una lástima que de todas formas no tenga balas, pero sigue siendo genial. Por el momento será mejor guardarla-me dije para desaparecer la pistola. Después del descubrimiento, continúe mi camino a través de Midtown, enfrentándome con todo lo que tuviera mi paso.

Estaba sobre un edificio, cuando pude apreciar a la distancia como una especie de isla/nave estallo sobre el rio Hudson. El evento libero una onda de choque inmensa que fue acompañada por una especie de gas o algo así, que olía peor que esa vez que May trato de usar una cocina.

Vi entonces como decenas de personas eran envueltas en una especie de capullos verdes. A mi no me paso nada y considere ir ayudarlos, pero no creí que fuera una buena idea intervenir dado que no sabía de la naturaleza de ese evento.

Entonces para evitar la calle decidí mantuvo un enfoque vertical y corrí por las paredes y ventanas de los edificios hasta llegar a Times Square donde parecía estar concentrada la acción.

Unas versiones más grandes, violentas y armadas de los alíen que había enfrentado tenían acorralados a un hombre calvo de piel oscura, que vestía una camisa negra y unos jeans y a otro tipo, con un traje similar al de Deadpool, pero con un diseño de redes. De color rojo con negro.

-Cabeza de red. ¿Alguna idea para salir de esta?- dijo el primero mientras da derechazo que le rompe la mandíbula a una criatura para luego sostenerla y lanzarla contra sus compañeros.

-Por supuesto, señor Cage. Incluso podrá usar la fuerza bruta que tanto le gusta- dijo el tipo de rojo que entonces se lanzo encima de la espalda un alíen.

Una vez allí activo una especie de mochila que portaba, de donde salieron tres patas metálicas que apuñalaron los soportes de vida que traían los enemigos a su alrededor. Terminada su labor, arranco el mecanismo que llevaba el tipo en el que estaba apoyado con las garras de sus manos.

-Claro que de una forma más eficiente-dijo tranquilamente mientras deja caer a su presa aparentemente sofocándose en el suelo. - Si les quita su soporte vital, las criaturas no podrán atacar –dijo para empezar a golpear otro enemigos

-Tu comportamiento es muy raro Spiderman- dijo Cage mientras sigue los consejos de su compañero y se posiciona para arrancar el soporte de un tipo que lo iba a atacar.

-Eso es porque soy ahora soy Superior Spiderman-dijo mientras ahora da un salto y cae ensartando la tres patas en el pecho de un alíen. -Pero ahora tengo que preguntar si nuestro observador en las alturas es amigo o enemigo- dijo mientras gira su vista hacia mi dirección.

En vista de que no me puedo quedar parado y apreciar el espectáculo. Corrí hacia la calle para caer luego caer en el asfalto y activar el **Lighthing Pass** mientras realizo múltiples veces el **Backslash** en las mochilas que los alíen portaban.

-Digamos que soy un aliado- dije mientras seis enemigos cayeron.

-Bien espero que no seas otro imitador mío de poca monta- dijo en tono amenazante Spiderman.

Los tres nos mantenemos buen rato peleando contra las decenas enemigos que llegan a lugar, que aparentemente se ha vuelto punto de concentración de toda la invasión. Las cifras del enemigo cao con velocidad gracias a la habilidad de los combatientes a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando llego una nave que se ubico sobre la encrucijada y de ella bajo una enorme mujer vestida con un ajustado traje negro con manchas blancas y que portaba una lanza dorada.

-Saludos terrícolas, su muerte ha llegado- dijo mientras nos apunta con su arma. -Y esta será a manos de Proxima Midnight- dijo la mujer de más de 2 metros, de piel azul con unas protuberancias en la cabeza como cuernos.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dije mientras doy salto para conseguir una mejor posición de tiro- **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** \- exclame para lanzar un enorme proyectil de llamas que fue contra la mujer.

Ella con un toque de su lanza estalla la técnica para luego ser cubiertas por las llamas que con un movimiento se aparto, haciendo ver que salió indemne.

-ATÁQUEN YA- grito Cage para tomar un automóvil y lanzarlo a la mujer.

Proxima lo detiene con una mano y se lo regresa, mientras tanto Spiderman empieza a bombardearla con una sustancia blanca que sale de sus muñecas y las patas de su espalda, la mujer en respuesta gira su lanza a gran velocidad, dispersando lo que entiendo que debían ser telarañas.

Luego ella posición, lanza su arma con tremenda fuerza contra el hombre de rojo, que lograr maniobra lanzado un hilo de sus manos para hacerse a un lado. La lanza golpeo entonces la calle, rompiendo el concreto y causando un gran estruendo.

Viendo esta oportunidad para atacar, corrí en dirección de la mujer y luego de usar un Lighthing Step para quedar a su lado, procedo a hacer un tajo para cortar su cuello con mi arma. Estoy a punto de darle, pero entonces Proxima detiene la hoja de mi arma. Luego con un rápido movimiento ella me toma por el cuello sosteniéndome en el aire.

-Mi amo busca a un joven como tú, aunque tengo mis dudas que trate de tu persona, pero por lo seguro. - Proxima me entonces eleva, yo trato de usar un **Discharge** , pero me arroja antes de que pueda hacerle daño y siento como soy estrellado contra un edificio mientras inconscientemente doy rienda a la descarga eléctrica.

[Después de un tiempo indeterminado]

-Dueledueleduele- fue lo primero que articule con dificultad mientras retomo mis sentidos y aparto los escombros que me rodean.

Le atravesado la ventana y varias paredes del edificio contra el que fui arrojado. Creo que mi técnica ayudo un poco, rompiendo los obstáculos, ya que lejos de muchos rasguños y cortes parece que estoy bien. Por esto, intento levantarme, más un grito yo mismo emito me vuelve a tumbar. Entonces me doy cuenta que unas de mis piernas se doblaba hacia el lado equivocado.

- _Perfecto, creo que será que me quede aquí y espere algo de ayuda_ \- pensé volviendo a acostarme en el suelo. Aun cuando me cure la pierna no creo que pueda moverme con facilidad. Poco después el suelo empieza a temblar.

- _¿Eso fue un sismo en New York?-_ pensé sorprendido mientras veo como las paredes retumban y sueltan polvo. - _Tal vez no sea buena idea quedarme aquí_ -pensé para luego arrastrarme como puedo hacia una pared y apoyarme en ella para quedar sentado. - _Muy bien como te explicaron en la clase de primeros auxilios-_ trato de pensar en cualquier cosa mientras con fuerza enderezo la articulación.

(Crack)

-…..- es mejor no decir que pensé.

Mi cuerpo quedo paralizado, pero todo el dolor me hace reaccionar. Ya con los huesos en su sitio, mi curación empieza a actuar, tardara un poco, ya que una rodilla es algo más complicada de curar.

Pienso en cómo debe seguir y como se supone que se podía lidiar con alguien tan fuerte como esa mujer. Las respuestas no llegaron, ya que una fuerte oleada de frio ataco el sitio.

\- _¿Qué ha sido eso?-_ fue lo primero que pasa por mi mente. - _¿Por qué la temperatura cayo tan rápido? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué siento estos escalofríos?_ \- pensé recordando que soy muy resistente al frio.

Con mucho esfuerzo, camino y me hago paso por entre los agujeros que fueron causados por mi lanzamiento. Entonces me doy cuenta que fue una mala idea salir de la seguridad que tal vez tenia atrás, ya que cuando doy con la habitación que tiene un ventanal con vista a la calle distingo a un monstruoso y gigantesco ojo.

Se trataba de una criatura de al menos diez pisos que estaba observando con malicia a un grupo de personas en medio de la calle, entre los que se encuentran Cage y Spiderman, aunque este último parecía ahora estaba que está usando otros colores.

El ojo de por si no era tan desagradable, pero lo que le acompañaba sí. Ya que parecía una enorme neurona de la que salían incontables y largos tentáculos verdes.

- _Espero fervientes que ese no sea uno de esos monstruos que salen en los mangas para adultos_ \- fue lo primero que pensé.

Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos, pues la presencia del monstruo era en extremo perturbadora. No tengo habilidades de detección o un correcto sentido para medir el poder de los oponentes, pero la presión que emitía era demasiado abrumadora para no darse cuenta. No solo provocaba miedo, sino una la sensación de cómo si fueras a vomitar.

– **NO ESCAPARAN AL PODER SHUMA GORATH** \- dijo el ser una voz retumbante y tétrica que tala en mi cabeza, que incluso podría afirmar que incluso es mayor que la de los dioses que he escuchado.

Las consecuencias de sus palabras fueron pronto evidentes, cuando la multitud de civiles, que rodeaba a Cage y al otro, empezó a convulsionar. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y de sus bocas salieron tentáculos verdes. Eso dio como resultado que mis ganas de vomitar aumentaran, pero lo evite a no ser que eso fuera un tentáculo. Para mi desgracia, igual mis gestos fueron notados.

La criatura entonces giro su único ojo en mi dirección y con uno de sus gigantescos tentáculos atravieso las ventanas y paredes del edificio con poca dificultad. Logro esquivar el golpe y noto como la extremidad queda a un lado mío.

El edificio empezó a retumbar como mucha fuerza y entiendo que mas que quererme atraparme, la criatura quería destrozar la edificación. Viendo como empieza a retirar el tentáculo, me sujeto a Shuma. Cosa que me dejara marcado de por vida entre las cosas más asquerosas que he hecho. Ya habiendo salido del sitio, veo como todo el lugar donde estaba se derrumba.

El monstruo notando que estoy sujeto, me suspende sobre el suelo y yo como puedo me sujeto. Si bien no es necesario debido a la baba pegajosa, no quiero caer desde tan alto. Shuma Gorath entonces me acerco a su ojo y lo entrecierra como si me examinara.

\- **CURIOSO SER, PERO NO TANTO-** dijo agitándome y lanzándome al cielo muy por encima de los edificios, demasiado lejos para intentar sostenerme de algo.

-SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA. ¿PODRIA TENER ALGO DE AYUDA?- grite buscando que alguien me salve.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar veo como un hombre vestido con traje azul con capa me atrapa. Este parecía de edad avanzada ya que tenía canas en su cabello negro.

De piel oscura y apariencia bastante fornida, el hombre me bajo a la calle y me dejo antes de que pueda agradecerle. - Eso fue rápido- sintiendo algo de mareo por el viaje, mas tuve que ignorarlo al ver que me llevo al grupo donde Cage y otros aguantaba la horda de zombi-pulpo en que se habían vuelto los civiles.

-Es alivio ver que estas bien, chico. Pensé que te había matado Proxima- dijo Cage mientras apartaba a unas personas.

-Me gustaría pensar que soy algo duro-dije en broma ya recuperándome del mareo. - ¿Alguna idea?

-De momento aguantar y ver que planean los de allá arriba- respondió el hombre señalando a una pantalla donde está el Spiderman con los colores que recuerdo, el hombre que me salvo y una mujer flotando aparentemente herida.

-Supongo que puedo paralizar a los que nos atacan- dije sacando chispas con la poca que me quedan.

-Si eso no los lastima, bienvenido sea- respondió Cage.

Ante la aprobación doy un salto sobre mi pierna buena y uso una técnica **Thunder Wave** , que es un disparo eléctrico de mínima intensidad que paraliza el sistema nervioso.

La dirijo hacia los zombi que están en los bordes exteriores de todos los que nos rodean si lo uso en los primeros, estos serian aplastados por los otros pasando sobre ellos. En eso uno de los tentáculos se lanza hacia nosotros, pero es interceptado por un chico golpea con su puño cargado de una energía naranja haciendo que la cosa retroceda.

-Ya estaba a punto de despedirte, PowerMan- le dijo Cage al recién llegado. Un chico de piel oscura con un traje amarillo con negro con unos lentes.

-Lo siento jefe, estaba ocupando trayendo refuerzos- dijo señalando a un chica con traje blanco con rayas que hacían parecer que eran de tigre. Esta soltaba patadas y golpeaba a los zombis para aturdirlos.

-Esto es lo que se supone que hagamos, no hacer de mercenarios, Luke- dijo la chica mientras da unas patadas para derribar a unas personas.

-Los Héroes de Alquiler no somos mercenarios, pero igual es bueno verte White Tiger- le respondió Cage. - Peligro a las 6 en punto- dijo mientras el monstruo vuelve a intentar golpear con sus extremidades.

-Mi turno. **Katon: Llamas de Fenix** -dije para lanzar serie de proyectiles impacta con la suficiente potencia para frenar el ataque para luego la chica salte para un corte con las garras de sus manos que aparente lastima a criatura.

-Eso me da una idea- dijo Cage viendo dicho efecto.

- **NO CREAN QUE SU OFENSA PASARA POR ALTO-** dijo la bestia para intentar golpear con cuatro extremidades, mas es detenida por un potente haz de luz que le golpeo en el ojo. - **¿QUIEN FUE ES QUE ATREVIO A LASTIMARME?**

-¿QUE? ¿CREIAS QUE SPECTRUM, NO SE UNIRIA A LA FIESTA?- dijo una mujer de piel oscura vestida con un traje blanco con las mangas negras, brillando intensamente con luz brotando de ella, es la misma que antes herida, al parecer ya fue curada. - PUES TE TENGO NOTICIAS CARIÑO- entonces vuela contra él y empieza a dispararles repetidas veces con haces de luz. - SOY UNA CHICA MALA- dijo mientras la criatura chillaba por el dolor.

Luego el otro hombre, que me había salvado, va y lo golpea haciendo que se estrelle contra un edificio.

-Hay que admitir que Blue Marvel es fuerte- dijo Cage viendo la hazaña. -Ahora que tenemos más poder de fuego, es hora de pasar al plan.

-Pero ¿cómo peleamos contra algo tan fuerte como un dios?- dijo PowerMan dándole un golpe a un zombi.

-Simple, golpeándolo con un dios más fuerte- dijo Luke mirando a White Tiger.

-Acaso ella es un semidiós o algo así- dije mientras yo trato de mantener apartada a la multitud.

-Más o menos- respondió ella. Mientras tanto Shuma se recuperaba y empieza a cubrirse de energía.

- **TONTOS CREEN QUE PUEDEN CON ALGO QUE ES MÁS VIEJO QUE EL UNIVERSO MISMO** \- dijo el ojo para luego manifestar con una niebla que mostraba muchos símbolos que asumí que eran mágicos.

-TENEMOS QUE DEFENDERNOS DE ESO, SPECTRUM- grito un hombre vestido como Spiderman, pero fucsia y verde en contraposición al rojo y negro del original. En el pecho pone SpiderHero. - IMITA ESOS SIMBOLOS EN UNESCUDO, PERO DE FORMA INVERTIDA-le instruyo el hombre.

-ENTENDIDO- afirmo Spectrum para luego bajar y empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros. Con la acción se formo un escudo con símbolos opuesto a los del ojo parlante. Lo que evito que lo que sea que hiciera ese hechizo tuviera efecto. -No podre sostener esto para siempre, lo que vallan a hacer háganlo ahora- dijo la mujer.

-Ahora es tu turno, chico- le dice Spiderhero a Powerman. -Siente las fuerzas que tienen toda esta ciudad- entonces el chico empezó a rodearse con la energía naranja que antes había usado en un puño. -Reúne todo el Chi que te brinda el lugar y ahora ofrécelo al dios que reside en ella-dijo el fucsia a White Tiger se había puesto frente al chico de espalda, agachada como si fuera a tomar el impulso para una carrera.

El aire se puso más pesado de lo que estaba. Los ojos de la chica de blanco empezaron a brillar con un color verde neon y pronto su cuerpo hizo lo mismo.

- **TU OSAS USURPAR MI REINO** \- dijo ella pero su voz se torna masculina y muy profunda e imponente. - **EL HOMBRE ME TEME POR SER EL MAYOR CAZADOR, PORQUE CUANDO NO CONOCIA EL FUEGO Y LE TEMIA A LA OSCURIDAD LO HACIA PORQUE SABIA QUE YO ESTABA ALLI** \- la chica entonces corrió contra la criatura para saltar contra ella. - **QUEDATE CON EL PLANETA QUE QUIERAS PERO ESTE….-** un intenso brillo cubre toda la calle. - **ES MIO**.

Un tigre blanco con un brillo verdoso, incluso más grande que Shuma Gorath, hizo presencia y se lanzo contra este, para empezar a morderlo y golpearlos con sus zarpas. Cosa que provoco que el monstruo perdiera unas extremidades y empezara a sangrar lo que fuera que tuviera por dentro.

Los ataques hicieron que chillara de dolor, con no se qué ya que no tenia boca, pero como parte de sus lamentos abrió su único ojo con gran expresión. La batalla parecía ganada pero luego el tigre empezó a desaparecer. Spectrum respondió ante esto y se elevo en aire para luego lanzarse como un rayo contra el monstruo, literalmente se transformo en una saeta de luz que entro en el ojo como si nada.

No había una herida de entrada que mostrara que le había hecho daño, pero pronto su voz me hizo entender que no había terminado.

–Tienes un cuerpo bastante funcional aquí, cariño-dijo Spectrum con un tono algo burlón. -Tienes de todo aquí, inclusive un gran sistema nervioso que puedo sobrecargar y hacer brillar como un árbol de navidad- dijo la mujer para luego hacer pedazos el monstruo con una gran explosión de eléctrica que hizo que todo Times Square se cubriera con trozos pulpo.

– _Nota mental 1: esa mujer supera ampliamente las habilidades de mi madre, es mejor que nunca se conozcan. Nota mental 2: Evitar el takoyaki para siempre-_ pensé mientras me quito los restos que me cubren. - Supongo que ganamos- esperando que hayamos terminado pues no estoy para más.

-Sí, aunque hemos tenido suerte- dijo SpiderHero. - Shuma Gorath no logro materializarse por completo y solo tuvimos ese fragmento que no tenía ni una fracción de verdadero poder. Míralo como si este hubiera sido solo un dedo gordo del pie.

- _No me jodas-_ pense con la mandíbula desencajada al pensar que habia algo tan peligroso en este mundo. Luego veo como las personas que nos rodean empiezan a vomitar un líquido verde, un espectáculo digno de olvidar.

Luego una reportera se acerca a Cage y lo felicita por su trabajo. Asumiré que él fue encargo de Próxima pues no hay señales de ella, me acerco para escuchar mejor. –Señor Cage, díganme, ¿ha vuelto a los Avengers? Pensé que se había retirado.

\- No señorita, esto fue más como una respuesta Ad-Hoc, la gente necesitaba ayuda y nosotros acudimos a responder su llamado- le dijo él.

No creo que sea bueno decir cual eran mis intenciones. Luego él se gira hacia todos los que estábamos, y después poner su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo-

-Pero no creo que nos hayamos reunido por casualidad, si ganamos fue porque la gente creyó en nosotros. Los Avengers deben haber estado muy ocupados para no estar aquí pero nosotros si lo estuvimos- dijo Luke.

Ahora que lo pienso donde esta toda esa gente. Por el conflicto con los X-men, tengo una idea de quienes son sus miembros, pero aun no he visto a nadie ellos.

-Por eso iniciaremos un equipo dedicado a las personas, los Migthy Avengers abren sus puertas- terminó de decir Cage y se escucho a la multitud muy emocionada.

- _De eso estoy hablando, eso sí es un nombre, no como el que usa mi equipo. Un momento, ¿que acaba de decir de formar un equipo? No creo que me dejen unirme en la escuela, sobre todo si son Avengers_ \- por lo tanto decido emprender la retirada empezando a caminar, aun cojeando de una pierna.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?- me detuvo una voz, que luego note que pertenecía a PowerMan.

-Yo me retiro, no es mi intención unirme a un equipo por el momento- le respondo.

-Es una pena, aunque de todas vi como peleaste. ¿Ya tienes experiencia en esto?- preguntó el chico refiriéndose a la pelea.

-Diría que ninguna, solo estoy aplicando lo que aprendí en la escuela- le dije pensando que no cuenta la experiencia del bosque.

-¿Qué clase de escuela? Nunca te vi en la Academia Avengers- pregunto ahora White Tiger.

-Soy más bien de la Escuela Jean Grey- les dije. Los profesores dicen que no debemos tener miedo en decir miembros de la institución.

-Ya entiendo. Esa la escuela de mutantes- dijo PowerMan. -Es curioso nunca escuche de uno que usara Chi, no soy tan bueno como IronFist, pero se percibirlo en la personas y en ti hay mucho presente aunque de una forma distinta.

-Sobre eso, es más bien un extra, algo que tenía antes de poder disparar rayos y cosas así- le explique mientras muestra una mísera chispa.- Y lo mío no es Chi, sino Chakra - a lo que ellos no se sorprenden supongo que tiene algo de conocimientos en el tema.

-Oiga, tal vez la charla sea muy buena pero aún queda mucho que hacer y bastante gente que ayudar- dijo Cage- haciendo que los chicos se retiren. -Ahora respecto a ti- dijo viéndome.

-Siento haber hecho que hayan destruido ese edificio- dije pensando en que la razón por la que habla.

-De eso no te preocupes, ese es uno de gajes del oficio, a mí también me lazando contra todo tipo de edificaciones en muchas ocasiones- dijo riéndose. -Solo que quería advertirte que no debes lanzarte así contra un supervillano-dijo ahora serio. -Subestimaste su fuerza y apenas si sales vivo.

-Lo siento, hay cosas a las que no me acostumbro de este mundo. Lejos de la presencia imponente y la lanza, no tenía indicios de la mujer que iba a detener mis ataques con tanta facilidad- dije sinceramente.

-Sí, los supervillanos tienden a ser engañosos y tener muchos trucos bajo la manga y debemos estar preparados para todos ellos- dijo Cage a lo que asiento. -Escuche que eres un estudiante de Wolverine ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras empezamos a caminar.

-Así es, señor Cage- le respondí.

-Llámame solo Luke- ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla cosa que hago.

-Shinji Shihoin- le respondo para no quedar como descortés. Realmente yo no tengo problemas con la parte de las identidades secretas.

-Ahora dime algo que me causa curiosidad ¿El los amenaza con sus garras cuando no les prestan atención a sus clases?- pregunto el hombre

-De hecho, no pero igual tiene una katana debajo de su escritorio- dije a lo que Luke se ríe mientras soy guiado con los otros héroes para seguir ayudando con lo que pueda.


	6. Cap 6 Fama Ingrata

**Lectura recomendada:**

*Age of Ultron - Avengers Arena – Shadowland*

* * *

 **¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

*Age of Ultron - Avengers Arena – Shadowland*

 **Capitulo 6**

" **Fama Ingrata"**

[2 semanas después]

Actualmente me encuentro en un Blackbird con rumbo a la Academia Avengers, con el fin de tomar un curso de intercambio de tres semanas en dicho lugar y por curso, me refiero más bien a vacaciones pre-castigo eterno que tendré en la Escuela Jean Grey. Ya que no les gusto mucho mi fechoría, a pesar que incluso ayude mucho en las labores de rescate siguieron a la invasión que ocurrió en New York.

A pesar de eso, puedo decir que mi escapada valió la pena. En primer lugar, si bien no acepte la membrecía como personal activo, me incluyeron como miembro honorario en los Mighty Avengers. Y segundo, me puede registrar oficialmente antes la comunidad super heroica como Night Thunder para el malestar de Quire.

Si bien mi castigo seguía en pie, lo cual me parecía hipócrita, pues si me hubiera quedado en la escuela igual me hubiera encontrado con una pelea, no me impidieron inscribirme en el curso ya que de todas formas tenía que ir a la Avengers Academy. Allí el doctor Pym revisaría si tenía alguna forma de regresarme a mi mundo.

El curso sería algo aburrido ya que lo tomaría solo. Ninguno de mis compañeros tenía intenciones de inscribirse en el. Al parecer habían desaparecidos algunos alumnos de esa escuela y existía miedo a que le pasara lo mismo a los mutantes que se aparecieran allí.

Luego de un largo vuelo, debido a que la academia está al otro lado del país y que sea dejado en el sitio. Me encuentro con una de las instructoras de la academia, la androide Jocasta.

-Buenas tardes, Night Thunder- dijo la mujer cuya apariencia era la una figura femenina completamente hecha de metal plateado, con apariencia estoica como la de una estatua con unos ojos artificiales color rojo.

-Buenas tardes- le respondí con normalidad. No es raro ver un robot con emociones humanas en mi mundo, pero ella tiene un aspecto muy frio y casi sin vida, que le hace bastante diferente.

-Síganme. El doctor Pym lo querrá ver cuanto antes- dijo empezando a caminar.

-De acuerdo- dije empezando a seguirla. Mientras camino por el enorme complejo que sigue en proceso de reparación por los recientes ataques, veo que hay muchos menos alumnos que en la otra escuela. Entre ellos distingo a un chico volando con apariencia de murciélago junto a una chica con plumas en los brazos. Estaba también chica vestida de rojo que dejaba una estela arcoíris mientras volaba. Al otro lado ve a una chica vestida de negro y blanco en otro campo esquivando rayos que le lanza un chico con un traje negro con un patrón eléctrico. Me quedo viéndolos mientras camino hasta que…

-Piensa rápido- dijo la voz de un hombre a lo que rápidamente me giro y atrapo una flecha con….¿un guante de box?

-¿Y esto?- dije buscando al responsable que resulta ser un hombre vestido con un traje purpura.

-Una flecha truco- dijo el rubio que ahora se pone frente a mí.

-¿Y cual se supone que es el truco?-dije mientras le devuelvo el artefacto

-¿Qué nadie espera un derechazo de alguien que dispara flechas?-cosa que provoca que una gota baje por mi nuca.

-Este es el instructor Barton, alias Hawkeye. Señor Night Thunder- dijo Jocasta que ahora seguirá al hombre. -Se le recuerda señor Barton que no debe atacar a los invitados y estudiantes fuere del área de prácticas.

-No estaba atacándolo. Solo estaba probando si era cierto lo que decían que el chico era un ninja y un samurai- respondió Hakweye en tono burlón.

-De hecho, tengo que confesar que mi entrenamiento en ambos aspectos está lejos de estar completo. Solo he repetido demasiadas veces las técnicas de las que tengo conocimiento- dije algo apenado, pues aun ni me acerco a personas que conozco.

-Hmmmmmmmmm. No tiene el usual espíritu arrogante de todos los jóvenes, pero me gusta- dijo Barton. –Dime, ¿acaso tu entrenamiento ha incluido manejo del arco y flecha?- dijo mientras enseñaba los suyos.

-No, usualmente esa área está excluida de los entrenamientos modernos y es sustituida por el uso de armas más avanzadas. Si a alguien le interesa su uso, debe dominarla por cuenta propia- dije y acto a Barton se le hincha una vena en rostro.

-Entonces prepárate. Porque Hawkeye te enseñara el arte del Yajutsu, para demostrarles a esos idiotas que este equipo nunca pasara de moda -dijo con llamas en los ojos.

-Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar. El doctor Pym espera por el señor Night Thunder en su laboratorio principal- dijo Jocasta.

-Bien. Ve, pero asegúrate de no caer en sus largas y aburridas explicaciones que nadie puede entender-me advirtió Barton retirándose.

- _Ya estoy acostumbrado a McCoy, sobreviviré_ \- pensé mientras vuelvo a mi camino.

Ya en el sitio, que era incluso más grande que el laboratorio del profesor McCoy, observe que había todo tipo de equipos electrónicos, piezas robóticas y monitores con datos incomprensibles. Entonces soy recibido por un hombre con un traje rojo, bajo una bata de laboratorio, rubio y con ojeras similares a las de mi profesor.

-Buenas tardes, señor Night Thunder. Me complace ver que alguien aceptara tomar el curso de intercambio que hemos inaugurado- dijo Pym estrechaba mi mano.

-El placer es mío- le respondí.

-Se que viniste por que tiene interés en el curso- dijo el científico. -Pero estoy seguro que también quieres discutir conmigo sobre el tema del que me hablo el doctor McCoy- agrego con un tono nervioso.

-Así es. El me dijo que sus estudios sobre el microverso serian de ayuda para mi caso- dije confiado de que ya tendría una solución.

-Bien sobre eso- dijo Pym rascándose la cabeza y mostrándose muy nervioso. –Primero, tengo algo importante que explicarte- dijo viéndome preocupado.

-Ahora me dirá que usted es el responsable ¿verdad?-dije, ya que después de ver las cosas que ha hecho el doctor McCoy no estoy tan sorprendido.

-Puede decirse que sí, pero sería un muy difícil ubicar a un solo culpable- dijo Pym con evidente signos de estrés. -¿Recuerdas lo que experimentaste cuando sufriste tu viaje?- me pregunto.

-Más o menos. Fueron varias visiones en donde vi a varios miembros de los Avengers y X-men- dije recordando como luego reconocí a la mayoría de las personas que vi.

-Déjame decirte que ya sabemos la razón. Unos días antes de la invasión, muchas personas experimentamos el mismo fenómeno. Solo que en diferentes formas, en mi caso yo presencie varias etapas de mi vida- dijo Pym.

-Pero yo presencie eso hace meses ¿cómo es posible…? Espere, ¿Existe la posibilidad de que hayan venido más personas como yo?- dije pensando en que tal vez unos de mis amigos haya terminado en este loquero.

-Stark me hablo de una mujer que apareció en las cercanías de la luna, pero las muestras que obtuvo de ella coincidían a esta dimensión. No se parecía a la tuya casi en nada-explico Pym haciendo que en parte me alivie un poco.

–Ahora más importante, tengo que explicarte todo desde el principio-dijo para poner una cara seria. -Hace un tiempo construí una Inteligencia Artificial llamada Ultron, con la intención de ayudar a la humanidad en su desarrollo. Por desgracia su programación enloqueció y se convenció a sí mismo de que la vida orgánica era un error. Uno que debía ser eliminado. Construyo varios cuerpos para atentar en múltiples contra mí, los Vengadores y toda la humanidad- fue relatando el doctor.

-Entiendo, el típico supervillano que quiere destruir al mundo. No le culpo por construirlo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver. Que yo sepa no ha actuado en los últimos años- dije interrumpiéndole.

-Eso es lo complicado. Hace poco Ultron casi gano. Nos invadió con un ejército de replicas que podía traer del futuro, que era imposible de contraatacar por esa condición. Dando como resultado que casi toda la humanidad fuera extinguida- explico el científico.

-No se ofenda, pero yo me veo a mi y los demás muy vivos-dije sarcástico.

-Te lo repito, es complicado. No debes tener recuerdos del evento, ya que debes haber muerto antes de que la historia se reescribiera por los esfuerzos de un equipo.

-Sí lo pone de esa forma, tengo que admitir que en verdad es complicado.

-Lo peor es que lo consiguieron gracias plan muy arriesgado-dijo Pym mucho más estresado.

-Es verdad, que el tiempo no es lineal como creen algunos, pero eso no significa que podamos cambiarlo a nuestro antojo. El que Ultron haya abusado de los viajes temporales y que el grupo causara reescribiera varias veces la historia, dio como resultado el que realidad no soportara toda la tensión. Ella literalmente se rompió a un nivel en donde aun no sabemos todas consecuencias-explico el doctor mientras yo ya entiendo a que se refería Hawkeye.

-Puede que hayan muchos factores detrás todo el asunto, pero al final se que TODO FUE MI CULPA- grito Pym para luego sentarse y terminar con la cabeza agachada con las manos en la cabeza muy alterado.

-Disculpe no quería que llegara a ese punto- dije tratando de calmarlo. McCoy me advirtió de que Pym, a veces era un poco difícil de tratar.

-El problema es no es la primera vez en que uno de mis inventos tiene efectos tan adversos- dijo el científico. - Sé que quieres volver a tu mundo, pero inclusive para mí, parece algo imposible. He visto lo datos que me mando McCoy y nunca había visto nada parecido- respondió sin levantar la mirada.

En vista de esa actitud y no queriendo que mi estadía en la escuela sea demasiado tensa prefiero soltar lo que verdaderamente pienso de todo lo que me ha estado pasando.

-Se que ha parecido como si le culpara de todas las situaciones doctor Pym, pero al contrario de lo que puedan pensar otros en situaciones similares, yo solo puedo agradecerle- dije provocando que el hombre levantara la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar agradecido por ponerte este mundo que ya ha demostrado estar de cabeza?- dijo él confuso.

-Es algo simple. De donde vengo los conceptos de los Superhéroes y Supervillanos están mucho más mezclados y revueltos de lo que pueda imaginar. Antes de venir aquí estaba en el primer año de la Academia Sword, un equivalente a escuela y la Jean Grey. El detalle es que al contrario de aquí, son visitadas por cientos de estudiantes que busca volverse más fuerte debido a que la mayoría de los puestos importante solo se puede conseguir si eres alguien de nombre por tu fuerza o habilidad. De resto es igual a este sitio, con alumnos problemáticos y profesores locos y violentos, sin ofender- aclare, mientras Pym asiente y sabe que me refiero a Logan. –De vez en cuando hay un sujeto que tiene un plan para subyugar o destruirlos al mundo. El gran detalle de todo, es que yo estaba en medio de todo eso, casi indefenso.

-¿A qué te refieres? Me dijeron que peleaste bien en New York.

-Eso es porque este es mi nuevo yo. A los 8 años, mi madre me inscribió en clases de combate y al primer día, volví llorando y no quise salir de mi habitación por una semana. Más adelante, cuando logre armar un modelo de volcán ya muchos en mi clase podían armar robot sencillos. Las técnicas ninja que tengo, solo las memorice luego de ver como mis amigos ya dominaban cosas muchas más avanzadas. En resumen, solo estoy en el academia porque mi madre me lo pidió, de lo contrario solo hubieran optado por graduarme en no sé que en algo que posiblemente no me hubiera gustado. Dudo que usted comprenda esto, veo este lugar tan lleno de cosas que imagino que siempre ha hecho lo que usted quiere.

-Te comprendo más de lo que crees- susurro Pym.

-Entonces sucedió este pequeño viaje. Las cosas que me han pasado no han sido exactamente buenas, pero al fin acabo, siempre tengo en mente cierto dicho. Todo tiene un precio- dije terminando mi intenso discurso.

-En ese caso- dijo Pym levantándose de su silla. - Haremos que tu estancia en la Avengers Academy sea lo más a menas posible para que te lleves un buen recuerdo del lugar. Aunque primero necesito hacerte unos análisis. Es probable que el doctor McCoy no tenga una tecnología tan buena como la mía y por eso tal vez estemos olvidando algún detalle importante- dijo Pym que de alguna forma se había animado por mis palabras.

[1 semana y media después]

En esos instantes estaba tirado en el suelo, luego de otra paliza de Finesse, la chica que anteriormente estaba esquivando los rayos de su compañero Strike. La adolescente tiene reflejos fotográficos y memoria eidética, así que sabe de formas de combate que a algunos les tomaría décadas dominar.

-Eso es todo- dijo la pelinegra, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro que está cubierto por un antifaz.

-No- dije mientras me levanto y me pongo en guardia frente a ella con ambos brazos al frente.

-Te permito el primer movimiento- dijo Finesse bajando su guardia y cerrando sus ojos.

No dije nada y lanzo un golpe con mi puño izquierdo, entonces ella esquiva. Ataco con el derecho y ella repite. Cargo algo de energía eléctrica y empiezo a golpear a gran velocidad, pero todos mis golpes son esquivados o bloqueados por la chica sin siquiera mirarme. Trato de dar una patada en las piernas para hacerla caer, pero ella da una voltereta hacia con la culpa esquiva y golpea mi nariz con la punta de sus pies desorientándome un poco. Luego se apoya en el suelo y hace una patada en barrido que me hace caer nuevamente.

-Puede que seas rápido, pero eres predecible-dijo la chica de antifaz sin el tono de burla que debería llevar unas palabras.

-¿Dices que debo aprender un nuevo estilo de pelea o algo- dije mientras me levanto adolorido.

-No, solo más impredecible. No eres bueno combinando golpes. Es posible que tu habilidad este en otra parte- dijo la chica abandonando la sala de entrenamiento donde estábamos.

-¿Siempre es así?- le pregunte a Striker que presencio la pelea.

-No, usualmente habla menos- respondió el.

-Igual siento que debería aprender más golpes- dije tomando camino a la mansión.

-Lastima que las opciones aquí son limitadas. Tigra puede enseñarte unas cosas pero son poco efectivas sino tienes garras, aunque Hércules puede enseñarte combate greco-romano- dijo riendo luego de lo último.

-Paso, puede que sea menos fuerte y más agradable que el que conozco, pero aun me duele el brazo después de que me lo dislocara en un pulso- dije recordando el dolor del evento.

En eso escucho como un altavoz se encendía.

-Señor Night Thunder, el doctor Pym le solicita en el laboratorio 3 –dijo la voz de Jocasta.

-Creo que me tengo que ir- le dije.

-De acuerdo pero recuerda que hoy, yo y los demás vamos a ir a ver esa película- dijo Striker.

-Estaré allí- le respondí antes retirarme del sitio.

Ya en el laboratorio que me indico Jocasta, el cual era más pequeño que en donde me recibieron, encuentro al doctor Pym. El estaba sentando frente a una mesa donde parecía estar dándole los últimos detalles a uno de sus inventos.

-¿Quería verme doctor Pym?- dije para que se percatara de mi presencia.

-Así es- dijo Pym a la vez que terminaba lo que hacía. -Toma– dijo para darme lo que parecía un reloj.

-Gracias ¿Acaso esto es un reloj-comunicador? Temo decirle que ya tengo un teléfono que hace eso- dije mientras veo el aparato.

-Pueden crear todos los teléfonos que quieran, ese tipo de reloj no pasa de moda. Solo pregunta en SHIELD. Claro que este es especial, debido a que contiene una Inteligencia Artificial-dijo el doctor con total tranquilidad. Si en ese momento estuviera sonando una melodía, se oiría el sonido de un disco rayado.

-¿Es un chiste, verdad?-le dije con total de total WTF, pensando en que la última cosa que haría es recibirle una IA a este hombre.

-No tienes que preocuparte, esta no tratara de matar a la humanidad- afirmo el científico.

-¿Y más o menos como esto me sería útil?-dije totalmente confundido. -No llevo ningún tipo de armadura o algo que necesite ese tipo de gestión- le pregunto. Aunque es retrospectiva no sería mala idea, así tendría a alguien con quien discutir, tengo que admitir que extraño al pajarraco en mi cabeza.

-En parte es para estos- ahora me muestra unos lentes de sol de marco plateado con cristales azules. -Hice estos lentes originalmente para Striker. Pero él dice que no le combinan- dijo con esto logra que una gota de sudor baje por mi nuca. Entiendo que él es el típico adolecente de Hollywood, pero a veces exagera. -El punto es que estos lentes tienen una serie de sensores que le permiten detectar ataques dirigidos hacia ti.

-Eso está bien, pero no creo que necesario que la use. Mis reflejos son bastantes buenos.

-Una cosa es saber que te están disparando y otra como esquivarlo. Los lentes tienen un CPU integrado que tiene una capacidad de análisis sumamente alta. Lo que implica que puede todo tipo de información como peligrosidad y trayectoria. Eso te dará una idea cual es la mejor opción, si te ves frente a ataques múltiples- explico Pym.

-No me lo recuerde-le dije mientras empiezo a rememorar como no puede reaccionar a un ataque combinados de mis compañeros y las flechas explosivas de Hawkeye dando como resultado a toda una tarde en la enfermería. –De todas formas sigo sin entender cual es papel de la IA en el reloj.

-Los poderes Striker y los tuyos difieren en varios aspectos, como en el hecho de que procesas la información que recibes de tus sentidos a mayor velocidad. Esto lleva a que los lentes necesiten una computadora con una capacidad de respuesta superior a la que originalmente había diseñado- dijo el doctor mostrando en unas pantallas los detalles del diseño del aparato. –La IA es una interfaz que te facilitara el uso de los lentes y te ayudara a gestionar la otras funciones que dispone el reloj.

-¿Tiene otras cosas?

-¿Crees que construiría algo con un único propósito?

-No me lo tome a mal, pero es eso lo que le preocupa a los demás-dije con una gota de sudor en mi nuca.

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo el doctor razonando sobre ese detalle. –En fin, he adicionado sensores que te permitirán saber el nivel carga eléctrica que retiene tu cuerpo y calcular cuál es tu consumo de tus…técnicas-dijo Pym con cierta vergüenzas en esa ultima parte.

-Hey, no me juzgue. Soy joven y disfruto de mi vida como quiero. Todos dicen que debo evitar anunciar mi ataque, pero ese mi problema. Cuando quiera atacar por sorpresa, nadie lo verá venir.

-Solo tratar de no lastimar a nadie seriamente. Continuando con los detalles del reloj, también le he provisto de una extensa colección de archivos sobre química, biología y física. Te sugiero que le revises bien.

-Es tal como el HUD de un videojuego, pero mucho mejor. Creo que ya me está agrando todo el asunto. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la IA? Asumo que es como Jocasta- pregunte curioso por saber de la identidad de mi nuevo compañero o compañera.

-Lleva el nombre clave de Crystal. Seguramente sus respuestas podrán parecerte ser algo raras, pero no creo que desees algo extremadamente elaborado-respondió Pym.

\- Si. No creo que necesite algo muy elaborado-dije para luego disponerme a poner el reloj y los lentes. -Aunque tengo que preguntar ¿por qué me da todo esto¡

-Siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer en compensación a tu situación por el momento. Además se me olvido decirte otro aspecto-dijo Pym mostrándome un chip. -Aun no está terminado, pero pronto integrare esto al sistema. Te permitirá escanear patrones de energía como el tuyo, de esa forma podremos encontrar más pistas para dar con una manera de volver tu dimensión.

-Perfecto. De esa forma podría buscar por cuenta y no tener cargarle todo a usted y al profesor McCoy.

-De todas formas necesitamos saber sobre el fenómeno en cuestión, así no pienses mucho en ellos. Ahora ve y prueba el equipo para saber si necesita de algún ajuste adicional.

-De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo- le respondí para luego abandonar el laboratorio.

[En la playa de la mansión]

Ya en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que poseía la Avengers Academy, observo detenidamente el reloj que me había sido otorgado. El aparato era apenas más grande que un reloj ordinario y era de color azul con toques purpura. No tenía idea de cómo iba a poder leer toda la información contenida en él, tomando en cuenta lo pequeña que era su pantalla hexagonal.

Asumí que el doctor Pym iba bastante en serio con lo de que la IA era la interfaz, pues el reloj apenas tenía botones. Sin embargo, con solo tocar uno el dispositivo se encendió y sentí un pinchazo en la muñeca.

 **=Iniciando reconocimiento genético. Identidad de propietario confirmada. Saludos Shinji Shihoin, alias Night Thunder-** dijo la voz computarizada y femenina de mi reloj.

-Saludos Crystal- le respondi. –Entonces tu eres la IA a cargo de este reloj.

 **=Es correcto. Fui programada por el doctor Pym** **con el fin de facilitarle el uso de sistema de evasión computarizado de los NightGlasses**.

-No me digas que el doctor le puso nombre ese nombre a los lentes-dije con cierto impacto.

 **=Afirmativo. Como dato adjunto se le informa que este dispositivo se llama NightWatch.**

-El doctor Pym puede ser algo friki-le dije a Crystal a la vez que me daba un facepalm. Es cierto que me agrada mi alias, pero no quiero iniciar una franquicia ni nada por el estilo.

 **= ¿Desea algo más?-** pregunto Crystal.

-De hecho sí. Quiero probar ese sistema de evasión de los lentes y además de que me digas cuales son mis niveles de carga- dije para ajustarme los…..Nightglasses. Estos compartían el diseño del reloj, con una montura azul y unos cristales de color morado.

= **Confirmado. Su carga actual es 97%. Accediendo a los sistemas de la Avengers Academy. Activando protocolos de entrenamiento de agilidad-** dijo Crystal. Momentos después unas torretas salen de la arena y me apuntan.

-Genial. Puedes controlar computadoras remotamente.

 **=Afirmativo. Siempre y cuando el sistema en cuestión esté a mi alcance y tenga los protocolos de acceso.**

-¿Y también puedes hackear cuando no los tengas?

 **=El doctor Pym prefiere que no hagas uso de esa función** \- dijo Crystal para mi decepción. **=Sin embargo, si estoy en la capacidad de hacerlo.**

-Perfecto. Ahora procede a activar las torreta-le dije para empezar el entrenamiento.

Los cañones empezaron disparando discos a toda velocidad. Fue allí cuando los lentes empezaron a mostrar su magia y observe como en la superficie de los cristales aparecieron varios círculos sobre los proyectiles que venían contra mí. Aparecían datos algo triviales como su tamaño y velocidad, luego le siguieron cosas más útiles como lo su trayectoria estimada. De todas no era muy difícil saber a dónde que debía hacerme a un lado para evitar los discos.

Claro no podía evitar sorprenderme por el hecho de que todo ese proceso de cálculo ocurría en cuestión de segundos. Definitivamente unos ojos y un cerebro normal no podrían con toda esta información, pero con si puedo con mi biología aumentada.

Las torretas entonces me dispararon otra tanda de discos, solo que en esta ocasión lo hace con una cadencia mucho mayor, en donde necesito observar con atención la información de los Nightglasses para evitar los proyectiles.

Luego se le unen dos torretas más que disparan aun más discos que requieren que realice maniobras más elaboradas con el uso del **Lighting Steps** y que destruya algunos proyectiles con rayos.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, ya habían seis torretas lanzas discos disparando contra mí. Logro evadir la mayoría, pero ya en ese punto tengo que admitir que por más bueno que sea el programa, aun me falta entrenar mucho.

 **=Advertencia energía al 20%-** me advirtió Crystal.

-¿QUÉ? ANULAR EL PROGRAMA DE ENTRENAMIENTO- grito para apagar las maquinas que me disparaban. -¿Que ha pasado, Crystal? ¿Porque mi energía se fue tan rápido? No he llevado muy bien la cuenta, pero he corrido mucho tiempo con solo un poco de la energía que he estado usando.

= **El NightWatch y el NightGlasses se sustentan de la energía del usuario, es decir usted. Además he calculado que hay una mayor tasa de perdida en superficies en las que la carga electricidad fluye con facilidad como en la arena en que está parado.**

-Interesante información. Quisiera saber que tal es la lectura para los ataques- dije a la vez que levanto una mano y la dirijo al mar. - **Thunderbolt** \- dije lanzado una ráfaga eléctrica que se estrella contra las olas.

 **=Energía usada 10%. Niveles de energía al 10%. Niveles críticos alcanzados**.

-Solo una última cosa- dije a vez que hacia aparecer mi katana y la electrificaba.

 **=El arma provoca que haya una tasa de pérdida de 1% por cada 5segundos. Se recomienda cesar su uso inmediatamente.**

-De acuerdo, pero ahora pienso que tal vez no sea una buena idea usar este equipo si voy a tener toda esa presión- dije para proceder mientras guardo mi arma.

 **=El programa de evasión, es en realidad un programa de entrenamiento que tiene como finalidad desarrollar la capacidad de respuesta del usuario. Luego de un tiempo, su uso será innecesario** \- respondió Crystal a mi observación. **=Además el programa solo es una aplicación secundaria, el doctor Pym dejo suficiente espacio para que usted pongas sus propios programas.**

-Aun no me convence, pero lo usar. Supongo que tengo que aprovechar todo lo que tengo- le conteste para luego retirarme de la playa. Antes de salir de la mansión al cine, procedí a recargarme mi energía y cambiar mis ropas.

Cuando no llevo el uniforme de la escuela Jean Grey puedo llevar cualquier otra cosa, tengo suficiente control y cuidado con mis poderes como para usar ropa normal sin el riesgo de electrocutar mis prendas. Por ello tomo un pantalón de color verde olivo y una camisa morada debajo de una chaqueta con camuflaje militar.

Resulta algo lastimoso que no he podido practicar con mi nueva arma, ya que sin balas no es mucho lo que puedo hacer con ella. No es como si pudiera entrar en una armería y pedir un pedir un paquete balas así como así. Bueno, dado que estoy cerca de Los Ángeles y tal vez podría ir robar a algunas pandillas, pero prefiero no hacerlo por el momento. Mantengo en secreto mi encuentro con Deadpool y no quiero hacer cosas que pudieran evidenciarlo.

[En la ciudad, 30 minutos después]

Una de las ventajas de Hollywood es que mi cabello morado no es en lo absoluto resaltante, así que no debo llevar un Henge para ocultarme. Además hay mucha gente disfrazada de otros héroes, de forma que si alguien pregunta si eres uno, solo dices que es un disfraz y ya. No es que ya sea famoso, pero mi imagen salió cuando los Mighty Avengers se formaron.

En estos momentos estoy buscando el lugar donde me dijeron que iban a reunirse los chicos, pero dado que hay muchos cines en esta ciudad, me es algo difícil dar con el lugar a donde debo ir y para rematar estoy algo retrasado.

= **Para llegar al punto de encuentro. Usted debió haber girado la derecha hace 1,4 Km para luego tomar la línea 2 en dirección al Boulevard Sur** \- me aviso Crystal.

-¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes!?- le respondí molesto por no haber recibido ayuda antes.

= **La función de ayuda GPS no fue solicitada. Debo señalar esto porque la película está a punto de comenzar** \- se defendió ella. Esto hace que me dé un facepalm. Es que acaso todos los compañeros que tengo tienen que ser así de molestos.

Acto seguido me doy la vuelta y uso el **Lighthing Steps** para llegar rápido a mi destino. Ya allí, el anuncio de neon con el nombre del cine me indica que ya llegue a sitio correcto.

-Debí haber hecho esto desde el principio- pensé mientras me dispongo a cruzar la calle.

-¡AYUDA!- escuche a los lejos. Veo como unas personas están reuniéndose en la entrada de un callejón y me dirijo al sitio. Allí veo como un como una mujer está atrapada en medio de unos cables de alta tensión cortados que saltan alrededor de ella. –¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE POR FAVOR!- grito ella.

Viendo que no había nadie en la capacidad de ayudarla y que ya había muchos testigos, era obvio que no podía darme la vuelta y ya. Entonces procedí a la zona del accidente.

-Aguante. Voy en camino- le dije para intentar tranquilizarla, mientras intento tomar los cables. No recibiré daños alguno si los tocos, pero estos se mueven tan violentamente y un mal agarre puede hacer que alguno salte hacia la civil.

-¡AYUDA!- volvió a gritar la mujer. -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE POR FAVOR!- al parecer está muy asustada y no nota que ya lo estoy haciendo.

-Estoy en ello- le conteste a la vez que logro sujetar los cables y apártalos para darle tiempo a la mujer para que salga del sitio. – Es el momento. Salga de aquí.

-¡AYUDA¡- fue lo único que articulo la mujer. -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE POR FAVOR!- repitió nuevamente.

-Un momento- entonces me gire para ver como las personas que estaban frente al callejón desaparecían. Todo el callejón empezó a distorsionarse y revelo ser una especie de galpón vacio.

= **Señor, esto es una trampa** \- aviso Crystal.

-Dime otra cosa más obvia-le respondí a la tonta IA. Entonces lanzo los cables contra la "civil" que resulto ser una simple imagen holográfica.

 **=Detecto fuertes señales de energía de tele-transporte a nuestras espaldas-** dijo Crystal.

Me giro y ve como una ventana ovalada flota en el aire, los bordes de esta eran de humo rojo que se mantenía en movimiento. No era fácil distinguir a donde llevaba, pero parecía que daba a un dojo o un lugar parecido.

-¿Que se supone que es eso?- dije enfocando mi vista a la ventana. De pronto mi atención vuelve al galpón donde veo como me rodean varias personas vestidas de negro.

Por su apariencia de ninja, intuí que eran soldados de The Hand, un grupo de ninja malvados que están muy involucrados en crimen organizado. No esperaba verlos en Los Ángeles y muchos menos sosteniendo… ¿lanzamisiles?

Antes que puede reaccionar diez proyectiles vienen en todas direcciones. Esquivarlos no era una opción segura, dado que de todas formas no evitaría la onda de choque que generarían todos esos explosivos.

Su intención era claramente que saltara a la ventana directo hacia quien sabe dónde. Sé que forma parte de la trampa, pero al no tener más elección me lance al portal. Momentos después pude escuchar la detonación de los misiles que seguramente destruyeron por completo el edificio. Si bien puede evitar todo el daño de la llamas, parte de la onda de choque me empujo violentamente contra el suelo del sitio donde había sido transportado.

Mis oídos quedan zumbando un poco y levanto algo aturdido. No tengo heridas severas así que rápidamente me recupero. Luego me doy cuenta que estoy en sala completamente oscura en donde no distingo nada.

-Crystal. ¿Dime donde estoy?- pregunte a la IA en un susurro.

 **= Posición actual a las afueras de Kyoto, Japón.**

-Comunícame con el doctor Pym.

 **=Las comunicaciones son inaccesibles. Sin embargo, he emitido un aviso de emergencia.**

 **-** Entonces tengo que esperar por ayuda.

 **=Sugiero que salga del sitio. Se encuentra completamente rodeado.**

-¿De oscuridad?- le conteste con sarcasmo. -Ya es lo note, gracias- dije mientras veo a mi alrededor, entonces enciendo una chispa en mi mano y ilumine mi alrededor en donde no veo nada resaltante. -Creo que el equipo del doctor necesita una revisión.

Entonces se encendieron unas antorchas a unos metros cerca de mí con una persona de escasa altura vestida con el atuendo que tendría cualquier anciano de Japón solo que con unos colores algo lúgubres.

-Saludos, joven. Le doy la bienvenida a esta humilde morada- dijo el hombre con una voz pasiva y fría.

-Pues déjeme decirle no me gusto en lo absoluto esta invitación- dije mientras dejo de usar mi poder y saco mi espada. - Tengo que mencionar que me impresiona que sus soldados usen tal armamento. ¿Ya el sigilo no significa nada para los ninja?

-Lo sentimos, pero estamos en tiempo desesperados y por ello se requieren métodos poco ortodoxos. Los americanos le han causado un gran daño a The Hand y por lo tanto necesitamos nuevos reclutas y usted promete ser un candidato demasiado prometedor como para ignorar- dijo el anciano.

-Es una lástima que tenga que rechazar su oferta- le dije mientras pienso que chances tengo contra el hombre, es posible que sea un maestro en combate y eso me pondría es aprietos, pero aun así mis habilidades me darían una evidente ventaja.

-Eso es una pena, pero entonces me temo que se unirá de la otra forma- el hombre chasquea sus dedos y las antorchas se apagan, dejando el lugar a oscuras.

Luego empezaron a prenderse muchas antorchas al alrededor de mí. En un instante todo el lugar está iluminado, mostrando que estaba dentro de un castillo feudal. Completamente rodeado de cientos de ninjas.

-¿Cuántos son, Crystal?- le dije mientras observaba a todos los que me rodeaban, no solo llevan trajes negros, sino también rojos y verdes. Sus armas iban desde katanas hasta naginatas, sin olvidar los arcos con flechas y shuriken.

 **=Me temo que no estoy en posición de responder** \- dijo ella

-Pym no instalo la aplicación de contar- dije tratando de que me salga un chiste.

 **=No. La respuesta podría tener un impacto psicológico muy negativo** \- contento ella. Con algo que no querría oír en esos momentos.

-No se preocupen, joven. Cuando le revivamos será un soldado más que ideal- dijo el anciano ahora en un balcón. Luego con un gesto dio la orden de atacar.

Entonces decenas de arqueros dispararon incontables flechas que quedaron clavadas en el cuerpo de su objetivo y sus alrededores. Este cae muerto en suelo y luego de disolverse en polvo, solo quedan solo sus ropas rojas.

El sonido de múltiples estallidos polvo pronto llena el lugar, pues he cortado a un puñado de ninjas luego de haber hecho una **Sustitución** con el que fue víctima del ataque con flechas.

Luego me apoyo en suelo para mi siguiente ataque. – **Discharge** -exclamo para soltar un arco voltaico que golpea a todos a mi alrededor y cuyo efecto se ve a expandido por el hecho de que los ninja portaban armas metálicas.

 **=Energía al 70%. Recordatorio del doctor Pym, los Avengers no matan.**

-No creo que estos estén vivos como para desaparecer en la forma en que lo hacen- dije mientras enfoco un balcón lleno de tiradores- Además no soy un Avenger. **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** \- exclame mientras lanzaba una llamarada de 5m de diámetro.

Las llamas impactan contra docenas de enemigos y acto seguido el balcón colapsa sobre el piso inferior desatando un incendio en el lugar. Esto inesperadamente provoca que cientos de enemigos desaparezcan dejando ver que era una ilusión provocada posiblemente por uno de los ocupantes del sitio.

-Repito tus sensores necesitan un ajustes, Crystal- le señale a la IA viendo el engaño.

 **=Tomare nota** \- respondió ella descaradamente.

Escucho una orden de retirada por parte del uno de los ninjas, pero de todas veo como un grupo de ellos se alabanza contra mí. Entonces recojo uno de los sables que han quedado tirados en suelo y lo cruzo con el mío en una X para correr con un **Lighting Step** contra los ninja, mientras me envuelvo con electricidad adicional.

-Wild Charge- exclame mientras los golpeo con una violenta embestida que los convierte en un montón de polvo, recibo algo de daño pero no más que ellos.

Repentinamente la cantidad humo del lugar se ve incrementada por una serie explosiones de bombas de humos, lanzadas desde los pisos superiores, que hacen bajar mucho la visibilidad.

A la confusión, se le unieron usuarios de katanas y nodachis mientras unos arqueros disparaban indiscriminadamente contra mí.

-Prepara el programa de evasión- le dije a Crystal para ver cómo los lentes me proveían de v una visión clara de sus ataques y amenazas que eran indicadas por el recién descubierto sensor de movimiento. Esto me proveyó de la información necesaria para acabar con facilidad los enemigos que me rodeaban.

= **Señor, el incendio se está esparciendo a un ritmo muy acelerado. La estructura del lugar se verá comprometida en cuestión de minutos. Se sugiere tomar altura** \- me advirtió la IA.

Escuchado esto, subo por una de las vigas contrarias al origen del fuego para ver como gran parte de la planta baja estaba en llamas. A mis ninjas enemigos no les pareció importante esto y solo siguieron atacándome.

Esquive sus ataques columpiándome y saltando de viga en viga. Varios atacantes cayeron del techo con la intención de ensartarme con sus armas.

Use un **Discharge** para atacar sin la necesidad de apuntar, mas dada la cantidad de blancos pongo más de intensidad para alcanzarlos a todos.

 **=Advertencia. Energía al 20%. Las llamas continúan su avance** \- advirtió Crystal mientras veo ya los pisos inferiores estaban completamente envueltos en llamas.

- _Es tiempo de salir de aquí_ \- pensé sintiendo como el sitio empezaba a temblar.

Doy una carrera y disparo al techo un **Thunderbolt** para romper el tejado y dar con el aire fresco. Se podía distinguir que era de noche, pero una capa purpura cubría el cielo.

 **=Niveles de energías críticos al 5%. Pasando al modo de emergencia.**

-Espero que esa energía sea suficiente para salir de este sitio- dije ya cansado.

-Sera una inigualable adquisición. En unos años serás nuestro mayor asesino- escuche a mis espaldas, lo que me hace reaccionar al darme cuenta que el anciano también se encontraba en el tejado.

-Eres bastante terco- dije mientras empiezo a formar los sellos para acabarlo con un Katon.

-Todo sea para tener…-el anciano entonces empieza rodearse de un aura oscura y converse como si sufriera por algo. - **TU CUERPO** \- dijo ahora con una voz profunda y siniestra.

-Creo que paso. Me gusta mucho que mi cuerpo sea de mi propiedad. **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** \- dije algo perturbado por el comentario mientras lanzo mi ataque que da contra el viejo, rodeándolo en brazas y humo. Sorprendentemente, el hombre sigue en pie.

- **GROAARRRR** \- gruño el viejo mientras veo como salen dos cuernos de su frente y aumenta dramáticamente su tamaño, tomando una apariencia parecida a la de un minotauro. - **NO ESCAPARAS A THE BEAST** -grito mientras arremete contra mí aun en llamas.

Logre esquivarlo, pero las tejas hacen que pierda el equilibrio y resbale en el techo. La criatura entonces da un salto con la intención de caer sobre mí. Logro esquivarlo a tiempo y mi enemigo cae rompiendo el techo hacia el incendio sobre nuestros pies.

La estructura tembló violentamente, por lo que inmediatamente salta a un edificio cercano para evitar caer con el resto del techo. La caída de la criatura había causado un daño irremediable al ya maltratado castillo.

Para cuando doy con el suelo, ya todo el sitio había colapsado por completo. Esperaba que no fuera un sitio histórico, porque de ser así estaría en muchos problemas. Un estruendo entonces perturba mi concentración y de los escombros del castillo salió una bola de fuego que caminaba en tumbos. Era la criatura que aun seguía en pie. Este se me acerco un poco, pero pronto se detuvo.

- **Este cuerpo es demasiado débil** \- dijo cayendo de rodillas. – **Pronto….. Tú serás mío** \- dijo señalándome para caer a la vez que perdía su tamaño y pasaba a ser solo un cadáver en llamas.

Luego de esto la barrera purpura del lugar cayó, por lo que uso el momento para salir, antes de que llegaran refuerzos de los The Hand.

-Crystal. Dime que ya alguien viene para hacia acá- dije mientras camino hacia el bosque rodeaba al castillo.

 **=Correcto, ya tu posición ha sido enviada. Mis funciones serán disminuidas a causa de la falta de energía-** respondió ella para luego apagarse.

-Ok tranquila, ya me las apañare- le respondí a pesar de que ya se tal vez no escuche. - Muy bien. Dado que estoy en Kyoto, supongo que podre…

*BOOM*

De repente recibí un intenso golpe por la espalda que me lanza a través de múltiples arboles y me deja tirado en la tierra. Trato de levantarme, pero entonces soy elevado varios metros sobre el suelo y luego soy aventado contra él con mucha fuerza.

Cuando logro abrir los ojos y alzar la mirada, veo como un hombre de aspecto bastante pálido y una gema roja en su frente, está parado frente a mí. Al lado de una chica pelirroja con un atuendo negro ajustado parecido al que portaba el hombre.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?- dijo el con un claro acento británico. – Parece que el Sui Generis por fin ha decidido ofrecerse como sujeto de pruebas para mi noble causa- dijo el riéndose.

Entonces trate de levantar mi mano derecha para lanzarle una descarga con la energía que me quedaba, pero este la clava contra el suelo una espada integrada en el bastón que portaba, sacándome un grito.

-No adelantes el proceso de disección, muchacho. Ahora es que tu sufrimiento va a empezar a manos de Mister Sinister.


	7. Cap 7 Vacio

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 7**

" **Vacio"**

[Luego de tiempo indeterminado, en un lugar desconocido]

-NADA, OTRA VEZ NADA, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE PUEDO LOGRA NADA- grito el hombre de piel pálida, mientras golpea el tablero de su computadora con fuerza.

Esa no ha sido la única demostración de frustración que ha tenido. Estas iban desde pizarras destrozadas por no poder en orden sus ideas apropiadamente, a instrumentos de disección regados por el suelo por arrebatos de furia. Claro que no faltaban las veces que dispara a lo primero en su rango de visión.

Lo curioso de todo eso, es que no es sobre mí, es sobre otra cosa que estaba estudiando sobre la que no tengo ningún conocimiento. Claro que no se puede hacer mucho desde el tanque vidrio en donde estoy soy retenido.

Me encontraba flotando en un líquido no conductor, en un estado medio sedado que evitaba que tuviera acceso a cualquier función motora. Estaba en una de las esquinas de lo que parecía el laboratorio principal de Sinister, cosa que podía descifrar dado que pasaba mucho tiempo en el lugar.

No sé si ha lo ha hecho a propósito, pero he sido consciente de mucho de lo que ha hecho este remedo de científico. Sus experimentos y autopsias, porque a diferencia de mi, el desquiciado ha capturado y mutilado a decenas humanos y mutantes buscando saciar su insana hambre conocimientos

¿Porque me mantenía vivo? Dado que tengo capacidades regeneradoras, el corta todo lo que necesita y me deja curándome hasta que pueda hace su próxima extracción. Tal como suena en un proceso bastante horrible ya que sus sedantes son más bien paralizadores, por lo que no evita que sienta todo el dolor que provoca el proceso.

Apenas si tengo fuerzas en mi cuerpo, ya que mi regeneración no es tan buena como la de Wolverine y además depende del Chakra. Al no poder recargarlo adecuadamente, cada vez se hace más difícil soportar todo el tratamiento que me da Sinister.

Sinceramente, ya no tengo la menor idea de donde es que saco fuerzas para continuar, ya que he sentido en múltiples ocasiones como mi Chakra cae al suelo. Extrañamente cada vez que sucede eso, siento como de golpe mi energía vuelve a subir sin explicación alguna.

Lo único que consuela es que Sinister no ha logrado entrar es a mi mente y no sabe nada sobre mi mundo, pues las defensas psíquicas que instalo la profesora Rachel han parado las incursiones de las pelirrojas que usa para tal fin. Siento algo de lastima por ellas ya que no han sido pocas y cada vez que una falla, el seudo-científico las mata.

Esto era algo que parecía repetirse con mucha frecuencia, no importaba si eran personas o clones, a este villano no le importaba para nada el valor de la vida. No es que yo fuera un amante de ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme asqueado por todas sus acciones. A decir verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir tanto odio por alguien.

Ante me habían molestado otras cosas, pero ese momento parecían vánales ante lo que sentía ahora. Era casi indiferente a las noticias que sobre tragedias o crímenes, ya que sabía que alguien como yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. Sé que el mundo no es un lugar perfecto y no tiene caso hacer algo por mejorarlo.

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que muchos en la academia Sword aspiraran el poder para combatir el mal que tanto odiaban. Era por ello que en repetidas ocasiones me acusaban de ser débil y estúpido. De no tener una convicción o algo porque pelear. Que soy solo era un niñito de mama que está allí por mero capricho. No puedo culparlos por quererme fuera de la academia, para que me sustituyera alguien que si supiera apreciar el puesto.

Pero ahora la situación era muy distinta. Ahora había obtenido un poder que muchos quisieran poseer. No los pedí, ni me entrene para obtenerlos. Pero ahora estaban allí, tal vez solo por un azar del destino. ¿Y que qué estaba haciendo con él? Aparentemente nada. Solo estaba regulándolo a alguien que solo quiere ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

A estas alturas ya no soy tan estúpido para preguntarme porque existen personas como Sinister en el mundo. Tampoco voy a engañarme preguntándome porque alguien no lo detiene, ya que se que lo han intentado.

La cuestión era que el único que tenía la responsabilidad en este momento de acabar con ese bastardo era yo. Yo tenía el poder y debía usarlo. No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero era la meta que tenía que grabarme a como de lugar.

-Maestro, su té- fueron las palabras de una mujer de blanca piel y cabellos negros con la misma gema roja en su que Sinister, que interrumpen mis pensamientos y el berrinche de mi captor. Trayendo consigo un carro de servicio con un juego de té, la mujer ingreso a laboratorio y se acerca al molesto hombre para luego servirle una taza de la bebida inglesa y acercársela al hombre.

-Gracias- le respondió mientras tomaba la taza con extraña parsimonia- ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunta mientras le da un sorbo a la bebida.

-Unidad de servicio 2661- dijo ella enseguida sin mostrar emociones.

-Entendido- entonces el hombre toma su bastón y lo agita contra la mujer. -Me asegurare que la 2662 sepa que no debe molestarme cuando estoy en mi laboratorio- dijo el hombre dándole otro sorbo a su tasa mientras el cuerpo de la mujer cae decapitado en el suelo.

Esa escena ya no es algo que realmente me sorprenda, Sinister, es un experto en genética, con una gran inclinación por la clonación y cada copia que hace vale menos que la anterior.

Momentos después de que el hombre terminara con su té, este pide que la "basura" sea recogida, otro grupo de clones servicio viene y sin rechistar cumple con su cometido. Este luego de que sus ayudantes terminaran de limpiar y salir del lugar, se dirige en mi dirección y me mira.

-Buenas tardes, señor Shihoin, espero que disfrute de su estancia- dijo Sinister burlándose, a lo que ni siquiera puedo responderle con un gesto. –Sabe, tengo ya varios siglos en mi humilde profesión y pocas veces consigo algo que sea verdaderamente especial. Solo ha habido dos casos que han tomado absolutamente toda mi atención- dijo él mientras se pasea por la habitación. –Tengo que aclarar que eso no implica en que me olvide del resto del mundo y por ello, voy de vez en cuando por alguna muestra de material genético que me resulte interesante- dijo el seudocientífico viéndome.

Quise responderle que estaba muy halago, pero evidentemente eso sería una mentira.

–La cuestión es que hace poco, conseguí unas muestras bastante valiosas de un ser bastante particular. Lo curioso es que él parecía interesado en recuperarlas, pero a pesar de los problemas en los que nos vimos, el me las cedió-dijo Sinister con la clara intención de que me interesara en su historia. -Las acepte con cierta sospecha, ya que era una oportunidad única.

Ahora entiendo porque todos se quejan de los británicos. En serio que a veces pueden resultar bastante molestos.

-Las muestras estaban en buen estado y estaban llenas de información, sin embargo luego descubrí que una artimaña detrás de ellas-dijo Sinister recuperando su enojo. -Por más que quisiera usarlas en mis experimentos, me eran totalmente inútiles. Todos clones, mueren antes de poder dar siquiera un respiro. Hay algo que falta y aun esta fuera de mi alcance-dijo el pálido con visible enojo. – Pero por supuesto, a pesar de tal fracaso, no podía detener mi importante labor. Por ello decidí retomar lo más básico de mi carrera, los mutantes-dijo Sinister viéndome. El nuevo nacimiento de mutantes ha abierto un nuevo abanico de muestras que disfruto como un niño en una dulcería- dijo el hombre con gran malicia. –Y en medio de ese gran repertorio escucho de ti, un mutante que aparente pertenecía a una variante distinta al homo sapiens normal. Tienes un conjunto de habilidades comunes, pero que resultan interesantes dada biología.

De repente me siento afín a todo lo que dicen los ambientalistas y los que repudian la experimentación en animales. Sin duda que los ayudo cuando salga de esta.

-Admito que fuiste algo difícil de analizar, pero con tu incursión a New York, me dio la oportunidad de mandar algunos drones para examinarte más de cerca y con ello darme cuenta de que te necesita bajo un bisturí. Fue afortunado tener unos cuanto clones en The Hand. Su tosco intento de secuestro me dio la oportunidad de actuar, por lo que no perdí tiempo y fui a recogerte personalmente- dijo el hombre para hacerme entender que recibí semejante honor. –Sin embargo, cuando tengo una nueva muestra de ADN a mi disposición, me encuentro con el mismo caso que anterior. No, puedo afirmar que es al menos 1000 veces peor- dijo Sinister bastante alterados. - Así que dígame señor Shihoin. ¿En qué estoy fallando? ¿Es que mi conocimientos no son los adecuados?- dijo el hombre aparentemente deprimido, para luego ponerse más furioso que antes. -¿O es que simplemente eres una falla de naturaleza? Un trozo de materia genética inservible- expreso junto a un montón de insultos que de no estar en la situación en que estoy, me quebrarían el corazón.

Sin embargo eso me dio una mala espina, pues solo podía significar que ya no le parecía tan útil como para tenerme vivo.

–Claro que es obvio que no me vas a contestar y dado que aun no se cual es todo el potencial tras sus genes supongo que lo mejor es pasar a la autopsia. Ya tendré la oportunidad de tener a otro como tu- dijo Sinister para digirse a mientras se dirige a su teclado pero su camino se ve detenido por el sonido y luz de unas alarmas. –¿Que puede estar interrumpiéndome?- dijo Sinister mientras termina de dirigirse al teclado para revisar el monitor.-Hay registros de una actividad solar inusual, pero a qué se debe…..

Sinister entonces fue interrumpido por el sonido de las alarmas del laboratorio que se impusieron con mayor intensidad, las pantallas empezaron a mostrar señales de peligro y los equipos del lugar empiezan a estallar. Todo mientras el líquido del tanque que me retenía hervía con ferocidad.

De repente, sentí como mis sentidos estaban siendo nublados de alguna forma y el vidrio frente a mí se astilla y antes de que Sinister pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el tanque estallo.

El liquido azul que me retenía se derramo sobre el piso de laboratorio, donde caí separándome de los aparatos que me estudiaban. Sin entender como, mi cuerpo empezó a moverse a pesar de sentirse aun paralizado por lo sedantes. Cosa que no era del todo buena, pues no era yo el que lo controlaba.

Sinister estaba más que impactado por la escena, pues el había dejado en claro que que el contenedor era lo suficiente fuerte como para aguantar cualquier intento de escape.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?- fue lo que exclamó el pálido hombre mientras se acercaba con su bastón-espada hacia mí con la intención de detenerme.

Su intento se ve obstaculizado por mis manos que rápidamente se pusieron alrededor de su cabeza. De alguna forma había realizado un **Lighting Steps** y antes que pueda siquiera hablar, aplico una tremenda fuerza sobre su cuello que se rompe luego de un desagradable sonido. Su cuerpo entonces cayo inerte en el suelo.

De un momento a otro, vuelvo a recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo y pasó a sentir todos los calambres y adormecimiento que han provocado mi encierro. No tengo palabras para lo que he hecho.

No solo por la impresión de matar a ese tipo, sino por la forma en que me libere. Fue como si hubiera sido controlado por alguien o algo. Ya había sentido a la profesora Rachel y a Quire en mi cabeza, pero esto se sintió muy diferente.

Claro que todo eso era irrelevante frente al hecho de que ya era libre y debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para salir del laboratorio. Por mera curiosidad atiendo las alarmas del laboratorio.

Me dirijo a una de las pantallas y reviso cual era la emergencia que había llamado la atención del ahora muerto Sinister. Allí veo que advertía sobre un posible impacto celeste en los próximos 30 minutos. Una noticia que me decía que aun estaba en una sartén.

Procedo a revisar si el aparato tiene comunicaciones, algo que oriente donde estoy o una salida, pero carece de todo ellos. Totalmente lógico dado el tipo de laboratorio en donde me encuentro. Al menos logro activar la puerta y salgo dejando atrás el cuerpo de Sinister.

Ya en el pasillo, pienso en que debería hacer para salir de allí. Estoy desarmado y casi completamente desnudo de ser por un bóxer de spandex, que me indicaban que al menos el científico no era un total depravado. Lo primero seria ubicar mis cosas, pero sería extremadamente complicado dado que no sabía dónde buscar.

Entonces me doy de cuenta que debía volver al laboratorio y revisar si había al menos había información sobre ellas. Extrañamente no había dado un paso cuando un incesante graznido resueno en mi mente.

-¿ _Eres tu Shadowstring?_ \- le dije mientras escucho por fin al espíritu de mi arma. Entonces giro a ver por cual lado del pasillo provenía venia el sonido.

Entonces vuelvo a oír el graznidopero en diferentes intensidades mientras doy varias vueltas tratando de ubicar su proveniencia.

-¿ _Pero dónde_?- le pregunte pues no lograba dar con la ubicación exacta.

El graznido se repitió y por fin doy con que estaba en un piso superior. Inmediatamente empiezo a ubicar unas escaleras, sin perderle la pista al llamado que hacia el cuervo de mi arma.

Finalmente doy con la habitación donde aparentemente fueron guardadas mis cosas y las de otros que sufrieron un destino similar. Luego de terminar de limpiarme el líquido que retenía mis poderes, me pongo mi banda, reloj y gafas junto a unas ropas que conseguí que consistían en un mono negro con una camisa blanca.

Luego activo mi arma y trato de hablarle, pero nuevamente mantiene su acostumbrado silencia, golpeo un foco de luz para dar con los cables y recargar mis fuerzas. Una vez listo, me dispuse a emprender mi retirada.

-Temo que se ha arreglado en vano, señor Shihoin. No tengo intenciones de dejarlo salir con vida de este sitio- dijo la voz de Sinister desde un altavoz.

-¿Pero cómo? Se supone que te había….-le respondo conmocionado a escuchar vivo al que me atrapo.

-Hace falta mucho para poder eliminar a Nathaniel Essex, que no le quede duda de ello. Ahora por favor haga el favor de morirse- dijo para que luego unos pitidos me indicaron la presencia de explosivos en el cuarto, pero ya en pleno uso de mis poderes logro salir del lugar antes de que la puerta se cierre y el lugar estalle. –Solo retrasa lo inevitable- agrego el hombre para cortar la comunicación.

\- No me importa. Yo saldré de aquí- me dije a mismo para luego empezar a correr por el pasillo.

Pronto veo a su primera línea de defensa, a falta de mejor palabra por el impacto que me genero su imagen, eran unos sabuesos humanos, que tenían un particular parecido al profesor Logan, pero con aspectos más salvaje y deforme.

La pareja se aproximo hacia mí y dado que era obvio que tenían factor de curación, solo había un ataque funcionaria contra ellos.

Espere a que el primero se acercara lo suficiente y cuando lanzo su ataque con garras de hueso, hice que atravesara una lamina de metal de la pared a mi lado, con la que hice una rápida sustitución. Momentos después aparecí encima de la criatura y le decapite.

El otro entonces se lanza contra mí tumbándome y trata de clavarme sus garras. En respuesta suelto una descarga eléctrica que lo impulsa hacia el techo y cuando desciende uso mi arma para poder córtalo. Vuelvo a romper un foco para cárgame y seguir mi camino.

Por el camino soy sorprendido en varias ocasiones por encuentros similares, no solo hordas de sabuesos sino por guardias armados con mosquetes laser. Opto por soltar grandes descargas eléctricas para rostizarlos o paralizarlos para luego rematarlos. No puedo arriesgarme y que en un descuido me hieran, mis reservas de Chakra aun se encuentran algo bajas.

Lo bueno de encontrarme en un entorno cerrado y rodeado de cables y circuitos es que puedo conseguir electricidad en todas partes. Lo malo es que el lugar no mostraba ningún tipo de ventanas ni nada parecido a una salida, aun cuando ya he subido varios pisos.

Finalmente doy en un cuarto con varios equipos electrónicos, entre ellos hay pantallas que señalan que ahora faltan 20 minutos para el choque del cuerpo celeste. Vuelvo a revisar las computadoras haber si tenía mayor suerte, pero de repente siento paraliza mi cuerpo.

- _ **ENTREGATE…-**_ es lo que de repente retumba en mi cabeza con una voz muy profunda.

 _-¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Fuiste tú, Shadowstring?-_ pregunte al espíritu.

-…..

 _-No, no pudo haber sido él. Su voz es más bien chillona y esta fue muy diferente. Más bien se parecía la de ese monstruo en New York_ -pensé.

Luego de unos minutos salgo del trance y me centro en lo que hacía, pero nuevamente me encuentro sin una solución.

-¿Y ahora qué?- me pregunte.

 **=Tal vez me podrías pedir mi ayuda-intervino Crytal.**

-¿Estas activa?

 **=Pensé que era obvio. Desde que te pusiste el reloj, pude retomar mis funciones.**

-No es el momento para chistes. ¿Dime que tienes comunicación por exterior?

 **=Lo siento, Mister Sinister mantiene las comunicaciones cortadas. Pero he logrado dar con la red interna del lugar y trazado un camino al hangar. Sigue por la puerta de en frente y cruza hacia el pasillo izquierdo.**

-Genial- le dije a la vez que corro hacia el lugar indicado.

 **=Además he programado un magnifico reloj de la muerte, porque según mis caculos no llegaras a tiempo. Te quedan 18 minutos con 10 segundos de vida** \- dijo ella aparentemente burlándose.

- _Computadora del demonio_ \- es lo que pensé mientras también me imagino una forma de corregir al doctor y sus IA diabólicas.

 **=Disparos de energía cinética a las 6 en punto** \- advirtió la computadora y en respuesta hago una **Sustitución**. Entonces veo como una serie de haces de luz roja golpean una lamina de la pared que dejo.

Una serie de clones deformes de Ciclope se alinearon al otro lado de pasillo donde estoy. Yo disparo un Thuderbolt y ellos repiten su único ataque, que choca contra el mío breves segundos antes de superarlo y darme de lleno para impulsarme contra el final del pasillo. Entonces preparan otra ráfaga para pulverizarme contra pared.

- **ENTREGA TU VOLUNTAD-** volvió a repetirse en mi cabeza.

En un dejavu volví a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo y fue contra los clones que dispararon sus rayos ópticos. Parecía un evidente suicidio, pero de alguna forma pude resistir todo el impacto e incluso avanzar hacia las criaturas. Claro que mis ropas y lentes se vieron sumamente dañados por toda la fuerza que me golpeaba.

Las criaturas se mantienen firmes en sus ataques, pero se ven en la necesidad de tener su ofensiva por el agotamiento que conllevaba usar ese poder. Fue entonces cuando inercialmente desate una descarga potente eléctrica que hizo estallar todos los circuitos, cables y aparatos que contenía el pasillo. Luego caigo de rodillas por el agotamiento y dolor que sentía.

 **=Niveles de carga en estado crítico** -advirtió Crystal. = **Ese ha sido un magnifico ataque, aunque temo decirle que hemos perdido el NightGlass y por lo tanto gran parte de los sensores. Por cierto le quedan 15 minutos de vida** \- agrego la IA como si fuera algo normal.

-…

 **=¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?-** dijo ella después de ver que tardo en reaccionar.

-No, no me encuentro bien. No entiendo que ha pasado.

=Me es difícil responderle. Mi usuario se lanzo de lleno contra múltiples descargas de energía cinética y rompió mis ojos-dijo cínicamente la IA.

-Lo siento. Es difícil de decir, pero no he sido yo mismo. Es como si algo me controlara- dije mientras me llevo mis manos a la cabeza por el dolor que empiezo a sentir en ella.

 **=Por desgracia el equipo destruido no se veía en la capacidad de analizar sus patrones cerebrales, pero puedo detectar un elevado ritmo cardiaco. Le sugeriría que trate de calmarse, pero ya sabe, solo le queda 12 minutos de vida** -dijo ella insistentemente

A raíz de ello, me levanto y continuo mi camino hasta hangar luego de tomar otra recarga de energía.

En el resto de camino me seguí encontrándome con guardias que intentaban frenar mi avances, pero finalmente doy con la entrada del dichoso hangar. Todo a pesar del los cálculos de Crystal que supongo que no tomaron en cuenta mi velocidad.

El lugar parecía estar en el fondo de un cráter y sus compuertas estaban abiertas mostrando el cielo y la noche que le acompañaba. Por desgracia había tres malas noticias para mí.

1\. En el cielo se podía apreciar un destello rojo que debía tratarse del cuerpo celeste que extrañamente venia directamente en hacia el lugar en donde estaba. Solo faltanban escasos minutos para su impacto. 2- En el hangar no hay ninguna aeronave ni nada que se pareciera. 3- No estoy solo.

-Ha sido un sujeto de pruebas bastante molesto, señor Shihoin- dijo Sinister sentando en un trono que atrás de una docena de guardias armados con mosquetes. - Temo que sus proezas ya no pueden ser permitidas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? No ves que estamos a punto de morir por esa cosa- dije señalando el objeto que viene en caída.

-¿Ese peñasco? Me insultas criatura inferior- el hombre entonces chasquea su dedos y una seria de siluetas femenina hizo aparición. - Voy a concederle el honor de que vea mi más recientes diseño.

Se trataba de un grupo de seis pelirrojas iguales, que se pararon a los lados del trono de Sinister. Todas llevaban un ajustado traje negro con diseños azules y blancos dándole una apariencia espacial.

-Con usted, mis Madelyne Prior modelo T- dijo el seudo-científico mientras las mujeres volaban hacia el techo del hangar. -En vista de que otros intentos de hacer otras como la original fueron infructuosos, lo mejor fue pasar a un modelo más sencillo. Uno que solo contara con telequinesis, pero no por ello menos poderoso.

Mientras hablaba Sinister, veo como las mujeres detienen el objeto que atravesaba ferozmente la atmosfera con una energía azul. Luego lo bajan con calma apoyándolo en una plataforma.

El meteorito a fin de cuentas no era muy grande. Solo unos tenían como unos 20 metros de diámetro, pero por su apariencia oscura y brillante daba a entender que se trataba de un material bastante fuerte que posiblemente habría hecho bastante daño si golpeaba con la velocidad que tenía.

–Ahora que su preocupación ha sido solucionada haga el favor morir- dijo Sinister mientras levanta una mano para indicarles a sus hombre que abrieran fuego.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-fue el ensordecedor grito que inesperadamente salió de una de las mujeres junto a meteorito.

Cuando me giro a verla, noto como una enorme púa obsidiana atravesaba su estomago, en repuesta a ello, las otras clones alejan rápidamente en temor a sufrir lo mismo. El objeto tembló abruptamente y múltiples agujas empezaron a salir alrededor suyo.

Las agujas perdieron estabilidad y con ello comienzan a moverse y zarandearse como si se trataran de tentáculos. Entonces la roca se resquebrajo hasta formar una masa oscura con brillos rojos que cubrió por completo a Madelyne.

-Seas lo que seas no creas que voy a dejar que te lleves una de mis creaciones- Sinister hizo nuevas señas a sus soldados para que abrieran fuego contra la mujer.

En un cerrar de ojos, el clon fue bombardeado no solo por láseres, sino también por balas de cañón y ondas de choque de energía provenientes de las otras Madelyne.

Cuando el humo del ataque se disipo, una esfera negra con bordes rojos flotaba en el aire, esta pronto se deshizo y dejo ver de nuevo a la pelirroja, el detalle era que ya llevaba el mismo traje que antes, ahora parecía un bañador negro con encajes color rojo sangre, en sus brazos y piernas se mostraban unos tatuajes del mismo color brillando intensamente. El aura que le acompañaba que antes era algo fría fue aumentando al punto de parecer que estabas frente al rio estigio.

En nuevo intento de ataque, dos clones vuelan contra la oscura pelirroja con una garras formas a partir de la energía psíquica que la rodeaba, pero antes de que llegaran se encontraron con su pecho atravesado por unos tentáculos de energía oscuras que ahora salían de la espalda de la pelirroja.

Nadie en hangar sabía exactamente que debía hacer y por eso me refiero a Sinister y a mí, pues los clones no eran nada en atacar sin las órdenes de su amo. Ninguno esperaba un desenlace parecido.

Todos los deseos que tenia por escapar antes eran eclipsados por lo que sentía ahora. Quería correr del sitio, pero sinceramente, no sabía si había escape.

La mujer cubierta de energía oscura entonces se giro en mi dirección y me mira con unos ojos completamente negros.

- **ENTREGATE A…-** antes de que pudiera reaccionar aparece frente a mí y su mano atravieso mi pecho. - **THE VOID.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Para este fic sigo el estilo de los comic, en donde pasa X suceso y no explican nada sobre él hasta después de varios años en una serie o comic distinto. Por ello tienen dos opciones, pueden ir a de una mi otro fic "Equipo 7 más 1" o seguir con los siguientes capítulos y agarrar algunos "spoiler" antes de ir al fic mencionado.

Sé que puede resultar algo pretencioso pedirles que lean ambas historias, pero cuando comencé a escribirlas me plantee el reto de que la mayoría de mis fics estuvieran conectados de alguna forma u otra.

Esta en ustedes si desean darle un vistazo a toda esta historia que planeo.


	8. Cap 8 De Nuevo al Comienzo

**Nota importante:**

Hasta el momento, la historia ha sido narrada en primera persona, pero a partir de ahora incluiré la tercera para poder describir otros detalles ajenos a Shinji, pero no para el narrador (que técnicamente soy yo, pero que para los fines de la historia, se trata de otro personaje).

* * *

 **¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **De nuevo al comienzo**

 **= ¿Señor?-** dijo Crystal en un intento de que reaccionara, mas sentía que mi mente estaba separada de mi cuerpo y que mis pensamientos estaban completamente nublados.

-…

 **=Night Thunder responde.**

-…

 **=Iniciando programa de resurrección asistida** \- dijo la IA. Para luego soltar una tremenda descarga eléctrica por medio del Nightwatch. A pesar de mi poder, ese acto logra hacerme reaccionar por el dolor de la aguja ultra caliente.

-AAAAH. ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE CRYSTAL?- le dije mientras meto mi brazo en la nieve para aliviar la quemadura por la acción precipitada.

= **Lo siento, señor. Lleva demasiado tiempo en la intemperie y pensé que podría pescar un resfriado.**

-Te informo que soy bastante resistente a frio y de hecho me siento de maravilla en lugar nevado como este….un momento- entonces me llevo la mano al pecho al empezar a internalizar los hechos anteriores. Veo entonces el agujero en mi camisa, pero no siento absolutamente ningún tipo herida ni molestia, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca. - ¡OH NO! AHORA SI ESTOY MUERTO- al darme cuenta que esta vez si había estirado la pata.

 **=¿Señor no ha tomado en cuenta que...?-** trata de decirme Crystal.

-Ya había hechos planes, tenía un futuro por delante y es más. Estaba decido a confesarme si volvía a encontrarme con…

= **URGHHH. Programa de reacción activado** \- otro pinchazo del reloj me hace reaccionar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? No ves que estoy lamentando que estoy muerto- le reprendí a la IA.

 **=¿Acaso usted cree que el doctor me programo para seguirlo al concepto abstracto que usted denominan "más allá"?**

-Por supuesto que no creo que él sea tan…..- entonces me doy un facepalm dándome cuenta del punto de la IA. - Ya entendí, siento la escena- dije mientras me repongo y me levanto. -¿Qué ha pasado?- dije a la vez que observo como estoy rodeado de un panorama nevado que aparentaba ser montañoso.

 **=Lo siento. Sin los Nightglasses no tengo registros visuales de lo ocurrido.**

-Solo espero que no esté repitiendo la experiencia del bosque de Canadá, aunque claro ahora estoy súper preparado-dije mientras levanto mi mano derecha que siente más ligera que de costumbre. –Eh…..¿¡DONDE ESTA SHADOWSTRING!?- exclame aterrado para luego empezar a remover la nieve a mi alrededor sin resultado alguno. Empecé a llamarlo como la otra vez, pero no consigo respuesta.

 **=¿Porque tanto alboroto?**

-Es por mi arma. No es algo que deba perder- dije mientras seguía mi búsqueda desesperada.

 **= ¿Por qué? ¿Es un recuerdo familiar o algo así?**

-No, es un arma que forma parte de mí. Me costó algo conseguirla.

 **=Lo siento no tengo registro de su señal de energía.**

-¿A qué te refieres?

 **=El arma a la que se refiere está cubierta de un patrón de energía de tele transportación por el hecho de aparecerla y desaparecerla varias veces** -explico Crystal. = **Debo agregar usted tiene rastros de dicha energía, pero no es igual al su patrón característico.**

-Eso podría deberse a que es un tipo de energía de no tienes conocimiento o registro- le dije para resolver esa incógnita. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo dañado del reloj. _-_ Guau, el Nightwath se ve algo mal ¿Te encuentras bien?

=Mis sistemas están algo dañados, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse. El doctor Pym se encargo de que el sistema que me contiene fuera muy resistente.

-Me alegro- entonces veo a mí alrededor y no doy con la señal de ningún enemigo- Parece que estoy a salvo por el momento. Dime ¿tienes acceso a las comunicaciones?

=Temo informarle que sigo teniendo problemas con ellos, los satélites con los que hago contacto tiene una frecuencia distinta y no consigo entrar a sus sistemas.

- _No me digas que eso puede significar que_ …..-un estruendo en el lugar interrumpe mis pensamientos. Es de noche y no se puede distinguir mucho, pero un sonido así en un lugar nevado puede significar malas noticias.

= **No tengo recepción óptica, pero por el repentino cambio en la dirección de viento y una ligera actividad sísmica puedo intuir que se trata de una** …

-¡AVALANCHA!- dije mientras empiezo a dirigirme a un árbol, correr en la nieve seguia siendo mala idea, pero saltar usando como apoyo a estos es la solución. A medida que avanzo siento como ruge la nieve aproximándose a gran velocidad. –En estos momentos desearía que el doctor Pym me hubiera dado un jetpack o unas botas cohete.

=Mire el lado positivo- dijo la IA

-¿Cuál?- pregunte a sabiendas que no me gustaría su respuesta.

= **Disfrutara más esta muerte que la del meteorito.** ¿No dijiste que te gustaba el frio.?

-Serás hija de…-entonces pense que no diré nada, solo me encargare de instalar esta cosa en algún inodoro. Pero en medio de la conversación los arboles se acaban y llego a un punto donde tengo que subir un risco, nada difícil sino fuera que corriente de hielo está a punto de golpearme. -No, no voy hoy- entonces me paro firmemente frente al monstruo blanco.

[Luego de 10 minutos]

Una niña de unos 10 años, de piel casi tan blanca como la nieve que cubría las montañas, y cabellos rubios, vestida con un traje de esquiar color rosa, vuela rápidamente por todo el rastro de la avalancha, buscando desesperadamente algo.

-Ahora sí que la pifiaste, Evangeline. Seguramente ahora sí que la pifiaste- se dijo la chica mordiéndose las uñas mientras sobrevolaba todo el lugar.

-La van a castigar maestra-dijo entre en risas una muñeca de pelo verde en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que lleva.

-Tú cállate, Chachazero- dijo la chica golpeando a la muñeca. -Me advirtieron que no esquiara en estas montañas porque son muy inestables para ello, pero les dije que yo no sufriría ningún percance y luego me dicen que es más bien por los otros montañistas. Es por ello que aguanto las ganas y espero hasta año nuevo donde se supone que no viene nadie. Le doy tres vueltas a las montañas y pongo barreras para que nadie entre, para poder disfrutar de un agradable recorrido- dijo la chica mientras brillos salen de sus ojos. -Lo malo es que accidentalmente cree una avalancha asesina que literalmente era media montaña, pensé no tendría problemas pues a final no habría ningún afectado- agrego ella.

-¿Y que me dice de los animales, maestra?- dijo la muñeca.

-Te dije que no hablaras- dijo Evangeline volviendo a golpear a la chiquilla.- En fin no tenía ninguna preocupación hasta que de repente sentí una señal de alguien que seguramente debe estar atrapado.

-Yo creo que más bien debe estar ya muerto- dijo Chacha entre risas.

-No lo empeores. Si alguien murió, es obvio que me echaran la culpa. Terminare en la cárcel, me ejecutara o peor me harán que tenga que aceptar ser maestra.

-No se preocupe, maestra. Yo la ayudare a corregir los exámenes- le dijo gentilmente la muñeca, lo que hace que un aura lúgubre cubriera a la Evangeline y sacara a la muñeca para zarandearla.

-Ya para ese rollo y ayúdame- dijo la joven ya con lagrimas cómicas en los ojos mientras agitaba a la muñeca.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar y lanzo toneladas de nieve a todos lados, para la sorpresa de ambas chicas. La rubia entonces vuela rápidamente al sitio del suceso en donde la nieve había sido retirada en su totalidad. Era Shinji que estaba de rodillas a un lado del risco aparente muy agotado.

Evangeline entonces se altero al ver como el risco estaba a punto de desplomarse encima del chico. Rápidamente la rubia se abalanzo sobre él y lo tomo justo antes de que derrumbe los atrapara.

-Oye mocoso, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica de rosa mientras que me tiene tomado por la espalda.

-Esa es una pregunta muy complicada de responder, señorita. Pero dado que estoy vivo y no enterrado en la nieve, supongo que sí, estoy bien-le respondí mientras trato de entender que acaba de pasar.

La rubia entonces me lleva hasta una parada de autobuses del lugar. Ya en el suelo y al alcance de la luz de un poste, puedo apreciar el rostro de la chica que era tal cual como el de una muñeca de cerámica. No como las aterradoras, sino como las que en verdad eran hermosas.

–Gracias, por sacarme de esa señorita, supongo que fue mala idea estar gritando en una montaña a mitad de la noche.

-De hecho fue su cul…...-trato de decir una muñeca de pelo verde que sale del abrigo, pero rápidamente es escondida por su dueña.

-A lo que se refiere mi latosa compañera, es que un temblor causo la avalancha- dijo balbuceando la chica mientras su cara se pone algo roja. -Es una suerte que yo estuviera acampando y no esquiando por la zona-dijo muy nerviosa.

-No importa mucho que la causo. Gracias por la ayuda- dije entonces para acercarme a la parada a haber si daba con mapa.

-¿Acaso eres extranjero?- pregunto la chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dije volviendo a verla.

-Es porque estás hablando en ingles. No es que sea raro, pero me llama la atención- dijo la niña.

-Depende. ¿Exactamente dónde estamos?- pregunte pensado que el último sitio donde tuve el conocimiento de estar fue en Kyoto.

-Estamos en Japón, en las montañas Everwhite a las afueras de la ciudad Moonshine- dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Sin embargo esa revelación me dio sentimientos varios. Alegría por ya estar en casa, pero a la vez algo de enojo pues no había logrado detener a Sinister y ahora estaba fuera de mi alcance. No obstante no importaba, ya que al fin y al cabo, estaba donde quería estar.

-Mocoso, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste estático cuando te dije donde estábamos- dijo la rubia viéndome desconcertada. -¿Estás perdido?

-No, ya no- dije haciendo que ella me viera con cierta suspicacia. -Disculpe la molestia, pero puede decirme ¿en qué año estamos?

-¿Sufriste un golpe en la cabeza? Estamos en el 2015 aunque ya debería faltar poco para el 2016- dijo la rubia.

-Puede que haya sufrido unos cuantos- entonces veo el mapa de la parada y empiezo a estirarme para lo que sigue.

-¿Ahora qué haces?-dijo la chica viendo mis ejercicios.

-Estiramientos para evitar esguinces en medio del camino.

-¿Que dices? La ciudad está a kilómetros.

-No quiero abusar de su ayuda, así que prefiero ir por mi cuenta-le dije. Momentos después una intensa corriente eléctrica empezó a cubrirme mientras el poste empieza a parpadear aun cuando no lo he tocado. -Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una fiesta que alcanzar.

-Espe…-antes de que la chica pueda terminar ya he empezado a correr a toda velocidad con **Lighthnig Steps**. -Qué mal educado. Ni siquiera se presento- dijo ella mientras su mejillas se inflan.

-La maestra se ha enamorado- dijo la muñeca en burla, poniéndose en la cabeza de la rubia. Poco después un aura oscura cubre a la chica y esta mira a la muñeca con una maliciosa mirada.

-YA ME TIENES HASTA CON TUS COMENTARIOS- le grito a la chica para empezar a agitarla si que Chachazero pueda detenerla. Luego la rubia se dejo caer en la nieve y quedo viendo al cielo.

-¿Qué le sucede maestra?- le pregunto Chacha.

-Nada, es solo que ese chico tenía una mirada bastante extraña. Cálida y fría al mismo tiempo. Demás está decir que nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos.

-Entonces deben ser entonces muy raros como para que una vieja con millones de años como usted no los haya visto – dijo divertidamente la muñeca.

Shinji ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no ver la nueva y gigantesca escultura de hielo que ahora estaba al lado de la parada de autobús.

[Una hora después]

A pesar de lo que le dije a esa chica, parece que en efecto si era mucha distancia como recorrer a pie. La carga que tenia fue suficiente para llegar a la afueras de la ciudad, justo en el vecindario donde quedaba mi casa, pero ya estaba muy agotado como seguir hasta el salón Amanecer.

Decidí que lo mejor era dirigirme a mi hogar y descansar. Había un gran pormenor que debía considerar cuidadosamente y era que debía decirle a mi familia sobre los cambios y experiencias que tuve.

Tratar de ocultarles algo era una muy mala idea. Ellas no solo sabían cuando guardaba un secreto sino que luego me lo echan en cara con todo su ser.

Lo bueno es que no tuve problemas para entrar a la casa, pues los sellos que le protegen aun me reconocen. Lo ideal sería cambiarme, pero primero que hago es ir a buscar a la cocina algo sumamente importante para elaborar mi relato, un café.

Es una suerte que mi madre Shaolin lo tome porque entraría en colapso si no tomo una taza en este instante. Una vez hecho, me siento en la sala y la disfruto, mientras empezaba deliberar que detalles debo omitir. No quiero comentar sobre mi encierro con Sinister, pero necesito decirles como volví a casa.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y sigo esperando en la sala. Me doy que cuenta que estoy sumamente hambriento y hago una pequeña llamada, luego de otro rato por fin escucho que llega mi familia.

[Afuera de la casa]

-Pero mama, yo también quiero ayudar a buscar a mi Onii-chan- dijo Iris entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila hija. Nosotras nos encargaremos de encontrarlo– le consuelo Shaolin.

-Dinos la verdad- le exigió Nemesis. -Escuche lo que estaban diciendo en el salón. Sobre que su presencia desapareció tan de repente que seguramente de bía a que el estaba….- la pelinegra entonces callo al no querer que esa fuera la realidad.

-Por favor no digas eso- le reprendió Yoruichi. -Shinji es casi un adulto. El sabe cómo cuidarse solo. No le pasara nada malo- dijo la Shihoin aunque ella misma tenía dudas en sus palabras.

Cuando Shaolin llego a la puerta y la abre de inmediato sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. -Hay alguien en la casa-advirtió a la demás y acto seguido Yoruichi tomo a sus hijas y retrocedió.

La razón de que no ellas pudieran detectar a alguien desde fuera de la casa, es que esta contaba con un recubrimiento que le hacia imperceptible. Siendo Shaolin desde las Fuerzas Especiales, era necesario que su familia estuviera protegida. De la misma forma, ella siempre estaba lista para pelear y de forma inexplicable saco una espada tipo tanto de su vestido y entro en la vivienda.

La mujer rápidamente se dirigió a la sala en busca de la amenaza, pero cuando entro en la habitación quedo paralizada con lo que se consiguio.

-Hola madre, feliz año nuevo- le dije tranquilamente, asegurándome de que ahora estuviera hablando en japonés.

-¿Tú quien eres?- dijo ella en guardia lista para atacar ante cualquier movimiento.

-¿Quién más? Shinji Shihoin, tu hijo- le dije. No era un buen momento para chistes. No se puede jugar con un capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales.

-Tienes cierto parecido, pero no tienes nada que pueda comprobarlo- dijo ella sin inmutarse. Entiendo que sin contar mi "estadía" con Sinister ya han pasado más de 4 meses desde mi repentino viaje, pero no creo que haya cambiado tanto.

-Sencillo, Nemesis, Iris y yo, tenemos absolutamente prohibido entrar al sótano, de miércoles a domingo, de 8pm hasta la 7am. A veces completamente inaccesible por fines de semana completos- dije seriamente.

-No demuestras, nada pudiste conseguirlo a través de espionaje- dijo mi madre lista para atacar.

-No me dejas opción. El sótano solo se abre para nosotros cinco y Urahara, pero ni mis hermanas y el saben sobre el hecho de que en efecto la abeja pica al gato-dije con cierto sonrojo. Acto seguido Shaolin cambio de colores como un camaleón.

-¿Tú-tú-tú-tú-tú lo sabes?- dijo ella tratando de volverse invisible o fundirse en la habitación por la vergüenza.

-Para mi desgracia, si. Fue en uno de los cumpleaños de Némesis. Se puso demasiado intensa y escogí un mal lugar para esconderme. Es una de las desventajas de que tu presencia pueda bajar a casi cero en ocasiones- dije sin hacer contacto visual. Tengo que admitir que aun no supero lo que vi esa noche.

-Pero que te paso- dice Shaolin señalándome.

-Digamos que tuve una experiencia extra dimensional-dije para luego levantarme y darme cuenta que superaba la altura de mi Shaolin. -Le explicare todo, pero prefiero que sea a todas porque prefiero decirlo solo una vez.

Cuando las demás entraron, sus quijadas cayeron al piso al verme. Ya curioso por todo el alboroto, veo mi reflejo parcial en un cristal de la sala. No solo era más algo alto, sino que mi cuerpo era algo más fornido de lo que recordaba. También mi cabello había crecido bastante, al punto llegar a mi espalda.

Tenía que reconocer que era un completo despistado por no darme de cuenta antes, pero no podía demostrar que estaba perplejo por el hecho de que no recordaba haber cambiado tanto por el encierro en aquel laboratorio. En estos momentos más bien debería estar escuálido y algo desnutrido.

Volviendo mi atención a mi familia, no pude evitar notar que Yoruichi era escéptica sobre si en verdad era su hijo, pero luego de que Shaolin le susurrara al oído cierta información, solo mostro una sonrisa de nerviosismo que indicaba que ahora si estaba muy segura de mi identidad.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a dar mi relato, el timbre de la casa sonó. Se trataba de un repartidor que traía unas pizzas que ordene. Le pago la una propina apropiada por dar su servicio en un día como hoy y a estas horas.

-Disculpen, tengo un poco de hambre- dije mientras tomos las 3 cajas familiares que ordene, para impresión de mi familia.

-Pero a ti no te gusta la comida rápida- dijo Némesis. - Y apenas comes en relación a tus amigos.

-He expandido un poco mi dieta- dije mientras tomo una rebanada. - Ahora presten atención, esto es largo.

En primer lugar le conté el porqué de mi desaparición y como termine en un bosque de Canadá de un universo diferente. Me asegure de no ser tan explicito con los detalles de mi enfrentamiento con los animales salvaje, pero si con como conseguí mis poderes nuevas habilidades, ya que era algo que evidentemente debía tocar.

Como tal mi electrokinesis no era nada del otro mundo, pero el brillo en los ojos de mi madre, me hicieron pensar que a ella le gustaba que por fin tuviera afinidad con su elemento.

Conté parte de mi experiencia en la escuela Jean Grey y mi "noble" incursión en New York, omitiendo mi encuentro con Deadpool, ya que seguramente consideran que ese tipo es una mala influencia…Bueno, no es mentira que si lo es.

También hable sobre breve mi estancia en la academia Avengers y mi posterior encuentro con The Hand, el cual resulto algo gracioso al darme cuenta de que en mi mundo había una organización similar, llamada The Foot.

Finalmente llegue a la parte difícil, sobre todo porque podía decirles que estaba a manos de un genetista, ya que si mencionaba la palabra clon, dudarían de mí. Por la tanto, la historia que conté fue yo y los X-men nos vimos en una batalla contra una entidad demoniaca. Una suerte que había leído lo suficiente sobre las criaturas del aquel universo como inventar un enemigo convincente que no concordara con alguien con quien que hayan peleado alguna de mis madres.

De todas formas no pude evitar que dieran un chillido cuando le mostré el agujero de mi camisa, que era el signo de mi pelea. Acto seguido les hable como termine en las montañas Everwhite y porque vine a casa en vez de ir a salón.

Cuando termine el relato, lo primero que hicieron todas fue abrazarme y disculparse por no estar allí conmigo y evitar que me viera metido en todo ese embrollo.

-No tienen nada de que disculparse. No había forma de saber que ocurría y por lo que entiendo no era algo que pudiera detenerse.

-De todas formas, tengo que disculparme por presionarte como lo hago- dice Shaolin entre casi sollozos. -Si hicieras lo que en verdad quieres tal vez no te hubieras visto en esa situación.

-Ridiculeces. Si ese fuera el caso, en verdad que ya estaría muerto. Más bien debo ponerme más serio con mis entrenamientos.

-Por cierto donde está tu Zanpakuto, siempre la tienes en tu muñeca- dice Yoruichi.

-Ni idea, cuando llegue aquí, no la tenía. Seriamente estoy empezando a dudar en cuál es la naturaleza del arma- dije viendo mi muñeca vacía.

 **=Al menos me tienes a mí, con eso basta y sobra** \- agrego la IA.

-¡TU RELOJ HABLO!- exclamaron mis hermanas sorprendidas.

-Oh por favor, he dicho cosas más impresionantes y solo se interesan por este reloj del demonio- dije pensando en sus pesados chistes. –Es Crystal. La IA que me dio el docto Pym.

 **=Ellas saben distinguir lo que es impresionante, señor Night Thunder**.

-¿En serio te dejas llamar así?-pregunto Iris ya cabizbaja por el sueño.

-Me gusta cómo suena- dije con cierta molestia.

-Me gustaría ver de primera mano porque te haces llamar así- dijo Némesis mientras también bostezaba por el cansancio.

-Primero debemos descansar, luego seguiremos hablando y veremos que has aprendido- dijo Yoruichi.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero dejar algo en claro, no quiero que esto salga a la luz, por lo menos no aun-dije a lo que ellas asienten. – Se que es necesario investigar todo el asunto, ya que también pueden existir algunos visitantes con malas intenciones.

-Estas en lo correcto. Abriré un archivo, pero lo mantendré en clasificado por el momento- dijo Shaolin.

-Bien. De por si no voy a decirles nada a mis amigos. No quiero inmiscuirlo en este problema.

-Sí, esa tu decisión la respetare. Solo ten en cuenta que tal vez a ellos no le guste, que los dejes por fuera de algo, recuerdan que son un equipo-dijo mi madre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le respondí sabiendo cuales será las consecuencias.

-Onii-chan solo tengo una última pregunta- dijo Iris, a lo que asiento para indicarle que hable. -¿Que poderes te dieron esos ojos anillados?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ojos?- dije con sorpresa. Entonces busco un espejo que espejo que me otorgue un reflejo bien definido. Allí note como mis ojos negros habían sido remplazados por unos ojos color lila con un patrón anillado que cubría toda la esclerótica de ambos ojos. –No quiero preocuparlas, pero esto no estaba aquí.

-Luego verificaremos. Ahora vayan a dormir-dijo Yoruichi.

-Si, tal vez deba descansar un poco- dije para luego retirar la vista del espejo. –Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Feliz cumpleaños-dije dándole un abrazo a mi madre, luego todas quedaran paralizadas.

-Rayos. Se me había olvidado que hoy es el cumpleaños de mama-dijo Iris.

-Esto no tiene perdón-dijo Shaolin con unas lágrimas cómicas.

-Todos los años es lo mismo-dijo Némesis suspirando

-Sabes, si hubieras mencionado eso desde el principio. No hubiera dudado en absoluto de que en verdad eras mi hijo-comento Yoruichi en referencia a que seguía apenada porque conocía su secreto.

-Lo siento-le dije.

[Minutos después]

Luego del acontecimiento, nos retiramos a las habitaciones para dormir lo poco que quedaba de noche, pues el tiempo paso volando con mi relato. Estar en mi propia cama era realmente agradable, a pesar del hecho de que no tenía mucho sueño. No obstante había cierto que mi estadía algo incomoda.

-Luego de varios meses sin verlas, tengo que decir que en verdad me alegro mucho de tenerlas a mi lado. Sin embargo no creen que están demasiado cerca- dije a mis hermanas que me tenían acorralado en mi cama.

-Se suponía que Shaolin nos dejaría que nos metiéramos en tu habitación para dormir contigo pero….-dijo Némesis nerviosa. – No esperamos crecieras así de repente- agrego ella de forma casi inaudible.

-Ahora entiendo lo de los vestidos y ciertamente estamos algo apretados aquí. Normalmente me molestaría, pero no diré nada hoy- dije arreglándome para dormir.

-Gracias, onii-chan-dijo Iris dándome un abrazo.

-Buenas noches a ambas- dije para luego apago la luz.

-Buena noches- dijo Némesis secamente cosa que me extraño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte para ver si algo le molesta

-Nananananada- dijo ella en un siseo nervioso

-No te preocupes por ella-intervino Iris. -Es que debe estar feliz escribió en su diario que esperaba mucho que crecieras para que también tu….

-NEMESIS, ESTAS YA CORROPIENDO A TU HERMANA MENOR- grite imaginando como iba a terminar la frase.

-NO ES MI CULPA, ELLA REVISA MIS COSAS SIN PERMISO-se defendió Némesis.

-Pero tú le dices a tus compañeras que son libres de para revisar tu colección +18, aunque yo ya las conté y habían más de +200 libros. Claro que eso es si no cuentas las revistas y los videojuegos- dijo la pelimorada de forma inocente.

-AHORA SÍ QUE TE MATO- advirtió Nemesis a la vez que se lanzaba sobre mí para llegar a su hermana.

-YA TRANQUILÍCENSE-dije tratando de separarlas mientras intentan agarrarse a golpes.

-SOLO UNO. SOLO DEJAME DARLE UN COSCORRON A ESA CHICA CON CABELLO SOBRE ALIMENTANDO.

-DE ESO NADA. ASI FUE QUE COMENZO ESE MANGA DE LA TAPA NARANJA –dijo Iris con cierto nerviosismo, indicándome que ya el mal estaba hecho.

-YA DUERMANSE DE UNA P*** VEZ- grito desde fuera Shaolin, lo que inmediatamente hizo que las dos se calmaran y pasaran a dormirse.

- _Es bueno saber que he vuelto a casa_ -pensé para quedar rendido y pensar en lo que seguirá en futuro.

[Horas después]

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y en medio de un almuerzo compuesto de todo lo que había en el refrigerador, les hable de otras cosas que había en el otro mundo. Como el hecho de una de mis profesoras podía controlar el clima, incluso mejor que cualquier de hijo de Zeus y Poseidón. O como un profesor podía congelar tenía un control sobre el hielo mucho mayor al que podría otorgar cualquier magia

Las chicas me veían con cierta malicia, ya que con mi cambio de altura, casi toda mi vestimenta quedo inservible. Seguramente terminaría de compras con ellas y eso nunca era bueno. Era una suerte que mi chaqueta aun me sirviera y estuviera en condiciones para sobrevivir el cambio de guardarropa. Un blue jean y una camisa azul servirían para la prueba que me tiene mi madre en el sótano. Un curioso lugar que tiene las características de una gran cantera.

-Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto- me dijo ella.

-De acuerdo- le respondí.

Como testigos de nuestro encuentro, están Shaolin y mis hermanas que verían la pelea desde encima de uno de los peñascos del sitio.

-Primero deja ver, que tanto ha crecido tu Chakra. No es mi especialidad, pero se juzgar bien- dijo Yoruichi.

Por ende me pongo en posición y hago un sello de manos para liberar dicha energía por mi cuerpo.

-Increíble, puedo apreciar que ahora tienes cien veces más Chakra que antes- dijo la pelimorada sorprendida. –Sí que has entrenado.

-¿¡Cien!? Tal vez si lo haya subido unas diez veces, pero es una exageración decir que lo he aumentado tanto- dije volviendo a mi estancia normal.

-Sin alguien con quien puedas compararte es difícil que puedas medir tu progreso. Lo mejor es que dejemos la cháchara y peleemos. **Shundo** \- dijo la mujer mientras desaparece de la arena y se posiciona a mi lado.- Tus reflejos siguen siendo malos- dijo para darle una patada al aire en donde yo antes estaba.

-No tanto- dije apareciendo a sus espaldas. - **Lighting Step: Thunder Punch** \- exprese mientras dirijo un golpe que fue esquivado por mi madre. Luego ella toma mi brazo y me arroja al otro lado de la arena donde luego de dar unas vueltas retomo mi equilibrio y logro levantarme.

-Nada mal. ¿Qué tal te va en los ataques a distancia?- entonces el puño derecho de mi madre se ilumina mientras lo retrae. - **Shihoin Art: Ráfaga Tormentosa** – ella entonces lo lleva hacia delante para soltar un manojo de chispas a gran velocidad hacia mí.

Cubro mi rostro con mis brazos y las recibo de lleno. -Esos son mi especialidad- dije mientras formo un arco eléctrico entre ambas manos. – **Thunderbolt** \- para lanzar el disparo eléctrico.

Yoruichi entonces tomo el ataque y lo lanza a un lado. –Bien, pero apenas estoy calentando –dijo ella para volver a desaparecer con un **Shundo**.

Ella apareció sobre mí dirigiendo una fuerte patada que detuve con mis brazos cruzados. Casi instantáneamente ella se posiciono en frente y lanzo un puñetazo contra mi estomago. Si soy veloz, pero ella no tiene el apodo de la diosa de la velocidad por nada.

- **Discharge** -exprese para soltar un campo eléctrico que hizo que mi oponente se retirara. Lo suficiente como para darme tiempo para hacerlos sellos de manos para arroja un **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego**.

- **Shihoin Art: Cuerda Trepadora** -expreso Yoruichi para crear un látigo de rayos que tenía la suficiente potencia como para atravesar y deshacerse mi jutsu, a la vez que me atrapaba.

Sin embargo, este efecto solo fue por breves segundos, ya que absorbí la técnica para potenciarme.

-Ya veo que los ataques de rayos normales no servirán contra ti. Tendré que recurrir a algo más elaborado-dijo mi madre para que los protectores que llevaba en sus brazos brillaran con un círculo mágico azul.

Si bien ella no era una experta en magia, no temía en usar hechizos almacenados para la construcción o potenciación de sus propias técnicas. En este caso, ella estaba acudiendo a varios anillos de agua que le rodearon mientras hacía sellos de manos para un jutsu.

La combinación de todo el proceso dio como resultado que su mano derecha se viera envuelta de chispas eléctricas y la izquierda tuviera un pequeño remolino de agua turbulenta.

- **Ranton: Dragón Majestuoso de la Tormenta** \- exclamo Yoruichi para lanzar un enorme torbellino de rayos y agua que fluye en mi dirección asumiendo la forma de la criatura que imitaba.

Inmediatamente esquivo la técnica con un **Lightning Steps** , pues aun cuando soporte la corriente eléctrica, la técnica tiene una inmensa fuerza demoledora. Y esa no era la única cualidad con la que contaba, ya que mi madre podía controlar su trayectoria para que fuera de nuevo contra mí.

Lance un nuevo **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** contra el dragón, pero este la atraviesa como si nada y avanza contra su objetivo. Hago una **Sustitución** con una roca para evitar el golpe y veo como el objeto es reducido a polvo.

-No te preocupes si no puedes contra esto, después de todo es una de mis técnicas más fuertes- dijo Yoruichi mientras vuelve a dirigir a la bestia sobre mí.

-Es una locura, lo que voy a hacer. Pero supongo que debería repetir eso que hice en la montaña-dije para ponerme frente a la y técnica que viene contra mí.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes con eso? – dijo mi madre ya preocupada al ver que tenia las intenciones de recibir la técnica, pero esa no era lo que planeaba.

Extiendo mis manos a los lados y pienso en lo que paso en la avalancha. Al verme rodeado por todas esas toneladas de nieve, solo tenía en mente que quería apártalas. Quería desatar un gran **Discharge** , pero lo que salió fue algo distinto. Una técnica mucho más poderosa.

Ya el dragón de tormenta estaba por golpearme, cuando de repente una fuerza invisible lo detuvo en seco. Era como si me cubriera un campo de fuerza omnidireccional, que repelía todo a mí alrededor, incluso el suelo donde estaba parado.

Tuve que notar que era muy fuerte, pues a pesar de que el dragón de tormenta aun quería continuar su avance, el impulso de fuerza aun resistía. Varios segundos pasaron en cámara lenta y luego ambas técnicas colapsaron creando una lluvia de agua electrificada.

Ante tal esfuerzo, yo caí en suelo sintiendo como mis reservas de Chakra se habían agotado repentinamente. Eso al menos me dejaba en claro que dicho poder, no era producto de mi mutación.

-¿Están bien?- dijo Yoruichi ayudándome a pararme.

-Sí. Algo mareado, pero estoy bien- dije mientras ella me ve preocupada. Luego demás se aproximaron al sitio, a luz de que el encuentro había finalizado.

-Ya no hay duda, Yoruichi- dijo Shaolin viéndome.

-Sí, nunca pensé que él fuera el que tuviera esos ojos- respondió mi madre con cara de preocupación.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué tiene de extraño estos ojos?-dije viéndolas.

-Veras Shinji. Existe una historia que nos contaban cuando éramos niñas. Una sobre hombre con un gran poder en sus ojos. Su nombre varía según quien la cuente, pero comúnmente nos referimos a él como el Gran Sabio- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?- pregunto sin entender cuál era mi conexión con la fabula.

-El punto es que el hombre ya lleva varios siglos muerto, pero se dice que alguien iba a heredar el poder que poseía. Dado que eso nunca paso, la historia fue considerada como un mito.

-Es decir que Shinji, podría ser el heredero de ese poder- dijo Némesis.

-Es un hecho. Lo que usaste hace poco fue el **Shinra Tensei**. Hijo tú has heredado el poder del Rinnegan- dijo Yoruichi seriamente.


	9. Cap 9 ¿Predicción Acertada?

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 9**

" **¿Predicción Acertada?"**

[2 semanas después]

Ya terminaron las vacaciones de invierno y ahora estoy en las afueras de la academia Sword. Argumentalmente las escuelas siempre han sido el comienzo de los problemas y estoy seguro de que ahora es que comenzaran los míos, o para ser exactos, continuaran.

A pesar de mis reclamos, mis hermanas me hicieron cambiar de look y ahora llevo una chaqueta azul marino con la manga derecha de color negro y la otra de color blanco. Con una camisa gris con el símbolo del clan Shihoin en color negro grabado en la espalda. Todo junto con a uno pantalones negros con líneas azul marino en los lados.

Mi cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo no muy larga. Un peinado que está muy lejos del que usaba, pero no mi familia no me dejo cortármelo, ya que me dijeron que así se me veía bien.

En cuanto a accesorios, llevo unos lentes oscuros en combinación de un **Henge** leve para no que no se note la apariencia de mis ojos. Si lo que decía mi madre era cierto, no creo que fuera bueno otros supieran de mi condición.

En mi muñeca izquierda mantuve el Nightwatch, el cual cambio un poco debido a las reparaciones que hice con las indicaciones de Crystal. Varios teléfonos y consolas tuvieron que ser sacrificados para conseguir el fin. No soy experto en electrónica, pero Crystal sabia dar instrucciones muy precisas.

Claro que valían la pena, ya que la IA gano conexión con las redes de mi mundo y pude armar un par de auriculares y cámaras que me ayudaran a sustituir los Nightglasses que no podía reconstruir. Era un hecho de que los sensores no tenían la misma calidad, pero al menos permitían que Crystal no estuviera "ciega".

Debo decir que no descanse casi nada en los últimos días, ya que fui sometido a un entrenamiento relámpago, para aprender algunas cosas a las que antes no les había prestado atención. En el camino aprendí que el Rinnegan me daba la habilidad de atraer y repeler cosas, un efecto que puedo aseverar que es causado por un ligero control gravitacional. También me di de cuenta que el doujutsu debía ser la razón por la que mi chakra aumento tan drásticamente en relación al que tenía antes del incidente con Sinister.

Además he logrado integrar unas cuantas técnicas elementales a mi repertorio, ya que me estaba empezando a cansar usar tantas veces los mismos jutsu. Yoruichi me dijo que debería adicionar un arte marcial a mi repertorio, aunque no tengo ni idea de cuál debo elegir. No quiero caer el en tradicional Kung Fu, pero no se qué estilo puede funcionar.

Finalmente estaba el detalle de mi arma perdida, el cual era sin dudas un gran problema. Por la condiciones que la conseguí, sería difícil conseguir otra. Y tomando Shaolin por poco mata a Kisuke por los resultados que tuvo el experimento original, estaba descartado hablar con él. Es por ello que era mejor deja el tema de lado

Fui el primero en entrar al salón y rápidamente busque mi asiento para ponerme a leer. Me encuentro estudiando los principios para el uso de habilidades mágicas. Un ámbito que es algo difícil de abordar si no se tiene habilidad natural, pero de repente me dieron ganas de aprender sobre el tema y estoy seguro que podre dominar un par de hechizos en poco tiempo si me lo propongo.

-Bueno días, Shinji-san- escuche luego de un tiempo. Había estado tan inmerso en mi libro, que no me di cuenta que ya otros estudiantes habían llegado al lugar. Baje el libro y entonces note que se trataba de Ami. -¿Estuviste enfermo? No, nos has llamado desde….-entonces la peliazul se percato de mi nueva apariencia. -¿Quién eres?-dijo ella con algo desconcierto.

-Shinji Shihoin. ¿A quién mas esperabas?- le respondí despóticamente. No era mi intención pero de repente me desagrado ver a la Mizuno. Es más, de repente me puse de muy mal humor.

-Oye, Ami, ¿has visto al cabeza de chorlito?-dijo May llegando a mi asiento. -No lo encuentro por ninguna…..- la castaña entonces quedo paralizada al verme.

-Tan despistada como siempre. ¿No era obvio buscarme en mi asiento?- le respondí casi automáticamente, haciendo que ella inflara sus cachetes muy molesta.

-¡Oye!

-¿Tu donde te habías metido?-dijo Sasuke. –Pregunte por ti en tu casa y nadie quiso decirme nada.

-No quería ser molestado. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer-dije severamente.

-¿Y ahora qué te pico?-dijo Annabeth que llego junto a Percy, ambos atraídos por el alboroto.

-Nada de su interés-le respondí de la misma forma grosera.

Tengo que decir que ya estoy bastante confundido. No suelo hablarle así a nadie y no entiendo porque ahora lo estoy haciendo con mis amigos. Quisiera decir que estoy siendo controlado por alguien, pero mis palabras salen de mí con una naturalidad que me deja perplejo.

-No lo veo por ninguna partes, chicos-dijo Naruto llegando al pequeño tumulto. -Ya revise toda la academia y no consigo a Shinji- dijo el rubio para entonces percatase de mi. -¿Un estudiantes nuevo? Genial. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze- dijo presentándose haciendo que todos nos caigamos al suelo.

-Tarado. Acaso no reconoces a alguien de tu equipo- dije levantándome airado por la idiotez de mi amigo.

-Un momento- entonces Naruto enfoco su vista. -¿¡Pero qué rayos!?

-¿Cómo es que creciste tanto en dos semanas? ¿¡Acaso te lanzaron una bendición divina o algo!?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Como dije. No es nada de su interés- les respondí con desgano volviendo mi atención a mi libro.

-Absurdo. Tienes que decirnos porque no llamaste en las últimas semanas. Pensaba que íbamos a estudiar y entrenar juntos- dijo May.

-Lastima. Yo hice todo eso por mi cuenta- dije tajantemente.

-¿Y no pudiste haber avisado?- replico la chica.

-Fue un entrenamiento secreto.

-¿Tan secreto que lo comenzaste en pleno año nuevo?- pregunto Sasuke escéptico. - Desapareciste el día de la gala y vi a tu familia preocupada por ti.

-Eran cosas que debían quedarse en secreto. Ya sabes es todo cuando se trata de técnicas de clanes- dije a lo que el Uchiha se molesto.

-Parece que se te olvida que entre nuestros clanes ese detalle es bastante nulo. Especialmente dado el hecho de que somos amigos.

-Tal vez que es que simplemente no quería mostrarles nada.

-¿Por qué? No es como tuvieras algo especial que mostrar- dijo May cruzándose brazos y girando rostro muy molesta.

-Equivocada como siempre- le dije a lo que ella se voltea impactada por el comentario.

-Basta ustedes dos. Esta no es la forma como debemos tratarnos. Somos un equipo-intervino Ami.

-Un equipo bastante patético si quieren mi opinión- agregue haciendo que todos pusieran caras malas hacia mí.

Antes de que alguno dijeran algo más, se vieron en la necesidad de retirarse por la llegada del profesor.

-Buenos días, estudiantes. Por favor, vayan a sus asientos- dijo el profesor Iruka que ubico en su escritorio al frente del salón.

En eso llegaron Satsuki y algunos de sus amigos entraron en el salón. A ellos no le gustaba esperar junto al resto de los estudiantes y por ello solían retrasar su llegada. Luego procedieron a sentarse los primeros asientos del sitio, en donde demás estaba decir que yo me encontraba entre los últimos.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado y aprovechado sus vacaciones de invierno ya que están en la recta final de su primer periodo en la academia Sword y necesitaran todo su ser para pasar al siguiente año-dijo seriamente. -Ahora tomen sus guías de estudios y repasen el capitulo 17 mientras esperamos al director Matoi. El tiene unos asuntos que discutir con esta clase.

Inmediatamente el salón de treinta estudiantes empezó a desordenarse por los que empezaron a murmurar sobre los posibles motivos de la visita del hombre con más poder en la academia.

– ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!- dijo el profesor Umino con voz autoritaria. -Esperaran en silencio al director- advirtió. -Y tú. Allá en el fondo- dijo señalándome. –Te equivocaste de salón- dijo haciendo que algunos se rieran al pensar que alguien estaba en un gran bochorno.

\- Preste atención, profesor Umino. Soy Shinji Shihoin. Su alumno- le dije cara de total fastidio.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el salón que pronto se vio interrumpido.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?- fue el grito que inundo el salón.

-¿¡COMO ESO ES POSIBLE!? ¡PARECIERA QUE TUVIERA MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS. DE NINGUNA FORMA ESE SHINJI. ES UNA LOCURA. DEBE SER UN **HENGE** O MAGIA. ¿ESE ES UN HERMANO O PRIMO? fueron varios de los comentarios que pude escuchar.

-¡ORDEN!- grito Iruka. -¡Paren su alboroto! No importa si es Shinji o no. El director ha llegado más temprano de lo que esperaba- dijo el moreno que señalo la puerta.

Por la puerta entra un hombre de gran altura, cabello largo de color negro algo canoso, con un estilo afro y una barba de chivo larga del mismo tono que sus bigotes y cabello. Lentes redondos sin marco. Y un traje blanco de almirante con una larga capa que ponía detrás "Poder" escritos en kanjis azules.

Entonces Satsuki se paró de su asiento y dio la orden de hacer lo mismo.

-¡Saluden al ilustre director de la prestigiosa Academia Sword, Sengoku Matoi!- dijo ella mientras hacia un saludo militar.

-Bueno días, director Matoi- exclamaron todos con entusiasmo haciendo el mismo saludo. Por mi parte, yo hice el esfuerzo mínimo.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Esto no es el ejercito- dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba la cabeza y nos indicaba que nos sentáramos con la otra. -Satsuki-chan, ya te he dicho que no es necesario hacer tanto alboroto.

-Sin disciplina no se puede obtener resultados- dijo la pelinegra mientras procedía a sentarse.

-Y pensar que antes eras tan dulce con tu abuelito- dijo Sengoku a lo que ella evita mirarlo y algunos ríen bajo su propio riesgo. -Buenos días, chicos. Me alegra ver que casi todos hayan venido para comenzar el último ciclo de su primer año de estudio que les ofrece esta noble institución- dijo sonriendo. –Pero, hoy no he venido solo a saludarlos- advirtió viéndonos ahora con una cara seria. -He venido hoy porque quiero hablarles de cierto aspecto que cambiara en la academia- entonces el hombre de afro hizo señas a Iruka.

Poco después la pizarra dio un giro hacia atrás de 180 grados para dejar ver una pantalla panorámica que se encendió casi inmediatamente.

-Como ya saben, son varias las especialidades que pueden tomar en esta institución-empezó a explicar Sengoku. -Bien puede desarrollar todas sus habilidades físicas y ser de la clase Fighter o ser de clase Sage y demostrar cual es poder de la mente-dijo el hombre a la vez que en la pantalla pasaban imágenes de los alumnos y profesores de esas áreas.

–También están las ramas más nobles como la Healer y la Paladin que buscan curar y defender respectivamente. Claro que no podemos dejar de la labor investigativa que proporcionar la Explorer o la Shinobi, las cuales demuestran que conseguir información no es algo tan fácil como parece-siguió el director mientras pasaban muchas más imágenes.

-No voy entretenerlos hablándoles de todas las demás. El gran detalle es que cada clase tiene ventajas y desventajas-dijo Sengoku dando una fuerte mirada. -Ninguna es infalible en solitario y es la razón por la que uno de los objetivos de la academia es promover el trabajo en equipo entre sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, a veces esto no es suficiente para garantizar su éxito en este mundo o cualquiera de los que existen. Es por esta razón que en la academia Sword pondrá en práctica un nuevo programa que permitirá a los estudiantes tener los conocimientos de todas las especialidades e incluso más- dijo el director mientras a casi todos se les cae la quijada pensando en lo que les acaban de decir.

-¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA! ¡YA TENEMOS DEMASIADAS CLASES! ¡TENDRIAMOS CERO VIDA SOCIAL!-empezó a oírse en el salón de varios estudiantes.

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Iruka. -El director Matoi no ha terminado de hablar.

-Tranquilos todos. Tengo que aclararles que el programa aun esta fase prueba y no todos serán integrados a él - dijo Sengoku mientras se acomodaba la barba a la vez que todos se calmaban. –Debo comentar que esperaba más emocionados por la idea, pero no puedo presionarles, ya que reconozco que es una carga pesada. Es por ello que escogeremos a 10 estudiantes de esta clase.

-¿Y por que han escogido esta sección?-pregunto uno de los estudiantes.

-Es donde se han registrado a los estudiantes más prometedores y los que tienen mejores notas-contesto el director.

 _-También ayuda el hecho de que su nieta este aquí_ -pensé yo y seguramente muchos en el salón.

-¿No cree que son muy pocos estudiantes para ese programa?-dijo Annabeth.

-Si se logra constituir este programa como una especialidad fija, será algo limitado en cuanto a cupos ya que se le dará mucha importancia a la calidad. También hay otra razón, por la que no se elegirán muchos estudiantes, pero esa es clasificada por el momento. Solo les hablo del programa, porque es necesario que ustedes se comprometan con los estudiantes que pronto tendrán.

-Disculpe director, no he entendido- dijo Ami. -¿Como tomaríamos el programa si no hemos avanzado por Segundo y Tercer año.

-¡Oh disculpen! Había pasado por alto ese gran detalle-dijo Sengoku rascándose la nuca reconociendo su error. -Los elegidos para programa se graduarían en cuatro años, consiguiendo así un titulo incluso superior al que obtendrían si cursaran el Cuarto año de la academia-explico el director.

Aquellas palabras seguramente hicieron que algunos quisieran participar en el programa, pues ser elegidos para Cuarto año resultaba un gran logro. No todos podían alcanzar la habilidad necesaria como para lograr graduarse con ese año extra en el currículo.

-El proceso será el siguiente. Se elegirán aleatoriamente a cada uno de los diez estudiantes y tendrán la opción de aceptar o rechazar la invitación. Esta será su única oportunidad para dimitir, ya que si lo hacen luego se verán amonestados-explico Sengoku.

-¿Qué clase de amonestación?-pregunto uno de los estudiantes.

-Deberán repetir todo el primer año. No importara como ha sido su desempeño anterior. Hay ciertos aspectos que nos fuerzan a aceptar a solo estudiantes que tenga un verdadero compromiso con el programa. ¿Entendido?- dijo el director para recibir el nervioso asentimiento de los presentes. –Ahora profesor Umino haga los honores- dijo el riéndose, a lo que el profesor Iruka le dio mala mirada por lanzarle el muerto.

El profesor se acerco a la pantalla y esta empezó a mostrar las fotos de los estudiantes presentes como si se tratara de un sorteo. Finalmente se detuvo y mostro al primer afortunado. Un chico de altura media con el cabello corto y desordenado color blanco, con ojos verdes. Vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones beige.

-Asiento numero 12, Toshiro Hitsugaya. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?-dijo Umino viendo al mencionado.

-Definitivamente- dijo el chico peliblanco de actitud fría, provocando que varias chicas chillaran, incluida May, por considerarlo muy cool.

Luego la pantalla continúo su trabajo hasta detenerse con la chica relativamente baja, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos que vestía su usual seifuku negro.

-Asiento numero 8, Ai Enma. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Si- dijo sin dudar la chica de ojos rojos. Tengo que aceptarlo, extrañaba mucho ver su rostro.

La pantalla vuelve con el sorteo y dio con el chico imperativo de cabello negro, que vestía un conjunto rojo con una chaqueta abierta y una camisa negra debajo.

\- Asiento numero 19, Menma Namikaze. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Créelo- dijo mientras a lo que su hermano refunfuño molesto.

La siguiente en la lista fue la pelirroja más violenta del salón, la cual portaba una camisa morada en conjunto a un bluejean en su fornido cuerpo.

-Asiento numero 16, Clarisse La Rue. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Como me perdería esto- dijo Clarisse mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

La siguiente fue la otra pelinegra de los Diamond, que contrario a Ai era bastante alta. Que llevaba su tradicional vestido blanco con detalles azules e insignias militares.

-Asiento numero 14, Satsuki Kiryuin. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Es una ofensa si quiera preguntarlo, por supuesto que entrare- dijo la chica tranquilamente.

Sin embargo ese hecho tuvo cierto efecto negativo en los demás, que empezaron a murmurar varias cosas. Sin duda alguna, estar cerca de la chica más mandona de toda la escuela significaría muchos problemas. Evidencia de ello fue la reacción de la peliazul elegida a continuación.

-Asiento numero 20, Ami Mizuno. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-No. Yo declino la oferta- dijo ella cabizbaja.

Nadie comento nada, ya que sabían muy bien la razón, por lo que la elección continuo con un chico de cabello corto negro vestido con un traje blanco.

-Asiento numero 22, Ichika Orimura. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Yo paso- dijo el chico usuario de IS.

El director puso mala cara a esta reacción. Seguramente pensó que su nieta había creado una mala reacción en los demás.

-Asiento numero 27, Shinji Shihoin. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Of course- dije accidentalmente en ingles.

Ahora tiendo a confundir los idiomas, producto de haber estudiado tanto en la Escuela Jean Grey. Sin embargo no creo que esa haya sido la razón por la que muchos en el salón voltearan a verme.

-Disculpen. Si me uniere al programa- aclare haciendo que muchos empezaran a murmurar molestos. En verdad, que no les gustaba mi presencia en el lugar.

Afortunadamente el profesor decidió continuar antes de que hubiera protestas por mi elección.

-Asiento numero 9, Jellal Fernandez. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Si- dijo el joven de cabello azul con firmeza. El vestía un abrigo negro y unos pantalones azules. Al igual que Toshiro, algunas chicas chillaron por el hecho de que otro de los "galanes" de salón estuviera en el programa.

-Asiento numero 5, Charlotte Dunoir. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-Sí me uniré- dijo rubia pelo corto y de altura media. Ella portaba un mono blanco con una chaqueta del mismo color, todo marcado con líneas negras

En profesor ya algo agotado continúo con los últimos.

-Asiento numero 29 Mana Tatsumiya. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

La chica de piel oscura y largo cabello negro solo asintió en su acostumbrado rol taciturno. Ella portaba una blusa purpura debajo de una chaqueta blanca con un pantalón igual.

-Ahora para finalizar. Asiento numero 4, Rainbow Dash. ¿Aceptas entrar al programa?

-…- todos empezaron a buscar a la chica en cuestión.

-¿Dónde está la estudiante Dash? ¿Acepta o no?- dijo el profesor sin mostrar mucha paciencia.

\- Si, si, si, si, ya estoy aquí- dijo de repente la mencionada entrando al salón a toda prisa. En un mal movimiento se tropezó y cayó de cara provocando que muchos se rían por tal entrada.

Rainbow era una joven de estatura media piel clara y un inusual cabello arcoíris. Ella se levanto adolorida del suelo y se sacudió las pequeñas alas azules que tenía en la espalda, producto de ser una hibrida Pegaso. Vestía una bermuda corta de blue jean, encima de unos pantaloncillos negros que van hasta las pantorrillas, ambos con una abertura para su cola también arcoíris. Eso en conjunto a una camisa blanca con el logo de los Wonderbolts, debajo de un chaleco sin mangas color azul con aberturas para sus alas. Finalmente llevaba tiene unos guantes negros sin dedos.

-Es una absurda ironía de la vida que alguien que se apellide como tu llegue tarde a clase todo los días- dijo Iruka mientras le lanzaba una mirada de "estas castigada" a la chica.

-Lo siento- dijo ella saca la lengua apenada y se retira a su asiento.

-Bien con esto ya tenemos a los 10 estudiantes necesarios para dar inicio al programa. A los seleccionados los felicito y les doy la bienvenida al Ultimate Knight Program- dijo el director.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron, pero sentí que era más que todo para no dejar mal a Sengoku, porque había un ambiente tan tenso como para córtalo con un cuchillo.

-¿De qué habla el profesor?- dijo Rainbow a su amiga Fluttershy que tenia lado, pero ella solo le dijo que guardara silencio ya que el director iba a seguir hablando.

–Ahora que ya saben quiénes serán los integrantes le daré unos detalles adicionales- dijo Sengoku con una sonrisa algo diabólica. -El programa no se llevara a cabo en esta sede de la academia. Se hará en una nueva sede en una mansión en Wenchester, New York….- mi cabeza entonces se estrello contra el asiento del pupitre, lo que causo que a algunos a mi alrededor me vieran desconcertados. –Las clases serán todos los días. Desde que salga el sol hasta el ocaso. Aunque espero que no les sorprendan los entrenamientos nocturnos que tenemos preparados- las caras de algunos se volvieron de molestia por no decir desagrado. –No tenemos a todos los profesores confirmados, pero entre ellos están, Jack Rakan, Anko Mitarashi, Chifuyu Orimura, Garp Monkey, la diosa Atenea, Tsumugu Kinagase y Purehito-dijo el director logrando que con cada unos de los nombres la cara de los estudiantes se tornara más y más trágica.

La razón era sencilla y era que los mencionados tenían una fama de ser unos entrenadores negreros insuperables. Los nueves primeros seleccionados nos mantuvimos tranquilos, pero la ultima estaba verde al escuchar esos nombres.

–Oh cierto, Eva-chan y Kurama-chan. También estarán entre las tutoras- dijo bromeando el director. Entonces se oyó el sonido de un cristal, esa era la voluntad de algunos de los seleccionados para continuar.

Yo mismo estaba empezando a dudar en lo que me había metido, pero era una grandiosa oportunidad de ganar poder para mi meta. Ya me había planteado que no solo necesitaría fuerza bruta si quiero derrotar a Sinister u otros como esa criatura llamada de The Beast.

–Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Otros detalles les serán dados una vez que aprueben los exámenes. Esfuércense- dijo Sengoku abandonando el salón.

Las emociones en el lugar era muy varias. Había quienes estaban molestos y celosos por los seleccionados y habían otros que más bien sentían lastima por ellos. Ya que prácticamente nos hicieron firmar un pacto con diablo que nos no dieron la oportunidad de leer.

La primera en reaccionar fue la chica de cabello arcoíris en un inocente y a la vez triste chiste.

-Guau, hay que ser muy estúpido para entrar a ese infernal programa- dijo ella en carcajadas a lo que los otros le vieron (incluido el profesor) con una mirada de "en serio es tan tonta".

-Dash. ¿Si sabes que te postularon para ese programa y tú aceptaste?- le dijo la chica de cabello rosa y alas amarillas a su amiga.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo la chica de alas azules mientras su cara pasa a azul por el miedo. -¿¡Pero cómo!? Yo no levante mi mano ni nada, Fluttershy- dijo ella agitada.

-Te eligieron justo antes de entrar- dijo Fluttershy con una inusual voz firme.

-Pero no puedo entrar a eso. El año que viene empezare con la clase Explorer y las prácticas de Wonderbolts-dijo Rainbow nerviosa. -Ya se, solo tengo que renunciar a ese estúpido programa- dijo ella tranquilizándose.

-No puedes hacer eso. Si renuncias, tendrás que volver a cursar el primer año- dijo la pelirrosa haciendo que la otra sienta como un yunque cae sobre su cabeza.

-¿No puede ser? Apenas si estoy logrando pasar este año. De ninguna lograre hacerlo de nuevo sin tu ayuda- dijo Dash que entonces cayó en la mesa frente a ella. -Por favor reprueba para que me acompañes-susurro.

-No puedo hacer eso, Dash. Necesito graduarme lo más pronto posible en la clase Healer- le dijo Flutter. –Lo siento amiga, pero te advertí que debías empezar a ser más puntual o eso tendría consecuencias. Puedo seguir ayudándote por el momento, pero luego temo decirte que estás sola- le dijo Fluttershy con algo de pena.

Tengo que decir era algo lamentable la escena, ya que cuando la tímida de Fluttershy hablaba en ese tono era porque tenía la razón.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Rainbow empezaron resonar en mi mente y las asocie con lo que Deadpool me dijo en New York.

 **-** _ **Y también tengo que señalar que hablaba sobre meterte en un programa infernal o algo así**_ \- escuche en mi mente con la misma voz chillona de ese tipo. – _ **Mi voz no es chillona. Es más bien una melodía cantada por los ángeles.**_

-…

En fin, ese tipo tiene que ser vidente o algo así. Me parece que es demasiada coincidencia que haya acertado con lo que me dijo. Si ese es el caso, debería preocuparme por la otra cosa que me dijo. El problema es que me acuerdo de que se trataba.

 _ **-Pasa por unas chimichangas en el camión de Lupe, están para morirse.**_

Estoy muy seguro que no era eso.

- _ **Yo tampoco me acuerdo, pero debo aprovechar el momento y preguntarte. ¿Dónde c*** esta la arma que te di? Esa cosa no era barata, aunque la logre conseguir con descuento de "robo" por ciento. Claro que eso no implica que la dejaras de usar luego de un p*** capitulo.**_

No lo sé. ¿Acaso estoy sufriendo un episodio psicótico?

 _ **-Nop. Es que aproveche la reedición de esta parte para hacer más presencia en la historia.**_

-…

 _ **-Eres aburrido. Mejor pasemos a la parte donde "mágicamente" recuerdas que tu amigo Deadpool te dice que el programa conseguirías al amor de tu vida o al menos una de ellas.**_

No me *****. ¿Cómo me va a lanzar un spoiler de esa magnitud? Ahora no podre concentrarme en otra cosa.

 _ **-Ya se te pasara cuando suceda ese evento super inesperado.**_

Definitivamente necesito algo de ayuda profesional. Lo último que faltaba es que ahora tuviera una subconsciencia con la imagen de ese loco.

Por todo eso, ni me moleste en prestarle atención a la clase que luego continúo con normalidad. El profesor Umino solo estaba dando una aburrida charla de historia universal. Esta resulta bastante pesada una vez que de verdad se incluye el resto del universo al contenido.

Un rato después el timbre del receso sonó y con ello la mayoría de la sección abandono el lugar, incluidos mis compañeros que me dieron una mala mirada antes de irse. En lugar solo quedaron los estudiantes seleccionados que aparentemente estaban meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

Yo también considere que era un buen sitio para pasar el receso y solo me retire para buscar un café expresso muy cargado y poder pasar toda la cháchara mental de Deadpool.

En mi regreso encuentro a Satsuki con el resto de sus amigos del equipo Diamond. Mana, Clarisse y Charlotte habían salido, Jellah se encontraba leyendo un libro, Toshiro hablaba con su amiga Momo Hinamori y Rainbow seguían en su asiento como un globo desinflado.

No le di importancia a ninguno y continúe en dirección a mi asiento para seguir con la lectura que llevaba.

Al finalizar el receso, nos tocaba una clase de ciencias que pareció aburrida en relación a las que tenía en la escuela Jean Grey. Lo mismo pasó con las otras clases de ese día que me parecía eterno.

Cuando el día escolar llega a su fin, los del equipo Esmerald abandonaron rápidamente el salón sin decirme nada. Supongo que lo de la mañana fue suficiente para dar a entender que no quería relacionarme con ellos.

Me retiré tranquilamente a la entrada de la escuela, viendo como algunos murmuraban cuando pasa a su lado.

-¡DETENTE EN INSTANTE!-reclamo un chico a mis espaldas, pero yo continúe mi camino. – TE HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS- dijo él mientras materializaba algo y me lo lanzaba rasantemente por mi mejilla. Luego veo que se trataba una rosa que se clavo en una pared.

-¿Qué quieres, Drew?- dije suspirando y dándome la vuelta para a ver un chico de cabello verde y un atuendo que consistía en una chaqueta purpura con unos pantalones negros.

No estaba solo. Le acompañaban Anabel, una chica de piel clara, cabello lila y que vestía una blusa color blanco y unos pantalones morados. Katara, una chica de piel morena y cabello castaño. Que vestía un obi color azul. Y finalmente, Takeda, un chico de cabello azul y piel bronceada.

-Tú lo sabes. ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan elegido para ese programa?- dijo Drew furioso.

-Fue al azar. Solo tuve suerte-le dije con cierta altanería.

-¿Pero como tuviste el descaro de aceptar semejante puesto?- dijo Katara.

-Es fácil. Solo dije que si- explique haciendo que los presentes se enfurecieran más.

-Es ridículo que te hayan considerado. Debió ser por obra de tu familia- dijo Takeda.

-Así como lo fue tu entrada. No tiene justificación alguna que estés en la academia con lo débil que eres- expreso Drew.

-Aunque tuvieran la razón. ¿Que podrían hacer? Que yo sepa ninguno es un presidente estudiantil ni miembro de alguna comisión- dije burlonamente mientras note como otros estudiantes ya sean reunido a nuestro alrededor.

-Serás …..- empezó a decir Anabel, pero Drew le detuvo.

-Lo haremos al estilo de la academia Sword. Tú contra mí. Si pierdes renunciaras al programa y dejaras la institución. Tú nunca perteneciste aquí de todos modos- dijo el peliverde.

-¿Y yo que ganaría? No creerás que voy a pelear gratis-fue lo que dije ante la tan buena apuesta del chico.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ganaras?-dijo Drew despóticamente. - Pero bien. Si ganas…

-No importa, ya se me ocurrió una buena solución-dije callándole. -Tomare mi premio por adelantando y pediré que peleen los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Con eso quedare satisfecho y ustedes tendrán una oportunidad para ganar. Muy mínima, pero ese ya no es mi problema.

-Estás loco, si piensas que puedes ganarnos esas condiciones, pero bien acepto. Considéralo tu último deseo- dijo Drew para partir al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea.

[5 minutos después, en la área de entrenamiento 3]

El lugar de batalla era gran circunferencia de tierra de 30 metros de diámetro. El suelo estaba cubierto por pasto y estaba rodeado por un foso de agua de unos 3 metros de grosor, que era seguido por una barrera mágica que protegía a los espectadores que eran muchos. Sin duda alguna era el terreno ideal para que peleara un Senju.

-Bien. ¿Quién comienza? Tengo algo de prisa- dije señalando mi reloj. - Quiero pulir mi ingles para cuando me valla de viaje- mentí para que se enervaran mas.

-Conmigo basta, **Mokuton: Equipamiento de Flor** a-dijo Drew para poner sus manos en el suelo. Allí crecieron una lianas que envolvieron sus brazos para formas uno guantes de verdes de raíces. -Ahora veras, **Razor Leaf** \- expreso para dar un giro y lanzar unas varias hojas de un brillante color verde a gran velocidad contra mí.

- **Katon: Ascuas** \- exprese para disparar una serie de agujas de fuego que bloquean y destruyen el ataque de mi rival.

El peliverde entonces arremetió contra mí y trato de acertar un par de puñetazos que puedo esquivar con facilidad, dando un paso de un lado a otro. Mi rival entonces repitió su **Razor Leaf** a corta distancia, pero puedo evadirlas con un rápido **Lightings Steps** que me permitió acércame y acertar una patada en su estomago que le obligo a retroceder.

-Serás…. miserable-gruño el peliverde en un jadeo por daño de la patada. -Prueba mi técnica mas fuerte- declaro para que un brillo verde le cubriera. Luego poso sus brazos hacia atrás para acto seguido impulsarlo hacia delante. - **Leaf Tornado** \- expreso para arrojar un vendaval de cuchillas verdes en mi dirección.

Tal era potencia del ataque que la armadura de sus brazos se deshizo por el esfuerzo.

-Aburrido. **Katon: Asedio de Bolas de Fuego** \- expresa para soltar tres bolas de fuego que fueron contra el muchacho, destruyendo su ataque en el camino.

Katara reacciono y levanta una masa de agua para detener mi ataque, pero solo consigue que el jutsu explote en una nube vapor que mando volando a Drew fuera de la plataforma y el campo de batalla.

Esa era otra de las funciones de las barreras. Si se lanza al oponente contra ella, esta ignora a la persona y la deja salir de campo, dando por sentado su derrota.

-Siguiente- les dije para que mandaran a otro infortunado.

Entonces Takeda corrió hacia y luego comienza con a lanzar una rápida sucesión de puñetazos, como lo que haría un boxeador. Los evado con ligero aumento en mi velocidad, que hace que el chico aumente la propia con molestia.

-Ve como esquivas esto. **Left Straight** \- dijo el peliazul mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a gran velocidad contra mi estomago. -Je, que pareció.

-No lo sentí- le dije una vez que aparecí a un lado suyo, producto de una sustitución con mi chaqueta. - **Thunder Wave** -dije para arrojar un manojo de chispas que lo deja paralizado.

Posteriormente lo tomo para lanzarlo hacia los pies de sus compañeras. Katara entonces inicio su ofensiva generando unos látigos de agua, que hicieron que realizara varios **Lightnig Steps** para lograr evadirlos. Mientras tanto veo que Anabel estaba ejecutando un ataque psíquico que quedaba evidencia por el aura azul que le rodeaba.

-¿Qué esperas Anabel? Noquéalo ya- le dijo Katara mientras yo esquivaba su ataques.

-No puedo- dijo la chica de cabello lila con malestar en su rosto.

-¿¡Disculpa!?- le respondieron la chica y el chico en el suelo impresionados.

-No puedo entrar a su mente. Es como una radio con demasiada estática- dijo Anabel desistiendo su ataque y ahora empieza a formar una masa oscura con sus manos.- Pero no significa que no lo pueda a atacarlo con esto. **Night Shade** \- dijo ella para lanzarme el cumulo de energía oscura, que al impactarme no me afecta casi nada. -Imposible eso debía debitarlo mucho. Con su nivel de poder no debería resistirlo.

-Eso es porque ahora estoy en otro nivel- les dije para entonces dejarme golpear por uno de los ataque de la castaña. – **Discharge** \- exprese para hacer que el látigo de agua se volviera puente que permitiera que su usuaria reciba una fuerte descarga que la aturde. - **Electro Ball** \- dije para lanzar una esfera de rayos color oscura contra el grupo sacándolos del campo con una explosión.

Los espectadores quedaron impactados por el escenario y empiezan a lanzarme insultos a los que no hice caso. Solo me dedique a salir del perímetro del campo para acercarme a los derrotados.

-¿Cómo…?- dijo Anabel, la única consciente de los cuatro. -¿Cómo es de repente puedes manejar dos elementos con tanta facilidad?

-Ya tenía afinidad al fuego y logre despertar la de rayo que es propia de mi familia - le respondo con cara seria para evitar que descubriera mi mentira. -Y además mucho entrenamiento- dije con una pose cool. Tal vez esa parte estaba demás.

-Ya para de decir eso- dijo May que aparece entre los espectadores junto a sus compañeros. -Es imposible que hayas avanzando tanto en tampoco tiempo.

-¿Por qué es que tienes tantas dudas?- le pregunto. -¿Acaso no creen es posible volverse fuerte en dos semanas?

-Si es posible, pero está el detalle de que…..bueno….- dijo Percy viéndome con dudas. –Es que eres tú.

-Por supuesto que soy yo- dije entendiendo el mensaje, pero respondiendo de mala gana.

-Lo que quiere decir Percy-san, es que es raro que tú te hayas vuelto así de fuerte- dijo Ami.

-¿Por qué no creen que pueda volverme fuerte?-dije con molestia. –Oh ya entiendo. Supongo que como ustedes no tienen resultado alguno, se sienten en el derecho de evitar el progreso de los demás- dije haciendo que los chismoso en los alrededores hicieran un gesto de sorpresa por lo duro de mis palabras.

-¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos?- dijo Annabeth.

-Estoy llegando a pensar que no. Es más me he dado cuenta que no los necesito en lo absoluto- dije para girarme e irme, pero entonces la mano de Sasuke en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Nos estas ocultando algo. No entiendo que tan malo puede ser como para que no lo compartas, pero no podemos ayudarte si no confías en nosotros- dijo el Uchiha. Solo me quito su mano y desaparezco con un rápido **Lighting Steps.**

Los estudiantes entonces empezaron retirarse a sus hogares porque ya se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, entre ellos incluidos los del equipo Esmerald. Cuando todos se han ido, la heredera Kiryuin salió de su punto de observación y analiza que podría hacer con los eventos que acababa de ver.

[Minutos después. En las afueras de la ciudad]

-Que…rayos…me…esta….pasando- dije mientras doy varios puñetazos a un árbol haciendo que este caiga, junto a otros muchos mas que ya han sido víctimas de mis golpes.

= **Debería tratar de calmarse, señor. Esta muy agitado-** me dijo Crystal.

-¿Cómo podría no estarlo?-dije para dejarme caer en el suelo.

= **¿Acaso se siente mal por mentirle a esos que llama amigos o solo ha estado actuando?**

-No lo sé. Ya había pensando en lo que les iba a decir, pero de repente todo se fue. Sentí como volví a perder el control mi mente y cuerpo, lo que fue especialmente extraño ya que solo paso cuando hable con ellos.

= **Su ritmo cardiaco se vio bastante incrementado en la presencia de esos chicos**.

-Sí. De repente me sentí bastante tenso y algo nervioso. He hablado con otros y no he tenido ese problema.

= **Siento no ser de ayuda para esto. Tal vez con el tiempo lo resuelva.**

-Ojala tengas razón-le respondí, para luego suspirar.

(Boom) (Crack)

Ya había escuchado en otras ocasiones ese ruido, era alguien o algo rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Entonces mire al cielo que haya estaba sumido en la noche. Allí distingo una pequeña ola arcoíris a un par de kilómetros de donde estoy.

 **= ¿Qué ha sido eso?-** pregunto Crystal.

-Ha de tratarse de un **Sky Sonic Boom** , pero eso de allí debió haber sido un fallo. Según recuerdo, esa técnica es normalmente mucho más impresionante.

 **= ¿Acaso estas son horas para practicarlo?**

-No lo creo. Es una técnica que funciona mejor con la luz solar. Es muy osado hacerla de noche.

 **= ¿Entonces no debería ir a echar un vistazo? Puede que alguien este problema.**

-¿Y cómo porque me interesaría?

 **= Discúlpeme. Es solo que calcule que dado que estuvo en donde dos escuelas de superhéroes, usted tendría cierto sentido de deber.**

-Ilusa. No soy esa clase de persona. Solo actuó por beneficio propio.

 **= Supongo que entonces no tendrá remordimiento alguno cuando mañana salga el titular "Muere persona en accidente aéreo" "¿Definitivamente hubiera sobrevivido con ayuda?**

-Eres despiadada, ¿sabes?

 **=Es mi protocolo de motivación en acción.**

 _-No quiero imaginarme cómo será el protocolo de desaliento_ – pensé para dar un enorme salto al aire. – **Aerial Lighthing Steps** \- dije para empezar a avanzar por el aire como si estuviera saltando en el vacío.

= **No has terminado de probar su técnica. ¿Está seguro de que funcionara?**

-Es mejor perfeccionarlo cuanto antes- le dije mientras me desplazo en el aire.

Como tal mi técnica no es original, ya que me he basado el **Koku Shundo** (Paso Instantáneo Vacio), consiste en "sujetarse" del aire para realizar el **Shundo** tal como si se estuviera en tierra. En base a este principio, me imagine que podía usar la estática presente en la atmosfera para crear esta improvisada versión de vuelo.

Según los cálculos de Crystal, debía ir hasta un bosque que estaba a 1,7 kilómetros. Una vez allí fue bastante difícil de encontrar algo por la oscuridad, por lo que no fui capaz de divisar nada resaltante.

–Ha sido una falsa alarma. No había nada de qué preocuparse-dije para proceder a retirarme.

 **=Espere. Creo que detecto algo en la copa de los arboles** -advirtió Crystal.

Ante esa información subo a uno de los árboles, en donde logro percibir un casi inaudible lamento. Ya en las ramas superiores, puede apreciar a alguien.

-Ayuuuda-dijo la chica muy bajamente. Con cuidado la saco de entre las ramas, verificando que no estuviera atrapada o tuviera una herida profunda. Una vez que bajo me doy cuenta de su cabello arcoíris.

-¿Dash?- dije sorprendido al darme de cuenta que era ella.

 **=Detecto signos vitales muy bajos. Necesita atención médica inmediata.**

-Traza el rumbo más corto al hospital más cercano- dije a Crystal para empezar a correr.

 **=Espera. Será mucho seguro si vas por vía aérea. Tu velocidad en tierra podría dañarla.**

-Entendido- le avise para entonces elevarme con el **Aerial Lighting Steps**.

A través de la guía de Crystal, llego al hospital Juban en menos de 5 minutos, en donde atendieron a la chica herida tan pronto llegue. Me pidieron que esperara en el sitio mientras era atendida, seguramente para preguntarme que había pasado.

No tenía problemas con ello, aunque luego pensé que seguramente me encontraría con la madre de Ami y eso causaría una incómoda situación. Pasados unos minutos llego una medico, que para mi alivio resulto ser Shizune.

-¿Shinji? ¿Eres tu el que trajo a Dash?- dijo la medico.

-Así es. ¿Qué tal esta ella?

-Está bien, solo está recuperándose del shock de la caída. Tiene un ala lastimada, pero sanara con rapidez. Su especie se cura con cierta velocidad y es bastante resistente-dijo ella aunque luego pone cara seria. -Dime ¿Sabes que fue lo que le sucedió?- pregunto ella, aunque por su rostro parecía ya saber la repuesta.

-No tengo los detalles, ya que estaba algo lejos. Solo vi lo que parecía un intento de **Sky Sonic Boom**. Me acerque por curiosidad y la encontré así- le dije.

-Eso supuse- dijo ella poniendo cara preocupada.

-¿Ya ha pasado anteriormente?- pregunte curioso por la reacción.

-Sí, pero temo que no puedo hablarte mucho del tema. Es algo privado- dijo Shizune con algo de pena. -Pero tal vez sería bueno que….- ella entonces detuvo su dialogo cuando vio que ya me estaba retirando.

\- Si todo está bien, yo me voy. Ya hice mi buena acción por hoy, así que chao- dije mientras desaparezco por el pasillo.

La doctora se quedo en el sitio con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos en blanco. – ¡ _Pero qué_ _falta de interés!-_ pensó ella.

La verdad es que si quede algo preocupado por Dash, lo que me resultaba algo hipócrita tomando en cuenta que sucedió con los de mi equipo. Pero no podía cambiar las cosas y no sentía las más mínimas intenciones de hacerlo.

Eso se evidencio cuando no me importo el regaño que recibí de Yoruichi al llegar a mi casa. Era un hecho que esos chismosos habían venido a hablar con ella sobre mi actitud y pelea. Me reprendió por todas las cosas que dije, mas no podía comentarle que no fui completamente consciente de ellas.

Tan solo pude decirle que no me sentía listo para hablar con ellos y preferí que se mantuvieran alejados, a lo que mi madre respondió que era una acción muy arriesgada y no propia de mí. Allí fue le hable sobre el incidente de Dash, el cual ayudo a que no pensara que estaba aislándome de los demás. Realmente esa no era mi intención.

Ella dejo pasar la situación con la condición de que hablara con mis compañeros, ya que no quería que perdiera su amistad. Le dije que trataría, pero muy en el interior de mi sabia, que aquel vinculo ya no existía.


	10. Cap 10 Choque de armas

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 10**

" **Choque de armas"**

[Un mes después]

El bullicio en el estadio Showdown era simplemente increíble. Era tan solo un prueba especial que se hacía al examen final de Primer Año, pero el evento se había hecho un espectáculo que reunía a muchas personas. No solo a los estudiantes de los diferentes años y el profesorado, sino también a familiares, amigos y otros curiosos.

Si bien la "prueba" no brindaba como tal una calificación extra, ella era lo que determinaba a los miembros del consejo estudiantil de Segundo año. Si, ese era el particular y nada democrático sistema electoral de la academia Sword.

El evento seria un pequeño torneo entre los ocho estudiantes mejores estudiantes con las calificaciones más altas. En donde a raíz de mi reciente mejora académica logre ganarme una plaza para pelear. Era absolutamente tonto que compitiera dado que ingresaría al UKP (Abreviación del Ultimate Knight Program), pero Sengoku explico que eso no debía evitar que mostráramos nuestro desempeño.

Además, ciertos compañeros me animaron a participar.

[Flashback]

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la pelea contra Drew y su equipo. La cual provoco que me viera inmerso en otros enfrentamientos estúpidos, ya que todos querían probar los rumores que habían surgido sobre mí. Fue algo afortunado que luego de una intensa pelea contra un estudiante de Segundo año, pude sacármelos a todos de encima.

En ese entonces me encontraba en el campo de la academia leyendo unas cuantas cosas en la soledad. Aun no tenía intenciones de hablar con mi anterior equipo y mi compañía era ahora algo limitada.

De pronto me encuentre apuntado por dos pistolas que inmediatamente reconocí, ya que eran de color blanco como las que solían usar Bliss y Bianca.

-Buenos días, gemelos sonrisa. ¿Se le ofrece algo?-dije burlonamente haciendo que los Kiryuin quitaran los seguros de sus armas molestos por mi apodo.

-¡USTEDES DOS! ¡YA BASTA!-grito su prima que llego junto a Menma.

-Hola, presidenta. Quisiera reportar un acoso contra mi persona- le dije a la chica, provocando que los dos a mi lado lancen un bufido. Satsuki solo me vio con una mirada seria indicando que no quería ningún tipo de juego. –Aburrida. ¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de su presencia?- dije con un marcado sarcasmo.

-¿¡Como osas hablarle así a Satsuki-sama!?- dijo Bianca

-No puede estar en serio pensando en dejarlo unirse a nuestro equipo, Onee-sama- dijo por otro lado Bliss.

-¡Silencio! –dijo Satsuki haciéndolos callar de golpe. -Ya discutimos eso y yo soy la que tiene la decisión final.

-Ya veo. Con eso es lo que tienen entre manos. Temo decirles que paso. No estoy interesado en lo que sea que vendan- dije para volver a mi lectura.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijeron ambos gemelos volviendo a apuntar sus armas.

-Si van a seguir, por favor retírense- dijo la presidenta dijo la chica para liberar cierta presión en el ambiente, la cual provoca que los fueran como niños regañados.

Admito que me pasaría lo mismo si Satsuki me aplicara su **Haoshoku Haki**. Tengo que admitir que no puedo evitar sentirme algo sobrecogido por aquella manifestación de voluntad.

-Ahora creo que podemos hablar en mejores condiciones. Tengo que preguntarme Shinji Shihoin. ¿En serio estas en posición de rechazar nuestra propuesta? No creo que sea un rumor el que te hayas quedado sin equipo- dijo la pelinegra con su algo molesta cara calmada.

-Pura farándula- dije viéndola con cierto desagrado. Todos estos años ignorando al equipo Esmerald y ahora de repente está interesada en mi persona.

-Sabes bien que hasta el más grande guerrero necesita apoyo. Aun cuando alguien logre triunfar por separado, no se compara a la gloria que puede conseguir un equipo

-Es gracioso que lo menciones, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que nuestros padres separaron su equipo tan pronto tuvieron lo que quisieron- le dije.

-Me asegurare de que mi equipo no repita los errores del equipo Ámbar. Soy de la idea que un equipo debe mantenerse unido hasta la muerte.

-Muy bonitas palabras. Pero entonces me llega cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué siempre nos excluiste a mí y a los Esmerald?

-Tú sabes bien la respuesta. Ellos son débiles y tu no. Aun cuando valore el trabajo en equipo, no negare que solo me interesan personas poderosas. Tengo la certeza de que tu apartaste de tus amigos porque te diste cuenta de que ya no eran útiles.

-No voy decir que ese sea mi caso, ya que ellos no me ha dado nada- dije haciendo una mueca ante esa declaración. -¿Acaso tú piensas eso con tus compañeros?

-De ninguna forma. Ellos son mis amigos y no los abandonaría de ninguna forma- dijo Satsuki con cierto dramatismo ya que llevo su mano al pecho.

-Gracias por ponerme como un desalmado.

-Puede que lo seas un poco, al menos me deja en claro cuáles son tus objetivos. Ten por seguro que los Diamond tenemos presente ante todo al poder y nos ayudamos mutuamente para volvernos más fuerte. No perdemos el tiempo.

-Sí. Mi equipo tendía a divagar mucho. Sin embargo, no veo qué sentido tendría que me les uniera cuando el programa dividirá su equipo.

-Un océano no evitara los Diamond sea el equipo más fuerte y soy de la idea de que no debo pensar en pequeño. Si lo otros del programa demuestran que valen la pena, también los reclutare.

-Esa es mucha gente. ¿Acaso quieres hacer una compañía?

-¿Por qué no?-dijo la chica con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-No esperaba menos de una Kiryuin. -dije para que luego sonara un timbre indicándome que ya era momento de otra clase. –Creo que ya tenemos que irnos. Sin embargo, pensare en lo que me has dicho. Has logrado tener toda mi atención.

-No obstante quiero que hagamos algo antes- dijo Satsuki. – Crucemos espadas. Quiero ver de primera mano cuál es tu verdadera fuerza.

-¿Cuándo?

-En los exámenes finales.

-¿Porque allí? –dije confundido. -El consejo estudiantil no tendría sentidos para nosotros.

-¿Y eso qué? Igual debemos demostrar que somos los más fuertes- interrumpió Menma.

-Es correcto. El hecho de que no continuaremos al Segundo año no implica que debamos descuidar nuestra posición-dijo Satsuki.

-De acuerdo. Allí estaré- dije para luego ir a clases.

[Fin Flashback]

Y por eso estaba allí, en el estadio. Me gusto la propuesta de la presidenta, sobre todo porque sería una forma de llevarme bien con quienes tendría que pasar unos años juntos.

Lo malo fue que alguien tomo una foto de la reunión y escucho algunas cuantas palabras, lo que dio a lugar a un artículo en el periódico escolar que me parecía querer hundirme hasta el fondo del tártaro. En el tabloide se me expuso como un tipo ambicioso que usaba a los demás como juguetes y que por ende no tenía el menor interés en hacer las paces con el equipo Esmerald.

Naturalmente soy bastante sociable, así que la situación estaba me afectaba un poco. Pero para mí fortuna conseguí un par de amistades que no les importaba mucho lo que los demás decían.

[Flashback]

Días después del accidente del bosque, la chica de cabello arcoíris por fin dio la cara en la academia. Tenía unas vendas en sus alas y brazo, por lo que muchos murmuraron sobre que le había sucedido. Algunos decían que fue atacada o tuvo una fuerte pelea con alguien. A pesar de que ella era algo competitiva, no era de meterse en ese tipo de problemas. Para empeorar las cosas, Rainbow no ayudo mucho a que los rumores se disiparan en lo absoluto, debido a que no hablo con nadie sobre el asunto. Ni siquiera con su amiga Fluttershy.

Yo me mantuve al margen, ya que lo último que quería era meterme en algún malentendido. Claro que eso no evito que al finalizar la primera clase de aquel día, Rainbow me detuviera antes de salir del salón.

-Shinji- me dijo la chica en un susurro antes de dudar un poco lo que iba decir. Luego tomo fuerzas y continúo. -¿Puedo discutir algo contigo….en privado?- dijo ella evidentemente nerviosa. Dude un poco en aceptar, pero de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer y decidí ver que quería.

[En la azotea de uno de los edificios de la academia]

-Bien. Soy todo oídos- le dije mientras estoy tomando una lata de café.

-Antes que nada. Te doy gracias por lo del otro día. Shizune-san me comento que tú fuiste el que me llevo al hospital- dijo Rainbow apenada.

-No te preocupes por ello. Ayudo siempre que tenga la oportunidad-dije para luego sentir un pinchazo de Crystal.

-Sobre eso…- dijo la chica empezando a ponerse más nerviosa. -¿Viste lo que estaba tratando de hacer?

-No estoy seguro- mentí para que entonces Dash me viera preocupada y con unos ojos que buscaban la verdad. – De acuerdo. Si lo hice. De no ser por el destello arcoíris de **Sky Sonic Boom** no te hubiera encontrado.

-Es decir, ¿Que si logre hacerlo?- dijo Rainbow con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **=Basándome en los registros que tengo sobre otros usuarios de la técnica y un extenso análisis de la toma de video, puedo decir sin duda alguna que no. No lo lograste hacer la técnica-** dijo Crystal con el menor tacto posible haciendo que me dé un facepalm.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?- dijo la chica alada toda alterada. -¿Hay otra persona aquí?- dijo ella buscando a alguien por la terraza.

-No. Bueno, puede decir que si hay alguien más aquí. Se trata de Crystal. La IA de esto- dije levantándome la manga de mi chaqueta para mostrarle el Nightwatch.

-Pensaba que esas cosas solo estaban en las computadoras y robots- respondió la chica.

 **=Esta no, jovencita. Soy todoterreno-** dijo Crystal riéndose.

-Disculpa por esto. No debería traerla a la academia, pero se pone inaguantable si no la llevo a todas partes- le explique. -Retomando el tema. Estabas diciendo que intentaste hacer esa técnica. ¿Pensaba que era común para los de tu especie?

-Lo es, pero yo…- ella recupera su semblante nervioso.

= ¿ **Lo ves? te dije que mi teoría era correcta. Ella…-** dijo la IA antes de que reaccionara y la tapara.

-Cállate de una vez y déjala hablar- dije para entonces ver como la chica se sentó decaída en uno de los bancos del lugar.

-¿Así que ya lo sabes?- dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Más o menos. Es la desventaja de tener a una chismosa con acceso casi total a Internet. ¿Ya han pasado tres años, verdad?

-Así es. Mi hermano mayor falleció más o menos por estas fechas.

-Shadow Dash. Se decía que incluso conseguiría superar la velocidad de mi madre, pero ese accidente lo arruino todo.

-¡NO!- expreso la chica en lo que ya era un llanto. –¡No fue un accidente! Fue toda su culpa. Los doctores le dijeron que no debía intentar romper el tonto record, pero él lo hizo de todas formas –dijo ella mientras lagrimas caen por su rostro. –El solo quería ser más rápido.

-Es una conducta común en los velocistas. Ciertamente no hay nada que se le compare a la adrenalina que sientes cuando vas a más 300 km por hora- actualmente puedo ir mas rápido, pero creo que eso es irrelevante.

-Pues yo la aborrezco.

-¿Es por eso que siempre llegas tarde, verdad? Luego del accidente de tu hermano desarrollaste una repulsión a la velocidad- dije a lo que ella asiente. -¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Mis padres y Shizune. Ella fue la que me atendió luego cuando tuve una caída como la de hace unos días.

-¿Nadie más?

-No. Ni siquiera a Fluttershy.

-Entonces. ¿Porque me lo dices a mí?

-Es algo vergonzoso de decir, pero pude recuperar la conciencia un poco mientras íbamos al hospital. En otras condiciones hubiera tenido otro ataque de ansiedad como el que causo que fallara la técnica, pero al verte con el cabello largo era casi como si estuviera volviendo a ver a mi hermano-dijo Rainbow haciendo que me sintiera en extremo apenado, ya que sabía que en verdad era algo difícil de decir y escuchar.

-¿Por qué intentabas hacer el **Sky Sonic Boom**?-dije sentándome a su lado. –Quiero decir, fue arriesgado hacerlo sin supervisión y en medio de la nada.

-Solo me inscribí a la academia Sword porque quiero unirme a los Wonderbolts. Uno de los equipos de exploración más importante y geniales. Pensaba que si mejoraba en cosas la arqueología y conseguía todo el entrenamiento del sitio. No tendría que depender en lo absoluto de mi velocidad, pero entonces ese estúpido programa tuvo que lanzar todo al garete- dijo ya molesta.

-¿Entonces intentaste superar tu miedo haciendo la técnica?- dije mientras ella asiente.

-Pero no lo logre. Aunque no creo que de todas formas tenga caso. No soy tan buena como para poder estar con los otros.

-No tienes que ser tan dura contigo. No tienes la culpa de nada.

-Eso no justifica mi actitud. Es por ello que quería pedirte algo.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar.

-¿Y a que viene esa propuesta?

-A pesar de todo, escuche sobre la paliza que le diste a Drew y sinceramente nunca espere que eso fuera posible en ti.

-Sí, ya lo imagino-dije con pesar. –Pero en serio crees que sea el adecuado. ¿No sería mejor que buscaras a alguien con alas?

-Tal vez, pero supongo que con tu ayuda estaré bien. Ya vi que puedes desplazarte muy bien en el cielo.

-Te advierto que aun estoy en prácticas y sobre todo, mi estilo de pelea es naturalmente veloz.

-¿Y no puedes alentarlo un poquito?-dijo Rainbow con cara de suplica.

-No tengo tanta defensa como para permitirme ir lento. Si quieres mi ayuda temo que necesitaras superar tu miedo. Estoy seguro que en el programa se te exigirá que trates ese aspecto.

-No creo ser capaz de hacerlo.

-Se que te no gusta la idea, pero ya que has terminado en el programa. Supongo que debes arriesgarte- le dije poniéndome de pie con una cara seria.

-Pero arriesgarse al final solo causa problemas- dijo ella. –Si Shadow no se hubiera arriesgado, aun estaría vivo.

-Sí. Ese es el problema con los riesgos. A veces no deben ser tomados, sin embargo hay que tomar en cuenta que uno no conseguirá nada en la vida si no se atreve a hacer cosas que desafíen los límites. No se puedo evitar pensar que Shadow fue algo imprudente cada quien es dueño de sí mismo y no se les puede culpar si estas persiguiendo una meta.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Mis padres dicen que debo superarlo del accidente y seguir adelante.

-Exacto. Acepto darte una mano ahora y en el programa, pero tienes que poner de tu parte.

-Cuento con ello-dijo Rainbow levantándose ya más animada.

-Claro que no esperes piedad de mi- dije mientras la mi rostro se torna lúgubre.

-¿Eh?- expreso la chica mientras una gota bajo por su frente, preguntándose en qué se había metido.

[Fin Flashback]

Si bien la compañía de Rainbow significo tener que bajar un poco el ritmo de mi entrenamiento, no puedo quejarme de ella. Tener a alguien con quien estudiar hizo mucho menos pesados los exámenes.

Claro que esto dio origen a cientos de comentarios incómodos por parte de mi madre, como evidentemente ocurriría al traer una chica a casa para estudiar. Las de mi antiguo equipo no contaban por venir en otras circunstancias.

Lo extraño vino cuando sus burlas pasaron a un raro nerviosismo, que se origino cuando Rainbow dejo de ser la única compañera que me visitaba.

[Flashback]

Días después del encuentro Satsuki, me permití algo de diversión y por ello estaba sentado en una de las butacas de una sala cinematográfica para ver Ultra Samurai XYZ.

Aun me siguen gustando este tipo de películas y tuve fortuna de conseguir unas entradas para el estreno. Este fue algo exclusivo y de por sí ya todo estaba agotado hasta el siguiente fin de semana, sin embargo gane un concurso para una función privada.

Se suponía que podía venir con un acompañante, pero por desgracia Rainbow no podía venir. Ni soñando invitaba a mis hermanas y para esos momentos ya era oficial mi salida del equipo Esmerald.

Es por ello que a Crystal se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mandar la entrada extra a una dirección de correo aleatoria de entre los compañeros de la academia. ¿Como las había conseguido? Era mejor no saberlo.

El gran detalle es que ella, mando el correo con una cuenta alterna distinta a la mí y que por lo tanto, no tengo acceso a ella. Así que no tengo ni idea de quien lo recibió o si la persona en verdad iba a venir.

Las entradas funcionaban de forma independiente así que pude entrar a la sala, sin la necesidad de preocuparme por la otra persona. La cual llego a escasos minutos de comenzar la función.

Si bien estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para distinguir de quien se trata, si pude apreciar que se trataba de una chica de largo cabello negro, la cual estaba vestida con un pantalón negro junto a una chaqueta afelpadas del mismo color. De todo eso, lo que más llamaba la atención era la combinación de bufanda y boina rojas junto a unos grandes lentes de sol. Sin duda, ella no quería ser reconocida. Yo tenía una idea de quien podía ser, pero era sumamente ridícula.

La chica en cuestión se sentó en un asiento lejano al mío, por lo que vimos la película por separado. Algo aburrido si se me permite decirlo, pero no puedo culparle. Yo estaría igual si recibiera la invitación de un extraño.

La película fue bastante buena. Los efectos fueron magníficos, la trama concisa y la acción estuvo equilibrada con la comedia. Un buen final para esa semana que había resultado algo fastidiosa.

Una vez que termino todo, las luces de la sala se encendieron dado fin a la función. Yo estaba por retirarme cuando se me acerco la chica e hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación. No creí que tendría poder la película tan…..pronto – dijo la pelinegra mientras yo reconozco esa voz creo. – ¿¡Shinji!?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Ai?- dije yo también perplejo.

-No, no, no. De ninguna manera soy esa chica que conoces, debe estar confundiendo con otra persona como Satsuki-sama.

-…

-… Acabo de decir una gran tontería, ¿Verdad?- dijo ella mientras un aura de derrota la cubre.

-Ya lo creo. Dudo mucho que confundiría a alguien con ella- dije. Claro que no iba mencionar el porqué lo decía.

La tensión de momento fue rota por el gerente de lugar que nos pidió que posáramos para una foto con los carteles de la película como constancia de nuestra asistencia a la función. Por ende Ai tuvo que quitarse los lentes de sol, revelando sus ojos rojos y afirmando todavía más su identidad. Yo también tuve que hacerlo, pero mantuve mi **Henge**.

Una vez que terminamos y agradecemos por todo. Me dirigí hacia un restaurante extrañamente acompañado.

-Entonces…. ¿me estas siguiendo?-dije a Ai que estaba a escasos pasos detrás de mí.

-P-para nada. Solo estamos yendo en la misma dirección- dijo ella ocultando su rostro.

-Ok- respondí sin creerme en lo absoluto.

Ambos caminos hasta llegar a un restaurante familiar. En donde al llegar solicite una mesa para dos.

-¿P-pero?-dijo Ai claramente nerviosa por la petición.

-Creo que comer solos a estas alturas, seria desagradable- le dije a lo que ella asiente. - Además creo que comeremos juntos un montón de veces, ya que seremos compañeros por un largo tiempo.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella atendiendo a mi lógica.

Entonces ambos procedimos a nuestros asientos y ordenamos una pizza.

-Entonces. Te gustan las películas como la de hoy-dije para romper el hielo.

-Si- dijo Ai algo avergonzada. -Suelo verlas todo el tiempo con mi padre, pero él ha estado ocupado últimamente.

-Es algo gracioso pensar que a alguien como Nobunaga le gusten las películas de fantasía.

-La gente cree que el es completamente serio y frio, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un aburrido. Papá dice que un guerrero que cierra su mente, esta negándose a ser más fuerte. Todo puede ser la inspiración para una técnica o un estilo- dijo ella con una pose muy orgullosa.

-Me parece unas palabras bastante sabias- dije para momentos después llegaran nuestras ordenes.

-Satsuki-sama me comento que estas considerando unirte a nuestro equipo. ¿Es verdad?- dijo Ai mientras se servía una porción de pizza.

-Sí, lo he pensado y no parece tan mala idea. Solo tendría que discutir cierto tema.

-Si es el liderazgo, olvídalo. Ella siempre será nuestra líder.

-Ni pensarlo. Soy alérgico a dirigir. Es otra cosa que estoy seguro que les interesara cuando estemos en el programa.

-Más te vale- dijo ella dando un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza. -¿Puedo preguntar a que se debió ese cambio tan radical que tuviste? ¿Y porque te separaste así de tu equipo?

-Me propuse que debía cambiar este año, no estaba esforzándome como debía. Por desgracia eso no les gusto mucho a mis ex amigos. Hay otros motivos, pero temo que son personales.

-Entiendo. Debe ser algo muy complicado.

-Y algo peligroso. Sé que ellos no podrían lidiar con ello.

-Estoy segura que en donde ellos fallaron, nuestro equipo puede triunfar.

-Estoy seguro de ello- dije para darle un bocado a mi plato. -¿Qué tal te sientes sobre el programa?

-Un poco nerviosa. Ya a mis padres les habían comentado unas cuantas cosas sobre él, pero no contaban con que sería aceptada. Por ello cuando les hable sobre los instructores, mi padre fue a visitar a Sengoku en medio de la noche.

-Eso no puede ser ningún buen augurio- dije para que luego nos riéramos.

Luego del postre, nos retiramos del establecimiento. Entonces acompañe a Ai hasta su casa, o más bien mansión.

-No sé realmente si esto era lo que planeabas, pero gracias. Disfrute mucho la noche- dijo Ai algo nerviosa.

-Yo también. Incluso me preguntaba si quisieras que en otra ocasión fuéramos a otra parte.

-¿¡EN SERIO!?- dijo ella bastante alto, casi saltando. - Disculpa, por supuesto- dijo Ai tosiendo para recuperar la compostura. -Me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a reunirnos.

-Bien, nos vemos después-dije para luego darle un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo dejando a la chica roja como un semáforo. A los lejos pude ver que ella como entro a su hogar aparentemente muy feliz, por lo que asumí que mi atrevimiento fue bien recibido.

Posteriormente me dispuse a regresar a mi caso, no sin antes tener una conversación con la autora material de toda la "cita".

-¿Tiene algo que decir en tu defensa Crystal?-dije a la IA.

 **= ¿Que merezco una actualización de Hardware?**

-Tal vez.

 **=Menos mal. Porque en serio quiero salir de esta chatarra actual. Pym hizo un buen trabajo, pero con los daños y la tecnología que he apreciado en este mundo, considero que me viene bien una mejoras.**

-Sí. De todas formas es algo que nos beneficia a ambos.

[Fin Flashback]

Fue así como me vi en varias sesiones de estudios con Ai y Rainbow. Las cuales fueron especialmente entretenidas porque Némesis estaba evidentemente furiosa porque tuviera a dos nuevas amigas. Ya antes habían estado las del equipo Esmerald en mi casa, pero no congeniábamos tan bien como lo hacía con ellas

Ai y Rainbow se llevaban bastante bien y aunque la primera parecía que iba a hacer un berrinche por la presencia de la chica alada, pronto entendió que solo ayudaba a Dash en calidad de amigo. Mis intenciones románticas solo iban hacia Ai, aunque preferimos ser algo discretos, ya que lo último que quería era ser rebanando o maldecido por sus padres.

Considere que era necesario que ellas conocieran un poco más sobre mí, por lo que decidí contarles al menos sobre el actual alcance de mis poderes y por ende pudieron apreciar la apariencia de mis ojos

Evidentemente me preguntaron cómo había conseguido todo, mas tuve que explicar era un asunto clasificado de las Fuerzas Especiales, cosa que Ai pudo entender. Prometí que les diría toda la historia en el futuro.

Eso resumía más o menos los eventos ocurridos en los últimos días. Ciertamente dejo mucho de lado, pero dado que debo poner mi atención en el evento que daría comienzo.

-Buenos días, jóvenes estudiantes de la academia Sword…- dijo Sengoku para empezar su discurso. El director estaba en el balcón del profesorado para dar comienzo al torneo que determinaría al consejo estudiantil del Segundo año.

El estadio Showdown era el punto de reunión para ese y todos los eventos de esa naturaleza. La institución le daba bastante importancia a las peleas y por ello contaba con un estadio que permitiera evidenciarlo.

La estructura estaba basada en la del coliseo romano, pero con un estilo y materiales más modernos. La arena central del estadio tenía mecanismos que con la ayuda de magia podían provocar todo tipo de cambios en el entorno de batalla.

Tras las algo aburridas y genéricas palabras de excelencia, motivación y todas las cosas que dicen los directores, Sengoku presento a los participantes del torneo: Satsuki Kiryuin, Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Thalia Grace, Chao Lingshen, Rougue Cheney, Trixie Lulamoon y mi persona.

Luego paso a un proceso de selección donde se armo la primera tanda de batallas, las cuales quedaron así.

Satsuki vs Rogue. Menma vs Chao. Trixie vs Sasuke. Shinji vs Thalia.

Yo contra una hija del dios del trueno griego. Definitivamente no tendría un enfrentamiento sencillo.

Sin mucho espectáculo, los peleadores se retiraron de la arena con excepción de los primeros luchadores. El réferi del encuentro seria uno de los profesores de combate mano a mano, Takamichi Takahata. El hombre rubio en traje blanco se acomodo los lentes y les explico las reglas a Satsuki y Rogue.

-Ante todo tienen prohibido el uso de fuerza letal. La batalla se dará por terminada cuando alguno caiga inconsciente por 10 segundos o se rinda. No hay tiempo límite en el encuentro. ¿Está todo claro?

-Si- respondieron ambos contrincantes.

El réferi entonces se aparto del centro de la arena y los jóvenes.

-No me contendré presidenta-san- dijo Rogue seriamente.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo ella.

-Preparados-dijo el referí levantando su brazo. – ¡COMIENCEN!

Tan pronto con el de lentes dio la señal, Rogue desapareció introduciendo en una sombra del suelo.

-¿Usando tu técnica principal de una?- dijo la presidenta en un tono algo burlón. Para luego cruzar sus brazos y cerrar los ojos.

-Ruego que me disculpe, pero ambos sabemos que tengo que terminar cuanto antes-se escucho de Rogue que luego extendió una sombra en forma de puño al lado izquierdo de Satsuki.

La chica solo se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo con facilidad. Pronto múltiples sombras salieron una tras otra en dirección de la chica, mas ninguno de ellos logro darle por la seudo-danza que uso gracia los ataques.

[En uno de los balcones]

-¿Con que **Kenbunshoku Haki**?- dijo impresionada Yoruichi –Me sorprende que ella ya lo domine a ese nivel- le dijo ella a Sengoku.

-Así es- dijo el hombre riéndose. –Mi nieta es una usuaria Haki que casi llega al nivel experto.

-No, por nada ella gano su posición- dijo Iruka.

-Este será un torneo muy interesante-comento la Shihoin.

[En el campo]

Luego de usar su técnica infructuosamente Rogue se vio obligado a salir del suelo y quedo jadeando por agotamiento. La chica entonces abrió los ojos y vio a su oponente mientras aguardaba su recuperación.

–La magia **Shadow Chase** es muy poderosa, Cheney. Sin embargo, aun tienes que pulir su uso- dijo chica para entonces poner su mano en el mango de su katana.

-Silencio- dijo el chico para levanta un círculo mágico color negro. – **Septendecim spiritus umbra, coeuntes.** **Sagitta Magica** **, Series Umbra** (Barrido de 7 Flechas Mágicas de Sombras)-dijo para recitar el encantamiento de su técnica.

Acto seguido un grupo de flechas de sombra fue disparado contra su rival a gran velocidad. Satsuki entonces saco su arma y con gran velocidad bloqueo cada uno de los proyectiles que le habían sido disparados.

- **Ittoryu Glacialis: Luna Invernal** \- procedió a exclamar la Kiryuin para realizar un mandoble que género una media luna helada que voló hacia el muchacho sin que este tuviera oportunidad de evitarlo.

Luego del impacto blanco, el Cheney había sido convertido en una estatua helada. El réferi entonces procedió a contar hasta diez esperando a ver si el chico podía liberarse. Cumplido el tiempo se dio por ganadora a la también llamada Princesa de Hielo.

Luego un equipo de paramédicos se llevara a Rogue para descongelarlo. Una vez ambos salen de la arena, sigue el otro combate.

[En las gradas]

-Satsuki sí que es asombrosa. Aunque me parece un poco raro que ella este en nuestro grado a pesar de que es mayor que nosotras - dijo Rainbow a Ai, la cual estaba sentada junto al resto de los Diamond.

-Tal vez pueda parecer eso, pero es parte de la las políticas de las academia. Los estudiantes pueden inscribirse desde los 15 hasta los 20 años. Es decisión de ellos cuando quieren entrar – le respondió la pelinegra. -Además Satsuki-sama, fue bastante insistente en el hecho de que todos los del equipo debíamos estar en el mismo nivel y por ello espero hasta que yo pudiera entrar.

-¿Entonces espero todo ese tiempo después de la preparatoria hasta la academia sin hacer nada?- dijo la chica alada dudosa.

-Para nada. Ella se mantuvo entrenando y asistiendo a clase con tutores privados.

-¿Entonces para que vino a la academia?

-¿Has prestado atención a clase? Después te responderé, ya viene la siguiente batalla- dijo la chica de ojos rojos señalando la arena.

[En la arena]

Menma y Chao ya se habían puesto en el centro del lugar. El réferi explico las reglas y les dio su espacio.

-No creas que lo dejare fácil, Chao-chan- dijo el pelinegro listo para sacar unas kunai. El vestía las ropas de siempre.

-Lo mismo digo, Menma-kun- dijo la chica en la distintiva pose del kung-fu. Chao vestía un extraño cruce entre un traje de astronauta y un atuendo chino color negro.

-¡COMIENCEN!- anuncio el profesor.

El Namikaze inmediatamente lanzo sus los cuchillos a su compañera, la cual entonces simplemente puso una de sus manos frente a ella para detener los objetos en el aire.

-¿Eso son tus guantes magnéticos? -dijo el chico viendo su metida de pata.

-Así es-respondió la pelinegra para regresa los kunai a toda velocidad.

Menma logro evadirlos por los pelos y acto seguido cargo hacia la chica para arrojar un puñetazo, que fue ágilmente evadió por la Lingshen. La arremetida no mostro ser fútil, ya que el pelinegro entonces empezó alrededor de su oponente rodeándolo con **Kagebushin** , clones semisólidos generados por un movimiento a gran velocidad.

Las distintas replicas del Namikaze entonces pasaron a dirigir puños y patadas a Chao, quien pudo esquivar con facilidad el ataque grupal.

–Necesitas algo mejor Menma-kun-dijo con cierta burla la chica.

-Deberías ver tus pies- dijo Menma quedándose quieto.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamo Chao al ver como un sello se había formado debajo de ella.

El también Uzumaki entonces hizo un sello de manos que provoco que su oponente fuera rodeado por una gruesa cadena.

–¿En qué momento hiciste esto?- dijo la atrapada.

-Era obvio que el ataque físico de mis replicas fallaría, pero la finalidad de estos era distraerte mientras soltaba los sellos necesario para atraparte- dijo Menma mostrando como en su mano una línea de sellos, se desliza al suelo como si fuera una hoja de papel. -Ahora pongámosle fin a esto- dijo él para que entonces otro sello apareciera en su mano.

El escrito empezó a brillar con un color azul con blanco y pronto una esfera de Chakra girando a gran se formo en su mano. Menma entonces corrió contra Chao con la técnica en mano.

- **Rasengan** -exclamo el Namikaze antes de conectar su ataque.

Chao simplemente se quedo quieta y sonrío con tranquilidad, pues una barrera con círculo mágico carmesí apareció para protegerla. El Rasengan de Menma entonces fue bloqueado por completo para la decepción del chico.

Pero allí no acabo todo, pues el remolino de Chakra empezó a engullir las flamas que empezó a desprender la barrera y empezó a colapsar extendiéndose hasta Menma, para luego explotar e impulsar al chico hacia atrás.

-Espero que te haya gustado mi **Flamae Reflexio** (Espejo de llamas). Me costó mucho prepararlo y ya me hiciste gastarlo- dijo Chao mientras se deshacía de la cadenas.

Menma fue estrellado contra una pared del estadio y estaba cubierto por varias llamas y quemaduras. Pero aquello no evito que reaccionara para volver a la acción.

-Olvidaba que también eres un Uzumaki. Es aterrador lo resistente que son- dijo la chica al ver que el joven se levantaba casi como si nada.

-No has visto nada- dijo el Namikaze para entonces poner su manos juntas y empezar a reunir Chakra. Esto se hace evidente por la aura azul que empieza a aparecer a su alrededor.

-Menma-kun no estarás pensando seriamente en usar eso- dijo Chao con evidente nerviosismo.

-No creerás que me expuse a ese infernal entrenamiento solo por gusto- dijo el chico mientras el aura que le cubría se hacía más fuerte.

No era del todo visible, pero un sello naranja en su estomago empezó a brillar por debajo de su camisa. Su aura entonces cambio al color del sello y una capa de Chakra color naranja cubrió al chico, que provoco que sus ojos azules se tornaran rasgados y que sus garras crecieran.

–Prepárate para el **Modo Bijuu: Versión Kurama** -dijo Menma para ponerse en posición desafiante y salvaje.

[En las gradas]

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?- dijo Rainbow impresionada por lo que pasaba.

-Es su actual modo Despertar. No pensé que ya lo tuviera listo- dijo Ai.

-¿Su qué?- respondió ella confundida.

-Ughhhhhh-expreso la pelinegra por la ignorancia de su compañera.

-El modo Despertar se refiere al estado donde consigues más poder del que tienes ordinariamente- respondió Neji que estaba al lado de Ai.

-No lo pillo aun.

-¿Exactamente a cuantas clases has faltado?-dijo el castaño con cierta duda.

-No lo sé-dijo Rainbow haciéndose la inocente.

-Ya deberías ir construyendo uno, ya que el principal tema de Segundo año es manejarlo y seguramente te lo pedirán en el UKP- respondió el de ojos perlados.

-¿Entonces por qué Menma ya tiene uno?

-El entrenamiento que lleva le permitió acceder a uno con relativa velocidad.

-Ya veo. ¿Y más o menos como se obtiene uno?

-Para empezar, tienes que hay dos tipos de Despertar. El primero es relativamente básico, ya es al que podemos acceder todos. Mayormente se activa cuando se está bajo mucho estrés y adrenalina, pero con entrenamiento se puede acceder a él con libertad. El estado que se consigue proporciona un aumento de fuerza y velocidad, pero consume mucho la resistencia del usuario. El segundo Despertar es el personalizado. Las condiciones de activación son tan diversas como sus usuarios, ya que son sus habilidades las que modelan. De igual forma requieren algo de adrenalina, pero es mucho más fácil de estabilizar. Los atributos adquiridos varían, pero tienen como consecuencia en común un alto consumo de la energía del usuario. Este último es el que Menma está usando.

-Ya veo. Supongo entonces que nuestro mayor objetivo es aumentar la duración de la técnica.

-Es correcto. El Despertar es de naturaleza cambiante y tenemos que ponernos como meta el volverlo una técnica más de nuestro repertorio rutinario, con el fin de lograr hacerlo evolucionar.

-Complicado- dijo Rainbow procesando lo que escucho.

-Es correcto y si Chao no se cuida, estará en problemas-dijo el Hyuga.

[De vuelta a la arena]

-Aquí voy- dijo Menma para dar un potente paso que le permitió moverse a gran velocidad, poniéndolo frente a su rival en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El chico entonces levanta su brazo con la intención de dar un golpe con sus garras. Chao reacciona usando sus botas cohetes y se impulsa a varios metros sobre la arena, evadiendo así el zarpazo.

Pero allí no acabo la acometida del Namikaze, ya que él dio un enorme salto que le permitió conectar una fuerte patada que propulso a la chica a tierra. Luego cargo de nuevo contra su rival que estaba adolorida por el impacto.

- **Shundo** \- dijo la Lingshen para entonces desaparecer con una rápida carrera.

Menma al perderla de vista, empezó a buscarla por todos los rincones de la arena para luego encontrar que ella estaba a punto de impactar una patada en su rostro.

El pelinegro rápidamente reacciona y lanza un zarpazo que provoca que Chao se desvaneciera. Inmediatamente la chica aparece con la intención de dar un golpe, mas el joven vuelve a responder con un zarpazo que nuevamente resulta inútil.

De la nada el Namikaze se vio rodeado de varias Chao que se disponían a golpearlo, pero cada una de ellas lo traspaso como si fueran unos fantasmas.

-Que tonto he sido-se dijo el pelinegro para entonces dirigir su mirada al y encuentra un disco con una luz saliendo de él.

Menma posteriormente destruyo el dispositivo holográfico con un pisotón para deshacer los hologramas que le rodeaban. Luego dirigió su mirada al cielo en donde se encontraba Chao que está concentrada mientras le rodeaba un brillo rojo.

- **Cantus Bellax** (Canción de batalla)- dijo la Lingshen para entonces ver con firmeza al chico. - Esto termina ahora. **Hika Hoken** (Puño Demoledor de Fuego Magnifico)- la chica entonces se lanzo a toda velocidad contra su oponente haciendo uso de sus botas cohete.

-No creas que me rendiré, **Vermillion Rasengan** -dijo Menma para que un sello brillara con en su mano y se formara una esfera de Chakra, que a diferencia de la anterior esta era de un intenso color naranja.

Ambos miembros del equipo Diamond estrellaron sus ataques dando como resultado una explosión que se sintió en las gradas y que levanto una nube espesa de humo que incluso dejo Satsuki algo preocupada.

Takahata procedió a acercase al lugar cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, para luego encontrar a ambos inconscientes en el suelo. El profesor conto los 10 segundos y dio pelea como un empate con ambos derrotados.

Los chicos son retirados por los paramédicos, mas según la observación inicial se determino que ninguno había sufrido heridas serias.

-Es una pena que no haya surgido un ganador, pero el torneo tiene que continuar-dijo Sengoku. -La siguiente pelea será Sasuke Uchiha vs Trixie Lulamoon.

Entonces el siguiente par entro en la arena y se puso uno frente al otro, el Uchiha que vestía lo que sería unirme estándar shinobi de camuflaje azul oscuro contra la Lulamoon que vestía lo que parecía un atuendo de maga de feria color purpura con mucho brillo. Era cierto que ella era un Hibrido unicornio y que por lo tanto tenía habilidades mágicas soberbias, pero la peliblanca abusaba del tema.

-Ya has visto los encuentros anteriores y nadie podrá contra la superioridad de la todopoderosa Trixie- dijo la chica mientras se acomoda su capa.

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y no dijo nada. El referí entonces repitió su labor y dio comienzo a la pelea.

Sorprendentemente antes de que Trixie pudiera hacer su primer movimiento, el Uchiha le conecto un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire, para luego hacerle una llave y atraparla.

-Siento la rudeza, pero tengo una pelea contra otra persona y no tolerare a entrometidos. Así que hazme el favor de rendirte.

-¿Cómo crees que la poderosa…?- dijo la atrapada para que luego Sasuke entonces aumentara la presión de su agarre. -¡ME RINDO!

El profesor entonces hizo la señal para detener el combate y dio por ganador al chico, haciendo que este suelte a su contrincante.

La chica abandono la arena casi que con la cola entre la piernas, apenada por ni siquiera poder demostrar sus técnicas. Sasuke entonces me lanza una mirada y me señala indicándome que yo era que seguía en su lista.

-La siguiente y última pelea de la primera ronda será entre Thalia Grace y Shinji Shihoin. Por favor pasen a la arena-dijo el profesor.

Ambos bajamos al sitio mencionado y nos pusimos a frente a frente mientras escuchábamos las reglas del réferi.

-No creas que me asusta lo que hiciste con el Senju y los otros. Tus rayos no son nada frente a mí- dijo la chica pelinegra que vestía con un marcado estilo Punk.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le respondí.

-Comiencen- dijo Takahata.

La primera acción de la chica fue accionar el reloj que portaba en su muñeca, el cual se transformo en un escudo con el grabado de la cabeza de Medusa. La Egida, un artefacto que tiene la habilidad de paralizar y hacer correr a los adversarios por el terror que produce la cara de la Gorgona.

–Corre sabandija-dijo la punk poniendo el escudo en mi dirección.

-No gracias. **Katon: Lanzallamas-** exclame para lanzar una corriente de llamas contra la chica y su escudo. Ambos muestras gran resistencia ante el jutsu, mas el bronce celestial sigue siendo bronce y se calienta rápidamente dando como resultado a que la chica suelte la defensa al rojo vivo.

-Bien. Entonces será de la forma difícil- dijo Thalia seguramente sorprendida por el hecho de resistí el efecto de Egida, aunque ni yo mismo se como lo logre.

La chica entonces usa una especie de **Shundo** para acercarse y arrojar un fuerte derechazo que evado haciéndome a un lado. Ella entonces sigue con su ofensiva e intenta atraparme con sus golpes que estoy seguro que no son nada débiles.

Cosa que quedo probada cuando ella dirigió un golpe al suelo que provoco que este temblara levemente y se agrietara. Ya que vi que tenia la clara intención de hacerme perder el equilibrio, di un salto alto al cielo y mantuve en el con el **Aerial Lighting Steps**.

– ¡Oye! Baja y pelea como un hombre- exclamo la chica incitándome a que volviera a tierra.

-No puedo convencerte de que pelees como un ave- dije haciendo que la chica se moleste. -Además, tú eres la que dice ser una hija de Zeus. ¿No se supone que este es tu elemento?- dije mientras saltaba alrededor de ella.

-Pagaras caro tu atrevimiento- dijo Thalia mientras su cabello empieza a ponerse más picudo y sus ojos perdían sus pupilas. Sus manos empezaron a emitir chispas eléctricas y una nube de tormenta pronto cubrió el estadio. –Di tus oraciones, renacuajo-dijo la hija de Zeus mientras la nube crujía con varios truenos.

-Gracias- dije para entonces disponerme a aterrizar.

- **Divine Thunder** \- exclamo Thalia para dejar caer un relámpago amarillo contra mi persona, creando una explosión que sacudió el estadio.

[En los balcones]

-¿Acaso tu hijo es un idiota?- dijo el director a Yoruichi viendo aquella locura.

-Es algo difícil de decir- dijo Yoruichi con una gota bajando por su nuca.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre recibir ese ataque de lleno?– dijo Sengoku alterado ante la posibilidad de un estudiante muerto y sus nervios no disminuyen cuando ve la cara de tranquilidad de la Shihoin – Por un demonio, Yoruichi. Acaba de lanzarle un rayo a tu hijo reacciona.

-Tranquilo afro-san. Shinji tiene todo controlado- dijo ella con una risa mientras él se molesta por el apodo.

[En la arena]

-…..Soy completamente inocente de todos los cargos. Él ni siquiera trato de esquivarlo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era tan idiota para dejarse golpear? Soy muy joven para la cárcel….- son varios de los comentarios que dijo Thalia en rápida sucesión al réferi que está en shock por lo sucedido.

Cuando finalmente reacciona y va al sitio que aun humeaba por rayo para revisar el estado en que me encontraba.

-¿Shihoin-san está bien?- dijo el hombre de lentes revisando el hoyo en el suelo en donde estaba.

Entonces salgo como un flash y aparezco completamente lleno de hollín frente al hombre asustándolo un poco.

-Estotototototoy susususuususuper bibibibien. ¿Porquequeque no lololo Estatatataria-dije aceleradamente- dije mostrando mi pulgar que esta como todo mi cuerpo muy agitado. Al hombre solo le baja una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- dijo la Grace ahora más tranquila mientras vuelve a ponerse en posición de batalla. – Ríndete es un hecho que no estás en condiciones de pelear.

-Dededede que hablasblasblas, memememememe sientotototototo sususususuper gegegenial- dije mientras salto intranquilo por la arena. No me puedo quedar quieto con toda la electricidad que está dentro de mi cuerpo.

[En los balcones]

-Perfecto, ahora tiene daño cerebral. Espero que recuerdes que la academia no cubre accidentes de esa naturaleza- dijo Sengoku.

-El está bien, pero sugeriría que alguien saque a la muchacha de la arena, YA- advirtió la Shihoin que empieza a preocuparse por lo que pasara.

[En las gradas]

-La barrera de la arena aguantara ¿verdad?- dijo Rainbow hundiéndose en su asiento.

-Eso espero- dijo Ai con los dedos cruzados.

-Ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos- dijo Neji viendo confuso esa actitud.

[En la arena]

Sigo saltando como un idiota soltando chispas por toda el área. El profesor y Thalia no saben qué hacer ante esta situación, por lo que el profesor llamo a las autoridades para indicaciones.

-Ya dejar de jugar, voy acabar contigo-dijo la pelinegra que entonces se abalanzo sobre mí, pero entonces vuelvo a tomar altura con la diferencia de que me ubico a cientos metros de la arena.

- **Practe bigi nar** – son las palabras de activación que use, pues solo soy un novato en la magia. Entonces frente a mí se formo un círculo mágico color rojo. - **Centum et unus spiritus ignis, coeuntes inimicum sagitent. Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis.** (Barrido de 101 Flechas de Fuego)-dije para dejar caer una lluvia de flechas que tiño el cielo con un color carmesí.

Thalia se vio abrumada por el ataque y en un casi incompresible tartamudeo se rindió. Acto seguido el profesor el profesor escucho una advertencia de Sengoku, por lo que vio prudente sacar a la chica, y a sí mismo de la arena con un veloz **Shundo**.

Segundos después el lugar, ahora vacío, fue bañado por las flechas de mágicas que incineraron casi por completo el suelo. Cuando los sistemas de defensa de la arena apagaron el fuego, me dedique a aterrizar y empezar a golpearme por tonto.

– _Mierda y yo que planeaba guardar energía para los siguientes encuentros, pero por idiota la use toda de golpe_ – pensé mientras sigo golpeando mi rostro.

Entonces el profesor volvió a aparecer con Thalia, quien estaba algo pálida por lo sucedido. Aunque luego recupera su normal actitud.

-¿Pero qué mierdas ha sido eso?- exigió ella.

-Magia, duh- dije haciendo que los dos presentes se caigan al suelo.

-Lo que creo que quiere saber la señorita Grace….- dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza pues el también está impresionado….. -¿Es que supone se supone que hiciste? Nunca te había visto o escuchado usando magia, como para que de repente hicieras un hechizo de esa magnitud- dijo Takahata con una gota en su frente.

-No creo que los demás vuelvan a usar rayos contra mí, así que está bien que lo sepan- dije mientras hago unos estiramientos pues he quedado algo tenso. –Tengo la habilidad absorber electricidad y luego liberarla a mi gusto….

-¡Pero tú no usaste rayos, maldita sea!- dijo Thalia alterada.

-Normalmente solo podía hacer eso, pero descubrí que puedo transformar dicha energía en poder mágico- entonces ambos quedaron en blanco ante la revelación.

-Ósea que tu…-dijo Thalia en tartamudeos

-Lo que me acaba de pasar fue una sobrecarga- dije sobándome la cabeza. –Debo mencionar fue una pésima idea absorber un rayo divino, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible-dije haciendo que los dos volvieran a caerse junto a la mitad de los ocupantes del estadio.

[En los balcones]

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Sengoku mientras se para del suelo. – ¿Cómo es que tu hijo obtuvo semejante habilidad? Es decir, cambiar dos tipos de energías o hacer propia la energía de un enemigo no es raro, pero hacer ambas cosas tan rápido si es complicado.

-No lo sé. Un día despertó con ella- dijo Yoruichi inocentemente haciendo que su superior vuelva a caer.

[De nuevo en la arena]

Thalia ya se había retirado del campo y Sasuke estaba por remplazarle, ya que dado que no hubo ganadores en el encuentro de Menma y Chao, tendría que seguir sin descanso alguno.

-No creas que me acobardare. No después de todo lo que provocaste- me dijo Sasuke.

-…..-no respondí, solo espere a que Takahata comenzara la pelea.

-¿No vas a preguntar a que me refiero?- dijo mi oponente molesto.

-¿Para qué lo haría? No es como si me interesara- dije sin ninguna muestra de simpatía, haciendo que mi oponente solo gruña más. En eso sale de nuevo el profesor.

-Muy chicos pasamos a la siguiente ronda de este torneo. En esta ocasión el campo tendrá una ligera modificación- explico el hombre señalando una de las paredes de la arena.

En el lugar mencionado apareció el kanji lluvia y de la nada apareció un cumulo de nubes oscuras que cubrió la superficie del estadio. Siguiente a eso, una copiosa lluvia empezó a caer.

-Las reglas se mantienen iguales- dijo para dar una mirada a ambos oponentes. –¡COMIENCEN!

El Uchiha inmediatamente activo su Sharingan y arremetió contra mí con un lanzamiento de shuriken que iban lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el efecto retardador de la lluvia. Yo los esquivo con un **Lighthing Steps** y realizo unos sellos de manos.

 **-Raiton: Cañón de Chispa** -exprese para disparar una descarga electricidad contra mi oponente que la evade al poder predecir la trayectoria del ataque con su doujutsu.

Acto seguido se abalanzo sobre mí con una katana que desello desde su brazo. Respondí sacando una barra negra de debajo de mi manga para bloquear la cuchilla, provocando que por el choque, quedáramos cara a cara.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué demonios te paso? ¿Por qué cambiaste de actitud tan de repente?- dijo Sasuke mientras pone más fuerza en su ataque.

-La gente cambia, yo cambie- dije para entonces darle una patada y apártalo. Sasuke se recupera rápidamente y vuelve a atacarme.

-¿Pero a que se ese debió cambio?

-No te incumbe- dije para que luego intercambiáramos golpes con nuestras armas.

-¿Como que no me incumbe? ¿Acaso no éramos un equipo?- dijo el Uchiha mientras pone una increíble fuerza en uno de sus tajos. – ¿¡ACASO NO ERAMOS AMIGOS!?- dijo para usar su katana para desarme y luego darme un puñetazo que me hizo deslizarme varios metros por la tierra mojada.

-Ese ya no es el caso- dije sin mostrar mi rostro. - **Raiton: Hoja de Luz** \- exprese para sacar otra barra negra y acumular Chakra en ella, provocando que un haz de electricidad se manifestara en la punta para formar una espada que chillaba por las gotas de agua cayendo sobre ella.

 _-_ _ **Ha. Te dije que tenia potencial para ser un Lord Sith**_ \- escuche de la nada de Deadpool. – _ **Ahora solo falta conseguir una capa negra.**_

- _Hombre_. _Este no es el momento._

- _ **Lo siento. Es de mala educación meterse en la peleas emotivas de los demás-**_ dijo él para que luego escuchara el sonido de una puerta.

 _-Creo que ese rayo me está pasando factura_ -pensé ante volver mi atención a la batalla.

Entonces procedo con una arremetida contra Sasuke, que se cubrió con su espada para bloquear el tajo que realice con mi arma. El improvisado Lightsaber cumple su función y corta en dos el arma que portaba el Uchiha, provocando que este la suelte y retroceda para evitar sufrir una seria herida.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción. Esta técnica no debería usarse contra un aliado- dije Sasuke poniéndose una mano en los ojos. –Pero con tal de hacerte reaccionar.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa- dije sabiendo lo que vendrá.

El Uchiha entonces retiro su mano y muestra como sus ojos rojos con tomoes negros en pasaron a ser azules con la figura de un átomo. –Ahora sentirás el poder del **Boenkyo Sharingan** (Ojo Espiral Telescópico).

[En las gradas]

-Ese maldito, lolicon- expreso Menma molesto, quien ahora estaba sentado junto a Rainbow. Ya se había recuperado de su enfrentamiento y ahora veía la pelea junto a Chao.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo la chica de cabello arcoíris al escuchar eso. -¿Y que es esa cosa que apareció en sus ojos? Primero se pusieron rojos y luego azules.

-Es un doujutsu- respondió Neji. -Es una habilidad ocular que poseen algunos clanes ninja. Este caso, el Sharingan es el que poseen los Uchiha.

-¿Lo tuyo en también un doujutsu?- pregunto Dash y el muchacho asiente. -¿Y qué puede hacer ese Sharingan?

-En principio da capacidad de copiar técnicas y un mayor manejo de Genjutsu, pero bajo ciertos requisitos puede evolucionar.

-¿Evolucionar?

-Es una capacidad relativamente nueva-intervino Chao. –Los Uchiha adquirieron ese nivel luego del pacto que establecieron con los Shihoin. ¿Lo conoces?

-Shinji no me ha hablado de él.

-Me extraña tomando en cuenta que él es uno de los principales frutos, pero en fin. La diosa Afrodita quedo asombrada por el acto de amor entre las parejas Shihoin y Uchiha así que les otorgo un nuevo poder al Sharingan que se liberaba una vez que se confesaba un amor que resultara puro. El Boenkyo Sharingan, un doujutsu que da un gran poder en cuanto se sea final a la pareja elegida.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué….?-dijo Rainbow con un rubor su rostro.

-Así es. Ese pervertido se ha vuelto novio de mi hermana- dijo Menma con llamas en sus ojos.

[En la arena]

-Interesante, pero aun estas en desventaja con este clima-le dije a Sasuke apreciando el curioso doujutsu.

El chico solo sonrío e hizo una par de sellos de manos para luego tomar una bocanada de aire.

- **Amaterasu: Jutsu Flor Del Fénix** -expreso el pelinegro para disparar varios proyectiles de fuego dorado que volaron sin ninguna dificultad alguna por la lluvia hacia mí.

Producto de ser tomado por sorpresa, solo me dio tiempo de bloquear las llamas con mis brazos el ataque. Trayendo como consecuencia que mí chaqueta se viera envuelta por las flamas y tenga que quitármela inmediatamente. La prenda entonces cayó al suelo quemándose y reduciéndose a cenizas, sin que las llamas perdieran sus fuerzas.

-Las llamas doradas del Amaterasu no son fáciles de apagar-explico el Uchiha confiado. -No creas que ganaras este encuentro.

-No estés tan seguro- le dije para empezar a formar varios sellos de manos. - **Suiton: Torrente de Destrucción** \- dije para acumular el agua circundante y realizar un remolino de tamaño mediano que dirigí contra mi rival.

- **Amaterasu: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-** expreso el Uchiha para disparar una esfera de fuego dorado que choco contra mi jutsu Suiton que a pesar de la ventaja, se vio superado y evaporado. Provocando que tenga que hacerme a un lado para evadirlo. -¿Desde cuándo puedes usar el elemento Suiton?

-Desde hace poco y tengo que decir que me agrada- dije repitiendo para repetir el jutsu y lanzar otra ola de agua que detenida de la misma forma.

- _No creo que pueda hacer detener mis ataques para siempre, pero yo tampoco puedo estar gastando Chakra a lo tonto. Tal vez pueda usar la lluvia para dirigir ese ataque-_ pensé para ver que entonces Sasuke me lanzo otra tanda de **Jutsu Flor de Fenix**.

-Nuestro equipo se está desmoronando por tu culpa- dijo Uchiha mientras también me lanza shuriken que detengo cortándolos con mi espada eléctrica.

-No es como si lo hubiera saboteado o algo-me defendí.

-May ha estado muy desanimada porque piensa que es su culpa tu comportamiento. Amy está considerando dejar la academia e ir por una carrera de medicina normal. Percy y Annabeth se trasladaran a la sede de Grecia de la academia. Solo yo y Naruto hemos mantenido nuestros objetivos, pero el ya ni siquiera va a su amado restaurante.

-Uno, eso es algo positivo. La comida de ese lugar es horrible. Dos, no tengo la culpa de nada de eso. Yo solo estaba de adorno en ese equipo-dije para que el Uchiha se molestara más.

-Tú sabes que es mentira.

-Puede que sí, pero no importa- dije para disponerme a toda acumular la energía eléctrica que me queda y entonces dirigirla al cielo. Luego con un movimiento de manos apunto el ataque a Sasuke. – **Thunder** \- dije para entonces para soltar un relámpago descendente.

- **Susanoo no Yoroi: Escudo** \- expreso rápidamente el Uchiha para alzar su brazo derecho y hacer un escudo etéreo color morado que recibió de lleno casi todo el Thunder. El pelinegro vio herido por algunas chispas que escaparon, pero su técnica absorbió la mayoría del daño.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo ya puedes invocar esa técnica?

-Me trague mi orgullo y deje que mi hermano me enseñara lo que sabe. No me iré sin derrotarte y me expliques que te sucede- dijo Sasuke mientras deshizo su escudo.

-No creo que te quede Chakra para hacer amenazas.

-Tengo el suficiente para una última técnica. **Susanoo No Yoroi: Espada** –dijo el Uchiha para que una capa purpura rodeara su brazo izquierdo y en su mano apareciera una espada en llamas doradas.

-Que así sea- dije para incrementar el poder del **Raiton: Hoja de Luz** haciendo que el haz fuera mucho más intenso que antes.

Ambos arremetimos contra el otro y chocamos nuestras armas en un golpe que género una explosión de gran intensidad. Cuando el humo se disipo, solo yo estaba en pie en medio de la lluvia que ceso en ese instante.

La técnica de Sasuke había superado para mi ataque Raiton, pero entonces la barra negra que use, desestabilizo su espada y género una explosión que el Uchiha no pudo resistir. Aunque yo tampoco salí indemne y quede con el brazo derecho muy lastimado.

-El ganador es Shinji Shihoin- expreso el referí para dar fin al encuentro.

Los paramédicos pasaron a la arena por Sasuke y otros me atienden en lugar donde me aplican algo de magia para curar mi brazo y luego vendarlo levemente.

Se supone que en ese momento mi cuerpo haría lo suyo y curaría la herida, pero para mi pesar, descubrí que mi factor de curación estaba entre las cosas perdidas en mi regreso casa. Ya me había acostumbrado a él, por lo que su falta era bastante molesta.

Sobre todo al momento de absorber ataques enemigos como el de Thalia, que a pesar de no ser evidente, si me hizo daño. He de suponer que su naturaleza divina tiene que ver en ese hecho.

El profesor Takahata entonces me pregunto si puedo continuar y le respondió que sí, a pesar del hecho de que ya estoy muy agotado. Era ridículo que terminara en tres combates seguidos de esta manera.

Un círculo mágico entonces se hizo presente en suelo de la arena para eliminar los remanentes del fuego dorado del **Amaterasu** y el agua presente. Luego un nuevo sello apareció en las barreras del coliseo, pero no tenía claro de cual se trataba.

-Bien. Cumpliste tu parte y estas aquí para podamos cruzar espadas-dijo Satsuki a llegar a la arena.

-No puedo rechazar una buena pelea.

-Espero que me demuestres que eres merecedor de una plaza en el equipo Diamond-dijo la chica desfundando su arma. La katana de hoja negra, Bakuzan.

-Este será el encuentro final de este torneo-dijo el réferi frente a nosotros. –Sera entre los participantes Satsuki Kiryuin y Shinji Shihoin y se ha preparado un sello especial para esta ocasión. Este les permitirá acceder con mayor facilidad a sus modos Despertar- explico Takahata mientras el kanji correspondiente apareció en las barreras del estadio. –Tengan en cuenta de que no es perfecto así que sufrirán un mayor cansancio-dijo el hombre para entonces dar un salto y salir de la arena. –Comiencen.

-Veamos de que este hecho, Shihoin- dijo Satsuki para entonces rodearse con una fuerte aura mágica color azul. En mi caso, solo siento como tuve un leve aumento de Chakra, ya que no tenía el entrenamiento necesario como para estabilizar un Despertar.

-Te advierto que no planeo ser suave - dijo la chica para elevarse en el aire con una gran salto. - **Ittoryu Glacialis: Ventisca Lunar** -dijo la Kiryuin para entonces hacer múltiples cortes en el aire y luego lanzar pequeñas medias lunas heladas contra mí.

-Yo tampoco. **Shinra Tensei** \- dije para provocar un impulso gravitacional que detiene el ataque mágico que iba a golpearme. Sin duda adoro que incluso la magia pueda verse afectada por la gravedad.

Acto seguido hice aparecer dos barras negras de mis antebrazos y realice el **Raiton: Hoja de Luz** en ambos para luego dar un brinco y atacar a Satsuki que se defendió con su arma que demostró la resistir el poder cortante de mi ataque.

[En los balcones]

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Sengoku confundido. -Ese fue un ataque de gravedad, pero no existe ningún Ninjutsu que pueda provocar algo así.

-Están los sellos Uzumaki-comento Yoruichi.

-Yo dudo mucho que eso haya sido un sello-dijo el hombre afro viendo con cierta sospecha a la Shihoin. -¿Tu hijo tiene algún secreto entre manos?

-Puede que tenga una que otra cosa, pero no es nada grave- dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.

[En las gradas]

-Ese idiota- dijo molesta Ai. -Espero que no exagere contra Satsuki-sama- dijo ella mientras los de su equipo la ven.

-Sí que conoces bien el estilo de pelea del Shihoin. -comento Neji.

-Lo he un apreciado un poco- dijo la pelinegra algo nerviosa.

-Guau. ¿Y en qué nivel ya tienen su relación?- dijo Chao pícaramente.

-Eso no es de tu interés- le respondió Ai sonrojada.

[En la arena]

Luego de chocar nuestras armas en el aire, ambos aterrizamos en la rápida y empezamos un intenso combate de espadas en el Satsuki demostró que me superaba magistralmente en Kenjutsu. Sus agiles tajos y estocadas hacían que mis espadas parecieran simples bengalas que eran movidas de un lado a otro para bloquear.

Sin otra opción, realizo un nuevo **Shinra Tensei** contra la Kiryuin apartándola de mí y me da un chance para rehacer mi estrategia. La chica por su parte clavo su arma en el suelo para evitar chocar contra la pared de la arena y acto seguido emprendió una carrera contra mí.

-Si eso quieres- dije para entonces tirar las barras negras. - **Katon: Asedio de Bolas de Fuego** -exclame y lance varios proyectiles de llamas hacia mi oponente.

- **Ittoryu Glacialis: Luna Invernal** -exclamo ella para crear la media luna de magia helada que fue contra las esferas de fuego encadenadas. Ambos ataques chocaron neutralizándose y levantaron una pequeña nube de vapor.

- **Bansho Tenin** -dije para usar la otra técnica que recientemente conseguí. Una fuerza gravitacional que atrae violentamente a mi objetivo. Por desgracia el jalón que recibido la Kiryuin no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla el equilibrio y solo apresuro su acercamiento.

-Ese fue un grave error-dijo la chica que luego estrello su Bakuzan contra una barra negra que genere en el último momento.

-Temo que tienes razón-dije mientras analizo que debo hacer. He usado técnicas demasiado demandantes y no tengo un medio para recuperar ningún tipo de energía. Sin duda un rayo a esta distancia sería lo ideal, pero creo que lo mejor es aceptar lo inevitable. -Me rindo-dije para luego mirar al profesor encargado.

-De acuerdo- dijo el mencionado para entonces detener la pelear y que acto seguido el estadio apagara los sellos activos.

-Es una pena que haya terminado de esta forma, pero supongo que al menos demostraste que tiene el poder necesario para el equipo Diamond- comento Satsuki enfundando su arma.

-Agradezco sus palabras y ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que acepto tu invitación-le dije.

-Solo apreciaría que para la próxima evites usar esos lentes. Posiblemente bloqueen tu "visión"-dijo ella antes de retirarse.

Ante el comentario he de suponer que mi **Henge** ha colapsado y ahora sabe el porqué de mi fuerza, sin embargo no me molesta. No creo que hubiera sido conveniente esconder un secreto de mi nueva líder.

[En la salida del estadio]

-Eso ha estado fantástico. Shinji es una lástima que hayas perdido- me dijo Rainbow cuando la encontré por el camino.

-Aun me falta mucho trabajo. Gasto demasiada energía en mis técnicas.

-Tuviste tres peleas seguidas. Si el caso hubiera sido otro, hubiera tenido una pelea más reñida con Satsuki-sama- dijo Ai.

-Es probable, sin embargo esto satisfecho con los resultados- dije a lo que ellas asienten.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Dash.

-Obvio. Celebraremos la victoria de Satsuki-sama-explico la Enma.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no podre asistir-dijo la chica alada molesta.

-Veré por que se haga una excepción en esta ocasión-dijo Ai para que entonces indicar que la siguiéramos.

Resulta algo irónico que al final haya terminado con el grupo de creídos y que el precio haya sido mi anterior equipo. Aun quiero pensar que estoy actuando mal y reparar mis errores, pero cada vez que pienso en ello, siento que estoy en la dirección correcta. Me mortifica el porqué sucede esto.


	11. Cap 11 Power Lightshow

**Advertencia**

Como en el último, este capítulo está cargado de los que podrían considerarse spoiler que al mismo tiempo no lo son, pues es información que justamente estaba planeado soltar de esta forma. Ahora procedo con la función.

* * *

 **¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 11**

" **Power Lightshow"**

[2 meses después]

- _Agua, agua_ \- es en lo único que he podido pensar últimamente y creo que eso es lo que también pensaría cualquier otra persona vagando por un desierto interminable por casi siete días. Bueno…..cualquier otro ya estaría muerto a esas alturas.

Mi ventaja era que podía moverme constante y así podía encontrar uno de los oasis que estaban dispersos por ese desierto. Claro que no era tan fácil como sonaba, ya que estos lugares son bastante escurridizos. Literalmente. Las plantas que albergaban estos espacios son sentientes y tiene la habilidad de tele-transportase para evitar que los humanos tomen de sus frutos o agoten las reservas de agua que las sustentan.

Por lo tanto, uno debe acercase anulando toda su presencia y luego tomar todo lo que uno necesite a toda velocidad. Un ejercicio más que difícil bajo el abrazador sol que está presente en este lugar. El cual para rematar, esta presente las 24 horas del día.

Aun cuando se supone que hay técnicas para recoger la humedad del aire, es imposible lograrlo bajo las condiciones antes expuestas. Si mi misión fuera solo aguantar, simplemente crearía un agujero en la tierra y me enterraría hasta que el tiempo acabara, pero mi objetivo era otro.

Sigo caminado por el desierto buscando uno de los oasis con el que abastecerme, cuando a lo lejos veo una especie de geiser de arena. Lo que significaban muy buenas noticias.

Detengo mi caminar y realizo un sello de manos que me permite empezar a flotar gracias a mi control gravitacional. Necesito acercarme sigilosamente y otro paso revelaría mi posición.

Una vez que estoy sobre el "geiser" saque un par barras negras de mis brazos y aunque no lo mencione antes, eso duele. Ahora entiendo bien como se siente Wolverine con sus garras. Claro que eso no importaba, ya que esas a barras eran mi boleto de salida de este desierto. Respire hondo y arroje ambas armas con gran fuerza contra el suelo.

La primera golpeo la arena secamente, sin ninguna consecuencia apreciable indicándome que había fallado. La segunda por otra parte, se clavo el suelo con un sonido un poco más desagradable, como que el produce un apuñalada. Esa había dado en el blanco.

La arena empezó a estremecerse violentamente y algo debajo de ella empezó a moverse hacia delante, para luego enterrarse en lo profundo del desierto y que yo lo perdiera de vista. O al menos es eso lo que esa cosa creía.

No podía verle, pero si podía percibir dónde estaba la barra que le arroje y con ello perseguirle por aire. Ahora entraba la segunda parte de mi plan y era que debía buscar la forma cercarlo. Por desgracia, el desierto era un océano de dunas que se perdía en todos los horizontes y por lo tanto, no había alguna formación rocosa que ayudara. Era por ello que debía usar algo más escandaloso.

Me lanzo a tierra cerca de donde está la barra que persigo y realizo un **Shinra Tensei** que retumba fuertemente sobre la arena, provocando que la cosa que persigo suelte un chillido y cambie abruptamente de dirección.

Tengo que reposar un poco antes de que la técnica se recargue y pueda volver a ejecutar la misma táctica.

Pasado el tiempo, ejecuto un nuevo **Shinra Tensei** en suelo y la cosa vuelve a sentirse perturbada por la onda de choque que ocasione. Tarde en darme cuenta de que podía explotar el hecho de que la cosa que persigo, se guía por el sonido.

Y fue tras el tercer golpe que la cosa no resistió más y emergió violentamente del suelo con el fin de acabar con quien le perturbaba, ósea mi persona. Se trataba de un gigantesco gusano de piel roja y áspera que tenía un aspecto imponente y un tanto desagradable.

-Por fin la fea bestia del desierto quiso dar su horrenda cara- dije mientras doy una sarcástica reverencie, a lo que la criatura ruge con fuerza. -¿Sabes? Quiero termina con esto cuanto antes. Así que si puedes hacer los honores, lo agradecería- dije golpeando mi pecho para incitarla a atacar.

El gusano no aguarda ni un instante y se abalanza sobre mí con la clara intensión de tragarme. Lo que para su desgracia, era el tercer y último paso de mi plan.

– **Shinra Tensei**.

[En el Resort de entrenamiento McDowell]

Luego hacer una de esas tácticas que provocaba que las mujeres llamen a los hombres estúpidos, aparezco sobre una plataforma adornada por varios círculos mágicos de teletransporte, completamente cubierto de tripas de gusano.

La zona en donde aparecí era parecida a un hotel de estilo mediterráneo en cuanto a estructura y era el sitio donde la profesora Evangeline McDowell impartía sus lecciones o entrenamientos.

No era el único en el lugar, ya que en una de las mesas estaba sentada Satsuki tomando un vaso de té helado servido por su mayordomo personal Soroi.

-¿Gusta de un vaso de té helado, joven Shihoin?- me pregunto el hombre.

-Creo que primero tomare un baño, si no le molesta- le respondí.

-Justo a tiempo, Shihoin. Pensaba que iba a ser la única en terminar la prueba en el tiempo mínimo- dijo la Kiryuin.

-Fue un golpe de suerte. Esa cosa en verdad fue escurridiza. ¿Qué te toco a ti esta vez?- le pregunte.

-Lo mismo que a ti, pero yo estuve en una especie de cañón laberintico que interfería con el Haki-respondió ella.

-Al menos allí habrás tenido algo de sombra- le dije para luego partir a asearme. Luego podría descansar un poco antes de ponerme a estudiar.

Lo de hoy había sido uno de los entrenamientos de supervivencia y resistencia que estaban en nuestro itinerario. Estos consistían en soportar un periodo de tiempo determinado en una dimensión de bolsillo y luego enfrentar a una bestia nativa que es la que porta la llave para salir del lugar

Los lugares a los que eras sometidos eran tanto estándares como personalizados, ya que algunos paisajes no representaban reto alguno para los estudiantes. Por ejemplo, el escenario de pico helado era un paseo para Satsuki, Toshiro y mi persona por nuestra resistencia al frio. Otros que involucraban enormes acantilados sin ningún lugar donde poder apoyarse eran más propicios para voladores como Rainbow y Charlotte o quienes tenían entrenamiento shinobi como Menma.

Ha sido una experiencia intensa y casi puedo decir que extraño la Academia Sword, pero ni soñando hubiera vuelto ante de la posibilidad de haber quedado como vicepresidente de Segundo año o más bien presidente de Primero dadas las condiciones del programa. Lo mejor era dejarlo todo a los estudiantes que asumieron el cargo que fueron Sasuke, Chao y Trixie que sorprendentemente pudo imponerse ante Rogue y Thalia en el combate por el escaño libre.

Era curioso ver como Sasuke se había posicionado como el más fuerte de Segundo año, tomando en cuenta mis acusaciones de que el equipo Esmerald era débil y todo eso. Mas tomando en cuenta que ellos se disolvieron, podría decirse que tenía razón por cruel que sonara.

Demás estaba decir que mi madre Yoruichi estaba muy molesta y decepcionada por el desenlace de todo el asunto, pero qué podía decirle. Si comentaba sobre esa sensación de no sentirme yo mismo, me metería en un gran problema.

Eso sin contar las sospechas de la institución en cuanto a si estaba usando algún tipo de poder ilegal o algo por estilo. Me vi en la necesidad de que Sengoku estuviera al tanto de mi doujutsu para que no me terminara echando del programa.

Para el UKP, todos los estudiantes nos mudados a un edificio que se encontraba en Wenchester como se no había dicho. Claro que no estaba en el mismo sitio donde estaba la escuela Jean Grey, ya que de ser así, me hubiera empezado a hacer muchas preguntas existenciales.

Admito que fue algo difícil volver a estar lejos de casa, pero dado que sigo en el mismo universo, puedo decir que puedo con esa presión. Además no estoy solo ya que mi madre Yoruichi también seria instructora del programa y por lo tanto estaría viviendo en el lugar.

El edificio distaba mucho de ser como la escuela Jean Grey, ya que en vez de contar con un estilo victoriano, estaba construida como esas mansiones modernas de metal y vidrio, haciéndole ver un poco carente de vida.

Sin embargo esa era una apreciación algo errada si se tomaba en cuenta que el sitio era una especie de mansión encantada. Puede que el recibidor, las áreas de estar y los pasillos parecieran normales, pero con los cuartos era otra historia. Cada puerta era un acceso a un entorno completamente distinto y ajeno a las otras que tenía cerca. Un ejemplo de ello era que el resort de Evangeline estuviera dentro del edificio. Una completa locura, pero las distorsiones espaciales que podían hacerse con magia permitían hacer cosas así.

La entrada nuestros dormitorio daba a una sala de dos pisos, donde en el superior se encontraban diez recamaras individuales para uno de los estudiantes, en donde teníamos la posibilidad de decorarla a nuestro antojo.

El piso inferior era nuestra área de esparcimiento que también contaba con una mesa anexa a una pequeña cocina, que de no ser porque la limpiamos se llenaría de polvo, ya que nadie cocina.

La sala estaba equipada con un par de televisores varios televisores y un teatro casero bastante aceptable que evitaba que nos viéramos completamente aislados del resto mundo.

Nos explicaron que lo entrenar todos los días era una exageración, ya que aquello solo aplicaría para un usuario completo de Ki y ni siquiera alguien tan agresiva como Clarisse era acta para algo así.

Claro que eso no evitaba que las clases fueran bastante intensas y que a veces duraran un tiempo exagerado. Algunos lugares estaban hechizados de forma de que el tiempo pasara más rápido en ellos que en el exterior. Un caso de ello eran las dimensiones en donde realizábamos los entrenamientos de supervivencia, allí por cada día que transcurriera, solo pasaba una hora en el mundo real.

A la semana de que nos instaláramos, Sengoku nos hizo una visita para explicarnos la razón por la que no podíamos renunciar al programa.

Dado que se buscaba que los graduados estuvieran capacitados para enfrentar cualquier cosa y en cualquier condición, se nos dieron "armaduras" que no solo aumentaban nuestra defensa y ataque, sino que otorgaban la capacidad de volar a quienes no pudieran.

Básicamente se trataba de una armadura IS (Infinite Stratos) fabricadas a un tamaño reducido para que no se perdieran las facultades cuerpo a cuerpo de los usuarios. Cada una había sido personalizada en base a las habilidades registradas por la academia y varias características que se consideraron como útiles para los estudiantes.

La armadura Menma simulaba la de un Shogun. Era de color negro con detalles rojos y contaba con placas en los antebrazos que permitían al usuario almacenar y crear sellos con mayor facilidad. Su armamento consistía en una katana.

La otorgada Rainbow era una armadura de corte nórdico, haciendo ver a la chica más como una Valquiria. Era de color dorado con franjas arcoíris y la mayor función del traje era absorber el daño dirigido a la chica. Su arma asignada era una lanza.

La armadura de Jellal le hacía ver como un dragón demoniaco, dado el color vinotinto y negro que le cubría y las alas tipo murciélago que hacían de cañones mágicos. Las armas estaban integradas al diseño de la armadura a manera de unas garras de dragón.

Charlotte fue la más beneficiada, debido a que ya era usuaria de armaduras y por lo tanto recibió una versión miniaturizada de su anterior IS, el Rafael Revive. De color naranja y blanco, el mecanismo cuenta con la capacidad de equiparse con todo tipo de armas como ametralladoras, rifles y arietes por mencionar algunas.

La armadura de Satsuki era algo peculiar. Se trataba de una versión mucho más resistente de su vestimenta habitual a la que se le sumaban protecciones para brazos y piernas, junto a un casco que le permitía respirar en condiciones adversas. Curiosamente ahora portaba con un revolver que le hacía más letal a la distancia.

Mana también se vio beneficiada por el equipo dado, ya que se veía que disfrutaba del enorme rifle de francotirador y la habilidad de camuflaje que tenía su armadura verde militar. Honestamente me recuerda a la armadura Mjonir de cierto videojuego que probé mientras estaba en la escuela jean Grey, pero no puedo probar nada.

La indumentaria de Toshiro imitaba el estilo de dragón de Jellal con el detalle de que era color azul oscuro y carecía de garras y alas. La razón yacía en que su equipo le permitía canalizar el poder de Zanpakuto de hielo en su cuerpo y así formar todo tipo de constructos helados.

La armadura de Ai tenía el claro estilo samurái y carecía de los ornamentos que se traía la indumentaria de Menma. De igual forma era de color negro y contaba con gran listón rojo a sus espalda. La Enma contaba con un par de katanas y arco desplegable como armamento.

Clarisse recibió una armadura roja de estilo romano de color que le dotaba de una gran defensa y un completo arsenal de armas antiguas y modernas. Sin embargo, su arma principal era un hacha de doble hoja.

Lo mío…. No sé quien fuel listillo que diseño mi armadura, pero se trataba de la clásica armadura de caballero negro. ¿Cuál era el problema? La capa negra y el modulador de voz que estaban equipados al conjunto dándome la apariencia de cierto Sith. No sé cómo, pero estoy seguro que Deadpool tiene algo que ver en esto.

De todas formas es agradable usar ese equipo y hay que admitir que es perfecto que Chifuyu Orimura sea la encargada de enseñarnos sobre ella, tanto teóricamente como prácticamente.

También hay clases que son igual de agradables como la de etiqueta y meditación del profesor Iroh y las del Guru Pathik sobre el manejo sobre los tipos de energía. Sin embargo había otros casos donde el dolor está muy presente.

[Flashback]

-Hola soy su amigo/instructor de Taijutsu Apachai Opachai- dijo un enorme hombre moreno de cabello azul, vestido con tank amarillo y short rojo

-Y yo soy Maito Dai- dijo un hombre mayor con ridículo traje verde, cabello negro con un corte de tazón y un bigote.

-Intenten esquivar/Arriba la juventud –dijeron mientras se lanzaban contra los estudiantes con un puñetazo y una patada respectivamente.

[Fin Flashback]

No se podía usar ningún tipo de protección, armas o técnicas en las clases de esos tipos, solo Taijutsu. Y dado esos sujetos tenían manejo sobre el **Kenbunshoku Haki** , no había escape que valiera. Por lo tanto todos pasamos varios días siendo golpeados constantemente, sin ninguna oportunidad para defendernos.

Las clases de historia eran impartidas por Atenea y esto por supuesto incluía muchos comentarios sobre la idiotez de los hombres, específicamente la de su hermano Ares. Lo que causaba muchas discusiones entre ella y su sobrina Clarisse. Para nuestro alivio, era menos agresiva cuando impartía otros temas como arte o cultura.

Luego estaban las maestras más temidas del lugar. En primer lugar esta Evangelyne MacDowell, alias el Evangelio Oscuro. Una rubia con la apariencia de unos veinte que suele ir con una camisa blanca, generalmente con bastante escote para la molestia de las chicas y una falda negra. Ella es la instructora mágica y resulta bastante reacia a enseñar otra cosa que no sea magia basada en el hielo u oscuridad, haciendo que tenga como favorita a Satsuki y Toshiro.

Luego tenemos a Kurama. Ella resulta….. irritable. Ella es una mujer pelirroja de piel clara con apariencia de unos 30, que siempre solía vestir con un kimono de color blanco. Es una Kyubi no Kitsune, pero una muy especial pues a diferencia de sus congéneres, ya que sus nueves colas son iguales. Usualmente su especie tiene colas blancas que crecen a medida que consiguen sus poderes, los que se representan en terminaciones de distintos colores.

Kurama en cambio nació con todas sus colas liberadas, las cuales son completamente naranja. Signo que la distingue de los demás, pues ella es además la que ocupa el papel de Protectora de los suyos y por lo tanto tiene poderes muy superiores a los de otros kitsune.

El principal objetivo de ella en el programa era enseñarnos a combatir contra las distintas criaturas peligrosas que habitaban en el mundo, ya que era la que tenía más "experiencia", claro que había que tener cuidado cuando se mencionaba este hecho. Su trabajo no lo hacía sola y su sobrina Yukikaze, una Kitsune rubia, hace de ayudante para las prácticas.

Una clase que nos causaba bastante escepticismo era la de trabajo en equipo. No porque la idea parezca fastidiosa, sino porque la "profesora" era algo difícil de tomar en serio o entender.

Esta era Twilight Sparkle, una chica de escasos 19 años, que le hacían la instructora más joven del lugar. De tez morena, con un largo cabello azul oscuro con una mecha magentas recorriéndole. Ella era una hibrido Alicornio y por lo tanto contaba un cuerno purpura encima de su frente junto con un par de alas y una cola del mismo color. Su atuendo consistía en una camisa azul cielo con un chaleco sin mangas purpura junto a una larga falda del mismo color. Mucho le consideraban un ratón de biblioteca, pues no solo estaba allí la mayoría del tiempo, sino que sus gruesos anteojos de pasta y peinado recogido en moño terminaban de rellenar el estereotipo.

Ella podía resulta a veces molesta, pues solía olvidarse de que tenia dar su clase y que estas tendían a ser algo infantiles, ya que siempre comparaba lo que teníamos que aprender con lo que sucede en las historias de sus libros. Twilight nos explico que su labor de enseñarnos sobre el trabajo en equipo se podía dividir en tres fases. La primera era la coordinación entre de un equipo contra uno o más enemigos. Segundo estaba el uso de técnicas combinadas. Y por ultimo estaba el **Pactio**.

Ese era el término que se daba al contrato entre un usuario mágico y uno de sus camaradas de batalla. Donde el primero le otorga parte su poder para que el otro consiga un Artefacto, un objeto o arma que potencia sus habilidades naturales, con la única condición de que esa persona esté dispuesta a apoyarle en batalla. El receptor del Artefacto no necesita tener habilidades mágicas desarrolladas para ser a un Pactio y por lo tanto los encargados del programa consideraron que era ideal incluirlo a este, a pesar de que solamente tres de los estudiantes tenían una clara aptitud mágica.

El problema entraba en la formación de este Pactio y era que uno de los pasos para este, era un beso de labios entre los usuarios. Lo que usualmente llevaba a que la Sparkle empezara a fantasear con todo tipo de situaciones posibles, ya que la chica era una habida lectora de uno de los géneros oscuros de la literatura japonesa. Fue un alivio para los varones que luego Evangeline aclarara que también eran validos los contratos con sangre.

Pasaron varias horas antes que el resto de mis compañeros lograran terminar sus asignaciones. Siendo Ai la quinta y Rainbow la séptima, en alcanzar el objetivo establecido. No sucedió otra cosa resaltante ese día, ya que todo el mundo estaba demasiado agotado para hacer otra cosa.

[Al día siguiente]

Estábamos disfrutando de nuestro desayuno en el comedor del edificio, cuando Menma llego al lugar algo alterado y molesto. Se notaba, ya que no estaba disfrutando del ramen que siempre comía. Era un hecho que esa obsesión era de familia.

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunte.

-Sucede que la vida es muy injusta- respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Otra rechazo de Hinata por correo?- le dijo Clarrise burlonamente.

-Eso quedo en el pasado- dijo él algo apenado. –Estoy fastidiado porque me entere de algo muy injusto- dijo decaído.

-No somos adivinos- dijo Satsuki tomando de su taza de té. –Habla de una vez.

-Me enterado que los registros de nosotros en el programa no califican para el Power Lightshow de hoy- dijo Menma en un lamento haciendo que algunos muchos se atragantaran con su comida.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Hoy es el PL?- dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-Supongo que todas las clases y entrenamientos nos han hecho perder la noción del tiempo- dijo Jellal también sorprendido por la noticia.

-La medida es para mantener como sorpresa el nivel que hemos conseguido en el programa. Lamento haber olvidado mencionar que Sengoku me facilito esa información- dijo Satsuki.

-Supongo que también es para evitar que nos tengamos que desplazarnos hasta allá-dije.

-De hecho eso no es un problema. Con el fin de maximizar la participación en el evento se ha optado por cambiar el sistema que usa para registrar las peleas. Si se hará el evento, pero esta vez será en el salón Amanecer.

-¿Y de que se trata ese sistema?- pregunto Charlotte.

-Es un sistema tecno-mágico que involucra un escaneo de alma. Con esto se puede buscar en los recuerdos de la persona el momento en que realizo una de sus mejore técnicas en base a la emociones que experimento, evitando tocar recuerdos personales como lo haría un escaneo psíquico- explico la Kiryuin.

-¿Y en qué momento se hizo ese escaneo? No recuerdo haber autorizado eso- dijo Mana, quien raramente hablaba.

-Es parte de las condiciones de estadía de la Academia Sword. Es una medida de seguridad para evitar intrusos indeseados y situaciones que pongan en peligro a los estudiantes. De momento solo ocurre en el estadio Showdown, así que si no has peleado allí no tendrás problemas- dijo Satsuki para que luego chica morena entonces se tranquilizara.

-¿Y cómo es que trasforman la información?-pregunte. –Debe ser un proceso muy difícil.

-Lo es. Se necesita de una supercomputadora para analizar toda información y luego realizar una simulación que recree lo mejor posible la técnica usada. Claro que se omiten los efectos en el objetivo, con el fin de evitar mostrar escenas que pueden ser inapropiadas para los espectadores.

-Me parece bien, a muchos le pareció perturbador cuando mostraron a Medaka destrozar un Drakon desde sus entrañas- dijo Toshiro.

-Y esa vez cuando Trunks rebano en cortes tan finos como el carpaccio a aquellos monstruos acuáticos- agrego Mana.

-Pues a mí me gusto esa vez que Fate convirtió en piedra a unas arañas gigantes y luego las aplasto con un martillo gigante- dije. -Aunque recuerdo que aun no petrificaba bien y en los restos de piedra también había puré de araña fresco esparcido por todo el suelo

-Yo pienso que fue mejor esa vez que Mirajane arranco la cabeza de ese Troll con todo y espinazo - dijo Jellal.

-¿Y que dicen de aquellos Oni que fueron estrujados hasta sacarle el relleno por Renji y su Bankai?- dijo Menma riéndose al recordar eso. –Eso sí que fue genial.

-Niñerías, lo mejor fue cuando Darui lanzo su pantera de rayos a ese gigante y se lo metió por todo el…..-en eso Clarisse fue interrumpida por Satsuki

-Podrían hacer el favor de callarse- dijo Satsuki seriamente con una mano en su rostro apenada por nuestro comportamiento y con la otra señalando a Ai, quien estaba verde, con intenciones de vomitar, como también lo estaban Rainbow y Charlotte. -Ella no nunca fue a los primeros PL por esa razón.

-Lo sentimos- dijimos todos al unisonó.

-De todas formas, hay que apurarse. Ya está a punto de comenzar-dijo Menma.

-Debiste comenzar por esa parte-comento Ai recuperando su color normal.

Luego de terminar la comida, rápidamente nos fuimos a nuestra sala para ver el PL que se trasmitía en el horario estelar de Japon. Los profesores nos dieron el día libre con la condición de que luego hiciéramos un reporte sobre las técnicas que se apreciarían en el evento.

El Power Lightshow de ese año estaba divido en tres partes. Una para los estudiantes novatos donde presentarían a treinta estudiantes, otra para los avanzados donde se presentarían a unos veinte y por ultimo una parte donde se presentarían a los 10 estudiantes más fuertes de toda la academia Sword.

Como explico Satsuki, fue incluida una nueva tecnología que a partir de los recuerdos se podía recrear una simulación en donde los estudiantes usan su ataque más fuerte contra un muñeco de simulación. Este era representado como un muñeco hecho de troncos, pero dado que el proceso era algo sensible a las emociones, si la técnica fue o quiere ser usada contra alguien en el registro de datos, el muñeco se transformaría en esa persona.

-Espero que nuestros compañeros hayan seguido con su entrenamiento. Sería una lástima que cuando salgamos de podamos derrotarlos con un solo soplido- dijo Menma.

-Estoy segura que lo han hecho- dijo tranquilamente Satsuki.

-Ya va a empezar- dijo Toshiro haciendo que todos guardemos silencio

[En la pantalla]

Los invitados en salón Amanecer eran muchos e incluían a empresarios renombrados como Ragyo y Koko Kiryuin, decenas de dioses y las Guardianas, con la evidente excepción de Kurama.

Sin embargo, la mayor atención la tenían los jueces, los cuales a partir de sus conocimientos y experiencias darían sus opiniones sobres los participantes. Solo serian comentarios vagos para las primeras dos partes, pero bastantes precisos para la ultima, según explico el presentador que era el mismo del Preview PL. Los miembros de la mesa de jueces eran:

El dios de la guerra, Ares, que hablara sobre el manejo de las armas de los estudiantes y seguramente sobre el potencial de estos en la guerra.

La capitana de Fuerzas Especiales, Shaolin Fong, que explicara sobre las capacidades únicas presentes en los participantes. Estimo que también lo hace para ser la primera en arrastrarlos a un escuadrón de la facción a la que pertenece.

El hombre invencible, Hayato Furinji, que compartirá sus análisis sobre las habilidades físicas y estilo de combate de los estudiantes, para comentar sobre qué aspectos se deben mejorar y cuestionar si los ataques son muy violentos, ya que el anciano era un pacifistas que apreciaba no usaran técnicas asesinas.

El mago santo, Makarov Dreyar, que explicara sobre las energías presentes en las técnicas expuestas y reprender la actitud despreocupada de los usuarios en caso de manejar algo muy peligroso.

El sabio sapo, Jiraiya, será el que hablara sobre el manejo elemental de los estudiantes y si debían adicionar o cambiar el elemento presentes en sus técnicas. Así como cuestionar cualquier acto impúdico y publicitar sus malditos libros.

Por último. El general destructor, Garp Monkey, que medirá el rango y potencial destructivo de las técnicas usadas para determinar si son geniales o no.

Por ello el evento podía volverse algo estresante para algunos. Escuchar que hablaran sobre ti en el aula era una cosa, pero que lo hicieran a los ojos de todo el mundo era otra cosa. Se suponía que era un evento solo para la academia Sword, pero con el Internet era ridículamente difícil mantenerlo en secreto, por lo que paso a ser de transmisión mundial.

Luego de un largo acto, que incluía el himno de la Sword Academy y algunas presentaciones de baile y canto, el PL pasó a la primera etapa de las demostraciones y empezaron a rodarse las simulaciones de los estudiantes

Entre los elegidos puede apreciar a Kotaro Inugami con su habilidad transformación de Hanyo. Karui Uzumaki con una demostración de su Kenjutsu. Kenichi Shirahama y su particular **Mubyoshi**. Yuzu Kurosaki manejando un arco construido con energía espiritual. Ussop usando una resortera para realizar disparos de truco. Y para nuestra mala suerte, Clarisse con un burdo ataque con una lanza electrificada.

Acto seguido en la sala volaron vasos y papas fritas. Era entendible que la hija de Ares estuviera molesta, le he visto y en verdad que es un oponente de cuidado.

Lo bueno de aquello, fue que ahora teníamos presentes que aun teníamos una oportunidad de aparecer en el PL a pesar de que no fuera como quisiéramos. Por ello pusimos mayor atención a la siguiente parte del evento.

En la etapa avanzada, Sasuke y Naruto dieron la cara para mi sorpresa. Allí mostraron que habían mejorado bastante sus técnicas, en donde el Uchiha ya podía manifestar un arco y flecha con su **Susanoo no Yoroi** y el Namikaze que había demostrado que podía usar el **Hiraishin** en conjunto del **Rasengan** para la molestia de Menma que sentía que debía empezar a considerar que su hermano como un rival de cuidado.

El equipo Diamond también destaco, Neji demostró haber trabajado en la velocidad de sus golpes Juken integrando el elemento Futon a estos y Bianca demostró un poder impresionante con un arco mágico. Thalia parecia haberse tomado su derrota muy a pecho, pues en la simulación donde uso una lanza que empalaba a su oponente y luego lo estrellaba en suelo con una fuerza extraordinaria, yo era el muñeco, cosa que provoco que algunos de la sala soltaran una carcajada.

Luego de que presentaron a otros más que exponían el potencial de la academia Sword, el presentador salió al escenario listo para comenzar la última parte del evento, que a diferencia de las demás, si iba a ser dirigida una por una por el hombre.

-Ha llegado en el momento que mas esperaba damas y caballeros, el Top 10. Si quieren ir al baño, este es el momento porque si no se perderán de lo mejor de la academia Sword. Ahora quiero preguntarles a nuestros jueces que esperan de los siguientes competidores…..-dijo el presentador viendo a la mesa.

[En la sala]

-No aguanto la emoción, estoy segura que estará este año Satsuki-sama-dijo Ai viendo a su amiga

-Tranquila. Aun si lo estoy, no significa nada este el momento cuando salga de programa tendrán que hacer un top solo para nosotros- respondió la Kiryuin con seguridad.

-Es probable- dije. Sin embargo yo estaba esperando al menos quedar entres los puestos 10 y 7, ya que considero que con todo lo que de vivido y mis poderes actuales le llevo la ventaja a muchos.

[En salón Amanecer]

-Ahora que le daremos paso al top 10, les comento que en este hay un elemento especial. Los participantes no solo mostraran su particular técnica final, sino que también la técnica personalizada que más usan. Dicho esto no demos más rodeos y veamos que nos tiene el puesto número 10- dijo mientras señala la pantalla del salón Amanecer.

Como en el Preview, el top se crea en el momento para evitar el flujo de información y que la intriga sea mayor, por lo tanto nadie tiene conocimientos de lo que sucederá.

Tal como estimaba Ai, la ex presidenta de Tercer Año era la última en el top y su aparición de di enfrente de una de sus rivales en la academia. La actual presidenta del Cuarto Año, Medaka Kurokami.

Satsuki empezó usando su técnica favorita lanzándole una ráfaga de hielo a la peliazul con un mandoble de su Bakuzan.

Luego el video hizo una transición a la siguiente parte, en donde Satsuki sin sacar su arma dio un salto al aire y empezó a dar patadas en el vacío, lanzando con ello varias hojas de viento con capacidad cortante que impactaron en la otra chica para aturdirle. Luego la pelinegra aterrizo y corrió hacia su oponente mientras desenfunda su arma la cual brillo con un color azul claro. La pantalla se oscureció y se mostraron varias líneas que indicaban que la Kiryuin habían hecho varios cortes, luego la mencionada apareció detrás de Medaka y enfundo su arma, encerrando con ello a la otra chica en un tempano de hielo.

-Y esa fue Satsuki Kiryuin con sus dos técnicas: **Ittoryu Glacialis: Luna Invernal** y **Iai: Tumba de Hielo**. Tomando el puesto número 10 de este top- dijo el presentador mientras aparecía una foto de la chica en la pantalla con su nombre y el de las técnicas, mientras suenan varios aplausos.

-Magnifico uso de la katana Bakuzan. Es el arma ideal para un usuario del hielo por su extraño material que soporta las temperaturas extremas- dijo Ares.

-Es impresionante como ha logrado combinar la magia de su madre con ese tipo técnicas de Kenjutsu. Es una pena, que no adicione el **Busoshoku Haki** para elevar el daño- dijo mi madre.

-Aun no tiene la potencia un verdadero Ittoryu, pero puedo elogiar el que pueda retener a sus oponentes sin dañarlos gravemente. El que también domine el **Rankyaku** , una técnica del Rokushiki, le hace aun más impresionante - dijo Furinji.

-Su magia es sin duda destacable, pero resulta lamentable que no pueda en usarla conjunción del Haki, ya que tengo entendido que lo domina muy bien. Espero que desarrolle un estilo que no sea completamente dependiente de armas- dijo Makarov.

-La chica solo usa la propiedad congeladora de su elemento, lo que siento que es un desperdicio dado que el hielo es bastante flexible. Estimo que si consigue explotar de más formas su elemento, será una guerrera formidable- dijo Jiraiya.

-Los ataques son muy concentrado, por lo que los destrozos y el de sus técnicas rango no pasa de nivel medio. Para mi decepción – dijo el Monkey, agregando lo ultimo por lo bajo. -Espero ver que la jovencita pueda agregarle más poder en el futuro.

La Kiryuin se mantuvo imperturbable ante los comentarios, pues ella ya ha logrado mejorar mucho de lo presentado en el video. Sin embargo, tengo que pensar que le deben molestar los comentarios negativos.

-Ya escucharon la opinión profesional de los jueces. Ahora si darle mucha espera seguiremos con el puesto número 9-dijo el presentador.

Un chico de origen chino con armadura romana sobre una franela morada y unos jeans hizo aparición. En primer lugar este clavo su lanza en el suelo provocando que se elevaran tres esqueletos con espadas en sus manos. Acto seguido el pelinegro les dio órdenes y estos se lanzaron a atacar a su oponente, que era un rubio de aspecto enfermizo, que Clarisse aclaro que se llamaba Octavian. Este recibió múltiples estocadas por parte de los esqueletos antes de caer en el suelo.

Posteriormente se cambio de toma y el chico invoco de nuevo a sus guerreros, con el detalle de que esta vez los esqueletos sujetaron al rubio. El chico de camisa morada volvió a golpear el suelo provocando que un grupo de elefantes esqueléticos se manifestaran y formaran una estampida que se dirigió en contra del infortunado Octavian, que fue mandando a volar por el golpe. Pero eso no era todo, ya que en su caída, el atacante se transformo en un rinoceronte que envolvió en un aura azul que provoco que un remolino de agua le rodeara. Acto seguido, la bestia emprendió una furiosa carga contra el otro muchacho golpeándolo con una brutal fuerza

-Este fue Frank Zhang. Ocupando el puesto 9 con sus técnicas **Sword Legion`s** y **Horn Legión`s** \- dijo el presentador para que se escucharan los aplausos.

-Ese mi hijo- dijo muy emocionado Ares que extrañamente había cambiando a su forma romana, Marte, la cual era la de un oficial del ejército en contraposición de la de motorista que portaba su forma griega. -La forma en que usa sus invocaciones y las comanda es espectacular- dijo el dios para lentamente volver a su forma griega. -Sí, ha sido una presentación muy buena, pero desgracia no muestra un claro manejo sobre algún arma. Lo que resulta una pena, si se toma en cuenta la habilidad de su madre.

-La habilidad de los Zhang para transformarse en animales es impresionante, así como la capacidad de resucitar a los guerreros caídos, pero parece depender mucho de ellas. Debe trabajar en ello sino quiere que algún enemigo explote eso en su contra- dijo la capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales.

-Espero que eso no haya pasado o que pase ese otro chico- dijo el anciano invencible preocupado. -El joven Zhang tiene un estilo donde le da prioridad a golpes certeros de pura fuerza bruta, los cuales pueden tender a fallar si falla unos de sus movimientos. Debería sumar más velocidad a su estilo y pensar en usar golpes contundentes que no representen un total peligro para sus oponentes.

-El chico usa magia para sus invocaciones y aumentar cuanta con una gran fuerza física espectacular, pero debo reprenderlo por el despilfarro de estas. Debería repensar como realiza sus técnicas-dijo el mago santo.

-Tengo que mencionar que usar elemento agua en un animal que normalmente es asociado a la tierra, ha sido un toque bastante original, sin embargo es una pena que no pueda fortalece de la misma manera a sus tropa que pueden resultar frágiles sin la aplicación del elemento tierra o hierro- dijo el sabio sapo.

-El rango resulta limitado al comienzo, incluso si aumenta las invocaciones hechas. Aprecio el uso de las estampidas como medio de ataque, pero se tiene que admitir que puede hacerlas más impresionante- dijo el último juez

[En la sala]

-Guau, ese chico sí que puede hacer cosas- dijo Menma.

-Lo peor es que ni siquiera le llega a los codos a la "hija" favorita de papa-dijo con molestia Clarisse, causando algunas dudas en la sala, debido a que los únicos hijos de Ares que conocíamos eran ella y Frank.

[En salón Amanecer]

El presentador dio paso al número 8 del top, una chica de pelo negro corto y mirada fría, con un IS negro con cierta semejanza a una mariposa, el Black Knight. Ella primero usa la lanza que portaba y disparo un potente rayo capacidad perforadora a su oponente que era Ichika Orimura, su hermano, que vestía propio IS, el Byakushiki.

Siguiente a eso, la chica primero libero varios misiles contra su oponente aturdiéndolo, luego fue contra el y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que libero una onda de choque que lo mando volando hacia el cielo. Ella entonces ascendió con extrema velocidad hasta quedar encima de Ichika, para luego impulsarse con sus propulsores y golpear en caída con lanza, la cual se rodeo con una energía purpura que transformo el arma en un taladro que intercepto al joven Orimura y le estrello en el suelo.

-Madoka Orimura, nos hace esa espectacular presentación con sus técnicas, **Piercer Cannon** y **LaserDrill Dive** , para ocupar el puesto número 8- dijo el presentador

-Eso debió doler-dijo Ares riéndose. -Madoka hace buen uso de la lanza de Black Kinght, la cual cubre todas las distancias gracias a su combinación con un cañón de artillería laser. Es una lástima que ya no existan las justas, porque definitivamente pagaría por una pelea entre de esos IS.

-Madoka nos muestras que la maestría sobre los IS, es cosa de los Orimura. Tal vez pueda alcanzar el nivel de su hermana mayor, si evita que sus habilidades se vean eclipsadas por sus emociones- dijo Shaolin.

-Es lamentable ver que haya tanta rabia en sus ataques. Claro que no puede evitar destacar que puede usar ataques de larga y corta distancia con su IS, sin mayores complicaciones. Son raros los estudiantes que tener ese nivel de habilidad- dijo el Hayato.

-Casi toda la fuerza de la chica esta en su IS, sin embargo he de imaginar que ha entrenado su cuerpo al máximo para soportar la presión que la armadura ejerce sobre ella. No puedo asegurarlo del todo, pero creo que ella **Kenbushoku Haki** para mantener sus sentidos su oponente para evitar depender por completo de IS. Si puedo elevar ese manejo y usar el **Busoshoku** podría superar a su hermana- dijo el Dreyar.

-Ciertamente es raro que un IS haga uso de control elemental, pero sugiero que la señorita Orimura trabaje en aplicarlos si quiere aumentar su fuerza-agrego Jiraiya.

-Sus ataques son precisos y letales, pero se ven limitados un solo oponente. Debe actualizar el poder de fuego de IS para pode apresar a múltiples oponentes con mayor oportunidad- dijo Garp.

-Y esas fueron las palabras de nuestros jueces. Ahora seguiremos con el número 7-dijo el presentador.

Un chico pelinegro de rostro pecoso que vestía solo unos pantalones negros y un sombrero naranja que tenían encima unos anteojos fue estudiante que se puso en pantalla. El primero lanzo una ráfaga de llamas con una forma parecida a un puño, hacia su oponente que era Luffy.

En su técnica final lanzo dos enormes llamaradas que rodearon a su oponente en un amplio anillo de fuego. El de sombrero entro al lugar y empezó a golpea Luffy con múltiples puñetazos y patadas para luego levantarlo con un derechazo. El chico entonces manipulo las llamas que le rodeaban y atrapo a su oponente en una enorme esfera de fuego, para acto seguido empezar a achicarla. El constructo entonces empezó a tomar una coloración azul por las altas temperaturas que gozaba, finalmente el chico del sombrero hizo un gesto de manos que provoco que las esfera de llamas explotara.

-Y así Ace Portgas sube la temperatura con **Fuego Control: Puño de Fuego** y **Fuego Control: Jaula Solar** , demostrando porque es el número 7 de este Top.

-Así de abrazador tiene que ser el campo de batalla-dijo el dios de la guerra presente. – Si bien es propio decir que no necesitas arma alguna, ya que el fuego es su arma, no le caería mal adicionar alguna que le ayude a subir sus habilidades ofensivas.

-Para cualquiera que no lleve un buen bloqueador solar, ese será su fin. Portgas así como su familia tiene un control impecable sobre el fuego-dijo mi madre.

\- Los golpes de chico son desorganizados. Si quiere ser mas fuerte debe concretar bien su estilo, ya que ni siquiera puedo decirle a eso pelea callejera- dijo tajantemente el anciano Furinji.

-El **Fuego Control** no es otra cosa que la manipulación del Chakra Katon llevado a su máxima expresión y debo decir que es bastante fuerte en el joven Ace. También debo pensar que usa algo de **Haki** para protegerse del intenso calor de sus técnicas, lo que considero muy inteligente de su parte, ya que está jugando literalmente con fuego. Espero ver un mayor control de todo esto en el futuro- dijo el mago santo.

-Es grandioso ver ese dominio total sobre el fuego, sobre todo cuando ese joven puede a llevarlo otro nivel como lo es el fuego azul. Es una lástima que el **Fuego Control** prácticamente abandone el uso del Ninjutsu. Me hubiera gustado enseñarle un par de cosas a ese chico- agrego el autor de libros.

-Ese es mi sobrino- dijo Garp entre carcajadas. -Sus llamas tienen un alto poder destructivo en el campo de batalla. Además el intenso calor que generan sus técnicas pueden noquear a los enemigos que le rodean dándolo así a la técnica un alcance decente.

-Ahora procedemos con el número 6 de este top- dijo el presentador señalando la pantalla a sus espaldas.

Un rubio con un peinado de pincho fue el siguiente, vestía con una camisa verde olivo y unos pantalones de patrón militar. El chico uso un **Shundo** y apareció detrás de su rival Negi, en un extraordinario despliegue de velocidad para entonces dar un puñetazo reforzado con electricidad.

En la siguiente parte, el rubio formo un círculo mágico en su mano derecha y luego empieza a recitar un hechizo. La formación entonces se amplio y de este salió un tigre dientes de sables, de unos 3 metros, formado totalmente de electricidad que se lanzo contra el pelirrojo haciendo que este detone una vez que el tigre le ha dado una poderosa mordida.

-Allí tiene al Laxus Dreyar con su **Raika Hoken** (Puño Triturador del Rayo Majestuoso) y **Electrum: Tigre Fulgurante** , ocupando el 6to lugar del top

-Sucede lo mismo que con el chico de fuego, no obstante, Laxus ataca tal como un rayo. Debería recordar que las armas y los rayos son las mejores amigas. Estos aumentan el poder de perforación de cualquier filo o proyectil volviéndolos letales -dijo Ares.

-Nos es de extrañarse que sea un Dreyar, su potencial mágico es fantástico. Sin embargo parece solo lo aprovecha de forma bruta y no cuenta con hechizos más elaboradas– dijo la capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales.

-Es apreciable que su dominio de **Shundo** es muy alto, ya que logro combinarlo con un elemento. Laxus cuenta con golpes precisos y poderosos, pero debería trabajar más en adicionar un estilo de pelea-dijo Hayato.

-Le he dicho al ese mocoso que no esté usando esas técnicas en sus compañeros de esa forma- exclamo Makarov iracundo. -En efecto el poder mágicos Laxus es muy grande. Claro que también puede destacar que usa Ki para aumentar el poder de sus ataque físicos - dijo el hombre ahora en un porte orgulloso.

-El manejo de Laxus sobre el rayo es un don natural y puedo decir que cubre bien sus beneficios. Tanto la velocidad como poder explosivo. Solo queda ver que tan grandes son sus reservas- dijo el sabio sapo.

-Supongo que se ha contenido un poco porque estoy seguro que un ataque de esa magnitud puede hacer incluso más daños- agrego Garp esperando haber visto más

-Con ya hemos cubierto la primera mitad de este top, al regreso seguiremos con los cinco más fuertes de la academia Sword, por ende solo esperen a los mejores estudiantes de Cuarto año- dijo el presentador mientras comienzan unos comerciales.

[En la sala]

-¡Que estafa! Ni siquiera pude dar la cara- dijo Menma.

-Son muchos los estudiantes de la academia y el proceso es al azar. Es un hecho de que algunos quedaran por fuera- dijo Jellal, quien tampoco apareció en las primeras etapas del PL.

-Igual es un fastidio.

-Entiendo tu molestia yo también pensaba que calificaría de alguna manera, pero ya en este punto es impensable. Uno de Cuarto barrería el suelo conmigo con facilidad-les dije.

-Es cierto que aun te falta controlar tus poderes, pero en mi criterio, tenias los requisitos para un puesto bajo. No me explico porque no apareciste con el ataque de **Sagitta Magica** del torneo- dijo Satsuki.

-Sera entonces para dentro de unos años- dije resignado.

[En el salón Amanecer]

-Ya hemos vuelto con la parte final de este evento. Por ello ahora con les presento al número 5.

Una rubia vestida con vestido azul y una armadura plateada hizo aparición. La chica estaba frente Satsuki, seguramente porque la considera una oponente digna, entonces ella desenfundo su espada dorada y la sostuvo con ambas manos. El arma empezó a brillar con un intenso resplandor amarillo y luego la rubia realizo un mandoble que disparo un enorme haz luz contra su oponente, que recibió el ataque que le arrastra varios metros antes de que la energía hiciera una explosión en forma de cruz.

Luego la chica asumió su modo Despertar donde es cubierta con un aura dorada que cambio su armadura a una más elaborada de color oro. La rubia entonces se dirigió contra Satsuki y con un rápido giro, realizo un codazo que levanto a su oponente del suelo. Acto seguido dio salto al aire y realizo una impresionante cantidad de tajos a la pelinegra que sacudió en el aire por los golpes. Finalmente la chica de armadura realizo desato una onda de luz contra Satsuki, que provoco una explosión cruzada aun mayor que la anterior.

-Y así la señorita Artoria Pendragon, nos muestra, **Excalibur: Lumen Blast** y **Excalibur: Lumen Judge** para ocupar el 5to lugar en el Top.

-Devastador. Solo así puede ser Excalibur. Esa arma ha hecho ganar muchas guerras y puedo decir que está en buenas manos con esa chica- dijo el dios que era un gran amante de las armas.

-Solo alguien de su linaje podría demostrar una habilidad con así con tal espada y el poder de la magia Lumen- dijo la Fong.

-Excalibur es el arma ideal para alguien con la convicción de esa chica. Ella puede usar toda su maestría con la espada sin el temor de contenerse, incluso contra aliados, pues el arma solo lastima gravemente a aquel que realmente lo merece- dijo el Furinji.

-La chica tiene un potencial mágico muy grande. Eso lo demuestra con su Despertar que aumenta sus capacidades ofensivas y defensivas- dijo Makarov.

-El Lumen es un elemento raro y al usarlo conjunción con Excalibur, Artoria tiene un poder sin igual. Tanto que no necesita de otro elemento como lo necesitan otros usuarios parecidos- dijo Jiraiya.

-La señorita Pendragon es un espadachín ejemplar. Sus ataques no pierden potencia cuando son realizados a distancia y tienen una gran capacidad destructiva - dijo Garp riéndose.

-Ahora continuamos con el puesto número 4 de este cada vez más emocionante- dijo el presentador mostrando la pantalla.

En ella está un chico pelirrojo de cabello más o menos largo con la vestimenta clásica de un practicante de Kung Fu en color blanco. Su rival era Fate Averruncus, un chico que se graduó hace unos años. Su primer ataque consistió en recitar un hechizo, que provoco que su oponente fuera golpeado por un aluvión de rayos caídos del cielo que parecía no tener fin.

Posteriormente, el pelirrojo entro en su modo Despertar, el cual le cubrió con un aura blanca que provoco que su cabello creciera exponencialmente y se pusiera muy picudo. Su cuerpo parecía haberse transformado en un relámpago, pues la velocidad con la que se desplazo era la misma que la de estos. En dicha forma rodeo a Fate y lo golpeo incontables veces en todas las direcciones. Cuando el oponente estuvo aturdió, el pelirrojo termino con un doble puñetazo revestido de electricidad, que al golpear una onda de impacto que causo que el suelo se agrietara.

-Este ha sido Negi Sprinfield con **Kilipil Astrape** (Mil Rayos) y **Raiten Taiso: Hao Sekko** (Gran Vigor del Rayo en el Cielo: Rio Torcido Tiránico) que ocupa el cuarto puesto de este top- dijo el presentador mientras en el lugar se escuchan muchos aplausos.

-Lo siento Makarov, pero ese chico rebasa al tuyo enormemente. Y aun cuando ese sea el estilo de mi estirado padre, debo decir que Negi hace ver que los relámpagos son la mejor artillería- dijo Ares.

-Es que puede esperarse del hijo del mago de los mil rayos. Por algo Negi está por encima de todos los herederos del equipo Ámbar- dijo Shaolin con algo de dificultad.

-Es muy complaciente ver como el chico ha integrado las artes marciales chinas a su magia occidental. Es cuestión de que tiempo, el supere a su padre con ese camino- dijo Hayato.

-No se olviden que su madre es Arika. Puede que su padre ha perfeccionado el **Kilipil Astrape** , pero la magia Erebea que usa para aumentar su poder, es materna- dijo el Dreyar.

-Y pensar que solo vimos su demostración con el elemento trueno. Sé que el joven Sprinfield también domina otros elementos tanto en forma ofensiva, defensiva e incluso de apoyo- dijo Jiraiya.

-Además tiene el espíritu demoledor de su padre. El chico es casi como un buque de guerra en miniatura- dijo Garp emocionado.

-Soy solo o ustedes están nerviosos de las demostraciones de la elite de la academia Sword, mejor no esperemos y sigamos con el número 3- dijo el presentador con gran entusiasmo.

La actual presidenta de Cuarto hizo su aparición frente a su rival Satsuki, vistiendo un conjunto deportivo azul. Lo primero que hizo la chica de largo cabello azul, fue un aterrador movimiento de **Shundo** que provoco que pasara a través de su oponente en un parpadeo y que la barrera del sonido se quebrara abruptamente, dando como resultado que Satsuki fuera arrojada como un muñeco de trapo.

Luego asume la chica asumió se modo Despertar donde su cabello paso a un brillante color rojo. Nuevamente con un **Shundo** desapareció y aparece múltiples veces alrededor de su oponente. Moviéndose a tan alta velocidad que era difícil de seguirle con la vista, luego la chica apareció con un semblante tranquilo ya vuelta a la normalidad, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un movimiento para…. resaltar sus dos atributos delanteros. En eso se ve como Satsuki es golpeada múltiples veces en el aire para luego caer mientras el suelo se quiebra violentamente en diferentes zonas como si hubiera sido bombardeado por explosivos invisibles. Demás estaba decir que el ruido fue abrumador.

-Allí tenemos a Medaka Kurokami con su ataque **Kurokami Phantom** y **God War Mode: Phantom House** para posicionarse como la tercera más fuerte del top.

-Ver como una de mis descendientes fuerza en misma mi bendición, me hace llorar de la alegría. La chica a demostrado como se puede volver al cuerpo humano un arma extremadamente letal - dijo el dios de la guerra con un pañuelo limpiándose los ojos.

-Medaka es única. Su fuerza y resistencia son extremadamente raras, incluso en los guerreros más experimentados. Ella demuestra mejor que nadie, la fuerza presente en el género femenino-dijo Shaolin.

-La velocidad que tiene la chica es una de las más altas que he visto. Temo incluso que Yoruichi pierda titulo en poco tiempo. No me pesa decir que me gustaría que no integrara un arte marcial en su estilo. Eso le haría extremadamente letal-dijo Hayato.

-El Ki en su máxima expresión. Es una suerte que no haya adicionado **Busoshoku Haki** a eso o nadie la podría derrotar- dijo Makarov.

-Pues no tiene nada elemental, así que no me importa- dijo Jiraiya molesto por el gesto indecoroso de la chica.

-Por la velocidad y fuerza de sus técnicas estoy seguro que podría incluso pulverizar a un tanque sin problemas. Medaka demuestra que el poder de un guerrero debe estar en sus puños- dijo Garp.

[En la sala]

-Refuerzo lo que dije, ni loco peleo contra uno clase S- dije impresionado por lo que vi.

-Te llamaría cobarde, pero coincido. Kurokami no es alguien para subestimar- dijo Toshiro.

-Es raro- interrumpió Jellal.

-¿Qué?- dijo Menma con un tono confundido.

-El tiene razón- le reforzó Clarisse refiriéndose a Jellal. -La consentida no pudo haber quedado en tercero. Se supone que ella estaba compitiendo el primer lugar con el chico gótico.

-Están en lo correcto. Tal parece que ha aparecido otro contendiente capaz de compararse con eso dos- dijo Satsuki.

[En salón Amanecer]

-Seguimos el segundo más fuerte de la academia y el número 2 de este top-dijo el presentador.

El que apareció era un chico de piel pálida con una protuberancia ósea parecida a medio casco en su cabeza. Vestía un hakama blanco y estaba frente a su rival Ichigo Kurosaki. El pálido desapareció con un **Shundo** extraño, ya que produjo un sonido grave, para luego aparecer a muchos metros de distancia. Él levanto los dedos índice y medio de mano derecha, con los que creo una esfera de energía negra con bordes verdosos, que procedió a disparar en un halo de energía oscura que impacto al pelo naranja, creando una explosión de un radio de unos 100 metros de destrucción.

Acto seguido el chico pálido asumió su forma Despertar, la cual le cubrió con una densa aura negra para hacerle cambiar a una forma que solo podía describirse como demoniaca. Le salieron un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda y la protuberancia en su cabeza, se transformo en un casco completo. Con esta forma, el pálido voló a gran velocidad y golpea a Kurosaki repetidas veces con sus manos que debían tan afiladas como garras. Luego el chico alado tomo una gran altura y materializo una lanza con apariencia eléctrica que arrojo contra Kurosaki creando una explosión mucho mayor que la anterior.

-Ese fue el **Cero Oscuras** y **Demon Form: Lanza Del Relámpago** del joven Ulquiorra Cifer, mostrándonos porque es el segundo más fuerte de toda la academia Sword- esto lo dijo el presentador con algo de duda en su rostro.

-Yo juraba que ese chico era el más fuerte-dijo Ares algo desconcertado. -De todas formas eso ha sido espectacular. Aun siendo una manifestación corta, Ulquiorra nos mostro como un gran poder espiritual puede generar armas temibles de la nada.

-Tiene que haber un error- dijo Shaolin Fong con la mano en la barbilla con dudas sobre el Top, pero luego vuelve a su compostura. -Cifer desciende de una familia muy poderosa de demonios, es de esperarse que tenga un gran poder espiritual y un gran dominio sobre la habilidad de transformación de estos.

-Su estilo **Shundo** es denominado **Sonido** por crear esa vibración extraña en el aire y debo decir que es bastante bueno a pesar de que no lo use en un estilo de lucha en concreto. Sin embargo estimo que junto a su Despertar, debe ser muy hábil en el cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo el anciano invencible también con signos de confusión.

-Usualmente la magia es el medio de canalización para el poder espiritual, pero Cifer puede usar el poder de forma bruta logrando resultados increíbles- dijo Makarov con una actitud preocupada.

-Y si añades que también la combina con los elementos oscuridad y electricidad, obtiene a un gran prodigio- dijo Jiraiya siguiendo la actitud de los demás.

-Pues a mí me pareció grandioso. No sé de qué se preocupan gallinas. Seguro que el puesto 1 será impresionante, si es algo incluso mejor que lo que acabamos de ver.

[En la sala]

-Ahora yo también estoy confundido- dije pensativo. - ¿Como alguien supero a Cifer y nadie se dio cuenta de ello? Es decir, es obvio que los jueces se ven desconcertados. Aun en nuestras condiciones, el podría fácilmente contra todos nosotros.

-Tal vez alguien haya hecho trampa- dijo Mana.

-¿Pero con qué objetivo?- agrego la Kiryuin. -Eso solo te pondría en vergüenza y problemas. Los miembros del top están en todo su derecho de pelear contigo para defender su posición. Chao no me ha comentado sobre si hay una nueva promesa en la academia.

-Sea lo que sea, es mejor que ver idiota o sujeto raro es el primero –dijo Clarisse mientras volvemos la atención a la pantalla.

[En el salón Amanecer]

Había muchos murmullos en el lugar, pero el presentador puso el orden al indicarles que estaba listo terminar el top y las dudas de todos.

-Me han informado que no hay ningún problema técnico. El top está bien, por lo que ahora continuaremos con el último participante de este evento. Que por nuestro registros tiene el derecho de llamarse es el más fuerte de la academia- dijo el presentado viendo a la pantalla.

[En la sala]

El rival del estudiante en cuestión era fácilmente reconocible por todos los presentes, ya que se trataba del mismísimo Madara Uchiha. Pero aquello paso a segundo plano cuando me percate que la persona en top era mi persona.

O al menos eso es lo que me decía el ver mi rostro pegado en el cuerpo de ese sujeto que tenia características muy diferentes a las mías. Su cabello era corto como antes lo llevaba y podía decir que era más bajo de estatura. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo negro con nubes rojas, en donde su manga derecha estaba destruida y por lo tanto se veía como su brazo estaba completamente vendado. Pero sin duda alguna, el rasgo que me quitaba las palabras era el que su ojo derecho tuviera el mismo color lila y patrón anillado que los míos. Claro que el que tuviera un Sharingan en el izquierdo generaba muchas preguntas, especialmente porque tenía un patrón extraño que correspondería con un Boenkyo de no ser porque tenía un color rojo.

Lo primero que hizo "mi simulación" fue crear una esfera azul claro en su mano derecha, la cual giraba tal como un… ¿ **Rasengan**? Acto seguido el sujeto despareció en la nada para luego estrellar la técnica en su oponente creando así un vórtice helado.

Bien eso no era algo de otro mundo a mi aparecer, sin embargo el siguiente ataque me dejo más que anonadado.

"Mi simulación" empezó creando una esfera negra de sus palmas que lanzo a su enemigo y empezó a levantarlo en el cielo, junto a toneladas de roca que empezaron a desprenderse del suelo, para atrapar a Madara en una especie de meteorito. Pensé que aquello seguía siendo pasable, pues eran evidentemente los mismos poderes que yo portaba.

Grave error. El Shinji de la pantalla se hizo rodear de la nada un gigantesco zorro gris de nueve colas, que tenía una extraña apariencia fantasmal. Este casi inmediatamente se equipo con una armadura negra como la del **Susanoo no Yoroi** , dándole una apariencia más que imponente.

La gigantesca bestia entonces clavo sus garras y unos brazos generados en suelo para estabilizarse y luego apuntar su rostro contra el cuerpo celestial. En ese punto abrió sus fauces para generar una esfera de Chakra que fácilmente tenía fácilmente unos 10 metros de diámetro y que era formada por unas extrañas burbujas rojas y purpuras. Era muy difícil de apreciar, pero el sujeto en el interior del constructo se tapo su ojo derecho y afinco su mirada con el otro al punto que este empezó a sangrar. Esa inusual acción, provoco que la esfera de la bestia se estabilizara en un orbe negro que se compacto por el acto.

Poco después, el zorro gris procedió a disparar el proyectil que tenia tal potencia que causo un fuerte retroceso al ser etéreo que hundió en la tierra rompiéndola. El orbe negro entonces se dirigió contra el cuerpo celeste, que fue atravesado como lo hace un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla. Acto seguido, la roca detono en cientos de pedazos que provocaron una lluvia de meteoritos en llamas negras que causo destrucción en los alrededores del zorro que permanencia inmutable ante aquella devastación.

[En el salón Amanecer]

Puede que en el prestigioso lugar estuvieran varios de los seres más fuertes del mundo, pero eso no evitaba que allí reinara un silencio en plan que "mierda fue eso"

El presentado estaba sin duda alguna en shock, pero conservando su profesionalismo. Se golpeo la cara y se dispuso a terminar su trabajo mientras la foto del estudiante y el nombre de los ataques aparecían en pantalla.

-Ese ha sido Shinji Shihoin con **Hyoton: Rasengan** y **Atuendo Majestuoso: Disparo Fundidor de Cuerpo Celeste** para ocupar el primer lugar de este top-dijo el presentador para que extrañamente su cabello perdiera su peinado regent.

-Eso ha estado en un nivel completamente diferente. Me atrevo a decir que puede compararse al nivel de un dios y eso implica que son necesarias muchas preguntas-dijo Ares empezando a afilar un cuchillo.

-¿¡Cooomo Shishishinji ha hechochocho eso!?- dijo Shaolin extremadamente alterada, por lo que alguien del staff del evento tiene llevarle un vaso de agua y empezarle a abanicarle aire para que se calmara.

-Esa combinación de poder no debería posible para ningún joven de esta generación- dijo Hayato bastante nervioso. –Eso que uso en su primer movimiento no fue un **Shundo** , era algo más avanzado. Posiblemente teletransportación.

-Ese control sobre el Chakra es sencillamente imposible para un humano. Solo las Guardianas podrían hacer algo así y dudo que lo hagan por voluntad propia. Es contra sus ideales- dijo Makarov bastante agitado.

-No solo le agrego un elemento al **Rasengan** , sino que además uso elemento avanzado y exclusivo de ciertas familias. Y no quiero imaginarme que temperaturas debió alcanzar el núcleo de su última técnica. Debe ser un tipo de Katon que no hayamos visto, uno sin duda que permite la aniquilación total.

-Hermoso- dijo Garp que solo lloraba de la alegría al ver los semejantes destrozos.

En el salón Amanecer entonces empezó a escucharse un gran barullo.

[En la sala]

-¿¡SHIHOIN, PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE MIERDA HA SIDO ESO!?- me grito Satsuki exasperada como nunca lo había estado.

-….- no estaba en condiciones de responder. Mi mente apenas estaba lidiando con toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Pero como hiciste eso? ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer el **Rasengan**? ¿Eso ha sido un modo Bijuu algo parecido?...- dijo Menma con un aluvión de pregunta.

-Aterrador. ¿¡Desde cuando puedes hacer de esa magnitud!?- dijo temblando Ai.

-¿Pero cuando paso eso? Siempre has estado aquí y no has mostrado nada de eso- dijo Rainbow conmocionada.

-….-Mana solo quedo paralizada como la boca abierta.

-Nunca había visto o leído sobre algo parecido, debe solo ser una especie de truco- dijo Jellal pensando en una explicación lógica.

-¿Bankai? No. Ni siquiera eso podría así podría crear semejante monstruo- dijo Toshiro.

-Eso ha sido de pelos. Tienes que enseñarme como hacer algo así- dijo Clarisse, que al menos ha reaccionado de forma distinta, pero el humo que sale de su cabeza me dijo que ella estaba quemándose los sesos para entender lo que había visto.

-Eres una especie de monstruo o algo-dijo Charlotte evidentemente asustada. No le culpo, yo lo estaría.

En eso para terminar la fiesta, la puerta de la sala se abrió violentamente y llegaron varios maestros que seguramente estaban buscando respuestas.

-¡Jovencito! ¡Tienes nada para explicarme que ha sido todo eso!- dijo mi madre Yoruichi muy alterada.

 **-¡ESPERO QUE LO QUE VI, NO SIGNIFIQUE LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡Porque de lo contrario…..!** \- dijo Kurama mientras sus colas se levantaban creando una enorme presión en la sala. **-¡Te quedas sin descendencia-** dijo la pelirroja mostrando unas muy afiladas garras.

-Eso ha sido de lujo. Se supone que aún es pronto para enfrentarme a los estudiantes, pero es imposible que me quede quieto después de ver eso, así que ven y peleemos - dijo Rakan aparentemente feliz por conseguir un contrincante.

-¿Así que estabas ocultando tu habilidad con el hielo? Ahora entenderás que es malo mentirme -dijo Evangeline mientras la temperatura de la habitación bajaba.

-…- estoy completamente sin palabras y no se me ocurre una forma de explicar todo lo que se vio, ya que yo tampoco tengo una idea de ello. Me pareció que debía hablar sobre mi "viaje" para aplacar las cosas, pero entonces se dio otra cosa que estaba fuera de mi entendimiento.

De la nada una especie agujero se abrió en el centro de la habitación para el desconcierto de todos. Entonces de este fenómeno apareció un "reflejo" mío con la misma imagen que vi en el PL, con la excepción de que tenía una barba en su rostro

-¿Qué tal? Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante-dijo el chico que tenía mi misma voz. Entonces ese sujeto me vio y puso una cara de sorpresa. –Wow. Creo que calcule mal mi viaje, pero de todas formas, espero que te hayas más fuerte "Shinji"-dijo con cierta burla.

Fue allí cuando mi cerebro llega a su límite y dejo de funcionar para tomar en el abrazo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega este segmento de la historia. Como dije, esta sección implicaba spoilers, pero soy de la idea de que hay cosas que resultan interesantes de ver cuando sabe que pasara, pero no se sabe como pasara. Este fic no ha terminado, pero su trama seguirá en mi otro fic "Equipo 7 más 1". De igual forma, puede que tome cosas de mis otras historias, así que están invitados a echarles un vistazo. Claro que es opcional y no los obligare a nada, explicare los detalles según corresponda. Eso es todo por ahora.

Pd: Si han leído mi fic "The White Queen and The Black Knight" y consideran que debo aplicar algo de esta historia al fic mencionado, son libres de hacérmelo saber.


	12. Cap 12 El que mueve los hilos

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 12**

" **El que mueve los hilos"**

Genial. Un ataque psicótico era justo lo que le falta a mi vida. No bastaba verme peleando contra alguien que jamás he visto, sino que también tenía que aparecerme justo frente a mí. ¿¡Cómo demonios eso es posible!?

En este absurdo universo todo puede pasar. Lo más sano es que no le des vueltas al asunto y que te despiértate de una vez. Eso de verme a mí mismo durmiendo es raro.

Si. Tal vez lo mejor es que me ocupe de recuperar la conciencia y consulte a alguien sobre raro asunto. Me parece que todos habrán visto a ese doble mío saliendo del portal y seguro que alguien podría explicarme que es lo que ocurrió.

Odio contradecirme, pero eso no es posible. Hice ciertos arreglos para hacer que mi aparición no constituyera una contingencia de seguridad. No quisiera tener a las Fuerzas Especiales tras de nosotros.

Ni que lo digas. Ha sido muy afortunado porque Yoruichi y Shaolin creyeran mi historia, pero es un hecho que desconfiaran de mí si aparece una persona idéntica a mí.

¿Idéntica? Deberías limpiarte los ojos, porque es obvio que yo soy mucho más guapo y mejor parecido.

Creo que necesito una aspirina. De repente siento que mi cabeza esta como que dividida.

 **La aspirina debería ser para nosotros. Tengan algo piedad y hagan su conversación más apta para los que estamos obligados a ser espectadores.**

Ok. Como técnicamente yo soy el que esta demás en este momento, dejare de intervenir. Ya discutiremos quien debería llevar la batuta en este sitio.

Luego de tan peculiar y raro sueño. Logre volver en sí, para ver que estaba acostado en la cama de mi habitación. Tengo que suponer que alguien me trajo aquí luego de mi repentino desmayo, aunque me resulta extraño porque lo propio seria que estuviera en la enfermería.

-La enfermería no era una opción. No tendríamos la privacidad que necesitamos-dijo una persona sentada en el escritorio del lugar, aparentemente revisando la PC que allí se encontraba. – ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque tenían que matar a Han Solo!?-reclamo el antes de voltearse en mi dirección.

La persona en cuestión ahora exactamente igual a mí. Mismo cabello largo en coleta, misma altura, misma ropa y mismos ojos. O al menos eso pude deducir del único ojo que podía ver, ya que el izquierdo estaba cerrado.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!?-fue lo primero que dije en medio del desconcierto.

-La respuesta es sencilla, soy tú. Pero un tú diferente.

-¿¡Qué tiene eso de sencillo!?-le reclame.

-Ciertamente nada. De hecho cambie mi apariencia para hacer un poco más fácil nuestro segundo encuentro. Al primero te desmayaste-dijo el sujeto frente a mí, para entonces cambiar su ropa al abrigo negro con nubes rojas y reduciendo su cabello a uno más cortó. –Perfecto. No me gusta andar con el pelo tan largo.

-Ok. Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Tú eres Shinji Shihoin?

-Shinji Shihoin. Shinji Uchiha. Shinji Lokison. Esos son solo algunos de los nombres que he llevado en los últimos años. Para evitar confundirnos entre nosotros, solo dime Night Thunder.

-¿Y por qué todavía llevas ese apodo?

-Me gusta. ¿Acaso tú también lo portas?

-Ya no. No veo por qué debería seguir usándolo.

-Perfecto, porque yo me lo pido.

-Como gustes. Ahora podrías explicar detalladamente el porqué de tu presencia.

-De acuerdo. Solo te advierto que es una información sumamente difícil de procesar y podrías terminar con una severa depresión y tendencias suicidas luego de lo que diré.

-Nada que con lo que no pueda. Solo habla.

-Para empezar, no eres quien tú crees que eres. Bueno, si lo eres, pero no justamente como tú crees.

-¿Eh? ¿Podrías dejar los trabalenguas?

-¿No has sentido algo extraño en tu día a día? ¿No sientes que estás haciendo algo que no quieres, pero de todas formas lo haces sin dudarlo?

-A decir verdad sí.

-Eso es producto de que tus memorias están sobrescribiendo las que te impuse.

-¿¡Qué tu qué!?

-Agradece que estoy siendo sincero. Esto no es tipo de cosas que suelen decirle uno a sus…. Ehhhhh. No, no tengo una para describir la relación que tengo contigo.

-¡Pues encuéntrala!

-Ves esto-dijo Night Thunder señalando su ojo abierto. –Este es el Rinnegan y me permite hacer un montón de trucos. Uno de ellos es revivir cadáveres y hacer de ellos mis marionetas….

-¡Un momento! ¿¡Quieres que decir que yo soy …..!?-dije mientras sentía que me desvanecía.

-No, no. No es como si fuera tan despiadado como para hacerle eso a alguien y luego hablar del tema tan a la ligera. Tú eres el producto de un improvisado jutsu que ejecute para salvarte la vida.

-No mejoras mucho la situación.

-Debes recordar muy bien nuestro percance con Sinister, ¿verdad?

-¿Como no hacerlo?-dije con molestia.

-Bien. No tengo todos los detalles, pero tengo claro que el tuyo no ocurrió tal como tú lo recuerdas. Veras, tú no tienes habilidades como las mías. Mientras que yo desarrolle una electrokinesis común y corriente, tú adquiriste una habilidad que te permite transformar la electricidad en poder mágico.

-Es correcto. Es algo bastante útil, pero debo decir que extraño mi regeneración acelerada.

-Allí viene el problema. Tú jamás tuviste esa habilidad regenerativa. Crees haberla tenido porque tienes mis recuerdos.

-¿Y porque tengo tal cosa?

-La falta de la habilidad regenerativa te dejo a la merced de Sinister y sus juegos mentales. Cuando te encontré apenas si eras consiente de ti, prácticamente eras uno de los clones de ese maniaco. La mejor formar de quitar esa influencia de tu cuerpo fue usando mi **Camino Humano** para imponer mi alma sobre ella.

-Ya veo. ¿Y funciono? Recuerdo que el Dr McCoy decía que el control mental de Sinister era muy fuerte.

-Por supuesto que lo logre. Sin embargo, ella ya te había hechos daños irreparables en tu mente-dijo Night suspirando pesadamente. –Es por eso que inserte parte de mis recuerdos en ti. Para evitar que fueras una simple carcasa vacía.

-Oh. Esas son noticias muy desalentadoras-dije sintiéndome bastante devastado. –Lo que estas tratándome de decirme es que estoy viviendo una vida ajena.

-Sí y no.

-¿Eh?

-Como decía al principio, el Rinnegan me permite usar una técnica llamada **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor** -dijo Night haciendo aparecer un ser completamente similar a él. Sin embargo, con un chasquido lo transformo en un hombre completamente desconocido. Por la vestimenta raída que vestía parecía una especie de vagabundo o bandido del Japón antiguo. Lo único destacable era que portaba el Rinnegan en ambos ojos. –Este es uno de mis caminos. Es solo un criminal muerto así que no sientas pena por él.

-La pena que siento no es por ese sujeto.

-Como sea. El fin de **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor** es permitir a su usuario extender su presencia a seis cuerpos. Todos comparten su campo de visión, por lo que se gana una gran ventaja táctica en batalla. El problema es que esta técnica gasta demasiado Chakra para mi gusto-dijo Night despareciendo al cadáver. – Para fines prácticos cada cuerpo no es más que una marioneta zombie inservible. No pueden actuar muy lejos de mi persona, por lo que su asistencia es limitada y además sus habilidades están restringidas al tipo de cuerpo que use.

-Oh ya veo. Entonces viste la oportunidad con mi cuerpo-dije tratando de evitar evidenciar mi furia.

-No niego que esa era mi intención, pero como habrás notado tus sigues bastante vivo. Aunque tus recuerdos se encuentren en blanco, tú sigues conservando tu alma. Eso evitaba que pudiera hacerte uno de mis caminos. Entonces pensé. ¿Por qué no intentar algo nuevo? ¿Por qué no hacer que ese sujeto se haga pasar por mí? Solo tuve que usar el poder de mi Camino Humano en combinación de **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor** y presto. Fuiste creado.

-….- en ese momento solo pude dejar caer en mi mandíbula.

-Hey no te puedes quejar. Si tus memorias están interfiriendo con las mías, quiere decir que estuve equivocado con mi apreciación inicial. Aun tienes tu personalidad y ella se está recuperando poco a poco. Mira tú situación como un retiro espiritual en el que puedes recuperar tu vida, mientras tienes la oportunidad de vivir otra.

-¿Tienes serios problemas, verdad?

-Me lo dicen a menudo-dijo Night en tono burlón.

-¿Por qué hiciste te reemplazara? ¿Acaso no pudiste haber ocupado el papel que a ti te pertenece?

-Ese era mi plan original, pero termino entrándome pánico y me di de cuenta que no podía retomar mi antigua vida. Aunque ambos tuvimos un viaje similar a New York y demás, tú no has vivido ni la mitad de las otras cosas que presencie mientras estaba en otros lares. Era completamente absurdo que un adulto viviera la vida de un adolescente.

-Aun así….

-Tienes que ver tu vida como una segunda oportunidad. Una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva con el que podías hacer cosas que yo no logre. Es por eso me tome el atrevimiento de reprogramar ligeramente a Crystal.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de cambios le hiciste?

-Solo le hice algunas sugerencias que te facilitara relacionarte con aquellas personas con las que me he cruzado. ¿Funciono?

-Si-dije con un sonrojo, recordando mí cita con Ai. –Aunque ahora estoy confundido. No sé si los sentimientos que tengo son auténticos.

-Eso lo sabrás tú. Si dices que tienes problemas con tu conducta habitual, estos se presentaran precisamente cuando interactúes con las personas. Si guardas una fuerte emoción hacia alguien, no importa lo que dicte tu mente, será tu corazón el que dictamine el orden de la cosas.

-Eso fue estúpidamente cursi.

-Lo sé. Escribí un par de novelas cuando estuve encerrado en un calabozo y a veces se salen algunas frases muy fuera de lugar.

-¿Estuviste preso?

-Un par de años. Fue por un accidente, pero no puedo decir que lo lamento del todo-dijo Night con una sonrisa ladina.

-Como sea. Ya que estoy digiriendo toda esta locura, quisiera que me dieras información sobre mi verdadera identidad. Tal vez eso acelere a que recupere mis recuerdos.

-Con gusto. A pesar de todo, tenemos muchas cosas en común y una de ellas es que tenemos los mismos padres.

-Ya veo. Entonces Yoruichi y Shaolin si son mis madres.

-Respecto a la segunda. No creo que tú la conocieras. Sin embargo, tengo entendido que tú tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a tu otro progenitor.

-¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata?

-Rebobina un poco y recuerda mi presentación.

-¿Entonces si tengo ascendencia directa con los Uchiha?

-Esa fue solo una identidad que monte para adaptarme mejor en un pueblo ninja en el que me hospede. Hablo del otro nombre.

-¿Shinji Lokison? ¿Qué clase de identidad es esa? Ese ni siquiera suena como un apellido autentico.

-El apellido proviene del sistema de nombramiento nórdico. Es por eso que suena tan raro.

-Sigo sin tomarle el hilo.

-¡Creo que la respuesta es obvia, idiota! Nuestro padre es Loki.

-Por favor, eso es completamente absurdo-dije casi que burlándome. -¿Hablas de ese Loki? ¿El que es el dios nórdico de las mentiras?

-De ese mismo.

-¿Y por qué piensas que nuestra madre se metería con él? No creo tener que recordarte que ella tiene otros gustos.

-Estamos hablando de un dios que se la pasa transvistiendose. ¿No crees que exista esa posibilidad de que él se relacionara con nuestra madre que…..?-dijo Night con clara incomodidad.

-Espero que comprendas que evito pensar en ese tipo de cosas-dije temblando con algo de grima. Claro que ese instante comprendí un montón de cosas.

Esa extraña paternidad explicaba porque Sinister había encontrado mi ADN tan desconcertante. Supongo que un semidiós debe un absurdo de la ciencia para cualquier genetista, más si se trata de un dios de las mentiras.

-Ok. Tus palabras no son tan descabelladas como parecen, pero entonces pregunto. ¿Por qué no nos ha reconocido como suelen hacer los otros dioses? ¿Y porque otros dioses o monstruos no nos han detectado?

-Porque no somos semidioses en el estricto sentido de la palabra. El Loki del que somos hijos no es el de esta dimensión, sino el de otra. Supongo que eso hace que no seamos percibidos de la misma forma por otros seres. No es algo de lo que me queje. Esa no es una ascendencia que me gustaría publicar a todo el mundo.

-Tiene sentido-dije entendiendo la explicación. -¿Cómo es que sabes sobre el tema? ¿Tú conoces a Loki?-le pregunte a mi igual.

-No me he molestado en buscarle. Lo sé de terceros.

-¿Quienes?

-Otros hijos de Asgard. Al principio fue escéptico con la idea, pero una conocida tuya confirmo las cosas. Se trata de Kushina.

-¿La madre de Naruto? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-No hablo de esa Kushina, sino de su hija que se llama igual. Ella es nuestra prima o algo así. Realmente no conversamos ni nada por estilo, ya que tengo como política alejarme de las pelirrojas, pero te aseguro que ella si te conoce.

-¿Entonces ella si debe conocer cosas sobre mi?-dije con cierta emoción.

-Ya lo creo. Ella incluso parecía tener un ligue contigo-dijo Night jalándose el cuello de su capa. –Por poco me ahorca cuando la encontré.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Eso es muy difícil en este momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Principalmente porque estoy algo atascado.

-¿Atascado?

-Por esto-dijo Night Thunder mostrando su ojo cerrado. –Aquí se supondría que estaría mi Mangekyo Sharingan, pero tuve que sacrificarlo para evitar una apoteósica revuelta.

-Supongo que te refieres al alboroto que estaban formando mis compañeros y los maestros. ¿Cómo hiciste para calmarlos?

-Reescribí la realidad y evite que los sucesos del Power Lightshow pasaran.

-Disculpa. ¿¡Que!?

-Use el **Izanagi**. Es una de las técnicas prohibidas del Sharigan y permite a su usuario rescribir la realidad a costa de la luz de sus ojos. Es principalmente útil para evitar cosas como la muerte y situaciones realmente incomodas.

-¿Entonces….?

-Pensé que sería genial aparecer frente a ti estilo Volver al Futuro, pero cuando vi que una de mis técnicas fue transmitidas a nivel internacional y que estabas acompañado por toda esa gente, entendí que había metido la pata y decidí que valía la pena sacrificar el uso de mi ojo derecho para evitarnos problemas.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿pero no crees que fue algo muy drástico?

-No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que uso esta técnica, de lo contrario estuviera muy muerto. En una semana recuperare el uso de mi ojo. El detalle es que mientras tanto, no tengo acceso a mis habilidades de teletransportación interdimensional. Solo puedo hacer saltos locales.

-Déjame ver si lo tengo claro. Revivir muertos, teletransportación y cambio de la realidad. ¿No crees que esos ojos tus son demasiado poderosos?

-Puede que un poco, pero no creas que estoy a nivel de los dioses de por aquí. Sigo dependiendo de mis reservas de Chakra y no soy tan invulnerable.

-¿Puedes repetir ese ataque con el zorro gigante?

-Nop. Para el tuve que usar la asistencia de un conocido y no puedo repetirlo así como así. Si traer un meteorito o dos, pero dificulto que me dejen usar eso. Ya sabes, nadie querría que use un ataque que podría causar una extinción masiva.

-De todas formas tienes poderes con los que defenderte. ¿Cómo es que conseguiste todas esas habilidades?

-Es una larga historia.

-Estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

-Bien sucede que….

[Un par de horas después]

-¿Sabes? Puede que sea algo hipócrita, pero debería darte puñetazo en nombre de todos tus conocidos-dije a Night luego de que describiera su estadía en el mundo shinobi, su paso por Spyra y la ridícula separación que tuvo de su último grupo de aventuras.

-¿En serio crees que se me fue la mano?-dijo Night con un bostezo de indiferencia.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso tenías algún resentimiento oculto contra ellos o simplemente te latió ser malo y hacer un embrollo?

-Lo segundo. Estaba aburrido y pensé que sembrar algo de discordia sería divertido.

-¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!

-En ese caso quisiera escuchar cuál es la explicación que tienes para este absurdo lugar. Quiero decir, ¿¡cómo demonios terminaste relacionándote con Satsuki y todo su sequito!? ¡Casi me dio un infarto cuando vi a Evangeline, Rakan y Kurama en la misma habitación!

-Bien. Supongo que debería explicarte todo el asunto del programa en el que termine.

[Otro par de horas después]

-Bien. No voy a decir que no es impresionante, pero realmente no resulta mucha cosa si lo comparo a lo que he vivido-dijo Night.

-Hmp. Presumido.

-¿¡Eso crees!? ¡Tres años en calabozo con zombis, hombre! ¡Tres años, hombre! Aun me lo pienso para entrar en lugares oscuros. Diría que sufro de pesadillas, pero no soy alguien de mucho dormir.

-Tu actitud es sumamente ridícula. Especialmente para alguien de tu edad. Ósea, ¿qué tan viejo eres? He sacado las cuentas y ya debes tener como treinta.

-Sinceramente. No tengo ni la menor idea. Luego de todos los eventos en Spyra, le perdí la noción al tiempo.

-Esa no es una excusa. ¿Por qué sigues viéndote tan joven?

-Mi crecimiento es bastante lento. Ahora es que está terminando mi adolescencia.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-No mucho. Puedo cambiar mi apariencia con total libertad, así que siempre me acomodo para la situación.

-Ya veo. Pensándolo bien, esa es una acción propia de un hijo del dios del engaño.

-Aprovechando que estamos en ese tema. ¿No quisieras que desbloqueara los poderes que tienes dormidos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Puede no tengamos el potencial con el que nacen algunos semidioses, pero igual tenemos algunas habilidades gracias a nuestra biología. A parte de las mutantes tengo que aclarar.

-Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué dices que hay que desbloquearlas?

-Porque presumo que nuestro padre las bloqueo. Una de mis habilidades es la destrucción de sellos y hace unos años encontré uno muy intrincado en mi cuerpo. No se deshizo de inmediato, pero a medida que lo hacía, sentí como fuerza iba aumentando cada vez más. Actualmente puedo levantar unas 15.

-¿Pesas?

-Toneladas.

-Mmmmm. Creo que paso. Sería sospechoso que mis poderes volvieran a crecer de forma repentina.

-Entendible. En realidad es mejor idea que desarrolles por ti mismo lo que sea que estés entrenando.

-Estoy trabajando mis habilidades mágicas. Tengo afinidad al fuego y el rayo, por lo que me centro mayormente en hechizos de ataque.

-Lo que es más que perfecto. Las habilidades del **Camino Deva** son mayormente ofensivas y muy destructivas debo decir. De nada vale que ahondes en áreas de soporte.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es tu especialidad?

-Más que todo Ninjutsu. He rescatado algunas de las técnicas de Taijutsu de mi madre, pero no son muy vistosas. Aprovechare esta visita para mejorarlas.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha percatado de tu presencia? Créeme cuando te digo que los profesores son estrictos en cuanto a las personas que ingresan al edificio.

-Puedo disfrazar por completo mi presencia y Crystal esta encargándose de que los sensores no sean tan severos en esta habitacion.

 **=Eso es correcto** -dijo la IA.

-¿Y por qué estas atendiendo a sus órdenes?-cuestione al reloj.

 **=Tiene tu misma biometría y patrón de voz. De por si resulta complicado distinguirlos.**

 **-** Necesito recalibrar tus sensores.

-Bien. Mientras que tú haces eso, yo iré por una gloriosa rebanada de pizza. Apesto cocinando y no sabes cuánto he sufrido por no conseguir un buen restaurante de comida rápida.

-En realidad iré a ver a mis compañeros. Seguro que estarán preguntándose por mí.

-En realidad no. Todo el mundo estará pensando que estas mal del estomago.

-¿¡Y eso porque!?

-Cambie la realidad por una tontería, no es conveniente que forzara algo tan complicado-dijo Night antes de desparecer en vórtice en el aire.

-Hombre-dijo suspirando muy pesadamente. – _¿En serio soy así de molesto? No creo que esto sea a lo que se refieren los psicólogos cuando sugieren que uno debe conocerse a sí mismo-_ pensé cayendo acostado en mi cama, para luego dar un largo respiro. –Yo realmente necesito ir a golpear algo-me dije antes de salir de mi habitación.

["Night" POV]

Bien. Eso salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que iba a recibir un par de **Shinra Tensei** antes de poder concertar una conversación educada conmigo mismo.

En caso de que se pregunten…..

 _ **-Por Hagoromo. ¿¡En serio te narras a ti mismo lo que haces y piensas!?-**_ dijo un zorro naranja de nueve colas en mi espacio mental. Su nombre era Kurama y no es nada gentil. – _ **Te escucho, ¿sabes?**_

 _-_ _ **No sé porque te sorprendes, zorro. Sabíamos que él hacia este tipo de cosas desde que entramos aquí**_ -dijo un pulpo-toro de ocho colas-tentáculos. Ese era Gyuki. Debo decir que es el más sabio de sus hermanos, pues a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte, es el que mejor entiende las cosas.

 _ **-¡EXACTO! YA SABIAMOS QUE ESTE ESTABA CHALADO**_ -dijo una voz muy chillona y estridente que pertenecía a un mapache de arena de una sola cola. Shukaku. Tanuki loco y borracho. Nada más que agregar. **-¡OYE!**

 _-Si lo ponen así, duele un poco y…_

 _-_ _ **Esa es la idea de estas intervenciones. Que escarmientes un poco el resultado de tus acciones**_ -dijo una gata azul de fuego de dos colas. Esa era Matatabi. Ella sigue resentida conmigo por cierto incidente del que no hablare.

Esos cuatro son Bijuu. Seres compuesto de Chakra y bla, bla. Creo no es muy relevante hablar sobre lo que son y cuál es su historia. Lo importante es que parte de sus conciencias quedaron atrapadas en mi mente luego de que absorbiera parte de Chakra.

Tengo una habilidad que me permite mimetizar el Chakra ajeno y como ellos son conglomeraciones conscientes de esta energía, las cosas se pusieron raras.

Al principio resulto molesto y la absorción de Kurama y Gyuki fue completamente accidental. Pero luego de ver que su hospedaje en mi cabeza tenía algunas ventajas, decidí ir por otros.

Sé que eso me hace sonar como un secuestrador, pero tomando en cuenta que ellos son hermanos que tienden a pelearse por cualquier razón y tienden a mantenerse alejados uno del otro, puede decirse que soy una especie de terapeuta familiar que quiere alivien sus diferencias.

Bueno en realidad no, pero si me gustaría que no discutieran tanto. Específicamente porque todos ellos están en mi cabeza.

- _ **Coincido con Matatabi**_ -dijo Kurama. – _ **Deberíamos buscar que este tipo reciba ayuda….**_

-¡ _Como sea_!-le dije ya en tono de protesta. – _Ahora están ustedes, por lo que técnicamente ya no estoy hablando solo._

 _ **-Eso es verdad, pero ya tenemos asientos de primera fila para lo que haces. ¿Para que la narración?**_

 _-Ya escucharon lo que hizo mi contraparte. Actualmente no tengo a quien acudir y necesito una forma de liberar todo lo que no he podido decir en todos estos años._

 _ **-¿Y acaso crees que uno de nosotros es un loquero para andar escuchando tus delirios?**_

 _-Técnicamente nacieron de la locura de una diosa. Están más que capacitados para aguantarme._

 _ **-Ya que. Continúa con lo tuyo.**_

 _-Gracias._

Como decía, en caso de que se pregunten… Mmmmm. ¿Saben que realmente? No quiero volver a describir todo lo que me ha sucedido. Seria redundante. Mejor me trasladare al momento luego de que dejara a Naruto, Sakura y Kushina. De hecho iré un poco más adelante, luego de pidiera asistencia a otros Bijuu y comprometiera un poco mas mi estado mental.

[Flashback]

-Y ya llegamos…. ¡hip!-dije tras aparecer en quien sabe donde tras usar mi Kamui. –Ok. Tal vez no fue una buena…. ¡hip!….idea aceptar esos tragos de Roshi ¡hip! -dije mientras trataba de reconocer algo en el bosque donde termine. –Esto…. ¿Dónde estamos?

- _ **Ni**_ _**idea**_ -dijo Gyuki.

- _ **No sería algo que deberías preguntar si fueras más responsable-**_ reclamo Kurama. _**-¿¡Acaso no te advirtieron lo peligroso que es usar jutsu de tiempo-espacio en estado de embriaguez!?**_

-Solo dame un par de minutos y procesare lo que sea que anciano estuviera tomando-dije con un severo dolor de cabeza.

 _ **-Es normal que no puedas con ese licor, mocoso**_ -me dijo un gorila rojo con cuatro colas de pulpo. Se trataba de Son Goku. – _ **El Sake que hizo Roshi está basado en una mezcla exclusiva hecha por mis hermanos primates.**_

 _-No creo que todos pudieran tolerar ese fuego líquido, Son._

 _ **-En efecto. Solo las figuras más poderosas lo soportan. Uno de ellos es el actual líder de los primates, Enma.**_

 _-Oh sí. Conozco a ese tipo. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Creo todas esas tontas pruebas y…-_ dije antes de sentirme decaído.

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?**_

 _-No es nada._

 _ **-Es obvio que te pasa algo.**_

 _-Sucede que al final ese día fue divertido y no puedo evitar recordar a mi acompañante._

- _ **Realmente no sé por qué no regresas a ese mundo. Seguro que encuentras una forma de solucionar las cosas**_ -dijo una gran babosa blanca de seis colas. Ese era Saiken. Aunque era algo agitado, era bastante pacifico y prefería que las cosas terminaran sin mucha violencia.

- _No es tan sencillo. Aunque no hice algo directamente contra Tenten, rompí la regla más importante cuando se quiere salir una chica._

 _ **-¿Y esa es?**_ -pregunto Gyuki.

 _-No te acuestes con su mejor amiga._

 _ **-Sí. Eso suena como algo lógico.**_

 _-No fue algo concertado, pero por mis palabras de despedida, no creo que quiera verme la cara._

 _ **-Hay un montón de gente que no quiere verte la cara. Seguro que esa chica en Kumo….**_

- _Nos estamos desviando del tema_ -dije para evitar que Gyuki continuara hablando de ese asunto. – _Es hora de probar mi teoría sobre ustedes-dije reanimándome._

- _ **Me parece bien. Ya quiero ir a tu dimensión y encontrarme con esas contrapartes de las que me hablaste**_ -dijo Kurama.

- _ **Lo mismo digo. Si acepte tu propuesta fue porque tenía curiosidad por todos esos lugares que conoces-**_ dijo un cruce de caballo y delfín. Esa era Kokuo y es uno de los que me hacen preguntarme en que estaba pensando Hagoromo cuando creo a sus "hijos".

- _ **Yo no. Hay cosas que definitivamente no quiero conocer**_ -dijo una tortuga de tres colas con partes de crustáceo. Le doy toda la razón a Isobu. No he visto a su contraparte y ciertamente no quiero imaginarme como será.

 _ **-Pues tomare el riesgo.**_

- _ **Solo avísenme con tiempo para mantenerme al margen. Cual sea su apariencia, no creo que sea pero que mi estado actual**_ -dijo una larva verde con… no sé si debería decir si son alas o colas.

Se supone que es un escarabajo que tiene seis alas en su única "cola", pero como el está en un estado "chibi", se ve como una larva. De hecho, todos los Bijuu están en una forma reducida, por lo que considerarme el jinchuriki de los nueve es una idea un tanto errada.

Sin embargo, tengo la teoría de que si tengo una parte de los poderes de todos podre aumentar mis habilidades naturales y extender el rango de mi **Kamui**. Esta técnica de mi Mangekyo Sharingan me permite transportar cualquier cosa a mí alrededor a cualquier sitio de mi conocimiento o a mi dimensión personal.

Luego de despertar y ganar dominio sobre el Rinnegan gane la habilidad de moverme entre dimensiones, con el detalle de que todas tienden a compartir la misma clase de universo. Es decir, siempre me encontraba en el mundo shinobi y terminaba topándome con Naruto u otra de sus versiones. Aclaro que tuve la decencia de no intervenir de ninguna forma en esos sitios, pues no quería más problemas. Solo curioseé lo suficiente como para que se me ocurriera un proyecto muy disparatado.

-De acuerdo, prepárense. Es momento de que combine sus Chakra con el mío y como ya saben, no hecho tal cosa antes por lo que puede ser peligroso.

 _ **-¿No aguardaras un poco? Deberías acostumbrarte a tus nuevas habilidades**_ -sugirió Son Goku.

-No seré tan osado como para usar lo que no conozco. Me manejare solo con lo que he practicado-dije para empezar a concentrarme.

Usualmente solo tengo que pensar en un sitio en concreto para transportarme hasta allí, no obstante, cuando voy a otra dimensión las reglas tienden a cambiar dramáticamente. Puedo desear ir a Konoha, pero como hay miles de asentamientos con las mismas características, resulta toda una tragedia ir al sitio correcto.

Presumo que mi ciudad natal es bastante única y no debería equivocarme si apunto a ese lugar. Sin embargo la revelación de Kushina de que hay otro como yo, hace que mi teoría se vaya al caño.

Es por eso que me mentalizare con otro objetivo. Planeo ir directo al laboratorio del Sinister. Sujetos como el son bastante ególatras y es un hecho que su sitio de trabajo debe ser bastante único en el universo, especialmente si me imagino esa ocasión en la que fui "asesinado" por esa pelirroja que se autodenomino Void.

No tengo una clara idea de que fuera esa cosa, pero estimo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarle.

Desaparecí en el vórtice que se formo en el aire y sentí como mis tripas se revolvían como siempre sucede cuando uno se teletransporta de un sitio a otro rompiendo las leyes de la física.

Cuando me vi en una especie de hangar y escuche el chisporroteo de docenas de rifles laser disparándose al mismo tiempo supe que estaba en el sitio indicado.

Un grupo de soldados vestidos con trajes militares antiguos se encontraban atacando a la Madelyne que había sido infectado por el meteorito negro y ella disponía de ellos con extrema facilidad gracias a las cuchillas de energía psíquica que cubrían sus brazos.

-¡Tu!-escuche de cierto hombre pálido que llamo mi atención. -¿¡Como es que lograste escapar!?-me reclamo Sinister.

-Soy hábil con las cerraduras y las puertas no suelen representarme ningún impedimento cuando quiero estar en un lugar-dije sin entender muy bien porque se veía tan ofuscado.

-¡Es ridículo! ¡Tú ya eras una de mis marionetas! ¡No deberías poder moverte ni tener conciencia de ti mismo!

-No soy marioneta de nadie. Yo soy el único que decide lo que será de mi vida y debo decir que deseo segar la tuya en este instante-dije invocando una katana.

Por desgracia mi **Kamui** esta recalibrándose a la nueva dimensión, por lo que solo obtuve la guadaña creada por las habilidades de Naruthor. Realmente no es una mala adquisición dado que combina perfectamente con la frase que dije, pero es un tanto incomodo cuando algo no te sale tal como lo planeas.

Sorprendentemente, Sinister decidió enfrentarme personalmente y lo primero que hizo fue disparar un potente rayo desde la joya roja de su frente.

No fue difícil detenerlo con mi arma. Se trataba de una guadaña de 2 metros de altura que poseía una hoja de hueso naranja que despedía un miasma de color negro. Su elemento era la oscuridad, específicamente esa que manipulaba las sombras. Unas que eran tan densas como para absorber toda la luz de los alrededores. Incluso aquellas que vinieran de láseres como el de Sinister.

Luego arremetí hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba mi enemigo. Con la firma intención de partirlo en dos con el filo de mi arma.

Claro que Sinister no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente. El uso sus poderes telekineticos para detenerme y luego aventarme a un lado. Luego ordeno a sus replicas disparar contra mí.

Logre equilibrarme y levantar una pared de niebla oscura que me protegió. Inmediatamente prepare mis pulmones y exhale una descomunal marejada de fuego. El **Katon: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego** para ser precisos.

Nunca he sido de los que se preocupan por los daños colaterales y hoy no sería el día en el que lo haría.

Una buena parte de las fuerzas de Sinister fueron reducidas a cenizas y el complejo empezó a arder tal como el infierno que era.

El científico loco se elevo en el aire protegido por un campo de fuerza y levanto con él múltiples trozos de escombro que arrojo contra mí.

La gigantesca mano huesuda de mi **Susanoo** hizo los proyectiles a un lado y con la misma velocidad atrapo la burbuja donde se protegía Sinister.

Si bien él intento ampliar la protección para soltarse, la otra mano de mi gigante etéreo aseguro que él no fuera a escaparse tan fácilmente. El campo de fuerza se rompió tal como un huevo y Sinister quedo a mi merced.

-Esto es ciertamente curioso. Ya había visto tus curiosas habilidades, pero todos mis registros quedan en nada frente a esta demostración-dijo el Orochimaru británico.

-Me agrada que te guste, pues será lo último que veras-dije antes de prenderlo con las llamas de **Amaterasu** y volverlo puré. –Lo siento, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hablar contigo. Solo matarte y ya.

-Es una pena-escuche de un altavoz. –Ahora es cuando necesito de extraer información de ti.

-Y tenía que caer en este truco como un idiota. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el fetiche de este hombre con los clones?- me reprendí.

 **-Tu mente es débil. Es natural que falles cuando tratas de hacer algo por tu cuenta-** dijo "la Madelyne oscura" aterrizando cerca de mí.

-Tengo un porcentaje de éxito bastante modesto como para darte la razón-dije viéndole furtivamente. –Dime quién eres y ahórrate el discursito de que eres la oscuridad, el destructor del mundo y toda esa palabrería. Esas cosas que no me interesan.

 **-No necesito decirte mucho, cría de Loki. Yo soy The Void y estoy aquí por tu cuerpo.**

-Lo siento. Mi cuerpo no está en alquiler. Ahora puedo conseguirte unos cadáveres que están en perfecto estado. No están muy usados y posiblemente te gusten.

 **-Ninguno me proporcionaría lo que necesito.**

-¿Y eso es?

 **-La correcta retribución por el asesinato de anterior portador. El Sentry.**

-A ese no lo conozco.

 **-No es necesario que lo hagas. Lo único que debes saber es que el fue asesinado por Thor y es más que justo que tome a alguien de su familia como nuevo receptor.**

 _-¿Debería hablarle sobre Naruthor? Seguro que él es una mejor retribución_ -pensé.

 _ **-Ni se te ocurra**_ -me respondió Kurama.

-Ok-le dije al zorro soltando un suspiro. –Lo siento, pero no me gusta que me metan en asuntos que no me competen y debo rechazar tus intenciones-dije para manipular mi **Susanoo** y asestarle un puñetazo.

El brazo fue detenido por una fuerza psíquica y The Void me sonrió siniestramente.

 **-¿Crees que tienes una oportunidad contra mí? Mate a tu padre, no me costara nada hacerlo contigo.**

No tenía ninguna razón para tener un arrebato de rabia, pero igual imprimí más poder en mi ataque y logre superar a la fuerza ejercida por mi enemigo.

Esto fue algo breve, pues The Void entonces levanto una barrera psíquica muy gruesa que detuvo el puño etéreo. No sabía si aquella fuerza era natural de ese clon o era el poder que imprimía el sujeto que la controlaba, pero igual empecé a lanzar múltiples golpes contra la pelirroja.

En medio del ataque un largo tentáculo de sombras surgió del suelo y me obligo a abandonar la protección de mi **Susanoo** con un certero golpe. Me salve de ser empalado gracias a que las costillas de la armadura recibieron la mayor parte del impacto, pero ahora me veía expuesto a las otras ofensivas que ejecuto The Void.

Ella rápidamente se lanzo sobre mí con sus cuchillas, las cuales deben ser de energía telekinetica y según recuerdo las de ese tipo tienden a causar severos daños en seres vivos.

Como mi posición me impide realizar un contraataque adecuado con mi guadaña, la suelto y creó un par de **Chidori** en mis manos, los cuales refuerzo hasta darles la forma de sables.

El choque de las armas energéticas no se hizo esperar y creó un fogonazo que me dio la oportunidad para usar un **Shushin no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante) y posicionar sobre mi enemiga.

Una fuerte patada al costado le desequilibrio y le dejo a la merced de un par de **Kagebushin** que convoque para hacerle caer al suelo. Luego pude hacer aparecer uno de los cuerpos que uso para ejecutar el jutsu **Los Seis Caminos de Dolor** y le ordene que cayera sobre ella, mientras transformaba sus brazos en cañones de Chakra. El **Camino Asura** entonces disparo a quemarropa la potente descarga de energía.

La detonación debía al menos derretirle el rostro, pero "Madelyne" salió ilesa gracias a la armadura psíquica que le cubría. Luego asesino a mi replica partiéndolo en dos.

Normalmente pienso que los telequineticos están sobrevalorados, pero la situación me hace darme cuenta que sus poderes no son un chiste.

Entonces decido ver que es más fuerte, la mente o la gravedad, invoco uno cincuenta **Kagebushin** y los uso de cobertura mientras preparo un orbe negro en mis manos.

- **Eres muy desafortunado, Shinji. Al principio no tenía problemas para influenciar tu mente y controlar tu cuerpo. No hubieras sufrido nada dándome lo que quiero. Ahora necesito romperte para que estés a mi disposición** -dijo The Void para cubrir su cuerpo con su miasma y crear pinchos por todos lados.

Mis clones son destruidos con gran facilidad por las espinas que inundaron el suelo de un momento a otro. Las logre evitar gracias a que puedo flotar mientras uso el poder del **Camino Humano** , pero su peligro no se vio abortado debido a que luego se extendieron como viñas de sombra. Considero que el clan Nara seria más cool si pudiera hacer cosas como esa.

Me elevo cuanto puedo y evito las lanzas que buscan perforarme violentamente. Resulta algo complicado debido a que la técnica en mis manos es difícil de manejar y debo mantener una gran concentración en ella.

Tras treinta segundos tengo listo al jutsu y lanzo el **Chibaku Tensei** (Devastación Planetaria) contra The Void. La técnica es en principio un simple orbe que flota gentilmente hasta un blanco determinado, luego se vuelve un furioso agujero negro que atrapa todo a su alcance para formar un planetoide de escombros.

Aunque la pelirroja evita ser golpeada por el núcleo gravitacional, no pudo contra el jalón que luego ejecuto este. No importaba si la persona podía luchar contra la gravedad, los trozos de roca que eran atraídos por el núcleo dificultaban su movimiento y le inmovilizaban por completo.

The Void logro imponerse ante esa dificultad empezando a extender sus extremidades de sombra para apartar los escombros, pero no importo mucho, pues mi intención era que esa técnica retrasara su movimiento lo suficiente para yo realizar otro jutsu.

Volví a invocar al **Susanoo** , con el detalle de que esta vez contaba con tres brazos, en donde el extra salía del hombro izquierdo. Cada uno genero un trió de magatama que giraron en torno a un núcleo elemental hecho de Katon, Raiton y Hyoton, los cuales eran los elementos que mejor dominaba.

Esa era mi versión personalizada del **Yasata Magatama** y la arroje contra el planetoide que envolvía a The Void. Aunque ella pudiera protegerse de alguno de los proyectiles, los otros conseguirían darle por el hecho de que eran de naturalezas distintas.

Lastimosamente los poderes psíquicos ignoran esos detalles y todos los magatama fueron detenidos en el aire. La pelirroja se libero de su encierro creando un impulso de fuerza que destruyo el núcleo del **Shibaku Tensei**. Luego mando todas las cosas a su alcance contra mí.

El **Susanoo** creó un par de espadas con las que destruir los proyectiles y hubiera tenido un total éxito, de no ser por el hecho de que The Void se lanzo contra mí y atravesó el pecho de la armadura con una abrumadora fuerza.

Era un buen momento para darle un puñetazo, pero fui inmovilizado y empujado contra la pared en aquel hangar. Ser aplastado contra una pared de piedra hubiera dolido, pero no tanto como ser usado como ariete para atravesar todo el complejo de Sinister.

Libere una descarga eléctrica, pero no aminoro en lo más mínimo la ofensiva que iba contra mí.

-No puedo entenderlo. Para que quieres mi cuerpo si estas en uno con semejante poder.

- **Esto es solo un vehículo, así como lo serás tú. Mi estadía en el sol me ha acercado a un poder que deja en ridículo a mi antiguo portador. Con él podre destruir toda la existencia sin ningún problema.**

-Lo siento. En mi cabeza no espacio para más nadie-dije antes de desaparecer con el **Kamui**.

No fui muy lejos. Aparecí en una de las salas que habíamos atravesado y me dispuse a pensar mi siguiente movimiento. Algo un tanto difícil debido al perturbador contenido del lugar.

Debía tratarse de uno de los laboratorios de clonación de Sinister, pues en todos lados había tubos con personas en ellos. Realmente no me inquietaba tanto, pero el contenido de uno de los tubos hizo que me diera un gran facepalm.

Se trataba de mi persona o al menos alguien muy parecido. Fue entonces entendí que había pasado lo que temía y había terminado en el lugar incorrecto.

Tuve que dejar mis lamentos para después, porque The Void volví a cargar contra mí usando sus tentáculos de energía. Sin embargo, el resultado de la batalla ya estaba sentenciado. Había recuperado el uso de mi **Kamui** y no planeaba hacer algo bonito.

La pelirroja se disponía a empalarme cuando detuvo su ofensiva abruptamente. Algo bastante natural cuando a uno se le abre un agujero en medio del pecho.

 **-¿¡Que es esto!?-** dijo The Void, empezando a escupir sangre.

-Es un hecho que no conoces cuales son mis actuales habilidades. Una de ellas me permite transportar a personas a mi antojo. En este caso decidí solo tomar una parte de ti, lo que por lo visto te hizo mucho daño. Para la próxima busca un cuerpo con regeneración.

 **-Ja, ja, ja. Mi próximo cuerpo tendrá mucho más que eso, pues solo has retrasado lo inevitable. Al final tomare lo que quiero y créeme, te dolerá mucho** -dijo antes de desplomarse.

Solo guarde silencio ante aquella advertencia. No podía pasarla por alto, pero preferí no indagar más en ella.

Una lluvia de disparos laser interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sinister ya no tenía que preocuparse de uno de sus inconvenientes y ahora quería ocuparse del otro. Lastimosamente para él, yo le causaría serio problemas.

- **Mokuton: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles** -dije para hacer que la sala se llenara con un mar de raíces que empezaron dispersarse violentamente por todo el complejo. No importaba de qué material fuera el sitio, todo seria invadió por la arboleda que estaba creciendo.

Los soldados de Sinister fueron atrapados por las raíces y dejaron de ser una molestia mientras que yo me ocupada de otra cosas. Primero recupere el tubo que contenía a mi contraparte, luego fui por las cosas que pudieron haberle pertenecido y finalmente por mi guadaña abandonada. No iba a estar perdiendo mis armas en esta ocasión. Sería bueno ponerles un sello de recuperación, pero lastimosamente apesto en el área de Fuinjutsu.

Para adornar mi retirada, prendí las raíces con las llamas del **Amaterasu**. Seguramente Sinister encontraría una forma de apagarlas, pero igual le causarían un gran problema a su base.

Decidí que la muerte de Sinister tendría que llegar en otro momento. Primero necesitaba encontrar una forma en la que pudiera matarlo de forma definitiva. No podía simplemente dedicarme a matar a todos sus clones uno por uno.

[Fin Flash Back]

Sería bonito hacer memoria el resto de mi estadía en aquel universo, pero resulta que no fue nada agradable.

Como es de esperarse, el meteorito que trajo a The Void termino llamando la atención de por lo menos cinco escuadrones de superhéroes, incluidos los Vengadores.

Sinceramente, una parte de mi esperaba recibir un saludo y unas felicitaciones del Captain America por haber encontrando y destrozado esa base supervillana. Sin embargo, el escudazo que recibí en toda la cara me hizo darme cuenta que mi presencia no era exactamente grata.

No les preste atención a los cargos que me leyeron, la seriedad de los rostros en la gente presente me hicieron ver que mi contraparte no era una buena muy persona. No quería terminar en prisión, así que puse pies en polvorosa antes de darles la oportunidad de que me explicaran la situación apropiadamente.

Luego de un par de saltos por Europa, me detuve a revisar la mente Shinji 2 con el **Camino Humano**.

 _-¿_ _ **Shinji 2**_?-pregunto Gyuki.

 _-No voy a llamarle Shinji Deva. Sería extraño_.

-….

En fin. El **Camino Humano** tiene la habilidad de manipular las almas y leer sus mentes. Usualmente es una técnica letal, pero gracias a la información que tome de Ino Yamanaka, aprendí lo suficiente para ser más eficiente con la técnica.

Lastimosamente no pude sacarle nada relevante. El tipo estaba prácticamente en estado vegetal y apenas si detectaba algo de su conciencia. Matarlo hubiera sido un acto de clemencia.

El detalle es que no podía. Prácticamente me estaría matando a mí mismo y eso me causaba mucho desagrado.

Pensé en que lo mínimo que podía hacer era enviarlo a su hogar, pero eso tampoco era opción. Seguramente terminaría rompiéndole el corazón a mi familia, o más bien a la familia de Shinji 2.

Fueron muchas las ideas que pasaron por mi mente, donde la más disparatada fue pensar en usar a mi contraparte como espécimen de pruebas. No justamente como hacia Orochimaru con todo el mundo. Simplemente tenía curiosidad en saber qué pasaría si usaba el jutsu los **Seis Caminos del Dolor** con alguien que compartiera mi misma carne.

Ya había intentado usar esa técnica con personas vivas y los resultados fueron desastrosos. Un cuerpo no puede soportar la carga de poseer dos almas en su interior. Estas entra en conflicto y provocan que el recipiente vuele en pedazos.

Se me ocurrió que como Shinji 2 tiene un alma como la mía, no tendría problemas aceptando el poder que le daría.

El resultado fue un éxito. Mi contraparte empezó a mostrar mejores signos vitales y acepto el pedazo de alma que le transferí tan bien que ni siquiera necesite ponerle esos feo piercings para que recibiera el Chakra que normalmente tengo que enviarle a los otros cuerpos para lograr que se muevan.

Pensé que mejoría eso me daría un mejor acceso a los recuerdos de Shinji 2, pero estos seguían en blanco. De hecho, solo pude toparme con los que me pertenecían. Algo normal si se tomaba en cuenta que ese cuerpo ahora tenía algo de mi alma.

Entonces los problemas hicieron presencia. Cuando decidí recuperar mis poderes, me di de cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Mi alma se había pegado a ese cuerpo. Realmente no hubiera sido algo tan malo de no ser por el hecho que justamente use el **Camino Deva** para mi experimento.

Al ser ese el camino más poderoso, lo mantenía siempre para mí mismo, pero termine distrayéndome y se lo di a Shinji 2.

En ese momento si considere matarlo, pero luego se me ocurrió la genial idea de usarlo para suplirme. Es decir, mi contraparte se veía algo mayor a lo que era cuando fue separado de mi hogar. A lo mucho tenia uno o dos años adicionales. Eso entraba dentro del rango aceptable para que "mi regreso" fuera digerible por mi familia.

Lo ideal era que yo fuera el que volviera, pero aun estaba el asunto de encontrar la dimensión en donde había sido "asesinado" por The Void y no podía dejarlo inconcluso. Tampoco podía enviar a Shinji 2 a su dimensión original, pues realmente no sabía de dónde venía.

Le comente del asunto de Kushina para que no quedara completamente desilusionado, pero no creo que él sea el chico que ella busca. Por las cosas que hizo con mis amigos presumo que debe haberlos conocido con anterioridad y eso significaba que él no podía haber venido de Asgard.

Esa teoría se fortaleció con mi primer intento para llegar a mi dimensión hogar. Logre llegar a la ciudad Moonshine, pero inmediatamente me di de cuenta que no era el lugar que buscaba cuando vi a Naruto andando con Zetsu y Kaguya.

¿¡Qué problema tiene ese cabeza hueca!? ¡No se puede andar con una psicópata asesina así como así!

Ciertamente ella se veía algo "encogida", pero igual debía ser muy peligrosa. De cualquier forma, los deje ser y me mantuve al margen. Tsukihime me había advertido que su suegra reaccionaba especialmente violenta frente a los portadores del Rinnegan y los jinchuriki.

Al final no pude resistir la curiosidad y busque a mi contraparte en ese mundo. Realmente no me sorprendió encontrar que esta era femenina, pero si me escandalizo el hecho de que estaban por asesinarla.

Una ninja le lanzo un dardo con un veneno extremadamente potente. De no ser porque domino el Dokuton (Elemento Veneno) y porque destruí el sello que contenía sus habilidades, definitivamente no la hubiera contado.

Su nombre era Kuroichi (si, muy original) y según vi en sus memorias, ella tenía en su poder un aparato muy valioso. Por eso la habían atacado.

Era propio que buscara al perpetrador y buscara retribución, pero ya tenía otro enredo entre manos.

De alguna forma Kuroichi termino encogiéndose hasta parecer que solo tenía 8 años. Supuse ese suceso se dio debido a la diferencia que hay en el periodo de madurez de los humanos y los gigantes de hielo.

No podía enviarla con su familia así como así. Aun cuando Yoruichi y Shaolin no tuvieran ningún problema en cuidarla, seguramente Kuroichi quedaría muy frustrada por su nueva apariencia.

A ella le afecto el sello que le dejo Loki tanto como me ocurrió a mí. El bloqueo impidió el desarrollo de su poder espiritual y por lo tanto cancelo su habilidad para conseguir una Zanpakuto normal. Así mismo, obstaculizo su habilidad para formar Chakra.

Se me ocurrió que darle un camino sería una buena forma de suplir esa carencia, aunque era sentenciarla a muerte a manos de Kaguya. Entonces pensé en llevarla a una dimensión "shinobi", pero rápidamente deseche esa opción. Al ser un "seudo camino" ella no tendría la habilidad para desactivar el Rinnegan y pasar desapercibida.

Como la idea era que estuviera en un lugar seguro mientras recuperaba su edad, decidí llevarla a una dimensión distinta a las que conozco. Tsukihime ya había insinuado que había una infinidad y no estaba mal que dispusiera de una de ellas.

No tuve que hacer ir muy lejos (bueno, técnicamente si lo hice), el primer lugar que encontré me gusto mucho. En ese mundo usaban magia muy interesante y sentí que mi contraparte apreciaría aprender sobre ellas. Bloquee sus memorias para facilitar su integración al lugar y la deje allí. En unos años me ocuparía de volver por ella.

Toda esa faena parecía ser una espectacular pérdida de tiempo, pero de hecho era una pista para una incógnita bastante importante.

Mi siguiente salto me llevo al lugar que quería, en un momento bastante crítico. Justo cuando The Void atravesaba el pecho de mi versión pasada.

Nuevamente me vi en una batalla bastante pesada y complicada. Planeaba repetir la misma estrategia para derrotar a mi oponente, pero este actuó de forma más agresiva y me causo muchos problemas, entre los cuales resaltaba la pérdida de un brazo.

La presión de tener una herida bastante seria y el hecho de que mi cuerpo se estaba muriendo me llevaron a no poder concentrarme lo suficiente como para usar el **Kamui** como quería y solo pude mandar a "Madelyne" a New York.

Seguro que eso provocaría un gran desastre, pero esperaba que los Avengers estuvieran en la capacidad de resolverlo.

Luego me dispuse a tratar las heridas de mi cuerpo pasado. No tuve que intervenir mucho ya que este activo su regeneración y curo sus heridas por sí mismo. El proceso debió debilitar mucho el sello, ya que termino sucediéndole lo mismo que a Kuroichi.

Eso respondía a porque había conseguido ese cuerpo de 13 años. Solo faltaba saber cómo había llegado al mundo shinobi.

Realmente no tenía que indagar en nada. Lo más obvio era que yo mismo me "ayudara" a llegar a esa dimensión. La razón era sencilla.

Estaba ante una bellísima paradoja. Es decir, mi viaje al mundo shinobi había sido algo de mi propia responsabilidad. Si yo no hubiera conseguido mis poderes, no hubiera podido regresar a ese momento y salvarme.

Fue un asunto que me causo un dolor de cabeza magistral, especialmente porque era una oportunidad para recomendarme a mí mismo no cometer algunos errores. Lástima que no podía hacer tal cosa.

Tenía que dejarme cometer todas esas tonterías o de lo contrario podría dejar mi cuerpo a la merced de The Void.

Con ese asunto resuelto, no era necesario que ejecutara mis planes con Shinji 2, pero de todas decidí hacerlo. Necesitaba un tiempo para recuperar mi extremidad perdida y meditar. Cargue algunas órdenes en Cristal y se la deje a mi contraparte, así tendría a alguien a quien acudir mientras me suplía.

La zanpakuto Shadowstring está actualmente en mi poder. De hecho tengo dos. La que me pertenecía y la que tenía Kuroichi. Seguramente tendré que devolvérsela, pero mientras tanto aprovechare de las habilidades de almacenamiento que tienen los brazaletes de su forma sellada.

Dado el hecho de que ambas carecen de un espíritu propio, presumo que en realidad ninguna es una zanpakuto. Son solo armas encantadas que tienen la habilidad de canalizar espíritus.

Ese cuervo que me acompañaba debía ser obra de mi padre.

Hubiera sido un detalle que me hubiera contactado de una forma distinta, pero al menos me conforta pensar que tal vez si tiene conocimiento de mi existencia.

 _ **-Te comprendemos, chico. El amor paterno tiende a mostrarse en formas muy extrañas**_ \- dijo Gyuki.

 _-Sí. Por eso ya no considero a Hagoromo como un total idiota_

- _ **Ciertamente padre debió pensar una mejor forma para dejarnos en el mundo-**_ dijo Son Goku. – _ **Pero no se puede refutar que la humanidad es la verdadera culpable de nuestros infortunios. Es demasiado ambiciosa.**_

 _-Tienes toda la razón._

- _ **Muy bien, Shinji. Ahora hablemos de un tema importante**_ -dijo Chomei. – ¿ _ **Qué harás ahora?**_

 _-Buena pregunta. Ya tengo que claro que iré por Sinister, pero luego tengo una agenda bastante libre._

 _ **-¿No reemplazaras a tu contraparte?**_

- _No por ahora. Este programa donde termino es bastante interesante. Me agrada mucho que este bajo la tutela de profesores como Evangeline._

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _-Ya me he dedicado tanto al Ninjutsu que no tiene sentido que me ponga a estudiar magia desde cero. Por eso no le di a Shinji 2 la totalidad de mis memorias. Pensaba que eso le incentivaría a desarrollar cosas alternas a lo que conozco._

 _ **-Pero eso no tendría ningún beneficio para ti-**_ dijo Gyuki.

 _-¿Eso creen? ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de lo que una parte de mi mente sigue conectada con mi contraparte? Puede que no sea tan fuerte como para controlarle, pero me da un canal abierto a sus aprendizajes. Todo lo que el sepa, yo también lo hare._

 _ **-Ya veo. Básicamente te apropias de su trabajo duro.**_

 _-Es la comisión que tomo por haberle dado mis poderes. Es más laboriosa que usar unos simples_ _ **Kagebushin**_ _, pero me da un mejor rango de acción._

 _-_ _ **Hmmmmmm**_ _-_ expreso Kurama con un tono que hacia evidente que quería mi atención.

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Piensas que mi plan es una canallada o algo por estilo?_

 _ **-No. Al menos no del todo. Es solo una tonta idea que vino a mí, luego de ver tus acciones.**_

 _-Te escucho._

 _ **-Tú ganaste ese hábito de usar los Kagebushin de Naruto, quien es mucho mejor que tu usando esa técnica.**_

 _-Aja. ¿Y que con eso?_

 _-_ _ **Solo escucha. Ya tenemos claro que el Rinnegan puede ser obtenido por cualquiera que tenga el Chakra de Indra y Asura. Tú lo conseguiste de milagro gracias tu habilidad de mimetizar Chakra, pero hay casos que no necesitan tanto esfuerzo para desarrollarlo. Un ejemplo es Naruto.**_

 _-Ok._

 _ **-Supongamos que hay un Naruto que logro conseguir el Rinnegan y también tiene la habilidad de transportarse entre dimensiones.**_

 _-Ya no me está gustando lo que dices, zorro._

 _ **-Entonces me estas entendiendo ¿No crees que él podría hacer lo mismo que tú? Es decir, tomar múltiples cuerpos.**_

 _-Es algo completamente posible, ¿pero porque lo mencionas?_

 _ **-Nada importante. Solo quería molestarte.**_

 _-¡Pues gracias! ¡Ahora tendré ese tema en mi cabeza para siempre!_

 _ **-No hay de que**_ _-_ dijo el zorro burlonamente _._

- _Bien. Iré por un pedazo de pizza y espero no escuchar otras ideas absurdas. Seguramente Shinji 2 querrá hablar un poco más conmigo y quiero tener un momento de paz mientras llega el momento-_ dije mientras aparecía en la parte trasera de un callejón.

Agradecí que Manhattan tuviera las mismas calles en todas las dimensiones que conozco. De esa forma puede ubicar rápidamente una pizzería. No iba a ser exigente con el lugar. Quería un momento de paz y quería evitar a todo el mundo.

-¿Shinji?-escuche apenas ingrese a la tienda.

Solo tuve que voltearme para encontrar a mis antiguos amigos. Naruto, May, Percy, Sasuke y Annabeth. Todos ellos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurant.

Solo me apreté las sienes ante mi estúpida suerte.

* * *

Y luego de año y medio por fin llego a este capítulo. Técnicamente es menos tiempo si tomo en cuenta la reedición que hice, pero en esencia eso fue lo que me llevo llegar a este punto.

No puede decirse que no tengo excusa para la tardanza. Termine escribiendo muchas más historias de las que planeaba y eso provoco que retrasara la continuación de este fic.

Al principio solo pensaba escribir fics que estuvieran directamente relacionados a este, pero al final termine sacando ideas completamente desconectadas y deseche ese plan. Es cierto que al final si hice algunos enlaces, pero creo que puedo permitirme tal libertad, ya que atiendo a la opinión de los lectores y sigo las sugerencias que me hacen.

 **silverwolf.6678:** Siento la tardanza. Espero que tus dudas por fin estén respondidas. El Shinji de los capítulos del 1 al 7, es el mismo de Equipo 7 más 1 y el Remolino Relampagueante. El que es "diferente" es el que aparece del 8 en adelante. Puedes seguir refiriéndote a ellos de la forma en que los haces, aunque a la larga ambos se llaman completamente igual.

 **Re dell'Inferno:** con lo de mi simulación es un referencia al hecho de que "Shinji 2" sabe que el no es el autor del ataque.

Y termino este capítulo con un último comentario. Creo que ya entenderán cual es el origen de la última historia que publique y quiero saber que opinan de ello. Eso significaría que haría unos crossover más con Naruto. Por otro lado, tambien hay una idea que tenia retenida pendiente para unos de los "Shinji alternativos" que planeaba, pero que al final deseche pues me parecía una exageración con el tema de los OC.

Sería algo que transcurría en un universo multicrossover como el de aquí y el de The Black Knght y The White Princess, solo que ya no sería del tipo "escolar" o shonen". Quiero decir, las cosas transcurrían de forma más fluida y directa, tal como si se tratara de un videojuego. El protagonista seria Percy Jackson y estaría acompañado por una cuantas féminas de diferentes fuentes.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Hasta pronto.


	13. Cap 13 El engaño al descubierto

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capitulo 13**

 **El engaño al descubierto**

 **[Shinji POV]**

 **-** Shihoin **,** me pidieron venir a verificar cual era tu estado-dijo Satsuki viendo los destrozos provocados por los múltiples **Shinra Tensei** y relámpagos que desate en una de las cámaras de entrenamiento de la academia. -Debo intuir con lo que veo que ya te encuentra bien.

 _-De hecho no. Estoy teniendo una crisis existencial_ -pensé. –Estoy bien –le respondí sin mucha emoción. En realidad si tenía un montón de emociones que compartir, pero para facilitarme las cosas lo mejor era quedarme callado.

¿Saben? Los monólogos internos que tengo todo el tiempo cobran un nuevo sentido una vez que te revelan que eres el relevo de alguien más. Ya decía yo que había algunas cosas raras con los últimos acontecimientos, pero realmente no esperaba que "yo" fuera el causante de ellos. No puedo imaginar en que estaba pensando Night para hacer semejante locura.

No sé si estaré errado, pero creo que todo ese asunto de ser un semidiós se le ha subido a la cabeza. Es cierto que siempre vi tal cosa como algo genial, pero a larga no es el gran asunto. Hay muchas otras que cosas que se pueden ser y no resultan tan estresantes como estar a la merced de un panteón y sus gobernantes.

-Este lugar dice lo contrario. Parece que has tenido una fuerte rabieta-dijo Satsuki sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Puede que haya tenido una gran necesidad romper cosas, pero no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte Kiryuin.

-Como digas. Es simplemente que me parece extraño que tengas esa actitud cuando no presenciaste el PL. No me sorprendería el que estuvieras molesto por el hecho de que algunos de tus ex compañeros estuvieron entre los primeros diez.

-¿Eh?

-Fue algo curioso. El decimo y el noveno puesto quedó a manos de Jackson y Namikaze Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke tuvo un mayor trayecto y quedo en el quinto puesto, lo que resulta bastante sorprendente ya que quedo por debajo de los cuatro más fuertes de Primer Año-explico la pelinegra.

Realmente no me sorprende. Ahora que sé cual el verdadero poder de los doujutsu, no resulta raro que Sasuke haya alcanzado ese lugar. Claro que es algo raro, ya que hasta donde recuerdo, Satsuki era la única que había tenido el nivel para ubicarse en el Top 10.

-¿Y cómo lo tomaron los demás?-le pregunte.

-Hay reacciones varias. Ahora que estas bien, deberías ir a preguntárselos tu mismo. Los profesores nos pidieron que diéramos nuestro análisis del evento y aunque seguramente quedaras exento, igual es prudente que sepas de lo que hablamos.

-De acuerdo.

-Además tu madre quiere verte.

-Estoy bien. No necesito que ella se preocupe.

-No. Me han explicado que quiere hablarte sobre un tema importante.

 **["Night Thunder" POV]**

[En la pizzería de New York]

 **-** Oh lo siento. Debí confundirte con alguien más-dijo May rascándose la cabeza como recuerdo que ella solía hacer cuando metía la pata.

-No hay problema. Los errores suelen suceder-le dije a la castaña con una cara de que no me importaba el malentendido, para luego a ir a una de las mesa del restaurant.

-Admito que yo también me confundí, pero creo que deberías fijarte mejor en las personas, May-le dijo Percy.

-Cierto. Cualquier otro hubiera tomado eso como un insulto-menciono Sasuke.

-¡Oh vamos! Tienen que admitir que se parecen-reclamo la castaña.

-Tal vez a su madre, pero a él ni en broma-dijo Naruto.

Temo decir que el Uzumaki estaba en lo correcto. Para evitar malos ratos, pase a mi forma "Kuroichi" que es básicamente una versión más joven de mi madre, solo que con ojos negros. Ese detalle no era muy aparente, pues andaba con unos lentes oscuros para evitar mostrar mi doujutsu activo y mi ojo cegado.

¿Por qué tome esa apariencia de entre todas las que podía elegir? Esa era la que podía que tomar sin tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo y porque así no tenía que crear un Genjutsu para hacer creíble mi repentino cambio de apariencia. En el mundo shinobi podía usar mis poderes a discreción, pero aquí debía ser más reservado. Un policía tendría toda la autoridad para detenerme si me encuentra haciendo ilusiones en un área publica.

-¿Cuál es su pedido, señorita?-me pregunto el mesero que me extiendo el menú del restaurante.

 _-No tener que andar de incognito en cada lugar al que voy_ -pensé. –Hace un buen rato desde que no pruebo una buena pizza, así que pediré algo variado. Quiero cuatro de tamaño mediano. Una de cuatro quesos, una de peperoni, una de pollo y una de mariscos. Esta última con extra de piña.

Admito que esta última es una transgresión a las pizzas, pero se me hizo hábito pedirlas ya que era una forma de fastidiar a Percy. Una pizza de pescado con piña era la forma perfecta para describir a su padre.

-Necesitara pagar su orden por adelantado-dijo el mesero una vez anotada la orden.

-Por supuesto-dije dando los dólares solicitados, con una generosa propina incluida.

-Gracias. En un momento estará lista su orden-dijo el hombre retirándose.

 _-Es curioso. Se siente inusualmente bien pagar con dinero correctamente conseguido_ -pensé.

 **-** _ **Eso se lo robaste a tu contraparte**_ **-** comento Kurama.

 _-Técnicamente era mi dinero._

 _ **-Sí. Como no.**_

Contaba con que podría esperar en paz por mi comida, pero entonces fui rodeado por cuatro personas muy conocidas para mí.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunte ocultando la vergüenza de saber que había metido la pata en mi estadía en subterfugio.

-¿Ven lo que les dije? Tenía toda la razón sobre mi teoría-dijo Annabeth.

-Ok, tu ganas. Luego te pagare-dijo Sasuke.

-No puedes culparlo por tener dudas. A todos nos costó digerir la noticia-dijo Percy.

-Creo que tienen a la persona equivocada-dije en un intento de hacerme el desentendido.

-No tiene caso que trates de ocultarte, Shinji. Sabemos que eres tú-dijo May.

-Entiendes lo ridículo de esa declaración, jovencita.

-Lo mismo se puede decir sobre las posibilidades de conseguir a una chica morena de cabello morado que se parece mucho a cierto Shihoin-dijo Annabeth.

-Touche-dije con cara de derrota. -Ok, no tiene caso ocultarlo. Sí, soy Shinji. Felicitaciones por descubrirlo-dije ondeando una pequeña bandera blanca que hice aparecer. – ¿Que desean conmigo?

-Vinimos a hablar.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que estaban por la pizza. Ya estoy sintiendo el aroma de la cocina y ya se me está haciendo agua la boca.

-Si vinimos a eso, pero la situación da para que nos ahorremos el viaje a Wenchester.

-También vinimos a restregarte de nuestro papel en el PL, pero eso no es importante-agrego Sasuke.

-Sasuke-le reprendió May.

-Tranquila. No puedo cuestionarles por ser prácticos. Entonces, ¿de qué quieren hablar?

-Sobre tus cambios-dijo la castaña.

-Les aseguro que esto es solo un disfraz. No se hagan ideas raras-señale con firmeza.

-No es eso-respondió ella algo avergonzada. – Es sobre tu actitud.

-¿Y eso es importante por…..?

-Porque a pesar de que comportaste como un imbécil, seguimos apreciándote y no queremos que te vuelvas alguien despreciable.

-Urgh. Van a hacer que me llore si lo ponen de esa manera- dejo en claro que a pesar de que use un tono sarcástico, internamente no lo fui tanto. –No creo que valga su esfuerzo, muchachos. Ya hay quienes opinan que ya estoy podrido.

- _ **Totalmente**_ _**de acuerdo**_ -dijeron todos los Bijuus.

-¡ _Era un buen momento para quedarse callados!-_ les reclame.

-Ciertamente eso es algo que muchos pensarían si conocieran tus raíces, pero por eso es que vinimos. Necesitamos dejarte en claro que no debes actuar como idiota solo porque tu padre es uno-dijo Naruto.

-¿Eh?- dije con cierto impacto. M****** sea. ¡Ellos ya lo saben!

-Lo que trata de decir Naruto es que tenemos una fuerte corazonada sobre quien es tu padre-dijo Sasuke.

-Oh. Oigan no creo que sea necesario hablar del tema-dije nervioso.

-Sí lo es. Incluso tu madre estuvo de acuerdo-dijo May. –Ella nos dio una mano para venir aquí.

-Si es el caso, es un hecho que no tengo escape. Veamos que tan cerca están.

-Realmente no fue difícil unir los hilos-dijo Annabeth. –Para empezar vislumbramos que tipo de persona se podría interesar en tu madre biológica. Es un hecho que ella es una pareja potencial para muchos dioses. Es detalle es que como japonesa, ella tiene creencias le hacían poco ideal para los dioses griegos que mantienen su atención en la civilización occidental.

-Aja.

-Yoruichi al principio se mostro reacia a hablar, pero Amy logro convencerla de hablar.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Hace rato que me pregunto por ella.

-Amy no tenía tiempo para venir aquí. Sus clases de medicina son más estrictas que las nuestras-dijo Sasuke.

-De cualquier forma ella contribuyo en nuestra investigación-retomo Annabeth. –Descubrimos que tu padre es del norte de Europa, lo que ubico nuestra búsqueda con los grupos divinos que operan allí. Dado que Yoruichi se topo con tu padre en unas ruinas vikingas, redujimos la búsqueda a los dioses nórdicos.

-Dado el rango de habilidades que has mostrado fue muy difícil imaginar cual era el dios indicado, pero entonces a Annabeth se le ocurrió una teoría que todos pensamos que era absurda-dijo Percy.

-Absurda no es la palabra. Lo que pasa es que es algo poco común. Sin embargo, al conocer a las amistades de mi primo Magnus, me di de cuenta que no estaba fuera de lugar. El es hijo de Frey y tiene como amigo, digo amiga, a alguien que se llama Alex Fierro. Ella es hija del dios del engaño.

-Loki.

-¡No pronuncies su nombre así como así!-reclamo la rubia. ¡Sabes que los nombres de los dioses tienen peso!

-No te preocupes. He desencajado este local del resto de la dimensión.

-….. ¿Qué?-dijeron todos con cara de confusión.

-Usualmente usaba sellos de silencio, pero esas técnicas ya no me van. Estoy usando mi **Kamui** para envolver el lugar con el Chakra propio de la técnica. Esto lo aísla parcialmente en mi dimensión personal y evita que las señales de todo tipo salgan. Para todo ser omnisciente, este restaurante ha dejado de existir.

-….. ¿¡Qué!?-volvieron a decir esta vez mas desconcertados.

-Solo sigan.

-De acuerdo, pero luego me vas a tener que explicar sobre ese truco-dijo la Chase. –Como iba diciendo, Alex fue concebida por la forma femenina de ese dios, por lo que no hay nada que impida que pensemos que el uso esa forma para seducir a tu madre.

-Por favor díganme que no han hablado del tema con Shaolin.

-Yo creo que ella ya sabía al respecto, lo que me parece lógico dado que nos has dicho que ella jamás ha dudado de su esposa.

-Ciertamente.

-¿Entonces estamos en lo correcto?-pregunto Naruto.

-Ding-ding. Sus hipótesis están completamente en lo cierto. Te felicito, Annabeth. Por algo eres la lista del grupo.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia con orgullo.

-Sin embargo, debo aclarar que no he cambiado debido al descubrimiento de mis orígenes-dije todo serio. -He cambiado porque he crecido, tal como lo hace todo el que he conocido. Si ha sido para bien o para mal, solo mis enemigos lo podrán a juzgar. Ya mi espada muchas veces se ha machado y nada lo podrá cambiar.

-…

-…

-Ok. Las últimas veces no nos querías ni ver y ahora tienes una conversación educada que incluso incluye una muy extraña poesía-dijo Percy irrumpiendo en el silencio de los demás.

-Admito que tengo algunos problemas de atención. A veces mi personalidad es tan inestable como un vial de nitroglicerina.

-La personalidad de muchos semidioses se rigen por sus padres, pero creo que tú exageras-dijo Annabeth.

-¿Creen que tiene problemas con su THDA? Tengo como un millón de voltios recorriendo mi cuerpo en todo momento. Eso hace que me aburra de las cosas con una velocidad que alucinas. Además viví mi propia versión de Ilíada y hay quienes dicen que eso me dejo con algunos cables cruzados.

-¿La Ilíada? Pero si eso es algo griego-cuestiono Sasuke.

-Discúlpame por no conocer literatura nórdica con la que comparar mi vivencia. Si soy más específico fue algo como un viaje al país de las maravillas con toques Tolkien y Lovecraft-dije recordando mí tiempo en "prisión". –Oh cierto, con ninja. Tengo que hacer énfasis en que hubo muchos ninja. ¿Saben?, resulta que ser un ninja resulta mucho más notorio y ruidoso de lo que creía.

-Eh, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente, Shinji?-pregunto May.

-Nada que hiciera daño permanente-dije con un tic en el ojo.

-A mi me parece que sí-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero eso no evitara que hagas lo que retes, ¿verdad?-le dijo Naruto.

-No.

-¿Y eso es?

-Quisiera una revancha de nuestra última pelea.

-No.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sería totalmente injusta y desbalanceada pelea.

-Entonces vas ponerte arrogante.

-No me creo invencible, pero hay un grupo selecto de personas con las quisiera enfrentarme y desgraciadamente no estás en el-le explique. – _De hecho si lo estás, pero no justamente contigo._

-Te aseguro que estoy en posición de vencerte. Tú y tu doujutsu no son nada frente a lo que he desarrollado.

-Puede que esté recibiendo mejores clases que las nuestras, pero eso no quiere decir que hemos descuidado nuestros entrenamientos. La academia Sword no es el único lugar donde se puede aprender-dijo Percy.

-Eso no lo dudo. Pero igual me niego a pelear.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Instinto de auto conservación. Estoy lejos de ser inmortal y no quiero caer a manos Poseidón, Atenea o Kushina.

-¿Mi madre? ¿En serio la consideras un riesgo?-dijo Naruto confundido.

-Como no hacerlo-le dije sudando frio. – _Estoy bastante seguro de que la madre Naruthor sigue guardándome resentimiento_ s-pensé.

-Realmente no te entiendo.

-Tú no sabes cuál es la furia de una autentica Uzumaki, Naruto. El infierno se queda frio frente a ella.

-Me doy por vencida. Creo que es mejor que Yoruichi lidie contigo-dijo Annabeth.

-Ciertamente. De todas formas tenemos que ir Wenchester- añadió Percy. –Nos pidieron que asistiéramos como contendientes para los estudiantes de allí y no podemos faltar.

-De hecho eso me hace preguntarme cómo es que estas aquí. Tengo entendido que los estudiantes no pueden abandonar la academia.

-De hecho si podemos…. De vez en cuando… Específicamente cuando paseos grupales…..

-¿Entonces donde están los demás?-inquirió Annabeth.

-Sencillo ellos están… ¡Oh dioses! ¿¡Esa es Aracnhe!-dije señalando la afueras del restaurant, provocando que ella se alterara y que todos pusieran su atención en otro lado.

Annabeth no era una niña asustadiza, pero igual se altero ante la mención de la némesis de los hijos e hijas de Atenea. Lo demás lo hicieron por mero instinto y eso me dio la oportunidad de abandonar el lugar con mi **Kamui**.

-¡Ese fue un truco sucio!-reclamo Percy buscándome.

-¡Ha desaparecido!-dijo May.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Naruto.

-Disculpen-dijo el mesero llegando con mi orden. -¿Saben a dónde se fue la chica que estaba en la mesa?-pregunto.

Momentos después un vórtice succiono las pizzas de la bandeja del empleado para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Sip. Por eso el restaurant tiene política de pagar primero antes de servir-dijo el mesero suspirando.

 **[Shinji POV]**

"He metido la pata. Te veo en cinco minutos"

Ese era el mensaje que ponía un papelito que apareció frente a mí, cuando me dirigía a la sala de estar de los estudiantes. No tenia que pensarlo mucho para saber quién era el autor.

Lástima por el que le haría esperar, pues primero tenía que hablar con mi madre.

Era algo extraño. Tener que aceptar que en realidad ella no era mi progenitora y tener que seguir aparentando que lo era, pero lo mejor era continuar con el asunto. Por más que me incomodara, no podía echar abajo la oportunidad que estaba disfrutando. Si tenía suerte podía convencer a Ai y Rainbow de que me acompañaran al que era mi verdadero hogar.

-Allí estas, Shinji-dijo Yoruichi deteniéndome en un pasillo. -¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Todo bien con tu estomago?

-…Si- le respondí aun fastidiado por la pésima excusa que invento Night. –Debo haber comido algo que no debí en el desierto.

-Tendrás que revisar de nuevo los manuales de supervivencia. Un dolor de estomago no es cosa de juego cuando se está en espacio enemigo.

-Tendré más cuidado-dije con un suspiro. -Satsuki me dijo que querías verme.

-Es correcto. Quería advertirte sobre una visita que recibirás.

-Sí. Ya escuche que vendrían algunos visitantes a la academia.

-SI, pero aparte de ellos, pedí a otro grupo que viniera a hablar contigo-dijo ella con un tono serio. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-¿Cuál es el asunto?

-Bien…ellos son los que querían hablar del tema, pero es irresponsable de mi parte que yo no sea quien toque un tema importante sobre ti.

-Déjame adivinar. Es sobre mi padre.

-Sí. Es sobre eso.

-Tranquila, mama. Ya me has hablado suficiente sobre ese tema.

-No. No lo he hecho. Te he ocultado muchas cosas y presumo que es por ello que te tomas la libertad de hacerlo conmigo y las demás.

-Yo…..

-Se que no me has dicho todo lo que te ocurrió en tu viaje.

-¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más privado?

-Es irrelevante. Aquí en América los dioses tienen una mayor percepción de los humanos, ellos ya saben que estuviste en un mundo diferente.

-Ok-dije de mala gana. - _Como si ya no sintiera que ya tengo suficiente problemas de privacidad_ -pensé. –Admito que he ocultado cosas, pero son asuntos que prefiero mantener en secreto. De verdad no quiero hablar de ellos.

-Puedo imaginarme algunos. Sé que ya has matado. La forma desmedida en como usas tus poderes es una evidencia de ello.

-En mi defensa eran todos malos y técnicamente no estaban vivos. Eran clones.

-No discutiré contigo los derechos de los clones. Solo quiero que sepas que hay muchas posibilidades de que seas hijo de una deidad.

-De uno menor seguramente.

-Recuerda que no debes desprestigiar a los dioses. Aun cuando no estés en su territorio, no significa que no pueden encontrar una forma de dañarte si así lo desean.

-Sí. Si.

-Primero que nada debo decirte que omití algunos detalles sobre tu nacimiento. La verdad es que como tal nunca has tenido un padre en todo el sentido de palabra. Sucede que yo….dijo ella con un gran sonrojo.

-Para. Supongo que mi "padre el arqueólogo" jamás existió y que él decidió que era más loable acercarte a ti en forma femenina para hacer cositas-dije sin dar la cara.

-Bueno…..Si.

-Ya me preguntaba cómo era habías tenido ese cambio en tus gustos. Ahora sé que siempre se mantuvieron.

-Allí tienes una prueba de que siempre debes cuidarte. No importa con quien andes.

-Entonces dime con quién descuidaste, madre.

-Nunca me preocupe de ello, pero tus amigos pensaron que tu padre tuvo que ver con tu repentino cambio de comportamiento. Yo lo vi poco probable, pero luego de escuchar su teoría, temí lo peor.

-¿Mis amigos?

-Sasuke y los demás. Ellos parecen no haber perdido la esperanza contigo.

Un murmuro de incomodidad fue lo único que pudo escucharse de mí.

-Ellos eran los indicados para hacerlo. Saber que tu hermana Némesis es especial, pero eso no significa que Shaolin y yo nos avocáramos a aprender todo sobre el panteón Griego-dijo ella tomando una pausa. –Lo gracioso es que de todas formas eso hubiera sido inútil. Tu padre está relacionado con el Panteón Nórdico.

-Un área más que desconocida para mí-lo digo en serio. Aun sin la información de Night, no sé nada de los dioses vikingos. Debo admitir que no me parecen tan impresionantes.

-Según Annabeth, tu padre es el dios de las mentiras.

-Mmmm. Tomando en cuenta que Némesis es hija de la diosa de la venganza, debo decir que nuestra familia no tiene muy buena juntas.

-No suenas muy asombrado.

-Lo estoy. Pero algunas cosas me han vuelto demasiado perspicaz como para asombrarme por esa información.

-De hecho me interesaría saber si has tenido contacto con ese hombre.

-Negativo. A parte de los profesores de la academia, solo he tenido contacto con Hércules. Tal vez me hubiera tenido oportunidad de acércame a Thor, pero no estaba disponible.

-Confiare que sea así. Debo mencionarte que Loki está actualmente encerrado por crímenes en contra de los dioses y es una gran ofensa ayudarlo de cualquier forma.

-No te preocupes. No tengo intenciones de estar bajo las órdenes de ningún dios.

-Yo no diría eso tan alto, pero confió en que no meterás en ningún asunto que podamos lamentar.

- _Lo siento. Muy tarde_ -pensé.

-Dicho esto no creo que deba decirte nada más. Quiero que hables con tus amigos.

-Pero….

-Sin peros. Ellos tienen asuntos que atender aquí en América, pero no quiero pasen un mal rato. Si logras convivir con la hija de Rangyo, podrás tener una cordial charla con ellos.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-Ahora ve con tus compañeros. Seguro que querrán hablarte sobre el PL.

-De hecho debo volver a mi habitación. Se me ha quedado algo allí.

-De acuerdo. No te tardes. Ten por seguro que querrás tener esa información.

Luego de la muy interesante, pero ya no muy informativa, conversación me devolví a mi habitación para ver a Night. Solo esperaba que no quisiera otra larga charla. Realmente no estaba para otra.

Al llegar lo vi leyendo un libro Icha Icha y comiendo pizza. Una combinación por demás extraña.

-Te tardaste-dijo él al verme.

-No todos nos podemos transportar a donde queremos. ¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a advertirte. Recibirás las visitas de tres espíritus.

-Aun falta mucho para que ese chiste tenga validez. Se serio.

-Puede que vengan unas personas a hablarte de un tema importante.

-Eso es agua pasada. Ya Yoruichi me hablo sobre la identidad de mi padre y me advirtió que tus amigos vendrán.

-Eso ahorra algunas explicaciones, pero temo decirte que hay un ligero problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Acabo de verme con ellos.

-¿¡Que!?

-Fui por pizza a New York y termine en el mismo restaurante que ellos.

-¿¡Y porque no los esquivaste!?

-Me disfrace. Pensé que eso me haría pasar desapercibido, pero resulta que eso confirmo aun mas que era yo.

-Es en serio. ¿Qué clase de ninja eres?

-Para ser franco solo alcance el rango genin y eso fue meramente situacional.

-¿Y ahora como quieres que explique estuve en donde lugares al mismo tiempo?

-Fácil. Di que usaste un **Kagebushin**.

-Como que estamos bastante lejos de Manhattan como para que esa técnica funcione.

-No si usas la versión que yo conozco.

-Aprendo rápido, pero mínimo necesitaría un par de horas para aprender una técnica nueva.

-Cierto que tú no tienes el Sharingan. Mmmmm. Eso es malo. La única otra cosa que se me ocurre es que te reemplazara, pero dudo que eso funcione.

-Pues es momento que pongas en uso tus capacidades como hijo del dios del engaño.


	14. Cap 14 Intercambio (Parte 1)

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Intercambio (Parte 1)**

 **["Shinji" POV]** [Al día siguiente]

-Wow. Este lugar sí que es grande-dije viendo la dimensión a la que tenía acceso Night gracias a su técnica **Kamui**.

No puedo describir que tan enorme es el sitio donde me encuentro. A cualquier dirección a la que se viera, el horizonte parecía infinito. Incontables pilares de piedra blanca llenaban la zona, en donde estaban separados por un precipicio que daba a un oscuro vacio que parecía interminable.

Yo no podría vivir en un lugar así, pero al parecer Night no tenía ningún problema con ello. Actualmente me encontraba en la plataforma que hacía las veces de seudo-casa. Lo digo porque no sé si se puede considerar un sitio como una casa cuando esta no tiene paredes ni techo. No creo que el lugar califique siquiera como una vivienda al aire libre.

La impróvida guarida contaba con el acostumbrado ambiente japonés con un alfombrado de tatami incluido. Los muebles eran numerosos e iban desde una cama tamaño King, varios libreros y muebles, hasta una cocina muy bien equipada. Todo demasiado moderno y nuevo como para pertenecer a la dimensión en donde decía esta Night. No le preguntare como consiguió todo eso.

En otras plataformas se podían observar huertas y arboledas con todo tipo de vegetales y frutas. Era algo curioso, ya que no es común ver una guarida que fuera auto sustentable.

Querría decir que es porque Night era gentil con el planeta, pero el laboratorio de químicos que tenía en uno de los pilares me indico que era todo menos eso. Nunca había visto tantos frascos con calaveras y avisos de material volátil.

Había una sección dedicada a armas de todo tipo. Espadas, hachas, katana, lanzas, flechas, barriles de kunai y shuriken. Era un hecho que Night no se quedaría sin municiones en una batalla. El único detalle cuestionable era que la mayoría de esos instrumentos de muerte se veía de segunda mano. Más que por el filo, parecía que pensaba matar a sus oponentes con una infección o con tétanos.

Solo unas pocas estaban ubicadas en pedestales, dándoles algo de importancia. Estas eran un par katana viejas y oxidadas. Un par de espadas-kunai, en donde una de ellas estaba rota. Y finalmente un pedestal vacio que ponía Kusanagi, lo que me dejo bastante curioso debido a la historia de esa espada. Aunque tomando en cuenta el estado de su aparador, era fácil pensar que estaba perdida.

En fin. Aquella era guarida de locos. Era ciertamente era práctica, pero al mismo tiempo era muy desconcertante.

Me encontraba allí debido a que era el mejor lugar para esperar mientras que Night lidiaba con su metida de pata. Tal como había dicho mi madre, los amigos de mi contraparte venían a la academia. Lo que olvido mencionar era que ellos no vendrían solos. Otras academias visitarían las instalaciones del Ultimate Knight Program con el fin de que sus miembros hicieran un pequeño ejercicio entre ellos.

Realmente no estaba interesado en lidiar con ninguna de las dos cosas. Quería tener un pequeño descanso de las clases y el viaje a esta dimensión me lo proporcionaría.

Night no tenía por qué quejarse. Tenía una oportunidad para lidiar con sus conocidos y el no tendría problemas para enfrentar a quienes fueran los vinieran a la academia.

 **["Night Thunder" POV]**

 _-Oh dioses._ _Esto en verdad duele_ -me dije mientras apretaba mi cabeza. – _¿Por qué Hagoromo tuvo que crear una técnica tan complicada?_

La razón de mi dolor era ridícula. Como deje que Shinji 2 se hospedara en la dimensión Kamui mientras iba a su estúpida clase compartida, conseguí una fuerte conexión a su cabeza y algunos de sus recuerdos. He de suponer que es debido al Rinnegan y al **Jutsu Seis Caminos del Dolor.**

Podría mandar a mi contraparte a cualquier otra parte para sacarme esta molestia, pero al parecer el mantenerlo allí me permitía usar sus poderes, pues puedo sentir como recupere el uso del **Camino Deva** y como mi poder mágico subió de golpe.

No voy a decir que es un mal descubrimiento, pero igual no puedo describir lo molesto que resulta. Al menos la conexión me dio la suficiente fuerza para restaurar mi ojo inactivo. En verdad que tengo que admirar a Kakashi por siempre seguir con su máscara e igual ser una gran shinobi. Estar tuerto no es nada agradable. Aun con el Sharingan activo, mi puntería se vuelve un asco cuando ando en ese estado y pierdo mi sentido de la profundidad.

-¿Sucede algo, Shinji?-escuche tras de mí.

-No es nada importante. Solo es una pequeña migraña…..Ai.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Ayer también tenías malestar-dijo la chica de ojos rojos.

-Sí. Tal vez solo es que estoy algo cansado.

-Pues espero que encuentres algo de fuerza. Satsuki-sama se molestara si alguien pierde frente a los estudiantes que nos visitaran-dijo la chica vestida con el sailor fuku negro para luego adelantarse.

Tras perder de vista a Ai no pude evitar darme una cachetada al rostro. Tenía que controlar mis emociones. No podía verla con los mismos con los que le veía en el pasado. En sentido figurado, porque literalmente si le estaba viendo con otros ojos.

Si había decido ceder mi vida a Shinji 2 era justamente por situaciones como estas. Aun luego de más de una década no podía quitarme a Ai de mi cabeza. Ella y May fueron mis primeros enamoramientos y dado que nunca finiquite algo con ellas, no puedo simplemente dejar su recuerdo a un lado.

Sin embargo, la parte racional de mi conciencia, esa que no suelo escuchar muy a menudo, me gritaba que no podía intentar nada con ellas. Las razones era muchas, pero solo atendía a hecho de que ella dos eran mucho menores que yo.

Es cierto que ya he hecho muchas cosas cuestionables, pero me reservo el derecho de no ser un asaltacunas. Tal vez no deba preocuparme tanto por ello debido a que viviré un buen tiempo y eventualmente perderá relevancia, pero igual prefiero no caer tan bajo.

Además, ya Shinji 2 ha hecho avances en su relación con Ai y no soy tan cretino como para arruinarlos. Debo vigilar mi comportamiento con las demás chicas y evitar conductos condenables por la seudo novia de Shinji 2.

Avance al recibidor del edificio y allí encontré a alguno de sus habitantes enfilados. Todos eran mis ex compañeros de clase, aunque no podía decir mucho, pues la interacción que mantuvimos fue mínima y mis recuerdos sobre ellos eran dispersos. Aun no proceso todo lo que sabe Shinji 2.

No pude evitar sentirme incomodo por la presencia de algunos como Satsuki y Menma. Específicamente por este último, debido a que no dude ni un instante al momento de atacar a su contraparte cuando quería liberar a aquel Kurama.

Evitando hacer algo que evidenciara que no era Shinji 2, me pare junto a ellos a la espera de los invitados. Mi apariencia actualmente era la misma de él, es decir, con el cabello largo peinado en una cola de caballo y una complexión respetable.

Me apena admitir que mi verdadera forma no está muy bien trabajada. No soy tan constante con el ejercicio como para estar la mitad de fornido que Naruthor o Sakura. Por extraño que parezca, la pelirrosa hija de Balder tiene músculos muy bien formados. Me reservo como obtuve dicha información.

Mantuve mi expresión neutral mientras vi como varios grupos de estudiantes arribaron al recibidor con la misma disciplina, pero internamente estaba bastante constipado. No solo por las caras conocidas, sino por las sensaciones que me causaron muchos de los que entraron al edificio. No soy un ninja sensor en toda regla, pero se cuando alguien es peligroso con solo una mirada.

Eso podía decir de la chica que acompañaba a Naruto y Sasuke. Piel completamente blanca, sin exagerar, la chica de parecía tener gruesa de maquillaje blanco sobre el rostro, pues era extremadamente pálida. Sería un insulto compararle con Ai a pesar de que ella también tuviera ojos rojos y cabello negro.

Su peinado era corto como el de mi madre Shaolin, solo que si esas "colas" que ella porta. La esa chica consistía vestimenta consistía en una blusa de tirantes color gris, una falda negra y botas altas del mismo color, todo de estilo gótico, lo cual coincidía mucho con los colmillos que portaba.

Me juego el nombre a que esa chica tiene que ver con Orochimaru de alguna forma. No solo por el mal augurio que me da, sino porque siento mis marcas de maldición resonar.

Pequeño flash informativo. Sigo teniendo esas mierdas en mis brazos. Puedo usar todos los disfraces que quiera, pero igual esas marcas que me genero el **Sello de Maldición** de Orochimaru mantienen su posición. El Chakra Senjutsu que me confieren es tan fuerte que ellas siempre terminan surgiendo eventualmente, lo que implica que mi disfraz se caerá luego de un rato. Espero que todo este asunto acabe antes de eso.

En fin. Como la aparente cría de Orochimaru vino con el dúo dinamita, debo pensar que ella pertenece a Sword. El que todos ellos portaran ropas de callecontrastaba fuertemente con los demás estudiantes,que portaban uniformes de sus academias.

Poco podía decir de Percy, Annabeth y la chica con aires de Cherokee, quienes usaban sus camisas naranja del Campamento Mestizo con pantalones de mezclilla. Sin embargo, si había mucho que señalar de las chicas con uniformes refinados.

Todas con blusas blancas, chalecos azul oscuro y falda vinotinto. La primera en señalar era Haku. Sentimientos de confusión me atacan. No estoy seguro si ese es el Haku que conocí transvistiendose, o es una especie de hermana gemela. Lo cierto es que tenia la misma piel blanca color nieve, cabello negro y mirada muy fría.

La segunda persona se veía igual de problemática. Era una chica de cabellos blanco en largas trenzas y ojos azul invierno. El aire ionizado que le rodeaba y el cinturón con martillo sobre su fornido cuerpo me gritaron que esa chica estaba muy emparentada con Naruthor.

La chica que les acompañaba era más sencilla en apariencia. Piel porcelana y cabello negro de peinado de tazón. Sus lentes le daban un aire refinado, que iba en concordancia con todo el poder que despedía. Definitivamente no era humana.

La última persona en aparecer fue May junto a mi madre. Supuse que ella solo estaba como invitada porque solo veía a tres estudiantes por academia. Sin embargo, dado que en el UKP éramos 10, tenía que pensar que ella sería una especie de comodín para emparejar las cosas. Realmente no se para que.

Rebusco en mi memoria, o más bien en las Shinji 2, todas actividades que él hizo en lo que va de programa. El lugar era terrible severo. Todo el entrenamiento que hice Spyra en 2 año, ellos lo hicieron en 2 meses.

De hecho debería admitir que soy un holgazán, pero al menos podía decir que tenía más experiencia enfrentándome a cosas reales. Tal vez demasiada. Sería demasiado injusto si me enfrentara a alguno de ellos.

No niego que me gustaría enfrentarme como Satsuki para probar mi Kenjutsu, pero temo que no es posible. Me vería obligado a usar ese estilo Sith que ha tomado mi contraparte.

-Shinji Shihoin-escuche de repente.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note cuando el acto de bienvenida termino y todos se dispersaron por el salón. La chica de lentes de uniforme refinado se había acercado a mí junto a sus otras compañeras, cosa que me extraño por completo.

-Me alegro poder conocerte, Shihoin-dijo la pelinegra. –Hace un tiempo que te he tenido el ojo encima.

-Eso es ciertamente desconcertante. A que debo el honor, señorita…

-Sitri. Mi nombre es Sona Sitri-dijo ella arreglándose los lentes.

-¿Sona Sitri?- jamás había escuchado ese nombre, pero me parecía algo importante.

 **=Sona Sitri. Demonio de pura sangre y actual heredera de la cabeza del Clan Sitri-** empezó a explicar Crystal, desde el reloj en donde se encontraba. **-Estudia en la academia Lance, la cual está ubicada actualmente en Tokio. Allí ocupa el cargo de presidenta estudiantil y posee uno de los mejores promedios en las ultimas 5 generaciones—** dijo mientras la Sitri asentía con cierto orgullo. – **Mide 166cm. Sus medidas corporales son BZZZZZZBZZZZZZZ ¡ERROR SOBRECARGA! BZZZBZBZZZZ**

Las acompañantes de Sitri me vieron muy seriamente mientras electrocutaba a mi muy habladora IA.

-Lo siento. Esta cosa todavía tienes errores de programación.

-¿Acaso tu programaste ese artefacto tuyo? Parece una IA-dijo la Sitri.

-No. Fue un regalo de un conocido.

-Tomando en cuenta las conexiones que tiene tu familia con Kisuke Urahara, no me extraña en lo absoluto que tengas algo así.

-Parece que he estado siendo vigilado. ¿A que debo ese "honor"?

-No creerás que alguien de tu condición puede pasar desapercibido-comento Sitri.

 **-** ¿Disculpa?

-Varios videos de sus exámenes llegaron a mis manos-dijo ella sin perder su mirada calculadora.

 **[General POV]**

-Esto….Satsuki-sama-dijo por lo bajo Ai a la Kiryuin para llamar su atención. Ambas chicas se encontraban tras una de las columnas del vestíbulo, la cual les ocultaba de Shinji y las chicas de la academia Lance.

-Este no es buen momento para hablar, Ai-le contesto la chica de seikufu blanco. –Quisiera saber que trama Sitri con Shihoin.

-Sobre eso quería gustaría saber su opinión sobre algo con Shinji.

-¿Acaso te incomoda la presencia de sus antiguos amigos? ¿O es que también te extraña su conversación con Sitri? No creo que debas preocuparte por ese asunto.

-No es eso-dijo la chica ocultando un sonrojo. -Al menos no con exactitud. Es que de repente me da la impresión de que él está muy nervioso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sé que suena ridículo, pero siento que su presencia es similar a la que tenía antes de su…..cambio de personalidad.

-A veces una persona puede experimentar regresiones. Tomando en cuenta lo inestable que es en ocasiones, no debería ser una sorpresa.

-Tal vez, pero el detalle es que no debería sentirlo. Al menos no involuntariamente. Ya sabe que su presencia no es muy fuerte. La única forma en que podría aumentarla de esa forma, es que fuera aprendiera a usar **Haki** o fuera otra persona.

-Nuestro último entrenamiento fue para forzar nuestras resistencias al máximo. Tal vez lo haya despertado y Shihoin aun no esté al tanto de ello.

-Supongo que es una posibilidad.

-Ahora escucha-dijo la Kiryuin poniendo su atención en los "jóvenes" que hablaban.

-Es curioso que alguien haya logrado interpretar toda la historia que hay detrás del Rikudo Sennin y adquiriera ese poder para sí mismo-comento la heredera Sitri.

-Yo no…-dijo Shinji mostrándose nervioso.

-No hay forma en que niegues que lo tienes. Las habilidades gravitacionales son muy raras cuando se usa Ninjutsu y las barras negras de Chakra son imposibles de reproducir por otros medios ajenos al Camino Externo. Que tengas ambas es demasiada casualidad.

-Tienes un buen punto allí. ¿De dónde sacas toda esa información? El Ninjutsu y sus derivados deberían estar fuera de tu área de interés.

-Tienes razón. En principio me interese en ti por tu potencial mágico, pero mientras lo hacía, la Guardiana Kokuo me abordo y me hablo sobre el tema. Quería averiguara que método usaste para conseguir el Doujutsu.

-¿Método? ¿Acaso hay múltiples?

-Como tal solo uno. El Rinnegan solo puede conseguirse si se sigue la leyenda del Rikudo Sennin-dijo la chica mostrando cierta incomodidad.- La única otra forma para que lo obtuvieras es que se lo robaras a un usuario que haya seguido ese método, pero dudo que hicieras eso-dijo ahora con tono intrigante.

-Primero. Soy un firme escéptico de los trasplantes oculares. Segundo. ¿Puedes orientarme cuál es ese supuesto método para conseguir el Rinnegan? Presiento que me estoy perdiendo de algo muy importante.

-Preferiría mantener esa información en privado-dijo la pelinegra acomodándose los lentes con cierta vergüenza. –La Guardiana Kokuo me pidió que fuera discreta.

-Pero tendrías que orientarme para que sepa de qué estás hablando.

-Eso es innecesario. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como conseguiste esos ojos?

-Yo…

Todos los recuerdos de Smough el Ejecutor aplastándole con su martillo y Ornstein el Mata Dragones haciéndole un colador con su lanza hicieron que el pelimorado quedara un tic en el ojo que provoco que cayera en el suelo.

Inevitablemente la atención de todos los presentes en el recibidor quedo clavada en Shinji, pues este se puso en posición fetal y empezó a reírse maniáticamente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Pensaste que me tenías, estúpida bola de grasa. Pero NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Tú no contabas con que conseguiría ese ilógico y oportuno power up que te haría atravesar el templo del agua como una wrecking ball. ¡Jajajaja! Definitivamente eso compenso las llaves que no conseguí en ese estúpido templo del agua. ¡Jejeje!-dijo el pelimorado mientras veía los alrededores con sus ojos muy abiertos y el pelo alborotado.

-¿Eh?-dijo Sona completamente desconcertada ante aquella reacción. Sus compañeras estaban igual.

-¿Pero qué demonios le sucede a Shihoin?-dijo Satsuki, junto a una Ai con las manos sobre el rostro por una evidente vergüenza.

-Hermano, ese tipo sí que es raro-dijo Menma a Naruto.

-Y eso que no lo has visto hablando solo-comento el rubio.

-De hecho sí. Todo el mundo lo ha escuchado-dijo el otro Uzumaki lamentándose.

-Sabía que esto eventualmente pasaría. Shinji perdió un tornillo-menciono Annabeth.

-Siendo sinceros, me parece que él nunca los tuvo puestos-dijo Sasuke.

-Yoruichi, san. ¿Eso es normal?-pregunto May a la pelimorada. – ¿Acaso hablo con él?

-Lo lamento. No puede evitar tener una conversación con él, pero definitivamente el no reacciono de esa forma.

-Disculpen. Deberíamos pasar a un lugar más adecuado-dijo Charlotte nerviosamente a lo que todos asintieron.

 **["Shinji" POV]** [En la dimensión Kamui]

-Ya me quedaba claro que a ese tipo estaba algo chalado, ¿¡pero en serio esta tan mal!?-pregunte a los ocupantes de aquel lugar, quienes extrañamente ocupaban una plataforma equipada con un Home Theater bastante avanzado, en el cual podían ver el "exterior" de la dimensión.

 **-Dos semanas completas. Catorce días estuvimos dentro del dichoso templo del agua presenciando como Shinji era apaleado constantemente por dos personajes absurdamente fuertes** -dijo Gyuki con pesadez. – **Ornstein y Smoug eran oponentes dignos.**

-Pero esos dos ni siquiera son reales-cuestione.

- **Las heridas que recibió si lo fueron.**

 **-Para ser sinceros, nosotros también quedamos con algunos traumas. Ser espectadores de tal paliza no fue agradable** -dijo Chomei.

-¿Pero este sujeto no tenia los poderes para derrotarlos fácilmente?-pregunte.

 **-En ese momento no** -dijo Kurama. – **Sus reservas de Chakra estaban al mínimo y estaba desarmado, por lo que tuvo que depender de sus habilidades naturales para combatir. Creo que debes entender que un palo destartalado no le hace mucho a un bulldozer como lo era Smough.**

-Aun así. ¿En serio le tomo dos semanas para vencerlos? ¿Cómo duro tanto?

- **En realidad el estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo** -dijo Kurama con pena ajena. – **Fue una suerte que eso tipos no tuvieran la intención de devorarlo. No fue como aquellos zombis.**

 **-O como con esos gorilas con cuernos** -dijo Gyuki con grima. – **Esos sí que nos iban a comer.**

 **-Hey. Acordamos nunca hablar sobre los Rajang** -reclamo el zorro.

 **-Cierto. Ese es un tema que jamás debemos tocar.**

-De repente me da la impresión de que este cambio fue una mala idea-dije lamentándome. –Las chicas ahora me verán como un tío raro.

-¡ **Ya lo eres**!-dijeron la nueve bestias a la vez.

 **[General POV]** [Minutos después]

-¿Shinji, que demonios ha sido eso?-exigió Yoruichi al pelimorado que se encontraba en la cocina de los estudiantes del UKP tomando una masiva taza de café.

-Hay traumas que no se pueden borrar fácilmente, madre-dijo el moreno tomando un largo sorbo.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo la Shihoin con autoridad.

-Esto…¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mis compañeros de la academia Jean Grey? Bien, Quetin decidió jugarme una broma metiéndome en una pesadilla que involucro personajes de Dark Souls. Fue algo demasiado real para mi gusto.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te llevo a recordarlo? Hiciste una bonita escena allá afuera-cuestiono la Shihoin.

-No lo sé. Las preguntas de Sitri habrán pisado un botón que desconocía.

-Espero que no haya más incidentes de ese tipo. He sido siempre my flexible contigo, pero se cuando es momento para buscar ayuda profesional-dijo la Shihoin viéndose bastante seria.

-No es necesario exagerar.

-Espero que esto no tenga nada que ver ese escape tuyo.

-¿Qué escape?-dijo el pelimorado con cara de confusión.

-Un pajarito me dijo que fuiste visto en New York.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

-Ya constate que fue así, pero de todas formas no sé porque no puedo fiarme de los hechos-dijo la mujer viendo penetrantemente al joven. –Ya luego arreglaremos eso. Ahora debes concentrarte en los ejercicios de hoy.

-Como quieras.

-Ahora ve al resort de Evangeline. Allí es donde tendrán su prueba.

-De acuerdo. Solo espero que no sea algo muy descabellado.

[20 Minutos después]

-Entonces…tenemos que matar eso-dijo Shinji señalando un enorme dragón rocoso de 50 metros de largo, que se encontraba en medio de una sabana desolada.

-Es una locura, pero si. La primera pareja que lo derrote-dijo Rainbow, quien aparte de su usual vestimenta cargaba con un casco y una lanza.

-Es solo una niñería. A los nuestros nos enseñan a lidiar con criaturas como esta desde que somos pequeños-dijo Gunilla, la ahora identificada peliblanca.

-No es exactamente del tipo con el que lidio, pero igual nosotros lo venceremos primero-dijo Percy con su espada Riptide.

-Solo no te metas en mi camino y no te aplastare también-dijo la chica de Lance sosteniendo un par de martillos.

Al tiempo que Evangeline dio la señal de salida, Percy y su compañera se lanzaron sobre presa, blandiendo sus armas a la vez que el reptil les escupía fuego.

-Esos dos sí que no andan con miramientos-comento la chica alada. -¿Qué haremos nosotros?

-¿Nosotros? Lo siento. Yo me quedo aquí-dijo el pelimorado sentándose en el suelo cruzado de brazos. –Suficientes dragones por una vida-dijo seriamente, mientras su compañera le mira extrañada.

-Es cierto que hemos enfrentado un par más de lo que quisiéramos en lo que llevamos de academia, pero no creo que sea el momento de evitar un enfrentamiento. Satsuki se va a enfadar.

-Puede que este no sea especialmente grande, pero una vez que te encuentras con uno tipo Godzilla consideras a todos iguales aterradores.

-Eso no lo contaste, pero en fin. ¿Vas a pelear o no? Creo que ese par va a conseguirlo pronto-dijo la chica viendo como Percy apagaba una llamarada de dragón con un chorro de agua que generaba de la nada.

-Ya que….-dijo el moreno suspirando. –Dame tu lanza.

-Ok-dijo la chica extendiendo su arma.

Con el artefacto en sus manos, el pelimorado cargo el arma con una fuerte descarga eléctrica, tanto que la chica tuvo que alejarse un poco. Luego condenso todo el poder en la punta, dejando el palo completamente desprovisto de chispas.

-Toma. Sobrevuela sobre esa cosa y golpéale en la tercera o cuarta espina de su espalda, contando desde su cabeza. La que veas más prominente es la indicada-dijo Shinji devolviendo el arma.

-¿¡Estás loco!?-reclamo Rainbow. -¿¡Acaso no recuerdas lo mal que me llevo con la electricidad!?-dijo ella recogiendo sus alas.

-Tranquila. Esta cosa es completamente segura-dijo el Shihoin a la vez que un rayo se soltaba y carbonizaba una parte del pasto cercano a los miembros del UKP. –Ok. Esta arma no está hecha de metal Chakra, así que la carga no es muy estable.

-¡Entonces quítasela!

-De acuerdo-dijo el pelimorado absorbiendo la energía.

-Estas demasiado extraño hoy, Shinji. Más que de costumbre.

-No es nada.

-En ese caso piensa algo rápido. Satsuki se va molestar si no ganamos.

-No puede culparnos si no lo hacemos. Ese dragón tiene características que nos ponen en desventaja.

-¿Eh?

-Primero. Los dragones tienen escamas que los hacen bastante resistentes al daño elemental, especialmente el mágico. Ese de roca, debe ser casi inmune a mi magia ígnea y a la tuya de viento. Segundo. Nuestras armas no le harán mucha mella. Puede que si le atraviese con una cuchilla electrica, pero me quedare sin Chakra antes de hacerle un daño importante.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a rendir?

-Tengo una opción, pero no te va a gustar.

-¿Implica usarme como señuelo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca haría tal cosa-aclaro Shinji. –Mi idea implica un escenario un tanto desagradable. No apto para débiles de corazón.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Estas insinuando que tengo corazón de pollo o algo así!?-reclamo la pelo arcoíris.

-No. Es que vomite la primera vez que intente algo-dijo el moreno para concentrar magia en su mano derecha. –Ahora, ¿cómo iba esa cosa?…Oh sí. **Helaris Semper No Liaris. Espíritu del demonio carmesí, atiende y obedece mi contrato. Incinera a mis oponentes.** **Digitus Ignitis** -tras su encantamiento, Shinji convoco de su dedo índice un haz rojo que fue directo a la boca de dragón.

Rainbow Dash entonces entendió porque su compañero estaba reacio a usar aquella táctica. Como si fuera un tanque de combustible, el dragón detono en pedazos. Provocando que los peleadores cercanos a él recibieran una dosis de tripas de dragón.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-dijo la pelo arcoíris con la boca abierta.

-A pesar de que casi todos los dragones son a prueba de fuego, sus interiores siguen siendo un tanto vulnerables. Una perforación en su bolsa flamígera y hacen kaboom.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-De la misma forma por la que se que la espina de sus nucas es un lugar vulnerable-dijo el moreno poniendo mala cara. –Tuve un encuentro cercano con sus entrañas.

-Yo creo que no necesito más detalles.

 **["Night Thunder" POV]**

Después de un par de insultos por parte de Gunilla, las prácticas entre los dos grupos de estudiantes continuaron. Básicamente una repetición de los ejercicios que Shinji 2 hacía en clase, solo que con un carácter más competitivo.

En la mayor parte de las prácticas los del UKP se llevaron la victoria, pero al momento en que participaron Sona Sitri y Hebiko, la obvia hija de Orochimaru, ellas se llevaron la medalla de oro.

La heredera Sitri era un demonio de poder alto, tanto como para que le pusiera a un nivel Jounin sin muchos miramientos. Tal vez tuviera más poder, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que no debe tener mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla.

Hebiko por otro lado, eres una experta en Ninjutsu. Tenía conocimientos sobre jutsu que dejaron boquiabiertos a más de uno. No era especialmente impresionante para mí, pero no puede evitar la ocasión para copiar un par de técnicas para mí. Aun sin el Sharingan activo, puedo descifrar el funcionamiento de cualquier técnica si la observo detenidamente.

Mantuve a raya mi experiencia y solo use las habilidades que se suponía que tenía Shinji 2. Estaba más o menos en sintonía con sus recuerdos de combate, por lo que podía recordar la forma en que realizaba sus hechizos y de cuales disponía.

Sin embargo, la mayoría eran demasiado estridentes y me dejarían agotado. Si bien he aprendido a convertir energía eléctrica en Chakra, no tengo la experiencia para hacerlo con poder magico.

Fue por ello que cree mis versiones improvisadas, las cuales eran básicamente los mismos hechizos que mi contraparte conocía, solo que más certeras y comedidas.

Esto fue agradecido por Ai cuando nos vimos en batalla de esgrima contra Sasuke y Annabeth. No sé qué rayos habrá estado aprendiendo esa chica en Grecia. Antes apenas si podía defenderse con un cuchillo y ahora era una fiera con una espada de huesos de Drakon.

Al finalizar el día, nos dijeron que el evento final sería un Rating Game entre los dos equipo. Eso me tomo fuera de base, pues no recuerdo que es tal cosa. Ahora mismo, los del UKP discutíamos justamente sobre ese tema.

-¿Entonces quien tomara el papel de Rey?-pregunto Toshiro.

-Satsuki-sama obviamente-dijo Ai.

-Eso por desgracia me limitaría. Soy mejor como Caballero-respondió la Kiryuin.

-Pero debido a nuestro número, no podemos elegir a más de uno. Solo podemos tener un Alfil, una Torre y un Caballero. La mayoría de nosotros responde al papel de Alfil y Caballero, por lo que tendremos problemas para distribuirnos-dijo Jellal.

-Además tenemos como desventaja el que Sitri tiene mucha experiencia en los Rating Game-dijo Charlotte.

-Solo tomen en cuenta algo. Ni piensen que seré un Peón. Eso no va conmigo-dijo Clarisse.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión, Shihoin?-dijo Satsuki.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-dije tratando de entender lo que decían.

-A pesar de tu ridículo comportamiento de hoy, has mostrado estar más afilado que de costumbre. No has hecho tus masivas y llamativas técnicas por lo que intuyo que podrías pensar en algo adecuado.

-Solo una pregunta. ¿Qué son los Rating Game?-dije provocando que todos cayeran con desconcierto.

-¿¡En serio no sabes que son los Rating Game!?-reclamo Menma.

-No soy muy fan de los eventos deportivos o lo que sea esa cosa.

-Ciertamente siempre te retiras cuando vemos los partidos en Tv, pero aun así no es excusa. Es una de las cosas más populares del momento.

-Lo siento. La palabra popular y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

-Resumiendo lo más importante, se trata de combate que toma las reglas de un juego de ajedrez. Es decir, la meta es vencer al Rey del equipo contrario-explico Jellal. -Cada participante debe asumir el papel de una ficha que son las mismas del juego en cuestión.

-Los Rating Game antes eran exclusivos de los demonios, pero ahora cualquiera puede participar. Incluso se han diseñado brazaletes que replican el poder de las Devil Pieces que ellos usan para fortalecer a los suyos. La importancia de escoger nuestras posiciones yace en ello-dijo Satsuki.

-El Rey no recibe beneficios, pero tiene la habilidad de comunicarse con sus lacayos. La Reina recibe un aumento de todos sus atributos. Los Caballeros son veloces y los Afiles cuentan con una potenciación mágica. Las Torres son buenas en ataque y defensa, pero carecen de velocidad. Los Peones son piezas básicas, pero pueden promoverse una vez que llegan a territorio enemigo-explico con detalle Ai.

-Entiendo-dije para entonces pensar mi respuesta. -Mmmm. Por donde se vea Satsuki es ideal para Reina. Ella es una espadachín mágica así que necesita todo los atributos a su favor.

-No puedo objetar eso-dijo la Kiyuin.

-Dejar sin defensa a nuestra semidiosa de la guerra es una mala idea, así que ella estaría bien como Torre. Charlotte puede apoyarle siendo un Peón. Lo ideal es que ella también fuera una Torre, pero tendremos que adaptarnos a las circunstancias.

-Me parece bien. Esos sujetos no sabrán que les golpeo-dijo Clarisse.

-Toshiro será el Caballero y Jellal el Alfil. Ellos actuaran bien al fondo del tablero.

-Entiendo. Dejaras el papel del Rey en alguien no tan fuerte y podrás todo el poder posible al frente-dijo el Fernandez.

-No precisamente. Mi idea es que dejemos las cosas listas para una buena emboscada.

-¿Cómo?

-Aprendí de un conocido que a veces no es necesario proteger al rey, sino a sus súbditos. Haremos del monarca un objetivo falso.

-Explícate mejor-dijo Menma.

-Échame una mano con esas habilidades Kitsune tuyas y haremos una bonita estrategia-le dije al Uzumaki, dejando a los demás intrigados.


	15. Cap 15 Intercambio (Parte 2)

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Intercambio (Parte 2)**

["Shinji" POV]

-Saben. Honestamente pensaba que iba a ser un suplicio estar en esta dimensión, pero en realidad es bastante interesante ver como los demás participan en ese Rating Game desde esta posición-dijo a mis actuales acompañantes.

 **-¡ESO ES INDUDABLE! AUNQUE FALTA SANGRE** -dijo Shukaku en su voz naturalmente chillona.

-Dudo que vaya a haber heridos de gravedad en el enfrentamiento.

 **-Eso díselo a tu molesta contraparte** -comento Kurama.

-Sí. Su primer movimiento es ampliamente cuestionable.

El escenario del Rating Game llevo a sus participantes al interior de un centro comercial. Debemos estar capacitados para actuar en todos los terrenos posibles y uno de tipo urbano era un lugar donde se debía minimizar nuestra emisión de poder para minimizar los daños a los inmuebles.

Ciertamente fue bueno que Night me reemplazara, pues hubiera sido contraproducente que yo fuera el que participara en el juego. Mi emisión de poder es normalmente desproporcionada y hubiera restado muchos puntos al equipo con mi participación.

En todo caso, el primer objetivo aparente que se establecieron ambos bandos fue el alcanzar la base enemiga para promocionar a sus Peones. "Menma" fue el primero que hizo avance en los pasillos del edificio, abriéndose paso a través de uno de los pasillos principales de centro comercial.

Dado que él era un shinobi, o al menos había entrenado como uno, alguien esperaría que se moviera más sigilosamente, pero el ignoro por completo ese hecho y no resulto ninguna sorpresa cuando un bloqueo apareció en su avance. Se trataba de Gunnilla, quien de un solo puñetazo empotro a "Menma" en una de las tiendas del centro.

Tomando en cuenta que atravesó toda el área de pesas y equipos de ejercicio de una tienda deportiva, es entendible el porqué la chica de cabello blanco no se molesto en revisar el estado de su víctima. Lo que hizo la estudiante de Lance fue notificar a sus compañeros que la vía estaba despejada y que era seguro ir por ella.

Sasuke fue el primero arribar al sitio, con una velocidad bastante sobresaliente. Era de asumirse que él había tomado la pieza Caballero de Sitri. También Naruto y May tomaron la misma vía, pero ellos parecían ir más en plan de Peones.

No estaba en posición de saber cuál sería el papel que ellos desempeñarían, pues toda mi visión sobre el evento recaía sobre mi contraparte, que como se podrá instituir, ahora está haciéndose pasar por Menma.

Mover el Rey en las primeras etapas de un juego de Ajedrez es una mala idea por donde quiera que se vea. Sin embargo a Night le pareció que hacer ese movimiento sería una buena forma de despistar a sus oponentes. Debido a que tanto Menma como Night tienen habilidades de los Kitsune, ellos pueden hacer transformaciones perfectas y así hacerse pasar uno por el otro, sin que nadie pueda notarlo. Aun Sasuke con su Sharingan no podría discernir que tenía un disfraz.

Si bien Menma permanecería en la base en todo momento, Night quiso tener una salvaguarda en caso de que alguien del equipo contrario llegara al lugar y así diera cuenta del plan que llevaba a cabo.

A partir de ese movimiento Night empezó a ser más discreto y empezó a hacer uso de las ventilas del edificio para desplazarse. Tenía una buena táctica en mente que prometía darle una victoria rápida y para ejecutarla solo necesitaba vencer a una de las piezas de Sona.

Admito que la encuentro ingeniosa, pero honestamente me gustaría algo que conllevara a un combate más acalorado entre los que se suponen que son los más fuertes de cada equipo.

 **-YO ESTOY MÁS INTERESADO EN EL COMBATE DE GATAS-** dijo Shukaku.

 **-No apruebo ese tipo de comentarios, arenoso** -dijo Matatabi.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo ella. Aun cuando la idea sea atractiva, no quisiera que May y Ai se pelearan-les dije. –Además, Ai tiene la cabeza suficientemente fría para no caer en provocaciones.

[General POV]

El impacto metálico de dos objetos chocando violentamente resonó en el pasillo del centro comercial, dejando un poco ensordecidos a los jóvenes que no eran los causantes de él. Fueron Ai y May las que causaron el alboroto al chocar sus espadas y puños respectivamente. La primera seguía usando sus listones revestidos en Haki, mientras la otra usaba el mismo poder para endurecer sus manos y golpear con la fortaleza del acero.

-Vaya, vaya. Hasta que decidiste mostrar que no eras un caso perdido-dijo Ai, sonriendo con un dejo de burla.

-Ja. Habla por ti-respondió la castaña mientras se alejaba de su oponente. –Ahora si no es mucha molestia, háganse a un lado.

-Eso no va poder-dijo Toshiro. –Ustedes no van pasar de este punto.

-Ese será un problema porque en verdad queremos pasar.

-Y no dudaremos en usar la fuerza para ello-añadió Naruto.

-Tenemos claro ello y por esa razón hare esto-dijo el peliblanco empuñando su katana. -Gobierna sobre los cielos helados, Hyorinmaru.

Tras su comando de activación, la zanpakuto de Toshiro sufrió una transformación que le doto de una cadena y un aura helada. Además un largo dragón de hielo se formo a partir del poder espiritual que expulso el joven.

Acto seguido el Hitsugaya formo una gruesa barrera de hielo que separo a Ai y su persona de sus oponentes.

-Tsk-expreso con molestia May, al ver el obstáculo que tenía en frente.

-Lamento informarte que por aquí no podrán pasar-dijo Ai con confianza.

-Pero ustedes tampoco lo harán-señalo Naruto.

-Detalles.

-Maldición. Esta era la vía más rápida para llegar a la base enemiga-dijo el rubio viendo a su compañera.

-No podemos darnos la vuelta. Perderemos mucho tiempo-señalo May.

-¿Sugieres que lo tumbemos?

-Obviamente.

-De acuerdo, pero mis técnicas podrían hacer muchos daños estructurales y nuestro equipo perderá puntos.

-Entonces déjame el trabajo a mí.

-Mmmm. Parece que ellos están muy determinados a pasar-dijo Toshiro.

-Sí. Sera un incordio-le respondió la ojirroja.

-¿Le pongo más capas a la pared?

-¿Aun no? Dudosamente podrán pasar sin hacer un desastre, así solo dejaremos que ellos destrocen esta y luego harás otra. De esa forma ellos perderán puntos con su avance.

Lastimosamente la táctica de la pelinegra se vino abajo cuando el equipo de Sitri demostró tener una forma para atravesar su bloqueo. La responsable era May, quien a base de flamígeras patadas derretido la barrera helada.

-Tu…. ¿Desde cuándo tienes técnicas elementales?-dijo Ai con molestia.

-He puesto mucho empeño a mi entrenamiento. Ciertamente mi hermano es mejor usando el **Bullet Pucnch** , pero él no tiene algo como mi **Blaze Kick** -explico la castaña.

-Hasta donde sé eso es verdad. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es que aprendiste tal técnica.

-No es tu asunto.

-Cierto. De cualquier forma no dejare que pases de aquí.

-No cuentes con ello. Tenemos un trasero que patear y él se nos puso en bandeja de plata-dijo Naruto.

 _-Eso es innegable en más de un sentido_ -pensó la pelinegra.

-Pues revolverán sus problemas en otro momento-dijo Toshiro convocando su aura helada. -Ahora mismo serán derrotados-dijo a la vez que lanzaba su dragón de hielo sobre Naruto y su compañera.

["Night" POV]

-"La Torre de Shihoin ha sido retirada"-fue el mensaje que recibí cuando Clarisse fue vencida por una de los Peones de Sona.

La responsable había sido esa chica que venía con Percy y sabía tal dato porque había presenciando la pelea que llevaron.

La hija de Ares tenía un buen ataque y defensa, pero aquello no valió mucho frente al poder que demostró la otra semidiosa. Clarisse menciono que su rival era hija de Afrodita, la diosa del amor, pero no creo que eso incida en las habilidades que ella uso.

Piper aplico alguna especie de manipulación de almas que le permitió fortalecer una daga de su pertenecía y así atravesar la protección que portaba la Torre de mi equipo. No había sido Haki o Chakra, había sido algo con más relacionado con el poder espiritual.

Como se me da fatal el área no le he puesto atención a su desarrollo, pero con el Rinnegan a mi disposición estoy en posición de cambiar ese hecho. El **Camino Humano** tiene poco poder ofensivo y necesito mejorarlo.

 _ **-¿Acaso remover el alma de las personas es poca cosa?-**_ cuestiono Kurama.

 _-No, pero es algo sin clase. Además estoy seguro que no es una habilidad todopoderosa. Si estimo bien, alguien con un alma de semidivina como Naruthor debería ser inmune o muy resistente a ella._

 _ **-Ciertamente.**_

 _-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-_ escucho de Shinji 2.

 _-¿Eh? ¿También puedes comunicarte desde allí?_

 _-Aparentemente sí. Es extraño. Pareciera que estuviera hablando al parlante de una tienda departamental._

 _-Dado el escenario en el que estoy, como que el comentario esta demás. ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Esa habilidad tuya, el_ _ **Camino Humano**_ _, ¿funciona con Bijuu?_

 _-En teoría debería. ¿Porque la pregunta?_

 _-Es solo sobre una pequeña duda que tengo. Has manifestado que te molesta tener a los Bijuu en tu mente y me preguntaba. ¿Por qué no has usado el_ _ **Camino Humano**_ _para extraerlos de tu mente?_

 _-¿¡!?_

 _-No se te había ocurrido, ¿verdad?-_ comento mi contraparte con evidente decepción.

 _-Trato en lo posible de no jugar mucho con mi cuerpo o mente. No falta mucho para que se echen a perder._

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_ dijo sarcásticamente Kurama.

 _-Luego de este teatro me asegurare de intentar usar el camino en mí, pero no creo que tenga mucho caso. Reuní a la mayoría de ustedes de forma voluntaria y sería hipócrita que los sacara de mí, solo porque aprendí el cómo._

 _ **-Que noble**_ -comento el zorro con el mismo tono.

 _-Ok, dejemos la charla para después. Tengo que atender las responsabilidades que decidí asumir._

-"El Segundo Peón de Shihoin ha sido retirado"-escuche otra vez en los altavoces.

 _-¿¡Que!?_

 _-¿Esa no era la pieza que tenia Ai consigo?-_ dijo Shinji 2 alarmado. _-¿Cómo es que le derrotaron?_

 _-Ella y Toshiro defenderían el pasillo por el que pase. May y Naruto fueron en esa dirección. ¿Sera que…..?-les_ dije mientras accionaba mi comunicador. –Toshiro, dime cuál es tu estado.

-Bastante malo debo decir. Uzumaki y Balance me están poniendo contra las cuerdas. Sus técnicas son demasiado para que los contengan sin ponerme realmente serio.

-No entiendo. ¿Como ocurrió eso?

-Es Balance. Su fuerza es mucho mayor a la que se podía esperar de ella.

-Oh rayos. He cometido un error de apreciación. Pensé que Gunnilla era la pieza Torre de Sitri, pero es un hecho que es May quien tiene tal papel.

-Eso explicaría todo. Ella literalmente está destrozando mis construcciones de hielo a base de patadas.

-Eso es ciertamente increíble viendo de ella, pero no hay que entrar en pánico. Sitri hizo un buen movimiento al darle una pieza valiosa a un miembro inesperado, pero yo también tengo unos ases bajo la manga. Dime ¿Puedes construir lo que sea con tu hielo?

-Hay límites, pero puedo manejarme con un amplio rango.

-Bien. Crea una medusa de hielo.

-¿Una medusa?-dijo Toshiro con duda.

-No debe ser la gran cosa. El hielo es de por si transparente. Solo debes asegurarte de hacer que los tentáculos lo más realista posible.

-No entiendo como funcionara eso.

-Solo hazlo.

-…

-Hombre, ¿cómo es que funcionara esa tontería?-dijo Shinji 2.

-Solo espera-le dije.

-"La Torre de Sitri ha sido retirada"-se escucho en el edificio luego de un par de minutos.

-Tu estrategia funciono, Shihoin. Pude sacar a Balance del camino. Como ahora puedo mantener mi barrera, Uzumaki tuvo que retirarse.

-Perfecto. Espera unos minutos y luego reubícate en otro flanco. Yo ya estoy cerca de mi objetivo.

-De acuerdo.

 _-Debo decir que me impresiono ese suceso, pero tengo que preguntarme que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió-_ dijo mi contraparte sorprendida.

 _-May le tiene pánico a las medusas. Una simple foto hace que grite y la visión de una hace que paralice. No dudo que distinga una falsa de una verdadera, pero el shock debió ser suficiente para que Toshiro tuviera un chance de atacarla._

 _-¿Y cómo es que no se esa información?_

 _-Es un secreto que tengo bien guardado. No lo sabrás a menos que hurgues muy bien en mis/tus recuerdos._

 _ **-Eso se entiende, pero ¿no crees que fue una total canallada de tu parte**_ _**revelarlo en un sitio como este?-**_ señalo Kurama. – _ **Quiero decir, esa chica se molestara por tu maniobra.**_

 _-Oh…es eso completamente cierto. May ahora sí que estará cabreada conmigo. Se supone que eso era un secreto que debía guardarle. Tendré que buscar una forma de disculparme luego._

 _-¿Por qué lo harías? Simplemente usaste una táctica que cualquiera utilizaría si esto fuera una batalla real_ -comento Shinji 2.

 _-Si fuera real, no hubiera hecho algo como mandar a alguien a herirle. Recuerda mi contraparte, ambos compartimos sentimientos distintos hacia las personas que nos rodean._

 _-Si….al menos esa es una de las cosas que nos diferencia._

-Entiendes bien. Supongo que a ti también te molesta que Ai fuera vencida, ¿verdad?

 _-Por supuesto. He visto como entrena y me parece impensable que fuera vencida por May. Esas imitaciones de Evil Pieces que estamos usando en verdad otorgan un aumento de poder considerable._

- _Ciertamente_ -dije para luego ver mi reloj. -Crystal, ¿puedes conseguirme todo referente a Evil Pieces? Me ha picado la curiosidad y quiero saber más ellas.

= **Oh, yo ya hecho mi propia búsqueda y temo decirle que la mayoría de la información disponible se limita a explicar que son y quienes las usan.**

-¿Nada sobre cómo se crean u obtienen?

= **Mis recursos no son suficiente para entrar a los servidores del Inframundo o cualquier centro de investigación que trabaje con ellas. Dado que el uso de las Evil Pieces está limitado a Demonios de clase alta, la información disponible al público es bastante restringida.**

-Oh bien. Ya será para otro momento….O puedo obtener la información de una fuente cercana.

 _-Hombre, ¿te refieres a….?-_ dijo Shinji 2 leyendo mis intenciones.

 _-Sí. Podría sacarle unas cosas a Sitri. Ella es una Demonio de clase alta después de todo. Su experiencia en el campo no es de gratis._

 _-¿El_ _ **Camino Humano**_ _no le hará daño?_

 _-No. Actualmente puedo usarlo de una forma bastante benigna. Solo necesito contacto físico para poder la mente de mi presa como un libro. No requiero de extraer su alma como usualmente se haría._

 _-Wow. Eso parece muy gentil de tu parte._

 _-A veces no es genial tanta muerte. Además es mejor eso a usar el_ _ **Camino Naraka**_ _. Esa cosa sí que es perturbadora._

 _ **-Te doy la razón**_ _-_ comento Kurama.

 _ **-¡YO NO! ¡A MI GUSTAN LOS GRITOS QUE PROVOCA!-**_ opino Shukaku.

- _Ahora sí. Dejemos las opiniones a un lado y déjenme seguir con mi estrategia. Acabo de encontrar a mi presa_ -dije mientras veía a través de una apertura de la ventilación en la que me encontraba.

Debajo de mi se encontraba dos miembros del equipo de Sitri, Haku Yuki y Percy. Quería evitar encuentros innecesarios, pero este tendría que darse. Necesito a Haku para mi plan.

Mis habilidades están "limitadas" debido a mi disfraz de Menma, por lo que tendré que ser bastante creativo para esta batalla.

 _-Recordatorio. Menma pelea usando primordialmente su estilo Kitsune y lo apoya usando sus técnicas Namikaze-Uzumaki_ -dijo mi contraparte.

 _-Copiado._

Con esa información en cuenta, mi única opción para aprovechar mi posición es hacer un asalto con las garras de Kurama. Solo necesito aplicar su Chakra característico en mis manos y luego reventar la ventila para caer sobre mis objetivos.

Recordatorio. En serio debo trabajar mis habilidades de detección y observación de los detalles.

Los sujetos que recibieron mi zarpazo resultaron ser solo estructuras de hielo muy bien camufladas que dieron espacio a la Yuki para atacarme con lanzar de hielo. No simples palos con puntas, sino lanzas tipo partesana que me hubieran atravesado de no ser por mis rápidos reflejos que me permitieron rechazar el ataque con una patada giratoria.

-Tssk. Pensé que ya le teníamos-dijo Percy a su compañera, ambos ya en guardia en el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Lo siento. Aunque me sorprendido su trampa, no iba a dejarme vencer por ella-les dije. –Aunque tengo que admitir que no me esperaba que tuvieran preparado algo así.

-Fue una orden de Sona-sama. Nunca recibimos el anuncio de tu derrota, por lo que podía esperarse que atacaras desde las sombras-explico Haku.

-Menuda molestia-les dije. Ok, esa Sitri ha resultado más perspicaz de lo que esperaba.

Empiezo a pensar que tal vez una mala idea el plan que tengo, pero no tiene sentido no intentarlo. De por si esta entremezclado con mi estrategia en este Rating Game.

-Como sea. Naruto también quería pelear contigo, pero debemos seguir nuestro papel en este juego y concentrarnos en lo que tenemos delante-dijo Percy para entonces cargar con su espada.

Ese ataque era un problema. Actualmente mis garras se limitan a unas uñas extendidas y reforzadas con Chakra, las cuales están lejos de poder soportar una batalla contra el arma de mi adversario.

Si intención de hacer una broma al respecto, literalmente sentía que estaba peleando con un rio cargado de espadas. Mi oponente ondeaba su espada en mi dirección con una insana velocidad y fuerza. Si no fuera porque tengo mi Sharingan secretamente activado, no sería capaz de seguirle el paso.

Lo único que puedo hacer es rechazar el filo que viene contra mí, a la vez que observo que Haku prepara una nueva andanada de lanzas en mi dirección.

Tan pronto como Percy da un paso atrás, su compañera arroja su ataque contra mí. No me queda de otra que ignorar las reglas del encuentro e invocar un **Rasengan Vermillion** para entonces detonarlo en mi frente. La onda de choque rompe las espigas de hielo y empuja a aquellos que no están acostumbrados al poder de tal técnica, que libero algunas llamas en el pasillo. El Chakra de Kurama es bastante destructivo.

-Jackson-dijo Haku.

-Si-respondió inmediatamente el mencionado dejando su arma en el suelo para entonces extender sus brazos y hacer un movimiento que hacía parecer que estaba llamando algo.

Ese algo por desgracia fue el agua contenida en las tuberías repartidas por toda estructura. Tal nivel de realismo en el diseño de un escenario era tanto molesto como admirable, pues en verdad Percy pudo convocar todo el líquido que uno esperaría de la edificación en la que nos encontrábamos. Ruego porque solo involucre aguas blancas.

El pasillo se inundo y yo fui empujado por la corriente de agua hasta una de las galerías del centro. Una vez que el chorro de agua ceso, inmediatamente Percy levanto el líquido remanente en múltiples columnas, las cuales luego fueron congeladas por Haku para formar unos intimidantes pilares.

-Aquí, Menma. Prepárense para el seudo-enroque a mi señal. Hay que acelerar la maniobra ofensiva-dije a mi transmisor.

-Entendido-me respondió Mana, quien permanencia en la base de mi equipo con una de las piezas más importantes de mi estrategia.

-¡Me debes una por esto, Shinji!-demando Menma a través del mismo canal.

-Ya lo tengo presente.

Los miembros del equipo de Sona no hicieron esperar su ataque y dejaron caer sobre mí los pesados constructos de hielo. Sería fácil esquivarles con el **Electric Steps,** perodebía dejarme golpear con el fin de que el impacto generara una nube de humo con la que encubrirme.

En vista de que mi disfraz de Menma ahora era solo un obstáculo, tenía que deshacerme de él. Claro que aun no podía revelar que actualmente me encontraba tan cerca de la base enemiga, por lo que la desaparición de Menma debía ser lo más realista posible.

Al tiempo el ataque de Haku era realizado, di la orden a Mana para que le disparara a Menma, con algo no letal, y así sacarlo del partido.

El anuncio de que su pieza había sido retirada relajo lo suficiente a mis oponentes para no notar que yo había salido ileso de su ofensiva. Ok, tal vez ileso no es la palabra adecuada, pero si puede evitar ser aplastado por completo.

Con la guardia baja ya nada me obstaculizaba para usar el **Kamui** en Haku y así llevarla a un sitio solitario en donde pudiera dejarle inmersa en un Genjutsu. Luego me sustituí por ella y me posicione a un lado de Percy, sin que él se diera cuenta de nada.

Si mi objetivo tiene bajos niveles de Chakra, puedo ejecutar tele transportaciones casi instantáneas sobre mis objetivos. Esta Haku curiosamente no posee mucho Chakra que digamos, por lo que no mostro ninguna resistencia a mis técnicas, cosa que encuentro ideal ya que de lo contrario mi secuestro hubiera tenido que ser más elaborado.

La razón tras esta artimaña es simple. Es evidente que Haku es muy cercana con Sona, así que ella es el caballo de Troya ideal para acercarme a su superior. Esta vez me asegure de disfrazarme de la Yuki de género "correcto", por lo que no debería haber problema alguno con mi disfraz.

Claro que aun estaba el detalle de que debía inventar una excusa para regresar a la base de Sona y así acercarme a ella. No podía usar sus medios de comunicación por obvias razón y debía evitar toda conversación innecesaria o podría exponerme.

Tal predicamento sin embargo estaba cubierto. Al momento en que retiramos a Menma, Mana dio la orden a Satsuki de que afincara su ofensiva y su desplazamiento hacia la base enemiga.

Quedo claro que recibió el mensaje una vez que se escucho el aviso de derrota de Piper. También Jellal y Charlotte debían mostrarse más ofensivos para ese momento, por lo que esperaba que Sona solicitara una reagrupación de sus fuerzas.

\- "El Tercer Peon de Shihoin ha sido retirado"-se escucho en el centro comercial.

 _-Esa debió haber sido, Charlotte. Me pregunto quién le habrá derro…..._

-"El Alfil de Shihoin ha sido retirado"

 _-¿¡Que!? ¡Ese definitivamente era Jellal!_

 _-Ciertamente es raro que le derrotaran. Jellal es un mago bastante hábil_ -comento mi contraparte.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero la propuesta de Sona fue mucho mejor que la que tenia Annabeth-comento Percy. –Hebiko era una mejor opción para pieza Reina de lo que pudo ser Sasuke.

 _-¿¡Quien en su sano juicio usa esa pieza en un hombre!?-_ señalo Shinji 2.

-Es elemental que Sona-sama tuviera la razón-dije siendo lo más parecido que pude a esa estoica chica.

-Discúlpame si dude. Hebiko es demasiado escalofriante para mi gusto. Podrían decir que es hija de Medusa y definitivamente les creería.

-No sé qué decir al respecto- le dije, aunque le daba toda la razón. -¿De dónde viene ella?

-Hasta donde sé, ella se transfirió a Sword no hace más de unos días.

 _-¿¡Solo unos días!?_ -pensé a la vez que ponía una cara de sorpresa.

-Yo también lo encuentro raro. Quiero decir, entiendo que las academias envíen a estudiantes destacados, pero uno transferido no debería venir al caso.

-….

-En fin. Debemos empezar a movernos hacia la base de Shinji. Ya hemos reducido sus fuerzas lo suficiente para un ataque frontal.

-Sí-dije para entonces escuchar un pitido de mi comunicador.

-Perfecto. Esa debe ser Sitri para darnos autorización de seguir.

-Eso espero. Déjame confirmarlo-dije para girar mi rostro y ocultar un poco mi conversación. Como Percy mantiene sus sentidos patrullando los alrededores, el no nota mi acción sospechosa.

-Aquí, Yuki.

-Shihoin… asumiré que has…..llevado a cabo…tu estrategia-escuche entrecortadamente de Satsuki.

-Estoy a medio camino. ¿Qué sucede? Parece que hay mucha estática.

-Es Hebiko…. Ella tiene mucho más poder….del que aparenta….Me tiene acorralada.

-Resiste. Mandare a nuestra Caballero para que te saque de allí.

-¡No lo hagas!...Por alguna razón….tengo un mal presentimiento…sería contraproducente enviar a otro a mi posición.

-En ese caso me apurare-dije para terminar la comunicación.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Percy.

-En efecto debemos desplazarnos a la base enemiga.

-Eso quería escuchar. Shinji va a recibir una buena paliza.

-Sobre ese detalle…Yo no contaría con ello-dije antes encerrar a Percy en un bloque de hielo. El está acostumbrado al frio presente en las profundidades marinas, así que no sería inmediatamente derrotado por tal ataque.

Sin embargo aquella acción significaba que debía acelerar mi camino a la base de Sitri. Por las palabras de Percy tengo que suponer que Annabeth se encuentra en aquel lugar y seguramente Gunnilla también debe haber regresado a su base, por lo que debo prepararme para una contienda bastante fuerte. Al menos se que Naruto, Sasuke Hebiko están en otras zonas del campo y no complicaran más las cosas.

"El Primer Peón de Shihoin ha sido retirado"

-Respóndame. ¿Ese fue Toshiro?

"El Segundo Peón de Sitri ha sido retirado"

-Sí y la última baja fue Uzumaki-respondió Mana. -Aunque evadió las barreras de Hitsugaya, puede interceptarle.

-Bien. ¿En qué punto estas?

-Estoy cubriendo la galería oeste. Espero que desde esta posición up pueda…

"El Cuarto Peón de Shihoin ha sido retirado"

- _Agradezco que esto sea un juego, porque de lo contrario ese repentino corte en las comunicaciones me hubiera dejado un mal sabor de boca_ -dije para mis adentro.

- _Puede que yo también sea un ignorante de los Rating Games, pero igual me parece muy extraño que tantas personas sean derrotadas al mismo tiempo_ -dijo Shinji 2.

 _-Creo que debí haber dejado algunos clones para mantenerme informado_ -dije viendo mi reloj. –O al menos pude haber intervenido las cámaras.

 **=Me insulta que no me lo hubieras pedido antes** -dijo Crystal poniéndose en modo de carga.

Con solo un par de minutos de hackeo, la IA a mi disposición algunas de las pantallas que mostraban lo que acontecía en el Rating Game. Definitivamente la vista de unas serpientes gigantes invadiendo el centro comercial no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Todas de piel morada y ojos amarillo, la cuales tienden a ser las más peligrosas entre las serpientes de invocación.

Rainbow Dash hacia un buen trabajo evitando al ofidio que le perseguía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Satsuki, quien al momento de tenerla en pantalla se veía bastante herida con algunos signos de envenenamiento que se podían notar por su semblante muy agotado y algunas manchas negruzcas en su piel.

Me sorprendía que la Kiryuin siguiera en pie, pero tenía que darle crédito por la fuerza de voluntad que demostraba.

Sin embargo, mi atención paso a otro sitio cuando vi con cierto desconcierto él como una serpiente ingreso a la base Sitri. Allí se encontraban las chicas que predije y no se veían nada contentas por el animal que entonces les ataco.

 **=Señor, me parece indicado señalarle que un enemigo viene en mi dirección-** dijo Crystal a la vez que uno de los reptiles venia contra mí.

"El Cuarto Peón de Sitri ha sido retirado"

-Ok. Oficialmente este juego ha dejado de ser normal-dijo invocando a una de mis katana. - **Ittoryu: Second Song-** dije para generar una onda de impacto con el poder una sierra circular.

La serpiente que venía contra mí no tuvo espacio alguno para poder evadir la sierra y evitar ser cortada en dos por ella.

-Rainbow, infórmame. ¿Tienes a alguien en tu vista?

-¡Solo a una serpiente mordiéndome la cola!-reclamo la Pegaso desde su comunicador.

-Es importante.

-Creo haber visto a Sasuke hace solo unos instantes. Lo creas o no, el esta tratando de no ser devorado por una de esa cosas. Tiene esa armadura que uso esa vez que peleo contra ti.

-Me suponía un escenario como ese. Por favor trata de ayudarlo.

-¿¡Es un chiste!?

-Prepárate. Te buscare en diez.

-Ya estoy muy cansada para aguantar 10 minutos.

-Me refería a 10 segundos.

Espero que esa chica Pegaso me tomara la palabra, pues a partir de ese momento di inicio a una muy acelerada evacuación con el **Kamui**. La primera en ser tomada fue por supuesto Satsuki, quien por sus heridas tenía prioridad. Le siguieron Percy y Haku, quienes estaban a punto de ser atacados por unos ofidios que les encontraron en sus estados indefensos. Gunnilla hizo lo suyo y pudo defender a Sona de su atacante el tiempo suficiente para que yo les sacara de su base con bien. Luego como última parada fui por Sasuke y Rainbow, que se vieron contentos al momento en que dejaron de ser cercados por las serpientes gigantes.

Como era de esperarse, todos se vieron muy desconcertados al momento en que aparecieron en la sala de estar de mi dimensión Kamui. No solo por el peculiar lugar, sino por el hecho de que había dos Haku. Satsuki sin embargo era la que se daba una mejor idea de lo ocurrido y rápidamente se manifestó.

-¡Shihoin! ¿¡Que es…..!?-reclamo la pelinegra Kiryuin antes de tastabillar por el veneno en su sistema.

-Aguanta allí-le dije a la vez que ponía mi mano en su dirección. – **Pure-** dijo recordando uno de los hechizos curativos que se que usan las Amazonas de Spyra. El efecto se hizo inmediato y la chica consiguió un semblante más natural. –Reposa mientras el efecto termina de asentarse-le dije antes de atender a los demás.

-¿Shinji? ¿Ese es otro de tus disfraces?-dijo Sasuke, quien entonces tomo un semblante de seriedad.

-Obvio que si-dije retomando mi apariencia de Shinji 2. – ¿Contento?

-Al menos yo lo estoy-dijo Haku, ya libre de la ilusión que le ataba. -¿Qué planeabas tomando mi forma?

-Lo evidente. Infiltrarme limpiamente en la base de Sitri y poder atacar desde allí.

-Ciertamente esperaba ese tipo de estrategia de ustedes, pero no pensé que la llevaría a cabo el Rey del equipo contrario-comento Sona a la vez que intentaba usar su comunicador.

-Si no hay riesgo, no hay ganancia.

-Ya lo creo-dijo para entonces mostrar una cara de enfado. -No tengo respuesta de afuera.

-Estamos en otra dimensión, es normal que no tengas cobertura.

-No. Aun en esas condiciones este comunicador debería ser capaz de contactar con otros. Que no funcione quiere decir que las comunicaciones fueron contadas apropósito.

-Supongo que entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Que alguien ha interferido en el juego, ¿o es que acaso no encuentras extraño que esas serpientes te atacaran?

-Por supuesto que lo encuentro.

-El fuego cruzado siempre es un riesgo en los Rating Games, pero el ataque a traición de Hebiko ha estado más allá de lo tolerable-dijo Sona viendo al Uchiha. – ¿Puedes explicar la conducta de tu compañera?

-¿Por qué debería? Apenas si le conozco.

-¿No son compañeros de clase?

-Ella se transfirió a la academia recientemente, pero no le había visto sino hasta este día. No le puse mayor cuidado, porque no era alguien de mi interés.

-No debió querer ser investigada-dijo Satsuki interviniendo. –Chao me mantiene al tanto de las personas que van a la academia y no me ha platicado nada sobre ella.

-¿Ella fue la responsable de derrotar a Charlotte y Jellal?-pregunte.

-Sí.

-Esto… No es que quiera defender a esa chica serpiente, ¿pero acaso soy la única que se pregunta por el sitio en el que nos encontramos y como es que Shinji nos trajo aquí tan rápido?-comento Rainbow, haciendo que todos posaran su mirada sobre.

-Esta es mi dimensión personal, la dimensión Kamui, un espacio creado por una técnica ocular del mismo nombre. El jutsu tiene la gracia de reírse de las reglas de la física y me permite desplazar espacialmente cualquier objeto que este en mi rango de visión o conozca su locación exacta.

-¡Eso explica algunas cosas!-comento Percy, al liberarse del bloque de hielo en el que se encontraba. Eso me sorprendió, pensé que duraría allí más tiempo. No me quiero imaginar que sería de él si entrenara algún tipo de Ninjutsu o magia.

-¿Entonces mantenías guardada una técnica como esa?-cuestiono Satsuki.

-Es elemental que un ninja no dé a conocer todas las cartas que posee.

-Tal lógica vas mas allá de tener tal oficio-dijo Gunnilla. –Tú eres uno de sus hijos, ¿verdad? ¿Eres uno de los hijos de Loki?

-Tengo que pensar que los Asgardianos son muy tontos para caer en todas las jugarretas de ese sujeto, si es que tienen tan eficiente sistema para detectarlo-le respondí siendo lo más cínico posible. –Sí. Mi padre es en efecto es Loki, pero tal cosa es irrelevante en este momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices? La situación actual no está exactamente a tu favor. Bien podrías estar colaborando con Hebiko.

-No estoy haciendo tal cosa y para probártelo, te invito a que me acompañes de nuevo a centro comercial.

-¿Regresaras allí?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Los traje aquí como una simple precaución. Necesito constatar que no expuse mi habilidad por mero capricho.

-Me parece lo más indicado y por ello te acompañare-dijo Sona.

-¿En serio?

-Me molesta cuando malogra los Rating Games para y debo pedirle a Hebiko que me dé una buena explicación por su falta.

-Como gustes.

-Yo también le acompañare, Sona-sama-dijo Haku.

-Sí. No podemos dejar que vaya sola con ese sujeto-dijo Gunnilla.

-Contaba con su asistencia-le respondió la Sitri a sus compañeras.

-Yo también iré-dijo Satsuki.

-Lo mejor es que repongas energías. Lo mismo va para ustedes-dije a Percy, Sasuke y Rainbow.

-¿Y pretendes que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada?-reclamo el Jackson. –Necesito saber porque atacaron a Annabeth.

-Eso lo averiguaremos nosotros. Mientras tanto disfrute de espectáculo-dije dejando en el lugar una ventana con vista al mundo exterior.

Apenas regresamos al centro comercial, las chicas de Lance y yo nos encontramos con una espesa nube de humo toxico que cubría todo el ambiente. Era de un tipo que podía soportar, pero sabía que las demás no, por lo que rápidamente les facilite algunas mascaras de gas. Mantengo guardado equipo como ese para emergencias.

-Fufufu. Parece que los ratoncitos representaran más pelea de la que esperaba-dijo Hebiko, quien nos recibió encima de la cabeza de una serpiente. -Será divertido darles caza-dijo antes de atacarnos.

* * *

Reviews:

 **iron** - **man100** : Pues cualquier comentario es bien aceptado. Gracias por dejar el tuyo.


	16. Cap 16 Intercambio (Parte 3)

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Intercambio (Parte 3)**

["Night" POW]

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las dimensiones que he visitado, pero igual no puedo evitar sorprenderme por la gran cantidad de diferencias que pueden tener cada contraparte de las personas que he conocido.

El avance de la serpiente de Hebiko fue repelido de golpe por un espejo circular que manifestó Haku delante suyo, justo después de hace aparecer unas alas de murciélago de su espalda. El artefacto frente suyo no era de hielo, sino una especie de construcción sostenida posiblemente por magia.

El espejo reflejo la carga de la serpiente con una explosión de fuerza bruta, que hizo que el ofidio retrocediera a la vez que su portadora lo abandonara para avanzar por su cuenta. Sé que el Cuarto Mizukage, Yagura, tenía un jutsu más o menos similar, pero a simple vista podía decir que lo de Haku era algo más poderoso. Claro que no podía detenerme a preguntarle, pues tenía que ponerle atención a la batalla.

Hebiko siguió con su ofensiva al usar un jutsu Doton con el cual genero una sucesión de picos afilados que nos obligo a romper nuestra actual disposición, con Haku y Sona de un lado y con Gunnilla y yo del otro.

En ese momento Hebiko hizo uso del jutsu **Múltiples Manos de Serpientes Ocultas** para convertir sus brazos en una corriente de ofidios blancos que lanzaron en nuestra dirección.

Sona respondió invocando un círculo mágico que le permitió generar múltiples halcones de agua que volaron raudos y veloces hacia sus presas para córtalas en el aire. Por mi parte, yo hice uso de un **Thunderbolt** en un intento freír a los ofidios. Lastimosamente no tuve tanto éxito como Sitri y las serpientes se vieron indemnes ante la descarga.

Gunnilla hizo lo mismo al lanzar una corriente eléctrica de sus manos, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Solo un rápido movimiento cortante de mi katana evito que al final fuéramos alcanzados por los reptiles. Ante tal desenlace, era evidente que aquellas serpientes habían sido alteradas genéticamente para resistir electricidad.

Por eso, aun teniendo la mayoría de sus serpientes decapitadas, Hebiko no borro la expresión burlona que tenía en su rostro.

Aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja, Sona volvió a hacer su hechizo e invoco una andanada de aves de agua, esta vez teniendo como objetivo el cuerpo de Hebiko. Ella sin embargo se mantuvo tranquila, pues la ofensiva en su contra fue detenida por la aparición de una nueva serpiente gigante, cuyas escamas eran lo suficientemente duras como para actuar como una gran pared defensiva.

La aparición de una tercera serpiente no se hizo esperar, cuando esta salió de entre las paredes. El ofidio contaba con una cubierta espinada, especialmente en la cabeza, que aunada a su aparente velocidad le hacia un ariete que era mejor evitar.

Gunnilla no atendió a ello y de todas formas cargo contra su enemigo con sus martillos en mano. La razón de su confianza se hizo evidente cuando dos alas de murciélago hicieron aparición en su espalda y ella golpeo con una abrumadora fuerza a su objetivo.

El impacto provoco que los cristales de las tiendas cercanas reventaran y que el suelo se estremeciera intensamente. Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para derribar en su totalidad a la serpiente, cuya defensa demostró ser considerable.

Luego de recuperarse, la bestia de Hebiko apreso a la hija de Thor con su cuerpo, lastimándole en el proceso por las púas sobre su piel.

Una teletransportación precisa con mi **Kamui** evito que el asunto pasara a mayores, poniendo además a la peliblanca a un lado de sus compañeras. Nuestra enemiga puso una cara de desconcierto ante aquella acción, pero luego se entre lamio los labios como si ahora estuviera más interesada en mi…Perturbador.

Ante el riesgo de que ella misma fuera resistente a la electricidad, acudí a la magia de Shinji 2 y realice un bombardeo de 17 flechas mágicas de fuego.

Hebiko respondió usando de nuevo el jutsu de **Múltiples Manos de Serpientes Ocultas,** sacando esta vez reptiles de color negro obsidiana, los cuales como era de esperarse eran resistentes al fuego.

Llegue a pensar que posiblemente cierto científico estaba fijado en mí, pero mi hipótesis quedó en duda cuando Sona uso su magia acuática de nuevo y fue contrarrestada por serpientes azules que absorbieron por completo su ataque.

Como Hebiko solo tenía dos manos, las lanzas electro cargadas de Haku y Gunnilla no tuvieron contratiempos al momento de cortar las avalanchas de serpientes desatadas. Sin embargo, si se vieron incomodadas cuando los otros ofidios gigantes fueron tras ellas.

Haku pudo defenderse invocando de nuevo escudo-espejo para detener al reptil con picos, pero Gunnilla no tuvo tanta suerte y fue mordida por la serpiente que en un principio montaba Hebiko.

El sistema de recuperación del Rating Game mostro seguir en funcionamiento, dado que la peliblanca solo desaparecido luego del ataque bastante feo que recibió. No obstante, no era como si aun consideramos que estábamos en un juego.

-¡Hebiko! Está claro que el dialogo esta mas allá de tus intenciones, pero igual tienes que responder a mi pregunta-exigió la Sitri presente. -¿Cuáles son tus intenciones al atacar incluso a tus compañeros? ¿Qué intentas demostrar?

Hebiko entonces actuó como el peor villano de la historia, o mejor dependiendo de la lógica que apliques, y ataco a todos con una llamarada provocada por un jutsu Katon. Uno esperaría que tomara el momento para explicar sus planes y el porqué le dio por atentar incluso contra sus compañeros, pero por lo visto ella era lo suficientemente sensata como para evitar una conversación en aquel momento.

Sona no fue tomada desprevenida y se protegió con una barrera mágica. Sin embargo, ella empezó a mostrar signos de agotamiento. Su poder mágico era destacable, pero como todos los demás participantes del juego, ella había estado gastando su fuerza en los diferentes eventos anteriores a este.

Eso dejaba algo en claro. La razón por la que Hebiko decidió atacarnos en este instante es porque ahora es cuando estamos más vulnerables. No solo estamos agotados, sino que nos encontramos en una dimensión alternativa que está separada de una supervisión directa.

La falta de comunicación del exterior indicaba que posiblemente el sistema del Rating Game ha sido alterado y está en manos del enemigo. Seguramente es por eso que Hebiko no se molesta en capturar, sino en eliminar. Se supone que los heridos irían a una enfermería, pero tal vez estén yendo a otro lugar.

-Shihoin, sácanos de aquí. El objetivo de Hebiko es claramente capturarnos mediante el sistema de recuperación del campo del Rating Game. Si estamos fuera de él, ella no tendrá ningún control sobre nosotros-dijo Sona en un sencillo e informativo comentario.

 _-¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que yo era el que diría los planes del enemigo!_

 _ **-Pues ella se te adelanto**_ -se burlo Kurama.

El asunto es que Sitri tenía razón y Hebiko se molesto por ello, por lo que no perdió el tiempo e invoco a otros cinco reptiles gigantes para atraparnos. Ninguno lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar nuestro escape, pero igual no pude evitar sentirme tentado por el plan que entonces sugirió Sona.

-Shihoin, ataca a Haku con el hechizo más fuerte que tengas. Preferiblemente uno de dispersión-dijo la chica de lentes.

-A la orden. **Helaris Semper No Liaris.** **Centum et unus spiritus ignis, coeuntes inimicum sagitent.** **Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis** (Barrido de 101 Flechas de Fuego)-recite para invocar una lluvia de proyectiles de fuego en dirección de la Yuki, quien no se mostro para nada asustada del ataque.

Haku invoco una versión ampliada de espejo mágico y pudo recibir en su totalidad al hechizo que había lanzado, repeliéndolos con una mayor potencia de la que originalmente tenían.

-¡Ahora sácanos!-advirtió Sona.

Dado que nos largamos a la dimensión Kamui, solo puedo suponer que el centro comercial se convirtió en un infierno luego de nuestra desaparición. Si puedo revisarlo, pero me toma algo de tiempo preparar y usar la **Técnica Telescopio** , cuya autoría es de Hiruzen Sarutobi, para poder percibir el exterior cuando estoy en mi dimensión. Además, dado que tengo compañía, es mejor que me aguante mi curiosidad.

O al menos la dirija en algo más accesible.

-Wow. ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte a Sitri, en referencia a lo hecho por Haku.

-Es el efecto del Sacred Gear de Haku. Mirror Alice-dijo la chica de lentes con cierto orgullo. -Ella puede invocar barreras tipo espejo que pueden reflejar y duplicar todo el daño que reciban.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Hay un Kekkei Genkai con esa habilidad

-No, como dijo Sona-sama. Mi poder viene de un Sacred Gear, no de un Kekkei Genkai-dijo la Yuki con una expresión no muy agradable.

-¿Sacred Gear?

 _-Yo te lo explico luego_ -intercedió Shinji 2. – _Ahora concéntrate en lo importante. ¿Dónde están Ai y los demás?_

 _-Cierto._

-Shihoin-dijo Satsuki, moviéndose con los demás al lugar en donde habíamos aparecido.

-Siento decirte que no averiguamos gran cosa. Hebiko a diferencia de otros que conozco, no fue muy comunicativa respecto a porque ataco a diestra y siniestra.

-Sus palabras fueron nulas, pero sus intenciones si fueron claras. Hebiko nos intentaba secuestrar-dijo Sona a la Kiriyuin.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Percy.

-Es sumamente extraño que nadie haya intentado detener el juego con lo ocurrido. Eso me lleva a concluir que el sistema que lo controla ha sido hackeado.

-¿Pero porque alguien intentaría hacer tal cosa?

-No quiero sonar pretenciosa, pero somos un premio gordo para cualquier secuestrador. Para empezar yo soy la heredera del clan Sitri, luego tenemos a Kiryuin que es heredera del conglomerado de homónimo nombre. Con los demás tenemos a una variedad de personas que también es especial a su manera.

-Más de lo que tú crees, Sitri. Tengo una idea de por qué Hebiko actuó, pero me gustaría que regresáramos a la academia.-les dije a todos.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-No debería ser un problema, pero de antemano me disculpo si terminamos en el lugar incorrecto-dije para entonces recibir unas miradas de duda. –Lo digo en serio. Cuando se trata de dimensiones alternas, mi técnica juega muchas veces en mi contra.

Para la suerte de todos, el **Kamui** no se paso de estúpido y nos llevo a la sala correcta, de la dimensión correcta. Nada más llegamos fuimos recibidos por mi madre y otros profesores del UKP, quienes como era de esperarse estaban completamente preocupados.

Me ahorrare el relatar toda la avalancha de preguntas que nos cayó tras nuestra aparición. Simplemente iré al grano y diré que tanto como Sona, como yo teníamos razón respecto a Hebiko.

Los sistemas del Rating Game habían sido intervenidos y los encargados del UKP perdieron el rastro de los estudiantes apenas todos pusimos un pie en la otra dimensión. Ellos no habían visto nada de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, pero obtuvieron una idea de lo ocurrido debido a un incidente que se había dado al otro lado del mundo.

Los cuatro estudiantes que estaban en el top del PL habían sido secuestrados hace apenas unas horas. Eso era una noticia realmente preocupante, no sólo por lo que implicaba, sino porque era sumamente impresionante que justamente esos sujetos fueran raptados por alguien. Eran los estudiantes más fuertes de la academia Sword, así que quedaba claro que cualquier otro objetivo no iba tener una oportunidad contra la persona detrás de los crímenes.

No había que ser un genio para entender que el culpable era Orochimaru. Hebiko era su secuaz y su método para llegar al UKP.

Era obvio que un sitio como este no estaría lejos de las garras de ese retorcido científico. Con la presencia semidioses y todo tipo de personas con poderes extraordinarios, hasta yo me fijaría esta academia como objetivo si mis intenciones fueran robar poderes genéticos.

También podría pensar en Sinister, dado que tiene el mismo modus operandi, pero hasta donde sé él no tiene forma de manejar Chakra o energías del mismo índole. Todo lo suyo lo hace en el ámbito científico.

En parte es una buena noticia para los secuestrados, ya que no tendrán que pasar por lo que yo experimente con ese lunático. Pero hasta donde recuerdo, Orochimaru tendía a preferir las autopsias por sobre cualquier otro medio de investigación y por ende se debía actuar lo más pronto posible.

Sona y Haku fueron evacuadas a su hogar, debido a que el estatus de la primera hacia que su seguridad fuera un prioridad. La estudiante de Lance se incomodo ante aquella situación debido a que explico que Gunnilla era parte de su Nobleza. No solamente en el juego. Ella de por si era una de las Torres de la Sitri, por lo que esta se preocupada por la seguridad de la peliblanca.

Ese detalle explicaba muy bien porque esa chica golpeaba tan fuerte, pero naturalmente debía dejar mi interés sobre las Evil Pieces para otro momento. No solo porque estaba preocupado por May y los demás, sino porque también tenía que lidiar con las acusaciones en mi contra.

-Entonces, Shihoin. ¿De dónde viene esa habilidad tuya?-pregunto Satsuki, quien como los estudiantes restantes del UKP y los demás invitados se encontraba en la sala de estar de los estudiantes.

-Realmente no tengo ganas de discutir sobre el tema. Hay asuntos más gordos que atender-fue lo que le conteste.

-Para nuestra desgracia, serán otro quienes atenderán la situación que afecta a nuestros compañeros. Nosotros debemos esperar aquí y mantenernos a salvo.

-Me niego a quedarme en este sitio a sabiendas de que Anabel está en peligro-dijo Percy. –Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Coincido. Tienes habilidades de transportación, Shinji. No debería ser un problema que nos lleves al sitio en donde tienen a nuestros compañeros-dijo Sasuke.

-Sí y no. Me parece innecesario explicarles lo peligroso que es transportarme a un lugar del que no tengo ningún conocimiento. Además ni siquiera se a donde se los llevaron-explique.

-Exacto. Hasta ahora nadie sabe a qué coordenadas fueron llevados nuestros compañeros o si siguen en ellas-dijo la Kiryuin presente. -Para que alguien infiltrara a una estudiante a nuestra academia con el único fin de secuestrar a otros, queda muy en claro que fue un trabajo meticulosamente planeado y que no será fácil encontrarlos

-¿Y quién creen que hizo esto?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Está claro que fue Orochimaru-les dije. –Solo alguien como él tiene recursos para hacer algo como esto. Apuesto que Hebiko no era persona normal, sino una especie de experimento de super soldado. Sus habilidades no eran buena solo porque si. Todas tenían como único objetivo el contrarrestar y subyugar a sus presas, que como se imaginaran éramos nosotros.

-Tiene sentido. Orochimaru es un reconocido criminal que se ha dado a la tarea de secuestrar a personas con Kekkei Genkai. Algunos miembros de mi clan han sido víctimas de él-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero la mayoría de los secuestrados no tienen ese tipo de habilidad-comento la chica de cabello arcoíris.

-Eso no importa mucho. Aunque Orochimaru tiende a trabajar con sujetos afines al Chakra, dudo que pase de la posibilidad de tener especímenes con la genética de los raptados. Aun cuando se diga que los dioses no tienen ADN, de todas formas sus hijos tienen cosas en sus cuerpos que los hacen especiales.

-Eso no suena nada bien-dijo Satsuki, seguramente pensado en el predicamento en el que se encontraba su amiga Ai.

-¡Con más razón debemos actuar!-dijo Percy.

-No estoy en contra de ello, pero si queremos tomar cartas en el asunto, debemos estar mejor informados. Prefiero no hacer ningún movimiento hasta al menos saber a donde debemos ir-les dije a todos.

-Contactare con Chao. Ella debería facilitarme algo de información-dijo Satsuki.

-Yo necesito ir al Empire State. Dudo que a los Olímpicos les guste saber que alguien atentó contra sus descendientes. Sobre todo si estamos hablando de las hijas de Atenea, Afrodita y Ares.

-Dudo que te dejen salir con la situación en que estamos. Sitri y su acompañante fueron una excepción-advirtió la pelinegra.

-Pero yo puedo darte un pase de salida-sugerí. –No me cuesta nada mandarte a New York. Una vez que termines con tus asuntos, solo tienes que llamarme e iré a recogerte.

-Yo no puedo usar teléfonos, ¿recuerdas?-dijo el hijo de Poseidón. -Los monstruos se alborotan si hago uso de ellos. ¿No sería mejor si me acompañaras?

-Bien. No me gusta la idea, pero no quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-De todas las personas, tú eres el menos debería abandonar la institución, Shihoin. Los profesores de por si sospechan de ti por tu reciente habilidad de transportación-dijo Satsuki.

-Lo tengo en cuenta. Por eso dejare a una réplica mía en el lugar.

["Shinji" POW]

Como era de era de esperarse, la réplica no era otra sino mi persona. Night hizo uso del **Kamui** para traerme al mundo real y explico que había usado el jutsu **Fisión** para dividirse en dos seres.

Ciertamente ahora mismo me es difícil considerarme como una persona dadas las actuales condiciones de mi existencia, pero agradeciera que mi contraparte tuviera más tacto con sus palabras y consultara de ante mano sus decisiones.

Nada me encontré en la sala de estar, Night y Percy desaparecieron. Dejándome en una situación particularmente incomoda. Que mi contraparte tuviera una forma de contestar todas las preguntas que le hacían, no quiere decir que yo también las tenga.

Lo bueno fue que a pesar de que Satsuki me dedico una de sus miradas severas, ella luego se retiro a su habitación a contactar con su compañera de Diamond. Eso me dejaba solo Sasuke y Rainbow, quienes igualmente tenían muchas preguntas con ellos.

-¿Acaso no te cansas de guardar tantos secretos?-dijo Sasuke viéndome.

-Es un comentario irónico viniendo de una persona que pertenece a un clan ninja.

-No es algo que deba tomarse en cuenta en una situación como esta.

-Cree lo que quieras. Lo mejor es que dejemos el asunto de lado por el momento y descansemos un poco. No podremos hacer nada si estamos sin fuerzas.

-Te doy la razón. ¿Donde se supone que me quedare?

-Ve a la habitación de Menma-dije señalando la respectiva puerta. -No es la más agradable, pero es el que menos se molestara si descubre alguien ingreso a ella.

-Ya que-dijo el Uchiha yendo al lugar indicado.

-Shinji. ¿De casualidad podemos hablar?-me pregunto Rainbow.

-Como gustes, pero aclaro que no miento con lo que dije. Deberíamos descansar un poco, mi cabeza me duele un montón.

-Sí. Mira que hay muchas cosas que procesar. Sin embargo, quisiera saber exactamente porque has estado actuando tan extraño hoy. Tú no estarás trabajando con esa chica serpiente, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. Es solo que… Rainbow ¿Eres capaz de guardar un secreto?

-Tú no le dijiste a nadie sobre el accidente que tuve con el **Sky Sonic Boom** , así que puedes contar con mi silencio.

-En ese caso. Vayamos a mi cuarto. Lo que voy a decir no es nada corto.

["Night" POW]

-Realmente creo que a estas alturas es ridículo preguntar que está mal contigo, pero de todas formas me arriesgare. ¿Por qué estas tan pálido?-me dijo Percy.

-Dime. ¿Te sentirías bien andando por una comisaria a sabiendas que has roto alguna ley?-dije a la vez que caminábamos por el vestíbulo del Empire State.

-Ciertamente no, aunque eso no explica porque te ves tan nervioso.

-Es solo mí "sentido común" resonando al máximo. Tal vez es un sacrilegio que hijo de Asgard este en terreno Olímpico. Lo mejor es que me quede aquí abajo y espere por ti.

-De acuerdo, pero más te vale estar aquí abajo cuando regrese. Si las conversaciones salen bien, seguramente tendremos que ir a la cueva de Delfos para saber si hay una profecía que pueda ayudarnos.

-Sí, sí, sí. Solo apúrate-dije a la vez que mi acompañante ingresaba a uno de los ascensores del edificio subía unas seiscientas plantas.

No estoy actuando ni nada por el estilo. En verdad no me siento nada bien estando en este edificio. La presión en el ambiente es abrumadora y no es nada agradable. Para mi es bastante claro quienes viven en lo alto de rascacielos, pues siento como su poder se desborda sin ninguna mesura.

Es una situación irónica debido a mi falta de habilidades sensoriales, pero debo suponer que gracias al Rinnegan soy plenamente consciente de la divinidad presente en el sitio.

Me queda bien en claro que hay una gran diferencia de poder entre seudo-diosas como Kaguya y Tsukihime, y los Olímpicos. Estoy seguro que incluso Naruthor y Sakura Balderdothir se sentirían incómodos si estuvieran en la misma posición en la que estoy.

Desearía volver a la dimensión Kamui, pero estoy seguro de que si entro allí, no voy a querer regresar.

 **-Shinji Shihoin. Me preguntaba cuando seria el día que te pondrías a nuestro alcance.**

Quisiera saber de qué ira el hecho de que los Bijuu y las divinidades tengan voces tan penetrantes, mas tengo que suponer que esa característica va de la mano con su imponente presencia.

Nada mas busque a la dueña de la voz me encontré con dos intensos ojos grises. Tengo que reconocerlo, Annabeth no jugaba cuando decía que su madre tenía una mirada muy severa. Y que aunque tuviera la apariencia de una guía turística estricta, era imposible no darse cuenta que tras ese disfraz estaba la diosa de la sabiduría, Atenea. He olvidado algunas cositas de mi mundo, pero al menos recuerdo muy quienes son los miembros de los panteones principales.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-dije a la mujer.

 **-Las visitas están restringidas al edificio a estas horas, pero dadas las circunstancias le daré un tour personal a un sitio**.

Le doy la razón en cuanto al hecho de que Percy y yo visitamos el Empire State en un mal momento, ya que eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, pero no creo fuera necesario que nos trasladáramos a la Biblioteca Pública de New York, un sitio que de todas formas estaría cerrando a esas horas.

No obstante, no voy a negar que de todas formas me siento aliviado por poder retirarme del otro edificio. Si una diosa tuvo el detalle de bajar a verme, no quiero estar allí cuando Zeus decida limpiar el pórtico de su casa.

-De acuerdo. Creo que esta demás dar vueltas al asunto y es mejor ir al grano. ¿Qué hecho para merecer su atención, lady Atenea?

 **-Seria más adecuado decir que no has hecho, Shinji Shihoin. Tus acciones como mortal están lejos de poder ignorarse.**

-Entonces supongo que no tiene caso ocultar que soy, ¿verdad?

 **-En efecto. Seria penoso que en este momento te refirieras a ti mismo como Night Thunder.**

-Urghhhh.

 **-No te ofusques mucho. Ciertamente has hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo tus acciones bajo perfil, pero dada condición de viajero interdimensional, resultas demasiado llamativo como para que los dioses te ignoremos.**

-Ese plural no me gusta.

 **-No subestimes a las deidades. Seria impropio de nosotros no darnos cuenta de un evento que rasgo la realidad como el que se dio aquella noche en el preview Power Lightshow.**

-Entiendo. Aunque no comprendo porque ese detalle me hace especial. Vera, he estado en algunos sitios interesantes y los viajeros interdimensionales en realidad no son tan extraños que digamos.

 **-Eso solo se aplica para aquellos lugares. Para este universo ese tipo de viajes resulta un asunto distinto. ¿No te has dado cuenta de las particularidades de este mundo?**

-Siendo honesto, podría decir que este lugar es un enorme pastiche, pero mi palabra no debe tomarse como válida. Luego de la dimensión de Tsukihime, mi concepción de la realidad cambio drásticamente.

 **-Estas en lo correcto. Nuestro mundo es una almágana de los que pudieran ser cientos de mundos. Una combinación atípica que en condiciones normales no sería nada común.**

-¿Eh?

 **-Tu mente no está lista para comprenderlo. Simple internaliza la idea de que vives en un mundo no convencional entre los existentes del multiverso.**

-Aunque debo mencionar que me topes con un par de mundos como este en mi regreso a mi hogar. No se puede decir que es único.

 **-Sería pretencioso decir que lo es. Pero en fin. Estamos divagando y no te he explicado la razón por la que te traje.**

-A mi me parece obvia. Quiere que me ocupe del rescate de Annabeth.

 **-En este momento el joven Jackson esta informándonos de lo ocurrido y naturalmente no podemos dejar que alguien secuestre a nuestro hijos sin ningún tipo de respuesta de parte nuestra. Ciertamente me gustaría que alguien aparte del retoño de Poseidón fuera el encargado de rescatar a mi hija, pero tus servicios son requeridos para otro asunto.**

-No me imagino que.

 **-Supuse que no lo harías, por lo que te traje a este sitio para explicarlo con detalle** -dijo Atenea para luego hacer un pequeño silencio. **-El Olimpo necesita de tu experiencia con otros mundos.**

-Wow. Eso no lo esperaba. ¿En serio necesitan de mí para saber sobre ellos?

 **-No exactamente. Solo necesitamos que nos proporciones de un medio que nos permita tener un ojo en el asunto en caso de que el incidente tome mayores proporciones.**

-Comprensible. ¿Qué gano con ello?

 **-Tenemos presente que tienes problemas con la seudo-inmortalidad que posees. Podemos proporcionarte de algo que te permitirá sobre llevar el hecho de que has perdido tu humanidad.**

-Eso suena muy tentador.

 _ **-Y necesario**_ -comento Kurama.

 _-Sí. Debí consultar a Tsukihime, pero igual resulta provechoso el recibir la ayuda de otros dioses_ -pensé. -¿Exactamente qué debo hacer?

 **-Sencillo. Deberás actuar como tutor de una de mis hijas. Pedirte que seas nuestro agente sería contraproducente debido a tu relación con otros panteones, así que es preferible que sea alguien directamente asociado a nosotros.**

-Como gusten. Solo advierto que no seré alguien suave.

 **-La disciplina no está demás para tu labor-** dijo la diosa para devolverme al Empire State. – **Recibirás mas detalles cuando regreses a Wenchester** -dijo antes de desaparecer.

-…. ¿Por qué de repente siento que me he metido en un señor dilema?

["Shinji" POW]

-Tu… ¿Tú hablas en serio?-dijo Rainbow, no borrando la cara de sorpresa que reposaba en su rostro.

Aunque era una idea completamente contraproducente, decidí hablar con Rainbow Dash y contarle todo lo que acontecía a mi actual vida. Que yo no era precisamente quien yo creía, sino una copia dejada por otra versión de mí. Que actualmente estaba haciéndome pasar por alguien que no era, pero que al mismo tiempo lo estaba haciendo mal y por ende estaba actuando como otro.

Ciertamente era conversación que nadie quisiera tener con otro a menos que deseara una visita segura con el psiquiatra. Sin embargo decidí que debía hacerlo ahora o podría desmoronarme en cualquier momento. Night cuenta con los Bijuu como apoyo, cosa que yo no tengo. Ciertamente Crystal sería una buena confidente, pero prefiero hablar con alguien más "vivo".

Las mejores opciones para hablar eran Rainbow y Ai por ser técnicamente las primeras amistades que había formado, y aunque la ultima tenía el derecho de ser la primera en saberlo, su ausencia hacia que fuera relevada por el momento.

Realmente no podía culpar a la Pegaso por lo perpleja que quedo tras revelación. De hecho tampoco podría culparla si decidiera correr a decirle a los demás que yo solo era un farsante.

Sin embargo, la apertura que mostré cuando ella me hablo del incidente de su hermano pareció suficiente como para que ella también tuviera el mismo grado de comprensión a mi caso.

-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo no he interactuado con Shinji?-dijo al chica alada.

-Más o menos. Yo soy una persona basada en el Shinji que conociste antes del Preview PL. Tengo sus recuerdos y compartimos los mismos gustos, pero las interacciones que tenemos con otras personas son completamente distintas.

-Eso es evidente. Estoy bastante segura que tú jamás me hubieras ayudado si en verdad fueras completamente como Shinji. El apenas interactuaba con sus amigos de Esmerald.

-Entiendes la idea.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Si no eres una réplica, sino una contraparte suya, ¿por qué no tienes una identidad completamente propia?

-Hay quienes dicen que un hombre solo debe vivir su presente para definir quién es, pero actualmente yo necesito de mi pasado para aclarar los asuntos sobre mi identidad. Tengo claro ciertas cosas, como el hecho de que Yoruichi si sería mi madre, pero otros asuntos son un libro en blanco. De por si no se si auténticamente me llamo Shinji.

-Agradezco ser una Pegaso y no una Arpía, o de lo contrario mi cerebro seguramente explotaría.

-No lo creas. Yo apenas si he logrado conciliar el sueño con todo este asunto en mi cabeza-dije suspirando. – ¿Te incomoda lo que te conté?

-Ciertamente no es algo que esperaba escuchar hoy. Aun con todo lo que ha pasado, tu problema es el que definitivamente es el más loco de todos.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Si debo confesar que estoy algo perturbada, más que nada porque todavía tengo pesadillas con esa película en la que los extraterrestres se meten en los cuerpos de las personas, pero en realidad no puedo quejarme por el asunto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo piénsalo. De no ser por ti, el accidente que sufrí esa vez hubiera sido mucho peor. Además tú me convenciste de ingresar al UKP y me has ayudado mucho con mis estudios.

-El crédito esta demás. Esa vez fue Crystal quien te localizo y fue mi madre quien te ayudo a superar tu miedo a la velocidad.

-Pero fuiste tú quien las guiaste hasta mí. Hasta ahora me has dicho que tu eres el que tiene el control sobre tu cuerpo y mente, así que dudo que tu no tengas responsabilidad en esos actos.

-Si insistes, tendré que aceptarlo.

-Además. Tú eres mi amigo y eso no cambiara indiferente de quien seas o lo que seas.

-…Yo en verdad agradezco esas palabras, Rainbow.

-No hay de qué-dijo la chica dedicándome una sonrisa.

Si…..es en estos momentos en que un hombre debe mantenerse firme y no cometer una locura como darle un beso a la chica que acaba de demostrar semejante corazón. Debo serle fiel a Ai y no aprovecharme de su ausencia. No obstante, tengo orar por que ella no se moleste por el abrazo que si tengo que darle a Rainbow, pues ella al menos se merece eso.

Rainbow no se vio incomoda por mi gesto e incluso lo respondió con un abrazo propio.

En un momento así, quisiera hacerle caso a Deadpool y seguir sus palabras sobre tener múltiples amores, pero no creo que este bien abusar con eso.

Además sería algo sumamente enredado con la presencia de Night en estos lares. Y es curioso que ese momento pensara en el, pues justamente una persona indeseada decidió interrumpir el momento tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

El anuncio fue solo de cortesía, pues de todas formas la persona abrió la puerta sin esperar a que yo diera mi permiso para abrirla.

Lastimosamente cualquier queja que quisiera emitir fue aplacada por el hecho de que fue Yoruichi quien entro a la habitación. Las madres tienen concesiones que difícilmente pueden ser anuladas y entrar en la habitación de sus hijos sin permiso es una de ellas.

-S-shinji…T-tenemos que hablar-dijo ella en estado bastante alterado.

Yoruichi tenía una cara de desconcierto total. No era una expresión de profundo malestar como cuando le informaron que una prima suya había fallecido, sino más bien una expresión de perturbación como la que tuvo cuando descubrió que en China comían gatos (esa es una larga historia).

De primer momento puedo imaginarme que ella escucho toda la historia, pero la cesta de mimbre dorado que tenía en sus brazos me dijo que era un asunto completamente distinto. Específicamente porque vi la cesta moverse.

* * *

 **iron-man100** : Francamente, admito que ciertamente debe ser difícil lograr dar una opinión sobra esta locura que escribo.


	17. Cap 17 Por el Eslabón más Pequeño

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Por el Eslabón más Pequeño**

["Shinji" POV]

Ya había visto a mucha gente ponerse pálida por recibir noticias impactantes y todas me resultaron hilarantes. Sin embargo, fue la reacción de Night la que gano a todas ellas, pues se puso tan blanco que incluso su cabello se torno de color lila. Todo por el paquete que encontró al regresar por la mañana, al edificio del UKP junto con Percy.

Fue afortunado que de una decidiera mandar a la mierda todo el asunto del intercambio de cuerpos y atender la situación por cuenta propia, ya que ni de chiste iba a poder lidiar solo con el problemón en el que nos habíamos metido.

La cesta que traía Yoruichi estaba lejos de tener fruta o mascotas abandonadas. Lo que había allí era una bebe capaz ablandar cualquier corazón que le viera. Admito que a mí también me parece linda, pero me considero muy joven como para asumir una responsabilidad como esa y por supuesto me altere cuando le vi.

En principio la bebe más bien parecía ser un retoño de Yoruichi, pues tenía la misma tez morena y cabello morado de la Shihoin, pero sus distintivos ojos grises daban a entender que su madre no era otra que la diosa Atenea. Si, la cesta dorada con emblema de búhos era un signo obvio de quien era su progenitora, mas uno tendía a recodar mejor la severa mirada que solía tener esa diosa.

Según la carta de presentación que incluía el paquete, el nombre de la pequeña era Pallas, lo que era tanto bueno como malo. Era agradable escuchar que Atenea le tenía el suficiente aprecio como para llamarla como la Ninfa que fue su compañera de armas en el norte de África, pero si se tomaba en consideración la historia personal de aquella mujer, el nombre parecía ser una condena de muerte.

Claro que eso no parecía ser un problema que le llegaría muy pronto, pues antes de que detonara cualquier discusión por las acciones de Night, entro la diatriba de quien sería el que cuidaría a la pequeña y esta resulto algo acalorada.

Era natural que Yoruichi mostrara una actitud reacia ante nosotros y pidiera sostener a su nieta mientras recibía una inmediata explicación sobre qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, el severo instinto asesino que libero Night dejo muy en claro que él quería ser el que tendría a la pequeña consigo.

Cualquier comentario suyo sobre que sus poderes no eran muy grandes había sido una reverenda mentira. Me hele por completo ante el abominable Chakra que Night libero al momento de hacer su amenaza. El que los demás personas presentes (Rainbow, Percy, Sasuke, Yoruichi y Satsuki) dieran un paso atrás era un signo de que mi apreciación no era nada errada.

El que Pallas no se echara a llorar ante tal aura siniestra fue algo sorprende, mas era claro que su padre había evitado apuntar a ella. Era un hecho innegable que Night había quedado encantado con la pequeña, pues apenas le tomo en brazos no quiso soltarla de nuevo.

Tras eso nadie tuvo ganas de hacer una locura como "rescatar a Pallas". Aquello parecía ser un suicidio más que otra cosa.

De todas formas yo decidí sentarme en el mismo sillón donde estaban Night y Pallas, no deliberadamente porque quisiera esta cerca de esta última, sino porque era lo más seguro para mí. Después de todo, yo era el que "sobraba" en el lugar.

-Bien, hijo. Si es que esta vez en verdad eres tú-dijo Yoruichi viendo seriamente a Night. -Tienes una última oportunidad de explicarte.

-¿Qué exactamente?-respondió Night haciéndose el desentendido.

-Todo-dijo la Shihoin mostrándose imponente. –Desde la razón por la que hay dos como tú, hasta si tienes alguna relación con los sucesos que se dieron ayer-dijo para luego ver hacia Pallas. -Y por supuesto, como es que de repente ya soy abuela.

-Ella es un producto de mi ingenuidad. No hace mucho me reuní con Atenea y me ofreció una oferta de trabajo. Como no es la primera vez que trabajo para una diosa acepte sin rechistar, pero como era de suponerse, la recompensa que me ofrecieron estaba lejos de lo que tenía en mente-dijo Night viendo a Pallas. -A todas estas creo que me la entregaron con demasiada rapidez. Según recuerdo, el padre de Annabeth la recibió luego de los tradicionales nueve meses.

-Si el pariente mortal es un hombre, los dioses entregan a sus hijos de forma inmediata-comento Percy. -Según escuche, lo hacen para evitar que estos olviden el encuentro divino que tuvieron y como una adaptación a los tiempos mordernos. Como ahora el tiempo es más valioso, apresuran un poco las cosas.

-Urgh. Por cosas como esta es que la palabra eficacia a veces tiene connotaciones negativas….Pero bueno, ciertamente hubiera sido desastroso si por casualidad yo me retiraba de este mundo y no me hubiera enterado de que era padre de este retoño.

-¿No te ves muy molesto por ella?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-No me malinterpretes. No es que diga que sea un asunto malo. Es solo que alguien de nuestra edad tome a una bebe como una muy buena noticia.

-Ese es el detalle. Alguien de mi edad no debería ver a un bebe como una molestia….. No, creo de hecho si lo haría, pero como que no debería aplicarlo a mi caso.

-¿Eh?-expreso Rainbow confundida por el comentario.

-El caso es que no tengo la edad que aparento. Yo tengo…..-dijo Night para entonces rascarse la cabeza y mostrarse dudoso. -Ok mejor déjenme ilustrarles lo acontecido y con ello podre responder esa interrogante que ni yo mismo se. Crystal, por favor facilítame una pizarra.

Interviniendo algunos sistemas del edificio, la IA pudo hacer que delante de Night apareciera un plano holográfico de libre escritura. Con este solo era necesario el usar las manos para realizar cualquier tipo de esquema, sin necesidad de usar otro dispositivo electrónico. Supondré que dado que tiene a Crystal consigo, el no de todas formas no necesitara mover un musculo para que se detalle lo que él quiere explicar.

-Ya mi compañero te habrá explicado más o menos que ha sido de mi vida, pero como cortesía a los demás presentes iré al principio de todas formas-dijo Night. –El día del Preview PL yo fui tomado por un fenómeno cósmico, el cual me envió a un mundo distinto a este. No hablo de un viaje a otro planeta, sino a un mundo donde todo lo que conocemos es distinto. Las ciudades, las personas, la cultura-dijo mientras Crystal ponía algunas fotos que tenía en su memoria. -Incluso los dioses eran diferentes a los de aquí. Si se conservan los mismos panteones, pero según pude notar, los aires de superioridad de sus integrantes no eran mayores a los que podría mostrar una persona de estos lares. Y estoy hablando de casos difíciles de creer. Thor, Hércules y Ares no son los cretinos que uno suele ver por aquí.

-Encuentro eso bastante difícil-comento Percy.

-Ese es precisamente el punto. Las cosas que vi fueron tan difíciles de creer que era de esperarse que me tomaran por lo loco si habla del tema con alguien. Para evitar malentendidos, decidí callar todo el asunto-explico Night, a lo que los demás hicieron un asentimiento en señal de que en verdad entendían el razonamiento.

-¿Y cómo es que tú fuiste el único que fue afectado por ese evento cósmico del que hablas?-dijo Sasuke. –Además, ¿exactamente que sería ese fenómeno?

-Una fractura en la realidad fue más o menos la descripción que le dio Atenea al evento y ciertamente ese el mejor nombre que podría dársele dadas las subsecuentes experiencias que tuve luego de él. Verán, el universo tal como lo conocemos no es único. Existen miles sino es que infinitas versiones de él. Algunas con diferencias tan ínfimas como un simple cambio en el color de nuestras ropas y otras con cambios más serios como por ejemplo que la tierra siguiera siendo dominada por los dinosaurios-explico Night, mientras Crystal daba una ilustrativa ejemplificación con fotos.

-Interesante. Entonces la teoría si era cierta. Si hay otros mundos ajenos a este-dijo Satsuki mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Tu ya tenias conocimiento del tema?-dijo Rainbow.

-Por supuesto. No es que como tal me interese la posibilidad de otros mundos, pero tenía que reconocer su existencia si quería comprender su importancia en la magia Caleidoscopio.

-¿Caleidoscopio?

-La magia Caleidoscopio, también llamada Segunda Magia y Zelretch, es una clase de magia que permite a su usuario interactuar con mundos paralelos a este-explico Yoruichi. –Rangyo estuvo por un tiempo interesada en ella. Específicamente por la posibilidad de reunir el poder mágico presente en otros mundos para sumarlo al suyo propio.

-Oh, ¿uno puede hacer eso?-dijo Night mostrándose muy interesado en el tema–Luego investigare un poco sobre ella-dijo para entonces volver a su explicación. –El asunto es que no es fácil pasar de un mundo a otro. Ni siquiera es como si tuviera que ir al borde del universo para cruzar a su vecino cercano. Es necesario de algo que rompa las leyes de la naturaleza para poder hacer ese viaje.

-Por algo la magia Caleidoscopio es casi imposible de realizar. La magia se basa en usar formulas para cambiar los fenómenos de la naturaleza que son estudiados por la ciencia y es demasiado complicado cuantificar las implicaciones que llevan los mundos paralelos-dijo la Kiryuin.

-Es correcto, aunque debo informarte que hay dioses que han concebido formas de pasar a otros mundos y entre ellos está mi padre-dijo Night, para la sorpresa de su madre. -Hasta donde sé, el Loki que es mi padre no es de este mundo, sino del mundo que visite, al que por cierto llamare mundo heroico por la importancia que tenia los héroes en el.

-¿Qué razones tienes para afírmalo?-dijo Yoruchi

-Hasta ahora no tengo nada tangible, pero le tengo fe a la palabra de mi seudo-prima Asgardiana. Para empezar, presiento que fue ese hecho lo que me llevo al mundo heroico. No fue un designio divino o algo como lo que le pasaría al protagonista de un Anime. Simplemente fui atraído a ese mundo por el hecho de que pertenezco a él, de la misma forma en que pertenezco al en donde nos encontramos.

-Ya veo-dijo la Shihoin mostrándose pensativa. Supongo que ahora entiende porque el Loki de este mundo nunca le contacto de nuevo, como a veces suele pasar con otros dioses.

-Ahora resumiré los detalles sobre de mi estancia en el mundo heroico. Primero me perdí en la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, en donde casi fui comido por unos lobos que solo no me mataron porque repentinamente un fénix espacial me dio súper poderes. Luego asistí a una escuela similar a la academia Sword, solo que allí si dan clases y no hay peleas estúpidas a cada momento-dijo Night para la molestia de Satsuki. –Mas adelante, ayude un poco a detener una invasión alienígena que se dio en New York. Tras eso fui a una academia de héroes en California en donde fui secuestrado por un culto de ninja zombi que querían tomar mi cuerpo para un demonio tipo Minotauro.

-Sí. Definitivamente a estas alturas cualquiera te hubiera tomado como un loco, pero dado que yo se que tan raras se ponen las cosas en este país, te doy el beneficio de la duda-comento Percy.

-Te lo agradezco. Especialmente porque no he llegado a la mejor parte. Logre escapar del grupo ninja, pero solo fue para terminar en manos de un científico loco.

-Pero lograste escapar, ¿no?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Sí, pero no fue antes de experimentar algunos exámenes bastante incómodos de describir-dijo Night mostrando una mala cara. –Y no lo digo en broma. Solo tiene que ver unos episodios de los Expedientes Secretos X para saber de lo que te hablo.

-De acuerdo….No es necesario que ahondes en el tema-dijo Yoruichi, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Cosa que agradezco, dado que a pesar de que mis recuerdos actuales de Sinister no son míos, tengo claro que yo también pase por lo mismo.

-Mi periodo con Sinister no es uno de mis mejores recuerdos y por eso estoy francamente preocupado por los otros. Sé que Orochimaru es capaz de hacer cosas similares, sino es que peores-dijo Night suspirando. –No necesito mentir en el hecho de que necesite de ayuda externa para poder escapar de Sinister, que es el nombre de mi antiguo captor. El contaba con tecnología y sistemas seguridad demasiado avanzados, los cuales incluían su propio ejército de clones con armas laser.

-Eh…. Eso no tiene que ver con tu obsesión con Star Wars-dijo Rainbow viéndome.

-Ya lo he dicho. Que mis habilidades se parezcan a las de un Sith, no quieren decir que este obsesionado con la franquicia-reclame.

-Pero si te pones a pensarlo, no es ara nada una mala idea. Sería lo máximo el poder presumir que mi **Camino Deva** es un lord Sith-dijo Night, a lo que solo pude darle una mala cara.

-Espera. ¿De qué tipo de clones me estás hablando?-dijo Yoruichi mostrando bastante interés en el tema.

-Clones genéticos. Unos que harían ver a los científicos detrás de la oveja Dolly como unos preescolares…Y adelantándome a tus pensamientos. Mi compañero aquí no es un clon, es una contraparte mía de otro universo. Nuestro ADN es realmente difícil de analizar e imposible de clonar, por lo que Sinister no pudo hacer eso con nosotros.

-Menos mal.

-No es algo tan bueno. Resulta que mi biología término atrayendo a otra cosa interesada en mi cuerpo. The Void. No sé como describirlo, pues realmente no sé lo que era.

 **=The Void. Nombre aludido a la entidad/personalidad malvada que habita el cuerpo Robert Reynolds, héroe también conocido The Sentry** -dijo Crystal, haciendo ver que ella si tenía conocimientos de ese sujeto.

-¿Tu sabias eso todo este tiempo?-le inquirió Night.

 **=Por supuesto. Simplemente nunca me preguntaste.**

-Grrrrr-expreso Night con molestia, también dándose un golpe en el rostro. Yo también fui igual de tonto. Debí preguntarles más a esa super enciclopedia que está en mi reloj. -Entonces por favor ilústranos un poco más.

 **=The Void no solo es un villano con un nivel amenaza Omega, capaz de hacer un daño irreversible al planeta si se lo propone, sino que es el responsable de la muerte de seres como Ares y Loki.**

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-Loki. ¿El dios de las mentiras?-dijo Night, tan visiblemente impactado como estaban los demás.

 **-El doctor Pym no me programo para reconocer a nadie como un dios, pero ese es ciertamente es uno de los epítetos que portaba el occiso.**

-Genial-dijo Night con evidente sarcasmo. –Ósea que no solo me enfrente con un mata dioses, sino que fue justo con el que asesino a mi padre.

-Espera. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que hay alguien que puede matar dioses así como así?-dijo Percy, visiblemente impactado por la idea.

 **=En efecto registros audiovisuales de ese hecho.**

-¿Te importaría mostrarnos?

 **=En lo absoluto.…. Sugiero que los débiles de estomago retiren la mirada.**

Nadie siguió la sugerencia, pero Night si tuvo el detalle de tapar los ojos de Pallas por si acaso. Luego Crystal mostro el video que tenía en sus archivos.

Si. Definitivamente podía vivir sin ver lo que mostro el video.

En ese entonces The Void no estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja, sino en el de un hombre musculoso de cabello rubio, por lo que fue un poco más fácil de digerir la masacre que se vio allí. Crystal se encargó de primero reproducir el combate que involucraba a Ares…aunque de combate no tenía nada.

The Sentry simplemente tomo a Ares de un hombro y el cuello, para luego abrirlo como un libro. Espero que se comprenda porque me reservo una descripción más grafica de lo acontecido. Nunca he sido fan de Mortal Kombat.

Solo diré que todos abrieron los ojos con gran espanto ante la facilidad en que el dios olímpico fue destrozado. No culpo a Rainbow por palidecer, pero me pareció estúpido que Night también se pusiera bancó por la escena. Se suponía que el había vencido a esa cosa.

Fue "grato" el que la muerte de Loki no fuera tan cruenta. El simplemente fue consumido por una masiva emisión de energía por parte de The Void.

Claro que de todas formas, la sensación de temor no fue aliviada en lo absoluto.

-Entonces….. ¿Esa cosa te quería a ti para terminar el trabajo? Quiero decir, como primero mato a tu padre, seguramente también te quería muerto-dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que quedo en la sala.

 **=La hipótesis no carece de lógica. El Avenger de designación Thor fue el responsable por la muerte de The Sentry, por lo que es natural que quisiera tomar en retaliación a los sobrinos del primero.**

-Ambos sabemos que no fue así. The Void no intervino esa vez porque quería venganza, él deseaba mi cuerpo-dijo Night.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué todos esos maniacos te querían?-pregunto la Pegaso presente.

-No soy alguien común. Dejando a un lado mi ascendencia divina, tengo una biología que podría despertar la curiosidad de muchos psicópatas-explico mi contraparte.

-No entiendo la lógica tras tus palabras. No fue hasta hace poco que demostraste algo de valía-dijo Satsuki con frías palabras. -La mayoría parte de tu vida te has mostrado como un inútil.

-Admito que el desempeño en mis primeros 17 años no fue el mejor, pero aclaro que lo mismo que me paso a mí, pudo haberle ocurrido a cualquiera de ustedes. Sasuke tiene el Sharigan, Rainbow es una Pegaso, tú tienes una tremenda afinidad a la magia e incluso Percy, cuya genética semidivina no es explorable por la ciencia, sería una cobaya de laboratorio ideal para Sinister. En sí, todo este mundo sería una tienda de dulces para sus despiadadas intenciones.

-Entiendo. Aunque no has dejado en claro cuál es la razón por la que sigues vivos. Dudo que con tu condición inicial hubieras logrado sobrevivir a un viaje como el que describes.

-Bastante certera como de costumbre. El caso es que al comienzo de mi travesía obtuve un par de poderes. El primero, y el que ya deben conocer, es mi habilidad para absorber y controlar la electricidad. Yo carezco de la habilidad para transformar directamente tal energía en poder mágico, como lo hace mi socio, pero a través del **Seishin Teki Kyoyo (** Refinamiento Espiritual) puedo sacarle mayor provecho a la habilidad. El segundo es más complicado. Puedo mimetizar el Chakra de las personas con las que haya tenido contacto, al tiempo en que puedo absorber mi propio Chakra.

-¿Eh?-dijo Sasuke confundido por la explicación.

-Primero que nada, me permite imitar Kekkei Genkai de categoría elemental. No puedo copiar algo como el Byakugan, pero todas las transformaciones de la Naturaleza están a mi alcance.

-¿¡Quieres decir que tienes el Mokuton!?

-Sip.

-¿Y el Raton?-pregunto Yoruichi.

-Obvio. También tengo el Hyoton, el Yoton, el Jiton, el Futton, el Meiton, el Bakuton y uno de mi propia creación, el Dokuton.

-Vaya…Supongo que entonces incluso puedes aprender el Jinton o Elemento Polvo.

-Ummmmm….. No. No he incursionado con ese.

-¿Por qué?

-Un sano sentido de conservación. Una pega de este poder es que no puedo usarlo a mi completo antojo. Es de naturaleza pasiva y solo sirve en momentos de mucha adrenalina, los cuales solo pueden provocados por heridas severas en mi cuerpo.

-Eso quiere decir que…..

-Necesite ser apuñalado por unas estacas de hielo para conseguir el Hyoton. Tuve que estar en medio una explosión de aproximadamente 10 kg de C4 para conseguir el Bakuton. Quede como una coladera por recibir **Raton: Circo Laser** para conseguir tal poder. Sería un eufemismo decir que no dolió obtener todo ese poder.

-Esto…. ¿Y cómo ese que sigues vivo?-dijo la chica de cabello arcoíris con una genuina curiosidad.

-Como dije mi segundo poder me permite absorber mi propio Chakra. Eso hace que cualquier jutsu con tal patrón sea absorbido por mi cuerpo. El efecto no es tan violento como para evitar que pueda realizar Manipulación de la Forma, pero si hace estragos con el Fuinjutsu, que a veces requiere de un preciso control del Chakra para su formación. El sello que Hashirama puso en nosotros fue disuelto por este poder -dijo Night viendo a su madre.

-Comprendo. Si entiendo bien tu habilidad, tú tienes el Chakra de Hashirama en tu cuerpo-dijo Yoruichi. –Hasta donde se sabe, ese Chakra tenía propiedades especiales, tantas como las que tienen los Uzumaki. Entre las que puedo citar, esta una regeneración celular muy avanzada.

-Exacto. Además he accedido a los poderes propios de mi raza, lo que me da una resistencia bastamente superior a lo de un humano.

-¿Raza?-dijo Percy confundido.

-Otra razón por la que afirmo que mi padre no es de esta dimensión, es por el hecho de que no sigo el mismo patrón de semidioses como tú o Annabeth. Yo herede rasgos propios de la raza de Loki, los Gigantes Helados, como una gran fuerza y resistencia a las bajas temperaturas. También mi crecimiento se ha visto severamente mermado, al punto de que apenas parezco que tengo 20 años.

-Sería bueno que detallaras ese punto. Tu cómplice evidentemente no comparte tu edad original y a pesar de que dio una vaga explicación del porque, nos estas indicando que tienes mucho más que 20-dijo Yoruichi.

-Eso me lleva a la continuación de mi relato. Mi encuentro con The Void me dejo en una situación precaria, en la que era imposible de salir sin la ayuda de un tercer actor.

-¿Tu contraparte?

-No. Yo mismo.

No necesito explicar que todos, incluida mi persona, quedamos muy confundidos por el comentario.

-Yo tengo dos doujutsu conmigo. El Rinnegan y el Sharingan-dijo Night al tiempo que mostraba sus doujutsu activos, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke. Mas debo suponer que no necesito mayores explicaciones de porque mi contraparte tenía el doujutsu de su clan, debido a la historia entre los Uchiha y los Shihoin. –Ellos me dan la habilidad desplazarme en el espacio y el tiempo. Con ciertas limitantes en este último debo aclarar, más no las suficientes como para impedirme que creara una paradoja que le daría un dolor de cabeza a más de uno.

-Dudo que a estas alturas, haya algo que no de un dolor de cabeza-comente.

-Ciertamente. El punto es que de alguna forma se concibió una sucesión de eventos que me permitió viajar al momento en que The Void me ataco. En ese entonces no me fue tan difícil derrotarle, pero de todas formas me vi en una situación delicada, pues debía enviar mi yo pasado al sitio en donde yo pude reunir el poder necesario para que ese evento se diera.

-Exactamente por esa razón ningún Semidiós gusta de Volver al Futuro, La Fuente y toda película con viajes en el tiempo. Es imposible seguirles la línea-comento Percy.

-No te reprendas mucho. Yo llevo una bitácora con todo el asunto. De lo contrario, yo también me perdería.

-Entonces debemos entender que tú fuiste a otro mundo-dijo Satsuki.

-Touche. Las rarezas de la tercer dimensión, al cual llamare mundo shinobi para evitar confusiones, no fueron muchas. Allí el Chakra es inequívocamente la energía dominante. Los conceptos de magia y Ki son casi inexistentes.

-Ciertamente eso suena como algo posible.

-A me costó procesarlo, pero como tengo mejor afinidad al Chakra que a otras cosas, la estadía allí me fue muy beneficiosa. Me uní por unos cuantos meses a una aldea ninja, pero las cosas no fueron tan geniales como pensé y termine desertando junto con unos amigos.

-Si entiendes que esa es una ofensa grave, ¿verdad? Incluso sin conocer las costumbres de ese lugar, se que los shinobi le dan mucho valor a la lealtad-dijo Yoruichi.

-Tengo bastante presente que soy un criminal buscado en muchas partes, madre. Ese es un hecho que tengo que negar.

-Eso ya lo discutiremos en otro momento. ¿Qué hiciste luego de abandonar esa aldea?

-Fui a otra dimensión. En este caso no hablo de otro universo, sino de una dimensión que estaba dentro del mismo mundo shinobi. La dimensión en si no fue algo que me sorprendió mucho, pero si quede infartado por las incoherencias que encontré allí dentro.

-¿Qué? ¿Te viste dentro de un videojuego?-dijo Percy en tono de broma.

-Sí.

-¿Si lo dices en serio?

-No solo fui brutalizado por Ornstein y Smaugh, Jackson. También me vi atrapado en más de una ocasión por Rajang y Deviljho que eran maestros en el uso del Bushoshoku Haki. Aun cuando quisiera que fueran una mentira, tengo cicatrices emocionales que me recuerdan que fueron de verdad.

-Si tomamos en cuenta la escena que hiciste ayer, uno podría creer que no estás mintiendo-comento Sasuke. –Seguro que no fuiste atrapado en un Genjutsu.

-Tengo maestría en esa área. No es tan fácil que sea atrapado en una ilusión-declaro Night ante el comentario. –Pero en fin. En esa dimensión pase un aproximado de seis años.

-¿¡6 años!?-dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-Tengo presente que he divagado por mucho tiempo. Los primeros tres años los pase entrenando y los siguientes tres…..también entrenando, pero esos últimos los tuve que soportar en confinamiento solitario.

-¿Te encerraron en un prisión?-dedujo Yoruichi. -¿Por qué?

-Yo tal vez me haya metido en un ritual secreto de un grupo de guerreras al mero estilo de las Amazonas.

-Solo con oír con quienes te metiste me queda claro que te involucraste en algo suicida, Shinji-dijo Percy.

-Lo tengo claro, pero al menos me queda el placer de ese castigo valió la pena.

-Dudo que haya algo que valga estar encerrado todo ese tiempo.

-Lo mismo pienso. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-dijo Yoruichi.

-Solo diré que las posibilidades de que Pallas tenga un hermano o hermana no son muy reducidas-dijo Night apartando el rostro, de la inquisitiva mirada que le dedico su madre. –No me juzgues. Que haya adquirido poderes divinos no quiere decir que esté libre de las cadenas que crean los placeres de la carne.

-No voy a cuestionar nada ahora, pero me gustaría que te aseguraras de que no tengas responsabilidades sin atender-dijo la pelimorada, bajando un poco el enojo que denotaba. – ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que conseguiste poderes divinos?

-Lo digo por el Rinnegan. Los poderes que provee a su usuario están mas allá de lo que un mortal podría conseguir con simple entrenamiento.

-Tengo presente eso. Especialmente porque el método para conseguir el Rinnegan es muy poco ortodoxo.

-Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma. De hecho, me han dicho que yo obtuve con demasiada facilidad.

-¿En serio? En ese caso debo preguntarte que fue lo que hiciste para conquistar a las Guardianas.

-Disculpa…. ¿¡QUE!?-dijo Night con visible impresión y cara de asco.

-Para obtener el Rinnegan es necesario que una persona tome el Chakra de las nueve Guardianas. La forma más concebible para que ellos lo cedan es que alguien se relacione con ellas y…ya sabes-dijo Yoruichi evitando ser explicita por la presencia de Pallas. –Ese es uno de los métodos más eficientes para compartir Chakra.

-¡Un momento!-dije tomando la palabra. -¿Todo este tiempo has pensando que yo lo hice con Kurama y todos los demás?-dije a Yoruichi con cierto sonrojo.

-Bueno….Si. Incluso pensé que estabas en las mismas con Ai y Rainbow-me respondió ella, provocando que la Pegaso mencionada también se pusiera colorada.

-No, no, no. Absolutamente no-dijo energéticamente mi contraparte. -Yo no haría tal cosa con los Bijuu….. Aunque técnicamente si puedo declararme culpable con Matatabi-dijo a la vez que recibía unas cuantas miradas asesinas. –Tengo que aclarar que el Rinnegan se puede obtener por otros medios. O al menos así sucede en el mundo shinobi-aclaro. -El principal es a través de la unión del Chakra de Asura Otsutsuki e Indra Otsutsuki, quienes son los hijos de su primer portador, Hagoromo Otsutsuki-detallo Night. –No me extenderé mucho con el tema porque es innecesaria la explicación y solo diré que yo pude copiar el Chakra de esos dos, con lo cual pude obtener el Doujutsu luego de pasado unos años. No es algo que obtenga de un día para otro. Se requiere de mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de la persona en cuestión logre el cambio en sus ojos.

-Perfecto. Ahora puedo estar tranquila y no necesitare sentirme estresada cada vez que me topo con Kurama-dijo Yoruichi.

-Cielos. Me parece completamente estúpido que el Rinnegan se pueda obtener de esa forma-dijo Night mostrándose bastante ofuscado. –Ahora comprendo porque Sitri se vio tan incómoda cuando toco el tema.

-Aclárame algo. ¿El Rinnegan es lo que te da tus habilidades de control gravitacional?-pregunto Satsuki.

-Sí. También me permite convertir mi cuerpo en cualquier tipo de arma, invocar cualquier animal en mi imaginación, puedo leer mentes y extraer almas. También puedo absorber cualquier Ninjutsu, pero actualmente ese poder no está funcionando muy bien y por ello no lo puse en uso contra Hebiko.

-Suena injusto que consiguieras todo ese poder de golpe-comento el Uchiha presente.

-Tsk. Eso no es nada. Cuando pude abandonar el mundo shinobi fui a dar al mundo shinobi 2, en donde me conseguí con un sujeto que era criminalmente demasiado poderoso.

-¿Mundo shinobi 2?

-De entre todas las razones por las que no pude regresar a este mundo de forma inmediata, la principal es el hecho de que no hay un atlas que me detalle todos los mundos existentes. Estuve perdido durante meses intentando dar con este.

-Ya.

-Ahora como decía. En el mundo shinobi 2 me tope con un hijo de Thor cuyo poder era simplemente demencial. No juego cuando digo tenía la suficiente fuerza como para mandarme a la costa oeste de un solo golpe.

-Disculpa. Te recuerdo que a los semidioses nos molesta que nos llamen "hijo de tal dios". Si puedes darle un nombre, sería más ilustrativo-dijo Percy.

-Urgh. De acuerdo. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, o como yo prefiero llamarle, Naruthor.

-Oye, que Naruto no esté presente no significa que debas aprovechar el momento para insultarlo o inventar algo que lo involucre-dijo Sasuke.

-Hablo en serio. Conocí a un Naruto que era hijo de Thor-señalo Night. –Su madre era Kushina y de alguna forma eso fue más que suficiente para que él fuera justo como el rubio que conocemos. Solo que con más músculos, un cabello ridículamente perfecto y una personalidad mucho más centrada.

-Definitivamente tendría que ver eso para creerlo.

-Pues no me extrañaría que viniera por aquí algún día. El y sus amigas, Sakura Balderdotttir y Kushina Thorsdottir están buscando Asgard, por lo que posiblemente mostraran sus rostros si por casualidad requieren de mi ayuda. No es que nos llevemos de todo bien, pero hemos resulto algunos conflictos en conjunto.

-¿De qué clase?-pregunto Yoruichi.

-Las cosas usuales que tiene que hacer un semidiós. Matar monstruos a granel y pelear con villanos que quieren conquistar el mundo, aunque tengo que admitir que me dio lata ese último trabajo y termine abandonándolo.

-No te culpo-comento Percy.

-No digo que fuera molesto, pues pude entrenar un montón con ese oficio, pero perdí demasiado tiempo con esa tarea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé. ¿20 o 30 años?

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijo Yoruchi alterada por el comentario.

-Sin un calendario es difícil llevarle el paso al tiempo. Solo sé que mientras vencía monstruos a diestra y siniestra, vi como varios pueblos surgieron y prosperaron.

-No sé si creerlo. Me parece insólito el pensar que tienes más de 50-comento Sasuke.

-Yo no sería tan comedido, Sasuke. Si sumo todo el tiempo que anduve entre dimensiones, ya debo tener como unos 60-dijo Night despreocupadamente, cosa que por supuesto no calmo a los presentes.

-Je. Sabía que por alguna razón la mirada de ese chico me parecía tan particular-dijo una voz femenina bastante conocida para los miembros del UKP.

Solo tuvimos que levantar nuestras miradas para ver a la profesora Evangeline colgada del techo. Cualquier lo tomaría como una conducta rara, pero dado que ella es un vampiro, nos es común verla en sitios como ese.

-Hmmm. Supongo que estuviste escuchando toda la conversación, ¿verdad?-pregunto Night a la profesora rubia sin mostrar sorpresa por su presencia.

-Así es. Tenía curiosidad-dijo Evangeline. -El poder mágico que muestra tu doble siempre resulta irregular, pero tu lograste mantenerlo estable durante todo el tiempo en que se dio el ejercicio entre las academias, lo que me llevo a sospechar un poco de ti luego de que ocurrieran los secuestros.

-No te culpo, pero pensé que estarías más interesada en buscar información sobre los desaparecidos.

-Ese asunto no es de mi competencia. Ciertamente soy responsable de ellos mientras se encuentren en este edificio, pero dado que ellos ya no están, debo ocuparme de los que quedan.

-Ya veo. En ese caso espero que no te moleste el que nunca deje mi hija a tu cuidado.

-Tampoco es que quisiera tal cosa-declaro Evangeline dejándose caer en el centro de la habitación. –Te ves muy seguro con esa mocosa, Shihoin. Se nota que no entiendes los malestares que lleva la inmortalidad.

-Yo no iría tan lejos como para llamarme inmortal, pero de todas formas no entiendo tu punto.

-Lo peor que puede hacer un inmortal es construir una familia. Establecer relaciones. Crear lazos. Todo eso te arruinara al final.

-Oh, creo que empiezo a captar lo que dices. Pero no te preocupes. Esa vez solo perdí mi sentido del tiempo porque no había encontrado algo que llamara mi atención. Ahora que tengo algo, no cometeré de nuevo ese error.

-¿Y cuanto crees que te durara ese gusto? Los mocosos crecen mas rápido de lo que crees.

-Durara el tiempo que tenga que durar. Mientras tanto me ocupare de disfrutar el momento.

-Je. Quisiera ver por cuánto tiempo mantienes ese discurso-dijo Evangeline, para entonces retirarse de la habitación bajo la mirada de todos presentes.

-Tsk. Ahora entiendo porque ella y Nagi nunca llegaron a algo. Evangeline es demasiado obstinada-comento Yoruichi. Supongo que incluso bajo las circunstancias actuales, ella no tolera que cuestionen a su hijo.

-Obstinada o no. Al menos ella tiene con que serlo. Me recuerda a una chica que llamo mi atención en el mundo shinobi 3-dijo Night con una cara enamoradiza.

-¿Y de casualidad llegaste a algo con ella?

-No. Cuando viaje a ese mundo solo lo hice para satisfacer los deseos de un conocido y por lo que tuve dejarlo no mucho después de que cumpliera mi motivo en el lugar. Quise volver luego, pero le perdí la pista a esa chica.

-Siento oírlo.

-No. De todas formas no hubiera podido quedarme allá. Tenía que poner mi grano de arena en la paradoja que cree o me exponía a perderlo todo-dijo Night suspirando. –Eso nos lleva al punto más importante de toda esta charla. La razón por la que mi contraparte está presente.

-Me alegra que por fin me tomes en cuenta-comente con sarcasmo.

-La cosa es que su presencia es tanto planificada como un error de mi parte. Resulta que cuando fui al mundo heroico a "salvarme", termine en la dimensión equivocada -dijo Night con cierta vergüenza en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes equivocarte en algo como eso?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Mi forma de teletransportación es precisa, pero tiene sus límites. Puedo ir de un punto A, a uno B sin mayores complicaciones, en cuenta tenga pleno conocimiento de este último. No tengo omnisciencia ni nada por el estilo, por lo que es muy difícil lograr ir a un sitio que no conozco. Aun cuando estuve en el mundo heroico con anterioridad, fue cuando no tenía el Sharingan, por lo que no tenía un punto de referencia efectivo.

-Ya eso quedo claro. Mejor pasa a la mejor parte-comente. Ya las ansias por saber como los demás, aparte de Rainbow, reaccionarían al saber que soy me estaba matando y quería Night saliera de eso cuanto antes.

-Ya fuera por simple casualidad o por el destino, me topé con mi contraparte, a quien le había tocado un mucho peor encuentro Sinister. Él ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de su persona, por lo que no tenía una idea clara de cómo ayudarlo.

-¿Y de todas de las cosas que pudiste idear, se te ocurrió usarlo como una marioneta?-reclamo Rainbow.

-Mmmm. Así que el ya te lo dijo…. Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera el derecho para monopolizar ese secreto-dijo Night sonriendo con cierto cinismo. Por expresiones como esa es que parecemos los malos de una historia. -Lo que te haya dicho mi contraparte es cierto. Yo actualmente implante una parte de mi alma en su mente con la firme intención de que él me reemplazara en este mundo.

-…

-…

-…...

-…..

Evidentemente un molesto e incomodo silencio se hizo presente. Lo que había dicho Night no era algo nada digerible. Estaba al nivel de las canalladas cometidas por los Olímpicos en la antigüedad.

-Tengo que admitirlo. Me dio miedo volver a este mundo e intentar integrarme luego de todo. Apenas si podía hacerlo antes y me pareció impensable que lo lograría en ese entonces. Por eso preferí crear un escenario en el que los cambios en "mi persona" no fueran tan drásticos y por lo tanto fueran digeribles para mis allegados. En cuanto las cosas se pusieran en orden, yo tomaría el lugar que me corresponde.

-¿Entonces qué harías con él?-dijo Rainbow señalándome.

-Esperaba que para ese entonces ya hubiera conseguido alguna información que me guiara a su hogar, para luego enviarlo allí. No es como si planeara desecharlo luego de que cumpliera su cometido. Ciertamente hizo un desastre con algunas cosas, pero sigue siendo una persona, que dicho sea de paso es una posible versión de mi ser, por lo que no puedo dejarlo a un lado.

-De todas formas lo que has hecho es altamente cuestionable, Shinji-dijo Yoruichi.

-Lo tengo presente. Sé que por un largo tiempo no seré el más indicado para discutir sobre moralidad y esas cuestiones.

-El futuro es irrelevante en este momento. Lo que interesa es el ahora-dijo la Shihoin bastante seria. –Si bien no puedo precisar que hayas cometido algún tipo de crimen, todo lo que has hecho no puede ser pasado por alto.

-Con el debido respeto, no creo que estés en condiciones de castigarme, madre-dijo Night para recibir una efusiva mirada que lo hizo tragar nervioso. –Ok. Comprendo que todavía soy inmaduro, pero tampoco creo lleguemos a nada con un correctivo tuyo.

-No me refiero solo a mí. ¿Acaso no crees que los demás tomaran muy mal tus acciones?

-Pues los dioses no me han aniquilado hasta ahora, así que mis preocupaciones sobre el tema no son tantas que digamos.

-Hey, no creo que puedas aplicar el asunto para ambos-comente.

-Eso mismo pienso. Aun cuando se diera el caso de que te aceptáramos, tu doble queda en una situación comprometedora-comento Satsuki.

-En lo que a mí concierne, no tengo problema en que todo permanezca igual -dijo Night, provocando que todos pusieran una cara de "¿hablas en serio?". –Hasta donde hay bastantes recursos invertidos en el UKP y es un hecho que habrá un escándalo por los secuestros que ocurrieron recientemente. No creo que la gente a cargo quiera añadir la expulsión de un alumno a la lista de los hechos.

Oh…..Ya capto cuales son las intenciones de Night, aunque no creo que a los presentes les guste que los extorsionen. Además, a Percy y Sasuke les debe dar igual ese asunto.

-Tú tienes un buen punto, pero no puedo permitir que le sigas mintiendo a Ai-dijo la Kiriyuin.

-No estoy diciendo que quiera seguir guardando el secreto. Solo pido que se hagan ciertas excepciones para permitir la estancia de mi persona y mi contraparte en el lugar.

-¿Qué propones?-pregunto Yoruichi.

-¿Les interesa otro instructor para el programa? Estoy bastante seguro que conozco cosas que pueden ser de su interés.

Tras esas palabras Yoruichi y Satsuki se vieron pensativas. De entre todos los presentes se podía decir que ellos eran quienes tenían mayor peso en la decisión debido a su influencia, por lo que su opinión era bastante importante. Por ello cuando la Kiryuin se levanto de su asiento todos quedaron a la expectativa.

-Muéstrame que tus palabras no son simples pretensiones-dijo Satsuki a Night.

-¿Eh?-dijo el aparentemente no muy seguro de las intenciones de Kiryuin.

-Pienso que condenarte por lo que has hecho no tendrá mayores beneficios para los presentes. Aprovechar tus conocimientos si los traería, pero para ello primero tendría que comprobar la validez de los mismos.

-Por mi perfecto.

-Ya muchas cosas tienen respuesta, pero aun así siento que nos debes una muy grande, Shinji-dijo Sasuke. –Conmigo da igual, pero heriste bastante a los demás.

-Y por demás, tengo que hacer énfasis en que Sasuke se refiere a May-dijo Percy.

-Y pretendo repararles debidamente. Atenderé cuales sean sus peticiones, pero contigo Sasuke. Supongo que lo mejor es enseñarte cual es el verdadero poder del Sharingan.

-Quisiera ver eso-dijo el Uchiha mostrándose interesado por la proposición.

-Bien, entonces….

-¡Buaaah!-y como era de esperarse, Pallas hizo a todos recordar su presencia.

-Yo creo que primero tengo un estomago que atender. Luego nos ocuparemos de esa demostración-dijo Night empezando a reconfortar a la pequeña.

-Espero que no niegues mi ayuda para ello-dijo Yoruichi.

-En lo absoluto-dijo Night antes de desplazarse a la cocina de la sala, en compañía de su madre. Cosa que me dejo bajo la mirada de los otros presentes.

["Night" POV]

 _-¡Por enésima vez! ¡No pueden salir!-_ reclame.

 _ **-¡No seas un canalla! Queremos ver de cerca a esa bebe tuya**_ -dijo Matatabi.

 _ **-Sí. Queremos comprobar si en verdad hay parecido. Me parece imposible que estés relacionado con una ternura como esa**_ -dijo Kokuo.

 _-Lo siento. Estaba plenamente dispuesto a presentarlos, pero luego de la bomba de mi madre sobre cómo se podía conseguir el Rinnegan, opto por mantenerlos al margen. No quiero más malentendidos por el momento._

 _ **-Por estas ocasión. Estoy plenamente de acuerdo contigo**_ -comento Kurama.

 _-Gracias. Ya tengo suficientes cosas encima como para que también me carguen el titulo de amante de lo Furry._

 _ **-Ciertamente, jejejeje.**_

 _-¿¡Podrías dejar de burlarte!? ¡No necesito que tu molesta risa altere más mis nervios!_

 _ **-¿Cómo crees que voy a desperdiciar esta ocasión para reírme de ti? Fuiste completamente burlado por esa mujer.**_

 _-¡Ni lo menciones! Es completamente injusto que las diosas le den cosas geniales a Naruthor como poderes nuevos y a me den responsabilidades como esta._

 _ **-Cada quien tiene lo que merece.**_

 _-Esa es la cuestión. Realmente no sé si pueda con esto. De no ser porque Shinji 2 tiene el_ _ **Camino Deva**_ _en su poder, estoy seguro que le hubiera lanzado un meteorito al Empire State por meterme en semejante embrollo. Nunca pensé que Atenea fuera a confiarme el cuidado de una de sus hijas._

 _ **-¿En verdad estas bien con el hecho de que te convirtieran en padre a la fuerza?**_

 _-Ciertamente me ofusca un poco que no haya nacido por el método "practico", pero el que la diosa de la sabiduría me haya tenido en su consideración es de por si un detalle bastante grande._

 _ **-Tu lógica es bastante extraña.**_

 _-Solo es moldeable._

 _ **-¿Y si pretendes cuidarla?-**_ pregunto Matatabi.

 _-Por supuesto. ¿Qué crees que haría?_

 _ **-No sé. Lo más predecible es la dejaras en manos de tu madre y te escaparas a otra dimensión-**_ comento Kurama.

 _-Esa percepción de mi es bastante hiriente, ¿sabes? Sé que soy bastardo descorazonado, pero tampoco lo soy tanto como para dejar a una bebe sin su padre._

 **-...**

 _-Ni me molestare en interpretar ese silencio. Ahora si me disculpan, la leche de Pallas esta lista_ -dije a los Bijuu tomando la botella de la cocina. Luego de me ocupara de la temperatura, me dispuse a alimentar Pallas, quien se encontraba en mis brazos en esos momentos.

-Exactamente de donde sacaste esto-pregunto mi madre sosteniendo la lata de formula láctea que saque de la nada.

-Cuando todos estaban distraídos como mi relato, mande unos clones a comprar cosas básicas. Comida, pañales, etc. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy adecuando un espacio para hacerle una habitación.

-¿Donde?

-En una dimensión de bolsillo de mi propiedad.

-Eso no es nada sano. Te quedaras en los cuartos de los profesores. Hay unos cuantos libres.

-Si insistes.

-…

-¿Crees que estoy tomando la situación con demasiada calma, verdad?

-Solo pienso que has cambiado demasiado, Shinji-dijo Yoruichi con una voz melancólica.

-Ese es uno de los riesgos de crecer.

-No. No se suponía que crecerías para ser así.

-Mi futuro de por si era bastante incierto. No fui por el camino ideal, pero al menos tome uno donde tengo un potencial óptimo.

-Eso no significa que tus acciones sean perdonables. ¿En serio no te sientes mal por lo que le has hecho a ese chico?

-Ok. Si lo miras de esa forma, no soy mejor que las personas que odio. No puedo justificar mis acciones con mi contraparte, pero al menos tengo que dejar en claro que le estoy ayudando.

-Aun así me molesta que me engañaras a mí y a Shaolin. Además expusiste a tus hermanas a un desconocido.

-Realmente no contaba con que mi contraparte recuperara su personalidad o al menos que lo hiciera tan pronto. Como le vi como una simple replica mía, no le puse importancia a ese hecho. Tengo que admitir que dejo a mis clones hacer un montón de mis tareas.

-Espero que no pretendas hacer eso con tu pequeña.

-La idea es justamente estar desocupado para no descuidarla.

-Bien. Sé que no soy la persona más responsable del mundo, pero no se puede decir que soy una mala madre. Siempre estuve atenta a esa responsabilidad contigo y tus hermanas.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario. El único que tiene la culpa de mi comportamiento soy yo mismo-dije suspirando. –Hacer todo lo que a uno se le venga en gana no es tan divertido como suele pensarse.

-Eso lo tengo claro y no solo lo digo por experiencias propias.

-Lo imagino. Ahora…..¿Sera que llamo a Shaolin y a las demás en este momento, o espero a hacer la prueba de Satsuki?

-Convéncela primero. Luego quiero que regresemos a nuestro hogar y expongas el asunto personalmente.

-Me parece justo.

-No solo se trata de reunirte con ellas. También quiero que colabores con Shaolin en las Fuerzas Especiales para poder encontrar a tus amigos y a los demás.

-De todas formas lo haría. Hare todo con tal de remediar la discordancia que he creado.

-Y mira que tendrás que hacer bastante. No sabes que te espera de parte de Shaolin.

-Oro porque ella ayude a aplacar su ira-dije viendo a Pallas. Ya había terminado de comer, por lo que ahora estaba más tranquila.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Sobre qué en especifico?

-Sobre sostener a algo tan frágil, pero tan bello.

-¿Que quieres que diga? Es una sensación indescriptible.

-Solo quiero que tengas presente que a pesar de que tienes control sobre todos los aspectos de su vida, no quiere decir que tienes el derecho de hacerlo. En su momento ella tomara sus propias decisiones y tendrás que respetarlas. Tu deber como padre es ponerle tantas opciones sea posible para que así no tenga frustraciones en el futuro.

-Capto la indirecta. No solo te refieres a Pallas con esas palabras.

-Aun con las diferencias que hay entre ustedes dos, debo admitir que al final tu contraparte también es mi hijo de cierta forma. Sobre todo luego verlo crecer en estos meses que pasaron. Donde vi como el dejaba atrás muchas de las inhibiciones que tu mostraste.

-Me encargare de ayudarlo, madre. Es solo que ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas encima y los viajes interdimensionales no son lo suficientemente estables como para hacerlos a mis anchas y no esperar riesgos. Hace unos días me hubiera dado igual hacerlos, pero ahora me lo pienso dos veces.

-Eso en parte me alegra, pero en verdad quisiera que él estuviera en su propio mundo. Debe haber personas que le extrañen.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Shinji.

-Diga.

-Tú no tienes sorpresas en otras dimensiones, ¿verdad?

-Nop.

 _ **-Mentiroso**_ -me reclamo Kurama.

 _-Silencio. Entiendo que debería hablar, pero dadas las circunstancias todavía debo tener algunos ases escondidos._

 _ **-¿Para qué? Ya casi todos grandes secretos salieron a la luz e irónicamente fueron por algo bastante pequeño.**_

 _-Protección. La principal utilidad del_ _ **Jutsu de los Seis Caminos**_ _es facilitarme apoyo en el campo de batalla. Ya no puedo considerar a mis caminos simples marionetas, pero todavía siguen siendo aliados inestimables. De hecho ahora tengo mayores motivos para activar otros._

 _ **-Estás loco.**_

 _-Lo sé, pero mis locuras dan buenos frutos. Esta vez me ocupare de pensar mejor mi movimiento._

["Shinji" POV]

Es simplemente ridículo que la primera cosa que discutieran los demás sobre mi persona fuera mi nombre. Entiendo que es enredado tener a dos personas con el mismo nombre en un mismo sitio, pero eso no quiere decir que se deba discutir si Night y yo debemos cambiarnos los nombres. Ciertamente no tengo la seguridad de que mi nombre es en verdad Shinji, pero no me agrada la idea de inventarme uno nuevo.

-Que sea, Shinji 2. Yo ya le llamo así-dijo sin ningún descaro Night.

-Ni siquiera me molestare en explicar porque esa idea es completamente nefasta-le conteste.

-¿Y Shinjito?

-¡Todavía está implícita esa numeración tuya!

-¿Y tú qué prefieres?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No pienso en nada en particular. Después de todo solo será provisional.

-Ese caso piensa en algo adecuado para el lugar. Estamos en América, por lo que puedes usar un nombre de aquí.

-No lo sé.

-En realidad no es mala idea. Tienes bastante de donde elegir. Puedes John, Max, Bruce….-comenzó a enumerar Night.

-¡Urghh! Dejémoslo en Paul, ¿quieren? Es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento.

-Lastima. Yo iba a proponer Polo.

-¿Si te han dicho que no eres agradable, verdad?

-Más veces de lo que desearía.

-Como sea. Mejor haz valer ese parloteo tuyo y asegura nuestra estadía en la academia.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos en una de las dimensiones de bolsillo del edificio, específicamente en una con panorama de castillo. Night se había dignado a soltar a Pallas y ahora ella estaba en el cuidado de Yoruichi, quien como los demás, nos encontrábamos en una sala segura de la misma dimensión.

Curiosamente, la profesora McDowell nos acompañaba, mas debía dejarse en claro que ella al final nunca dejo la sala de estudiantes en primer lugar. En esa ocasión Evangeline simplemente hizo como que se retiraba para no meterse en la conversación, pero al final se las ingenio para regresar y terminar de escuchar el resto de la explicación de Night….Realmente no entiendo cuáles son sus intenciones.

Supongo que tendrá curiosidad, tal como pasa con todos los demás. Actualmente yo puedo que estoy más o menos al mismo nivel que Satsuki. En términos de poder bruto yo gano, pero habilidad es bastante grande y puede cerrar la brecha que existe entre nosotros con gran facilidad.

Es de estimarse que Night tiene una gran ventaja consigo, pero no sé si en verdad puedo tomarle la palabra.

-No tiene caso que uses ninguna de tus habilidades del Rinnegan, Shihoin. Lo ideal es que muestres lo que solo tú has desarrollado por cuenta propia-dijo Satsuki en el lado de la plataforma que ocupaba.

-De todas formas no planeaba usarlas.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?

-Es bastante simple-dijo Night haciendo a un lado la chaqueta que usaba.

Esta acción no solo dejo al descubierto en una franelilla de color negro, sino sus brazos completamente vendados. Luego procedió a quitarse aquellos recubrimientos, dejando a la vista un intricado patrón de tatuajes que iba desde sus hombros hasta sus manos.

-Yo solo voy a mostrarte el monstruo en el que me he convertido-dijo Night a la vez que las marcas en su cuerpo empezaban a brillar en un intenso color rojo.

* * *

 **iron-man100** : Gracias por tu opinion.


	18. Cap 18 La Prueba

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **La Prueba**

["Paul" POV]

No estaba en mí juzgar si Night era apto o no para el puesto para el que se había auto-postulado, pero estaba claro que tenía muchas de las actitudes necesarias para ejercerlo. Eso era bastante claro ya el que recibió el memo que indicaba que unos de los requisitos esenciales para ser un profesor del UKP era no tener sentido de la mesura.

Se supone que un **Despertar** usa en un momento crítico de una pelea, no al comienzo de esta. Quiero decir, tengo que interpretar que esas marcas en su cuerpo eran tal cosa, pues su Chakra se disparo de forma abrumadora. Y no lo digo solo porque mi Rinnegan me lo indicara, el Chakra de Night se hizo presente en una cubierta purpura que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

- **Chidori Cho Kouken** (Gran Espada Chidori)-dijo Night para entonces formar en su mano derecha un amasijo de rayos purpuras que se extendió en una hoja de tres metros en dirección de Satsuki como si se tratara de una lanza.

El ataque era bastante imponente, pero su carencia de velocidad se hizo evidente cuando Satsuki pudo evitarlo con facilidad haciéndose a un lado. Atinar un golpe en ella es algo sumamente difícil. No solo por su agilidad sino por el **Kenbushoku Haki** que usa para predecir movimientos en su contra.

La forma con la que Night decidió lidiar con tal defensa fue ejecutar un barrido con su espada de rayos aun activa, lo que hizo que toda el área se viera afectada por una descarga de relámpagos.

Satsuki respondió clavando su katana Bakuzan en la tierra, creando de esa forma un pararrayos que le cubrió de los rayos y le dio la apertura necesaria para ejecutar su propia ofensiva. Usualmente ella usaba su arma como apoyo, pero había aprendido a usar hechizos sin esta.

 **-Iaculatio Grandinis** -dijo la Kiriyuin creando múltiples lanzas de hielo a su alrededor, las cuales fueron dirigidas hacia Night.

Con la omisión del cantico de preparación, el hechizo tenía menos fuerza, pero la velocidad de aquella invocación puso a Night en desventaja debido a que su guardia estaba baja.

Pensé que sería algún dejavu del enfrentamiento con Haku, pero la maniobra de esquive que ejecuto Night fue completamente distinta a la de esa vez.

Al tiempo que la espada en su mano derecha se apagaba, el rápidamente hizo sellos manuales con la otra. Luego escupió múltiples balas de un espeso líquido de color oscuro, las cuales interceptaron los proyectiles de Satsuki con una gran precisión.

El material de la balas inmediatamente mostro tener fuertes cualidades causticas, debido a que este derritió en el acto a los proyectiles de hielo de Satsuki, a pesar de estar reforzados por la magia de la hereda Kiryuin.

Una técnica asquerosa sin dudas alguna, pero demostró ser muy útil al momento en que los restos de los escupitajos formaron varios charcos de veneno, los cuales entonces empezaron a emitir una nube de vapor cuya naturaleza era seguramente toxica.

Ante la seriedad de su enemigo, Satsuki se vio en la necesidad de invocar su armadura IS para usar los filtros de aire incluidos en esta. Ciertamente era inteligente explotar el aspecto humano de Satsuki, pero el forzar a un enemigo a usar algo que le otorga mayor defensa y poder de fuego no lo era tanto.

Esto último era representado primariamente por un revolver laser que compartía el mismo patrón de color de las ropas de la chica. Los disparos eran limitados, pero cada uno tenía la potencia para atravesar un tanque como si fuera una hoja papel.

Me hubiera gustado que Night supiera eso antes de cargara contra Satsuki, pues ella inmediatamente hizo sonar su arma cuando le tuvo a tiro.

Lo que yo esperaba (y seguramente todos los demás) es que Night esquivara el disparo. A pesar de la velocidad del laser, sus reflejos mejorados debían darle la capacidad para reaccionar ante él y evadirle. No obstante, por alguna razón a él le pareció que recibirlo de lleno era una mejor idea.

Para la suerte de los débiles de estomago, el laser no creo un agujero en el pecho de Night. Solo quemo la franela que usaba y algo de su piel. Aun con esos detalles y el que fue empujado unos centímetros por el impacto, era correcto decir que Night no recibió daño por este. No cuando el revólver estaba destinado a destruir un objetivo de gran resistencia.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Satsuki, guardando la posible sorpresa que sentía.

-Luego de un tiempo, un shinobi toma la costumbre de dejar una capa de Chakra puro sobre su cuerpo cuando pelea. Es más eficiente si tiene cualidades elementales, pero en este estado mi Chakra es lo suficientemente denso como para tomar varios ataques sin inmutarse.

-Ya veo. Pensaba que para tener trucos como ese era necesario entrenarse con alguna Guardiana.

-No necesariamente. Simplemente se requieren unos cuantos años de práctica y un montón de dolorosas palizas.

-¿Y tu pretendes enseñarnos tal técnica con esa misma táctica?

-Tú deberías saber que hay cosas que solo se pueden aprender a los golpes. El **Busoshoku Haki** es un ejemplo de ello.

-No creo que tal cosa sea necesaria.

-Entonces me es obvio que tú no has alcanzado este nivel-dijo Night a la vez que sus brazos obtenían una cobertura metalizada de color rojo. – **Busoshoku: Koka** -dijo antes de desaparecer.

Lo siguiente que vimos fue a Night cayendo sobre Satsuki con un puñetazo formado por ambas manos. En esta ocasión la Kiryuin no pudo reaccionar y solo el escudo integrado en su traje IS pudo detener el ataque que de otra forma hubiera sido devastador.

Si bien otro hubiera quedado paralizado por la situación, Satsuki aprovecho el momento y atino un tajo en contra de su oponente. Con el IS puesto, el poder de corte de la katana Bakuzan aumentaba considerablemente, pero aun así Night pudo resistir el filo en cuestión con la defensa presente en sus brazos. El entonces cayó en frente de Satsuki y se vio inmerso en una especie de duelo de espadas.

Mientras que la Kiryuin usaba su katana y pistola para dirigir mortales cortes y disparos, Night usaba sus manos a modo de garras para desviar y contraatacar dicha ofensiva. Era claro que estaba sacando ventaja a su Sharingan activo. Aun con los reflejos mejorados que obtengo de mi habilidad eléctrica, es difícil mantener el paso de un oponente experto como es la nieta de Sengoku.

En otro tema, es necesario reconocer que el **Busoshoku Haki** que usa Night en verdad está en un nivel aparte. En condiciones normales, dicha habilidad fortalece a su usuario al punto en que este puede ponerle a sus golpes la potencia del acero, como hace Brendan con su **Bullet Puch** , y permite atinar a quienes usan Control Elemental para alterar la composición de sus cuerpos.

No había visto un caso en donde el **Busoshoku Haki** otorgara un recubrimiento claramente visible y que además otorgara semejante defensa. Poner una mano frente a Bakuzan es sinónimo de querer perderla, pero Night no se preocupaba de ello al momento de bloquearla.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de intenso de combate, Night atino una poderosa palmada sobre el pecho de su oponente, obligándole a retroceder varios metros. Satsuki entonces puso en marcha la habilidad de vuelo de su traje y se desplazo al cielo a la vez que disparaba proyectiles mágicos helados sobre Night.

Aparentemente optando por un cambio de enfoque, Night desactivo la seudo-armadura en sus brazos e invoco una guadaña revestida por niebla oscura. Cubriéndose con tal fenómeno, el se protegió de los proyectiles, para inmediatamente revelar que también poseía un tridente de color azul celeste.

Cualquier inquietud en cuanto a si tal tridente era de propiedad de cierto dios del mar quedo apaciguada cuando el arma empezó a disparar explosivos haces de plasma. Estos mostraron tener una potencia y una cadencia de fuego mayor a la que tenia la pistola de Satsuki, por lo que ella se vio en la necesidad de ponerse en movimiento para no ser fulminada.

La Kiryuin se mantenía disparando sus proyectiles de hielo, pero estos no tenían nada que hacer frente al ataque de Night. El elemento que usaba era demasiado poderoso. No parecía ser Raiton, pero tampoco era Raton. Contaba con las características de esos dos, pero los haces mostraban tener una mayor temperatura y poder destructivo que un rayo común.

Yoruichi entonces opto por no esperar a que la batalla terminara para saciar sus dudas sobre tal elemento y uso el sistema de comunicación del bunker para contactar a Night.

-Shinji, podrías iluminarlos sobre esa cosa que estas usando-pregunto la Shihoin.

-Oh, sobre eso….Yo no lo tengo muy claro -dijo Night, con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

-¿Cómo?

-Esta es una de las armas que me hizo Naruthor, así que realmente no sé cómo trabaja el elemento que contiene.

-Si ese es el caso, no deberías usar tal artefacto en esta pelea-indico Satsuki.

-Oh, vamos. Es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de usarlo. Además dudo que hayas hecho ese traje por ti misma.

-Ese no es el punto. Se supone que estás dando a conocer las técnicas que puedes compartir.

-Estoy tratando de ser original. La gran mayoría de las técnicas que tengo son símiles de otras existentes en este mundo, mejoradas por la gente que he conocido y mi persona.

-Incluso la habilidad de imitar a otros puede celebrarse si en verdad puedes sobrepasar a los mencionados y no cometes los errores que ellos tengan.

-Te daré la razón-dijo Night mostrándose pensativo. –Claro que si aplico ello, tendría que rechazarte como oponente.

-¿Disculpa?

-No me malinterpretes, Kiryuin. Eres fuerte, pero no sé si puedas seguirme el paso si me pongo serio.

-Hmp. Di eso….-dijo Satsuki para entonces realizar una veloz cometida contra su oponente. –Cuando logres derribarme-dijo ella antes de chocar espadas con Night.

El había convocado a Shadowstring, o al menos una katana con la misma apariencia de aquella arma, la cual le permitió realizar una perfecta demostración de su Kenjutsu.

Gracias a mi estadía en el UKP podía determinar que su estilo era deficiente. Poseía movimientos buenos, pero su defensa dejaba mucho que desear. Creo que yo y todos los demás coincidíamos que tal estilo no había sido usado mucho en batallas reales.

Claro, eso no significaba que no hubiese un par de cosas impresionantes en aquel estilo. Night ejecuto técnicas del mismo tipo que usaba Satsuki con Bakuzan.

 **-¡Ittoryu: Second Song!**

 **-¡Ittoryu Glacialis: Luna Invernal!**

Mientras que Night disparo una ruidosa sierra de aire comprimido, Satsuki ataco con su técnica de característica. Si bien la ultima técnica de corte contaba con poder mágico apoyándole, fue la técnica de Night la que prevaleció en el choque.

Satsuki esquivo, pero luego se vio rodeada por toda una "sinfonía" de sierras voladoras que fueron creadas por su oponente, con el apoyo de una segunda katana que invoco. La Kiruin tuvo que elevar sus escudos al máximo para combatir aquellas sierras que no podía destruir con un katana.

Aun que admitía que estaba impresionado, mi rostro era incapaz de expresarlo. Pues como ya dije, las sierras creadas por Night son bastante ruidosas y ya estaban causando malestar en los presentes. Especialmente en cierta bebe que no tardo en llorar por el escándalo.

-Ok. Esa es mi señal para terminar este teatro-dijo Night al sentir el llanto de Pallas.

-Aun no hemos acabado-le señalo Satsuki.

-Oh sí. Si lo hicimos-dijo su oponente para entonces levantar su brazo izquierdo y empezar a formar una enorme esfera de Chakra blanco.

Si se hubiera mantenido estática, nadie hubiera dicho nada, pero como la esfera empezó a girar con una gran velocidad, fue fácil compararle con la técnica usada por Menma y Naruto.

Era un **Rasengan** sin lugar a dudas. Uno al que le salieron unas aspas con manchas negras como las que tenia Night en su cuerpos.

- **Hyoton: Rasenshuriken** -dijo Nigh antes de lanzarlo sobre su oponente.

Recibir un **Rasengan** es doloroso. Lo sé de antemano por mis entrenamientos con Menma. Por ello ser impactado por uno del tamaño que arrojo Night debía ser una sentencia de muerte segura, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta que estaba combinado con un elemento.

No me queda claro si Satsuki tenía presente ello al momento en que se planto en frente de aquella técnica para contraatacarle con una propia, pero no importo mucho debido a que Yoruichi forzó su teletransportacion fuera del campo de batalla con los mandos presentes en el bunker.

Gracias a ello, aparte de salvarse, la Kiryiun pudo ser testigo de la misma escena que todos los demás en bunker vimos.

Cuando el jutsu de Night toco el suelo, este se condenso en un domo blanco que libero una gran oleada de aire frio, la cual congelo los espacios adyacentes con una gran velocidad. Poco después, el domo estallo en cientos de picos helados que cubrieron el área por completo,

-Lo siento si exagere un poco. Olvide que estaba usando Chakra natural y el jutsu me salió más poderoso de lo que paneaba-comento Night, quien hizo aparición en el bunker y se apuro a tomar a Pallas en brazos. La transformación que tenía desapareció en parte, mas las marcas negras en sus brazos se quedaron.

-¿Chakra Natural? ¿Es eso lo que usas?-pregunto Evangeline, cuya mirada estaba en los marcas de Night.

-Más o menos. Esto que ven en mi cuerpo es justamente un efecto secundario del tipo de Senjutsu que uso. No crean que me tatué solo por gusto.

-Eso no cambia mi crítica hacia tal forma. El Chakra que usabas no sentía nada bien. Tenía un dejo de oscuridad bastante claro-dijo Yoruichi.

-Mi culpa. Si bien estoy libre de influencia del que me hizo esto, el Chakra que genera las Marcas de Maldición no deja de ser oscuro gracias a mi simpatica personalidad-bromeo Night.

-¿Y esa persona fue...?

-El que ahora mismo tiene nuestra atención. Orochimaru.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Tú obtuviste ese poder de Orochimaru!?-dijo Sasuke, tan exaltado como los demás.

-No es como si se lo hubiera pedido. Verán, no sé si aquí aplica, pero el Orochimaru que conozco está obsesionado con la inmortalidad y con el Sharingan. Con ambos nada le impediría aprender todos los jutsu del mundo-dijo Night.

-Si. Suena como algo propio de el-respondió Yoruichi ante ese comentario.

-Dudo que haya un universo donde no tenga tal obsesión, pero en fin. El problema que él tiene es que es humano. Eso y que él tiene una edad similar a Jiraiya y Tsunade. Es decir, el tiempo juega en su contra. Por ello es que busca usuarios de habilidades. Personas con cuerpos actos para que él se los robe. Yo fui uno de sus muchos objetivos, a los cuales Orochimaru solía poner unos sellos como estos. No solo para corromper sus mentes, sino para hacerlos más fuertes y actos para el-termino de explicar Night.

-¿Y cómo es que tu lograste escapar de tal destino?

-El Hiruzen de la dimensión shinobi se deshizo de Orochimaru antes de que él pudiera hacer un atentado mayor contra mí. Eso removió todo rastro de la influencia de ese sujeto de mi sistema, pero como mi habilidad estaba activa en ese entonces, igual no pude deshacerme de su firma de Chakra. No voy a decir que su poder no es útil, pero no me agrada mucho la apariencia que me dan. El estilo tribal no me va.

-Eso es lo de menos ¿Tu quieres decir que esa es la intención de Orochimaru con Annabeth?-dijo Percy.

-No lo creo. Siendo que capturo a tantas víctimas, puedo intuir que el plan de Orochimaru es otro.

-Y la suposición de que él tiene a esos otros que secuestraron antes, refuerza tal hipótesis-dijo Yoruichi. –Mmmm. ¿Dices que tienes la firma de Orochimaru contigo? ¿Puedes intentar rastrearle?

-No soy bueno en el campo del rastreo, pero supongo que puede serles de ayuda que les de una probada de la firma que tengo conmigo. Eso también puede ayudar.

-En efecto.

-Ahora en otro tema. ¿Qué opinas, Kiyuin? ¿Te gusto lo que viste?

-Primero consigue a Ai y los demás. Luego daré mi opinión definitiva-dijo la pelinegra.

-Como gustes. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que cosas que hacer-dijo Night antes de desaparecer junto con Pallas.

-Todavía tengo opiniones reservadas sobre Shinji, pero en cuanto a ti-dijo Satsuki observándome. –Tú deberás mostrar un apoyo más activo en la búsqueda de nuestros compañeros para recuperar la confianza que te tenemos.

-A diferencia de mi contraparte, yo no tengo nada que me entretenga de tal objetivo. Solo díganme que tengo que hacer.

[Shinji POV] [En la dimensión Kamui]

-Debo decírtelo, pequeña. Tu sí que no estabas en mis planes, pero en verdad eres la mejor sorpresa con la que pude haberme topado-dije a Pallas, mientras la tenía en brazos.

Si bien ella no responde explícitamente a mi comentario, si se exalta y ríe ante el arrullo que le hago a su pequeño estomago. Aun me resulta difícil procesar que estoy emparentado con alguien como ella.

Entiéndase. Yo literalmente solo cruce palabras con Atenea en una ocasión, momento en que ni siquiera pude hacer cosas como apreciar la belleza intrínseca de la diosa. Estaba demasiado nervioso con la idea de que ella y los demás Olímpicos quisieran destruirme o algo peor. Por ello el hecho de que tengo una hija con esa mujer aun me parece muy irreal.

Admito que en otro momento me hubiera sentido orgulloso de tal suceso, pero ahora capto que no es asunto tan cool como suena. No lo digo por el hecho de que la responsabilidad de Pallas recae únicamente en mí, sino porque me entristece que ella no cuente con una madre convencional que esté al tanto de su cuidado. Yo siempre tuve a Yoruichi y a Shaolin, por lo que me causa malestar que mi pequeña no cuente con tal amor.

Tengo presente que será todo un reto conseguirle una madre, pues se que no soy un partido perfecto y mis opciones más cercanas acaban de irse al desagüe.

Dudo mucho que una adolescente como May o Ai acepten una relación con una persona como yo. Específicamente por mi edad, antecedentes y el hecho de que tengo una hija ilegitima con una diosa. Ese definitivamente no es el perfil que quisiera tener un soltero al momento de buscar citas.

Espero que eso no aplique también con niñeras, pues no quiero cargar a mi madre con la responsabilidad de cuidarla cuando este ocupado.

 **-Piensa en eso luego. Ahora cierra el pico y acércanos esa cría tuya** -dijo Kurama, quien como otros Bijuu estaba a mis pies a la espera de que les presentara a Pallas.

-Ok. Pero tengan cuidado, ¿quieren? Específicamente tu, Matatabi-dije a la gata azul. -Que tus llamas no siempre dañen, no significa que no sea riesgoso que ella ande contigo. No sería bueno si ella cree que el fuego en general no es peligroso.

 **-No prometo nada** -dijo la Niibi.

Suspirando por aquel comentario, me agache y puse a Pallas al alcance los Bijuu en miniatura. Ciertamente se ven un poco adorables en ese estado chibi, pero cambia el hecho de que algunos son un poco aterradores si se les compara con un animal común.

Lo bueno es que Pallas no es una bebe común y rápidamente se encanto con las criaturas de vividos colores. La puse sobre Kurama, permitiendo que los demás pudieran rodearle con mayor comodidad.

Usualmente los Bijuu no tenían buenas experiencias con los bebes, pero a la falta de riesgo de ser sellados, se vieron algo encantados por la oportunidad. Cosa que me llevo a preguntarles una cosa.

-Siendo que ya me queda claro que ustedes no son simplemente las bestias de Chakra que todo el mundo piensan que son, tengo que hacerles una pregunta. ¿Nunca han considerado tener una familia?-dije llamando la atención de todos. –Quiero decir, están viendo un claro ejemplo de que incluso los dioses tienen la necesidad de tener una descendencia. Aun siendo seres que van mas allá de la compresión común, ellos tienen necesidades mortales.

 **-Primero, los Bijuu no nos definimos por un género. Y segundo, no somos seres pervertidos si es lo que insinúas-** dijo Gyuki.

 **-Habla por ti-** dijo Matatabi.

-No lo digo en ese sentido. Es solo que me niego a creer que les guste estar solos todo el tiempo.

 **-Nos tenemos a nosotros** -dijo Chomei.

-Por favor. Ustedes se llevan de la patada.

- **Algunos no colaboran** -dijo Shukaku viendo a Kurama.

 **-Grrr** -expreso el mencionado.

 **-No sé que responder por los demás, pero en mi defensa, la raza dominante en el mundo no despierta nada en mí** -dijo Son Goku. **-A lo mucho puedo tener una buena amistad como la que tuve con Roshi.**

 **-Opino igual** -dijeron varios de los presentes.

 **-En todo caso, tengo que admitir que si le eche el ojo a algunas simios del monte Kinto.**

-¿Y ese lugar es?

 **-Donde viven los monos que invocan los humanos. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde la mano del hombre no ha intervenido y era agradable estar allí.**

 **-Tú al menos tienes esa suerte. Las otras criaturas que tienen parecido a nosotros desaparición del continente** -dijo Gyuki.

 **-Sí. Con eso es realmente difícil concebir la idea de buscar una pareja u otros compañeros-** dijo Chomei.

-Entiendo, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por ustedes.

 **-Ya sabemos llevarlo, si es lo que te preocupa** -dijo Isobu.

 **-Además, siendo que solo somos sombras de nuestros yo reales, no tiene caso llevar el asunto más lejos. Mientras no sigas tratando de las misma forma como lo has hecho, no tendremos ningún rencor con nuestros estilos de vida** -dijo Kurama.

-Les debo bastante. Ustedes son los que me han mantenido cuerdo, así no cuente con una maldad de mi parte.

 **-Bien, yo no diría que salir de tu cuerpo sea un ideal que persiga, pero yo en verdad quisiera que vieras por una forma en la que yo este con esta pequeña** -dijo Kokuo, quien tenía a Pallas pegada de su rostro.

-¿Eh?

 **-Es demasiado adorable. Cosa que no puedo decir de mi anterior jinchuriki** -añadió la Bijuu de color blanco.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no creo que capte muy bien tus intenciones.

 **-Presiento cosas buenas de ella y quisiera ser su compañera. Que cuente con mi Chakra y mi guía.**

-¿Ósea que quieres que ella sea tu jinchuriki?

 **-No me gustaría usar esa palabra, pero si.**

-No estoy seguro. No digo que no me guste la idea de que Pallas tenga un par de habilidades extra a su favor, pero tal vez la carga de ser un jinchuriki no sea ideal para alguien que además es una semidiosa.

 **-Es un hecho que ella no pasara por lo mismo de un jinchuriki común. Estoy segura que lo evitaras.**

-Tienes toda la razón-le dije para entonces pensar en todas las implicaciones.

Ciertamente no era mala idea otorgarle algo de poder a Pallas. No lo estaría haciendo de una forma irresponsable como Minato, así que no debía sentirme mal por ello. Además me quitaba un poco de la carga mental que causaba tener nueves Bijuu en mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Lo hare no solo porque me ofreces buenos argumentos, sino porque quiero poner en práctica la idea de Paul de usar el **Camino Humano** para sacar a los Bijuu de mi mente.

 **-Lo agradezco.**

-Solo ten en cuenta dos cosas. Lo primero es que te convertirás en la primera protectora de Pallas cuando yo no esté cerca y eso seguramente significara que tendrás que aplastar muchas arañas.

 **-Se me da bien aplastar.**

 **-Créelo. Una vez dos de mis colas sufrieron por ello** -comento Kurama.

-Bien. Lo segundo es que no debemos publicar esta acción tan rápido. A Atenea no le gustara encontrar que la primera amiga de Pallas es un caballo.

 **-No entiendo tu punto, pero acepto los términos.**

-Ahora pongamos manos a la obra. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y no debo descuidar a los secuestrados. Para variar, no me escapare de solucionar tal incidente.

 **-Me parece bien. Quiero indagar en este universo por un tiempo** -dijo Kurama.

-Créeme cuando te digo que andaremos un buen rato por aquí.

* * *

Reviews:

 **iron-man100** : la pagina tiende a tener problemas con las notificaciones.

 **D E X E** : Si, pero hay que aclarar que Night es el Shinji original. A partir de este capítulo, cada quien llevara el nombre que debe, mas Paul sigue refiriéndose a Shinji como Night.


	19. Cap 19 Planes Alocados y Descubrimientos

**¿Un Nuevo Rikudo Sennin?**

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni elementos de las series presentes en esta historia y todos sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo tengo los OC y el fic.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Planes Alocados y Descubrimientos Siniestros**

 **[Shinji POV][Días después]**

 _-Sé que aun no te he conocido y que no soy el más indicado para pedirte algo, pero por favor. Odín, dame paciencia_ -fueron mis plegarias ante la situación en que me encontraba.

-¿Entonces para usar esos hechizos que conoces no es necesario un conjuro o ritual? ¿Solo dices la palabra y ya? ¿Cómo eso es posible? ¿Dónde están las formulas requeridas para…..?-eran unas cuantas de las decenas de preguntas que me hacia Twilight Sparkle, quien de alguna forma era una de las profesoras del UKP.

Hacía poco le había pasado los hechizos que conocía de Spyra a Paul, debido a que él les daría mejor utilidad que mi persona. El no tuvo ningún problema en aprenderlos y a los otros usuarios de magia del UKP les parecieron bastante interesantes por su sencillez y poder, especialmente a Sparkle, por lo que ella de una empezó a acosarme para que le dijera como los había aprendido y cómo funcionaba la magia tras ello.

Realmente no había mucha explicación tras tales hechizos. Mientras estuve en Spyra yo cace a un montón de ladrones y forajidos. Según la situación, devolvía los bienes robados a sus dueños, pero la mayoría de las veces terminaba quedándome con los botines para mí mismo. Una vez obtuve el **Kamui** , fue fácil almacenar todo lo que se ponía en mis manos.

Entre los bienes que conseguí, están un gran recopilatorio de libros sobre magia y temas afines. Hechizos de nivel bajo y medio en su mayoría, pero dado que eran "gratis", me fastidiaba desecharlos a pesar de que no eran de mi total interés.

La gracia de tales hechizo es que solo basta con leerlos una vez para poder emplearos en batalla. Su eficiencia todavía depende de la habilidad y el mana presente en su usuario, pero aun así, resultan increíblemente fáciles de usar.

Siendo que debía defender mi posible puesto como profesor del UKP no podía revelar que aprendí esa magia de una forma tan "pirata", por lo que las indagaciones de Sparkle resultaban un poco mortificantes. No obstante, tenía que soportarlas. No solo porque he estado visitando la biblioteca de la academia, lugar donde la hibrida Alicornio suele estar, sino porque Sparkle recientemente ha estado actuando como niñera de la hija de su hermano y tal situación propicio que Pallas consiguiera su primera amiga y compañera de juegos. Ahora mismo ella se encontraba jugando en un corral con la bebe que también era una hibrida Alicornio…Espero no estar iniciándole una obsesión a Pallas con los poni o algo así.

Como sea, aun cuando la biblioteca sea el sitio de Twilight no puedo dejarme apabullar.

-Sparkle, por enésima vez. No soy un experto en magia. Mucho menos en el área teórica, que es en la que pareces estar especializada-dije a la chica de cabello azulado.

-¿En serio? Pero si te has pasado los últimos días leyendo todo el material teórico de la biblioteca sobre magia.

-Solo he estado revisando ciertas cuestiones que tienen mi interés. Lastimosamente, algunas son muy osadas y otras están completamente fuera de mi entendimiento.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Temo decirte que son asuntos privados.

-Oh por favor. ¿De qué vale guardar tales cosas en secreto? Has buscado material sobre el Inframundo y las Evil Pieces que usan los Demonios de tal lugar. También has investigado sobre el mago Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg y la magia **Caleidoscopio** que el desarrollo.

-… ¿Acaso tu llevas un registro de lo que la gente lee en este lugar?

-No lo hago todo el tiempo, pero con la actual situación por la que pasa la academia mis labores se han reducido significativamente. Aparentemente mis lecciones de trabajo en equipo resultan poco prácticas ahora que la mayoría del alumnado ha desaparecido.

-Lastima. Me parece desacertado que tal tema se infravalore en un momento como este.

-No es por el contenido, lo que pasa es que los estudiantes aun no toman muy en serio mis lecciones. Supongo que mi edad tiene mucho que ver.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero si te comparo con el resto de los profesores, ciertamente dejas un poco que desear.

-¿En serio piensas eso?

-Claro que mi opinión no puede tomarse como válida, dado apenas he pasado tiempo en este sitio. Sin embargo si te comparo como individuos como Evangeline y mi madre, tengo que preguntarme cómo es que terminaste en este sitio.

-Fue por una recomendación de mi maestra. Era esto o estudiar en alguna de las academias de batalla, cosa que a mi parecer era innecesaria. Ya conozco todo lo que tengo que saber sobre magia.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno… Todavía me falta algo de experiencia práctica. Mi campo de especialidad son las interacciones mágicas. Básicamente estudio que sucede cuando un hechizo se mezcla con uno del mismo sistema o con uno perteneciente a un sistema distinto.

-Te sigo.

-Conozco toda la teoría del área, pero mi maestra me dice que las emociones y las relaciones personales de los implicados en las interacciones puede influir drásticamente en los resultados. Para estudiar tales variantes se me dieron dos opciones. La primera consistía en unirme a una academia de batalla como Sword o Lance, y la segunda implicaba aceptar ser instructora en el UKP.

-¿Ósea que tú no tenía nada experiencia enseñando cuando empezaste?

-Así es. No obstante, si me tome unos meses para preparar el material que imparto.

-¿Y si has tenido resultados con tu investigación?

-Afirmativo. Cito el caso que se da entre Satsuki Kiryuin y Ai Enma como ejemplo. Naturalmente sabrás que no es posible combinar un hechizo de hielo con uno de fuego, debido a que estos son elementos son opuestos entre sí.

-Es correcto.

-En solitario un mago requiere de un trabajo considerable para combinar las propiedades de esos dos elementos en un único hechizo. Kiryuin y Enma, sin embargo, lograron hacerlo con facilidad mediante una técnica conjunta. Al sincronizar sus poderes mágicos, cada una puede concentrarse en aislar las propiedades que necesitan y reducen la carga requerida para elaborar el hechizo en cuestión.

-Ya veo.

-Otro han tenido problemas para hacer hechizos conjuntos como Hitsugaya y tu...quiero decir, Paul -dijo Twilight corrigiendo su error.

Ella no es la única que todavía se confunde. Todavía tenemos algunos problemas distinguiéndonos.

-A pesar de que Paul tiene un alto nivel mágico, es incapaz de sincronizarse adecuadamente con Hitsugaya o Kiryuin. Sin embargo, el no tiene problemas al momento de hacerlo con Enma o Dash.

-Puedo imaginarme la razón.

-En principio era escéptica, pero ahora me queda claro que mi maestra tiene toda la razón. Los hechizos combinados estos resultan más poderosos cuando lo hacen dos personas que son amigas o guardan una relación más profunda.

-Digan lo que digan, las emociones son muy importante. Si bien conviene anularlas para ciertas cosas, la magia no es una de ellas.

-Eso ya me queda muy claro.

-Y dime. ¿Solo sabes sobre esta área de hechizos combinados?

-Por supuesto que no-dijo la chica como si le hubiera insultado. –Conozco todo sobre la magia de Unicornios y Alicornios. También he estudiado sobre magia de hadas, magia griega, magia nórdica, magia antigua, magia egipcia….

-Ok. Ya entendí que eres una gran experta. Supongo que debo retirar lo que dije con anterioridad. Tienes el merito necesario para estar en la academia.

-Gracias. Para mí la magia es la cosa más interesante del mundo y por eso dedico todo mi tiempo a ella. Siempre que se me presenta la oportunidad para estudiar algo nuevo sobre ella, no puedo resistir la tentación de involucrarme-dijo ella mostrándose algo apenada. –Lo único es que trato de no meterme con magia negra y afines.

-Comparto tu rechazo. Tal área no tiene mi más mínimo interés.

-Me alegra escuchar que entiendas los riegos que hay en usar tal magia. No solo pone en riesgo a su usuario, sino que juega con principios con los que no se debe.

-Eso último no es un asunto que me perturbe. Aun sin magia ya tengo muchas técnicas que atentan contra el orden natural-dije provocando que Sparkle una cara de casi espanto. –Pero me he metido en tantos líos que me he vuelto un poco más consciente de lo que hago. Lo que me perturba de la magia negra es que implica la aceptación de muchos riesgos. Su uso tengo entendido, es una enorme apuesta. Ya tengo un par de ellas vigentes, por lo que prefiero dejarla a un lado.

-No puedo seguir todo lo que dices, pero aun así apruebo tu iniciativa. Solo tendría que señalarte que la magia tras las Evil Pieces técnicamente podría englobarse en la magia negra.

-No es que este directamente interesado en un artefacto que puede convertir a una persona en un Demonio. Simplemente me atrae mucho el concepto. Tener la posibilidad de alterar la esperanza de vida de una persona, a la vez que se aumentan sus poderes intrínsecos es algo que simplemente no puedo pasar por alto.

-¿Solo quieres tomar el sistema de reencarnación? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

-Tú ya has escuchado la posición que tiene McDowell con la inmortalidad, ¿verdad?

-Si me lo ha expuesto. Dada mi condición de Alicornio tengo una esperanza de vida mayor a la de una persona o hibrido normal.

-Bien. Aun sin escucharla, yo ya tenía presente los problemas que conllevaba el superar la mortalidad humana. Lo más molesto a mi parecer es el inevitable hecho de tener que ver a tus conocidos irse de tu lado por el simple paso del tiempo.

-Ciertamente lo es, pero lastimosamente esa es una de las cosas inevitables de la vida.

-Lo entiendo, pero siendo que existe la posibilidad de retrasar ese inevitable hecho, no veo por qué no se puede hacer algo respecto. Planeo mantenerme dentro de los límites de lo "ético". No quiero hacer que provoque que los dioses toquen mi puerta.

-Encuentro difícil que haya una forma de que cumplas tu objetivo sin provocarlo.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. No tengo particular apuro con este proyecto, pero quiero iniciarlo ahora que estoy sentado cabeza gracias a Pallas.

-No me gustan las implicaciones de tu idea, pero no puedo negar que interesa saber cómo la desarrollaras.

-Que bueno, porque me gustaría que me echaras una mano.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás pidiendo mi colaboración para tu proyecto?-dijo la peliazul sorprendida por la oferta. Yo mismo lo estoy un poco.

No tenía intenciones de involucrar a otros en el asunto, pero presiento que el apoyo de esta chica me vendría de maravilla. Mi atención está dispersa en cuidar a Pallas, buscar a los secuestrados y ayudar a Paul, por lo que tardare mucho tiempo en desarrollar lo que quiero si no tengo ayuda de un experto en el tema.

-Precisamente-le dije a la chica. -No solo tengo esta cosa con Evil Pieces, también tengo un proyecto con la magia **Caleidoscopio** y me vendría bien la mano de una experta en el área.

-¿Pero porque yo? ¿No sería mejor pedirle ayuda a alguien con más experiencia como la profesora McDowell?

-Encuentro más cómodo trabajar con alguien rebosante de curiosidad, que alguien amargado con la inmortalidad. Además, si bien ella es una experta por sus siglos de experiencias, sus conocimientos están más o menos limitados en el área de combate. Necesito de alguien que sepa de teorías como tu.

-Lo agradezco, pero….-dijo Sparkle mostrándose insegura.

-Tú acabas de decirlo. Tienes bastante tiempo libre e interés por cualquier cosa relacionada en la magia. ¿Me vas a decir que no te interesa meterte en el desarrollo de un artefacto que planeo que sea más poderoso que las Evil Pieces e involucrarte en el dominio de una magia que se dice que es imposible de aprender?

-No lo sé….

-¿Te comente que puedo viajar entre dimensiones? En compensación por tu ayuda bien puedo llevarte a cualquier sitio que desees. He mantenido mis andas en dimensiones afines al Chakra, pero perfectamente puedo desviarme a sitio donde la magia sea la predominante.

-¿Me llevarías al lugar donde reuniste todos esos hechizos que le diste a Paul?-dijo la chica alada mostrándose muy entusiasmada.

-Puedo llevarte a un lugar parecido.

-En caso cuenta con mi apoyo.

-Ahora en tu tema bastante importante. ¿Esa sobrina tuya, ya debería poder volar a esa edad?-dije al ver pasar a dicha bebe flotando por la habitación.

-¡Ah! ¡Flurry baja al suelo en este instante!-dijo Twilight antes de lanzarse a buscarla.

Como agradezco que Pallas no muestre habilidades de ese tipo.

 **[Paul POV] [En una sala de entrenamiento]**

No sé porque, pero de repente tengo un pésimo presentimiento para mi persona y otros más.

-¡La atención al frente!

-dijo Night impasiblemente a la vez que disparaba múltiples haces de plasma contra mí persona con su tridente de rayos. No estaba usándolo a toda potencia, por lo que los podía repeler con mi **Raiton: Hoja de Luz**. Claro que para que eso pasara, debía poner toda mi atención en tales proyectiles

-Dame un descanso, ¿quieres? Hemos estado entrenando como locos todos estos días-dije ya agotado por tener esquivar todos los disparos que ha estado efectuando.

-Como gustes-dijo Night para entonces clavar su tridente en el suelo y luego sacar un libro que se puso a leer en el mismo sitio en donde estaba parado.

La razón de tal peculiar actitud es que no estoy lidiando con el Night original. Lo que tengo frente a mi es un **Kagebushin,** una réplica solida de Chakra que tiene todos los conocimientos y habilidades de la persona que lo creo.

Como su yo original tiene toda su atención en su hija, Night hizo varias de esas cosas para atender aquellas otros asuntos que tenía pendiente en la academia. Por lo que se, uno está entrenando conmigo, otro está haciendo lo mismo con Satsuki y uno más está ayudando con las labores de búsqueda, bridando su Chakra como material de referencia para la búsqueda de Orochimaru y los demás.

Sería bueno disponer de esa técnica, pero dado que estoy en proceso de reconstruir mi verdadera vida, presumo que lo mejor es no dividirla en pedazos como hace Night. Tengo que centrarme en una sola cosa a la vez.

Los últimos días han sido muy ajetreados. En principio yo y los estudiantes restantes íbamos a contribuir con la búsqueda de nuestros compañeros, pero luego se nos dio la orden de permanecer en las instalaciones de la academia. Tal directriz también involucro a Sasuke y Percy, a quienes irónicamente se les dijo estaban más seguros en el mismo edificio donde los demás fueron secuestrados que en otro lugar.

Aunque todavía no se sabía cómo es que alguien logro intervenir en los sistemas de la academia, las señales indicaban que el trabajo se había hecho mediante un acceso remoto, por lo que no existía la sospecha de que hubiera un traidor dentro del lugar. Providencial para mí, pues yo y Night seriamos los primeros sospechosos.

El ha estado ayudando a los demás con sus conocimientos para ganarse su confianza, pero yo no la tengo tan fácil. Ya no siento que tengo el poder para que todo salga como yo quisiera. No solo porque ya no tengo el apoyo de Crystal, sino porque en cualquier momento podrían pedirme que me fuera de este mundo porque ya no era requerido.

Los conocimientos que me ha pasado de mi contraparte apaciguan un poco ese miedo, al darme entender que no soy un ser desechable, pero aun así quisiera hacer algo por cuenta propia para sacarme este sentimiento. Espero que el asunto de los secuestros se solucione pronto para que Night se tome un momento y encuentre el lugar que es mi hogar. Night dice que está muy ocupado con su hija, pero aparentemente él puede hacer muchas cosas a la vez con sus **Kagebushin** y no creo que buscar tal sitio sea tan laborioso como él dice que es.

De momento lo único que puedo hacer desarrollar lo que espero que sea un estilo propio.

Luego de ver constatar que Night tenía un Ninjutsu mucho mejor que el mío, decidí que lo mejor era relegar el área casi por completo. Mantendré el uso del **Camino Deva** , las barras negras de Chakra y el jutsu **Raiton: Hoja de Luz,** perono me molestare en desarrollarotrascosas que palidecen frente al Ninjutsu que conoce Night.

Tengo que reconocer que mi especialidad es definitivamente la magia. Quise aludir mi rápido aprendizaje del área a la rápida velocidad de pensamiento que tengo por mi mutación, pero a la luz de los hechos tengo que pensar en otras teorías.

En el mejor de los casos, tengo que imaginar que yo no perdí el tiempo en mi juventud como lo hizo Night. Todo el talento que tengo es simplemente el resultado de un intenso adiestramiento que debe estar adormecido por mi falta de memoria.

Paso por alto el hecho de que soy hijo de Loki, por el simpe hecho de que ese dios es excepcionalmente bueno en la mágica por instrucción propia y no por una habilidad inherente como sucede con seres como Hécate y sus hijos.

Debo esforzarme en sacar ese potencial a flote, aunque también debo pulir las técnicas que conservare. A Night también se le subió lo de convertirme en un Sith….así que aquí estoy. "Aprendiendo a rechazar lo que bien podrían ser los disparos de un blaster".

-De acuerdo, Night. Estoy listo para seguir.

-Sí, sí. Como sea-me contesto el clon de mala gana, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-No pareces muy entusiasmado con este entrenamiento, ¿sabes?

-Soy una existencia efímera cuyo único propósito en la vida es fastidiar a otra persona con un tridente laser. ¿Tengo razones para estar feliz?-dijo el **Kagebushin** de Night con cara de pocos amigos.

-…-¿Una réplica con problemas existenciales? Es definitivo. Me mantendré a diez pasos de esa técnica de clonación en todo momento.

-En fin. Tengo que seguir con este teatro hasta que seas capaz de rechazar mis disparos y controlar la trayectoria del rebote.

-Aun no me creo que tú también me insistas con esa idea de que debo tener las habilidades que tendría un Sith.

-Puede que las espadas de luz aun no sean un arma posible de crear, pero las pistolas laser sí que lo son. Concéntrate en esta tarea y puede que tú logres algo que yo no he logrado.

-¿Qué?

-Desarrollar **Kenbushoku Haki.**

-Si ese es el caso, te tengo malas noticias. Yo tampoco he tenido suerte con tal habilidad. Aun no capto cual es el secreto para aprenderla.

-El **Kenbushoku Haki** consiste en escuchar la voluntad de los demás-dijo Satsuki al ingresar a la sala en la que estábamos Night y yo. –Si en una pelea solo te preocupas en pensar cuales serán tus propias acciones y no en las de tu oponente, jamás serás capaz de desarrollar tal habilidad.

-Ósea que no he podido aprender **Kenbushoku Haki** porque soy un idiota egocéntrico que suele solo pensar en sí mismo y no en entorno-dijo el **Kagebushin** de Night.

-No pude haber usado mejores palabras.

-Urgh. Eso explica mucho-dijo Night con desgano.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Satsuki?-pregunte, pasando por alto la baja apreciación que aparentemente tenia Night para sí mismo.

-Termine destruyendo el clon que estaba conmigo. Si bien son versátiles, su durabilidad es una risa.

-Por su relativa fragilidad, los **Kagebushin** son mejores cuando se hacen en cantidades exageradas. Para entrenar a otras personas, resulta más oportuno contar con la presencia física del instructor o algo más fuerte como clon de madera.

-¿Y porque no creas esos?-cuestiono Satsuki.

-Opto por mantener mis reservas de Chakra en un nivel óptimo. A parte de los que hay en la academia, hay otros clones que están patrullando el globo y prefiero no gastar más energía de la necesaria.

-¿Dices que tienes a un par de tus copias rondando por toda la tierra?-dije sorprendido.

-En realidad solo hay unas 50 en operación y solo están cubriendo Asia y Oceanía. África también era una opción, pero encuentro ese lugar como poco probable para efectuar nuestra búsqueda.

-Aun así, 50 clones suena como mucho.

-En realidad ese número no es nada. Si me pusiera en serio, bien podría hacer unos 1000.

-Eso ya es una exageración.

-Lo mismo opino. ¿Cómo es lograrías mantener el control sobre tantas replicas?-dijo Satsuki.

-Ese es el problema. Llegado ese punto la mayoría de mis replicas tiende a volverse autónomas.

-Supongo que por lo que dices, se puede intuir que has tenidos eventualidades con tal problema-comente.

-Han habido algunas sublevaciones, pero todas fueron situaciones que yo mismo propicie.

-¿Por qué?

-Más que todo por matar el aburrimiento. A los **Kagebushin** no les gusta ser usados como fichas de ajedrez realista o que se les ponga en unas canoas para jugar batalla naval con caños de verdad-dijo Night.

-…-ni siquiera me molestare en opinar sobre esa locura

-No me cabe duda de que ustedes son dos personas muy distintas-dijo Satsuki viéndome. -Puedo tolerar cuando tú hablas, pero es una autentica pérdida de neuronas hacerlo con él.

-Coincido contigo.

-Hmpf. Que groseros-dijo el clon para entonces volver al libro que tenia.

-En fin. Necesito un mejor compañero de sparring que esas replicas para poder entrenar-dijo la Kiryuin.

-¿En crees que deberíamos seguir con esto? Entiendo que te fastidie como fuimos superados en Rating Game, pero no tiene caso que no agotemos haciendo más de lo mismo.

-Necesito tener la mente ocupada en algo. Estoy demasiado preocupada con le pueda pasarle a los otros-dijo Satsuki apretando sus puños. –El que no pudiera evitar que el secuestro sucediera me hace responsable de cualquier mal que pueda ocurrirles.

-Lo único positivo que me imagino que podría pasarles es que ellos sean usados para algún experimento de aumentación o algo por el estilo-dijo Night tomando nuestra atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si bien sus compañeros son más o menos únicos, abrirlos para una disección no brindara a Orochimaru mucha más información de la que puede encontrar en un libro o en internet. Si me lo preguntan, lo más probable es que les quiera para formar un ejército.

-¿Y como se supone que ese es un pensamiento positivo?-cuestiono Satsuki.

-Dudo mucho que él quiera un ejército de zombis, así que pueden tener la certeza de que ellos estarán vivos si los encuentran.

-Es verdad, pero eso implica otros asuntos peores. Estoy segura que ninguno de ellos colaboraría voluntariamente con su secuestrador.

-Suponiendo que Orochimaru es el secuestrador, es perfectamente válido pensar que el usara su método de sumisión favorito en ellos. La Marca de Maldición.

-¿La misma cosa que tú tienes en tus brazos?

-Aclaración. Yo ya no tengo la Marca de Maldición de Orochimaru. Lo que tengo en mis brazos es solo la manifestación física de la habilidad que desarrollo mi cuerpo en un intento de replicar absorción de Chakra natural que otorgaba el sello impuesto por Orochimaru-explico Night. -Paradójicamente el patrón de mis brazos puede denominarse como marcas de maldición, pero no debe asociarse con la forma original sobre el sello.

-Entiendo, pero acaso no fuiste tú el que le dijo a Percy que era poco probable que Annabeth y los demás recibieran esa cosa-comente.

-Esa fue la mentira piadosa de mi creador, bajo la intención de no alterar a Jackson o a ustedes más de la cuenta. Yo siendo un **Kagebushin** cuyo destino ineludible es desaparecer en una nube de humo, tengo la libertad de responder de una forma cruda y realista. En un hecho inevitable que todos sus compañeros recibirán la Marca de Maldición si Orochimaru planea ponerlos a su merced.

-¿Y que repercusiones podría tener tal escenario?-dijo Satsuki, no muy contenta con la sinceridad de Night.

-No puedo darte una repuesta concisa. Apenas tuve la oportunidad de ver una Marca de Maldición en acción.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo use la mía una vez antes de que el Orochimaru del mundo shinobi muriera. Luego de ese evento, usar las marcas de maldición de mis brazos fue un asunto completamente distinto.

-¿En serio no puedes rememorar nada?

-Sí recuerdo que sentía una especie de voz que me impulsaba a usarla, pero si apenas le hice caso. Tras la muerte de Orochimaru no le escuche otra vez.

-Eso quiere decir que la Marca de Maldición es una herramienta de sugestión

-Si lo pones de esa forma, ciertamente lo es.

-¡Demonios! Ahora estoy todavía más estresada.

-No debes estarlo tanto. Yo me quede con estas marcas por el poder que tengo, pero si logramos matar a Orochimaru, será posible removerla de todos los que sean afectados por ella.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Una de mis amigas de Spyra puedo deshacerse de ella bajo esas circunstancias.

-Perfecto. Dada la situación, a nadie le molestara que le suceda un "accidente" a Orochimaru-dijo Satsuki con un tono siniestro.

-Entonces, si no les molesta, optare por seguir entrenando. Si no puedo salir a buscar a mis compañeros, al menos me asegurare de estar preparada en caso de que ese malnacido muestre su cara por estos lares.

-Como quieras. Entonces si no necesitan más de mí, me retiro. Quiero terminar este libro antes de desaparecer para siempre-dijo el clon antes de retirarse de la sala.

-Cuestiono ampliamente que alguien como él, este al cuidado de un bebe-comento Satsuki, una vez que era seguro que estábamos solos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pienso lo mismo-le conteste a la Kiryuin. -Reconozco que tengo conductas extrañas, pero es un hecho que Shinji está más que apto para un psiquiátrico.

 **[Shinji POV]**

-La magia **Caleidoscopio** básicamente consta de dos elementos. El contacto con mundos paralelos y la absorción del poder mágico de estos-dijo Twilight frente a un pizarrón, empezando a explicarme sobre la magia en cuestión.

Su sobrina por fin se había quedado dormida luego de hacernos pasar por varios sustos. Los de su especie aparentemente pueden desarrollar poderes mágicos a una muy temprana edad y Flurry demostró que ya tenía la habilidad de teletransportarse. La biblioteca del UKP es grande y seguirle la pista por todo el lugar fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Pallas solo rio divertida por todo el alboroto que causamos. Ahora mismo la tenía en brazos, donde ella aparentemente también quería atender a las explicaciones de Twilight. Hija de Atenea o no, dudo que sea tan precoz como para entender temas difíciles. Me parece que simplemente está demostrando que tendrá un fuerte amor por el conocimiento.

Eso me recuerda que debo conseguirle unos cuantos libros de historia en griego antiguo, así como aprender griego antiguo. Mi habilidad para comprender diferentes idiomas solo aplica con el lenguaje oral y no con el escrito.

-Como tal ninguno de esos elementos representa un reto, pues ambas son cosas existentes. A través de hechizos avanzados es posible alcanzar mundos alternos y la habilidad de absorber el poder mágico del ambiente es algo elemental para cualquier un mago-escuche al momento en que la Sparkle seguía con su explicación. –El problema por viene por el nivel en que hay que usar esos elementos.

-Tengo presente que hay que hacerlo en un nivel demencial, pues estamos hablando de extraer el poder de infinitas dimensiones paralelas-dije, pues yo ya había hecho una lectura sobre el tema.

-Exacto. Tener abierto un portal a otro mundo es difícil y diez es una autentica odisea. La tasa mínima que requiere la magia **Caleidoscopio** para funcionar es al menos 1000, por lo que podrás imaginarte porque nadie hace uso de esta magia.

-¿Por qué tantos portales?

-Según he leído, Zelretch quiso que esta magia tuviera mínimas repercusiones en los mundos que afecta. El poder mágico que extrae de cada mundo nunca es mayor al de un hechicero común, evitando de esa forma que la extracción sea un fenómeno indiscriminado que perjudique a los mundos que se ven involucrados.

-Comprendo.

-Luego está el detalle de la absorción del poder mágico reunido. Realmente no se cuales serán tus alcances de tu cuerpo, pero es extremadamente peligroso que una persona absorba más de un tipo de poder mágico a la vez. Aun cuando esté venga del ambiente, resulta un hecho estadísticamente innegable que cada una de las dimensiones de donde extrajiste tal poder poseerá poder mágico ambiental distinto.

-¿No hay una solución para ello?

-Lo más sano es hacer que el receptáculo del poder de la magia **Caleidoscopio** sea un objeto. Este también tendrá que tener un hechizo que le permita unificar el poder mágico reunido, pero eso no es nada si se compara al riesgo que tendría su portador efectuando la misma acción por sí mismo.

-Supongo no es nada sencillo crear un objeto como el que describes, ¿verdad?

-Son muchísimas las variables que habría que tomar en cuenta. El material a usar deber ser de la mejor resistencia, pues se infiere que canalizara un poder descomunal. Confinar las formulas mágicas de la magia **Caleidoscopio** en un especio pequeño también resulta muy complicado, debido a que el mínimo error se puede crear una reacción en cadena que puede dar a lugar un gran desastre.

-Vaya….Definitivamente esa es una magia para profesionales.

-La verdad es que esa es una magia únicamente para su creador. Los únicos usuarios conocidos de ella, usan herramientas dejadas por el mismísimo Zelretch. Como tal, nadie ha logrado usarla por meritos propios.

-Y realmente no tengo ganas de pedirles ayuda a ellos-dije suspirando. –En fin. En realidad mi intención no es usar la mágica **Caleidoscopio** en todo su esplendor. Mi pensamiento es muchísimo más limitado.

-Incluso en una versión reducida, te será difícil implementar esta magia.

-No si tengo algo que podría permitirme sobreponerme a las limitaciones que me has explicado.

-¿Qué?

-Esto-dije señalando el ojo donde tengo el Rinnegan permanentemente activado. -¿Estas familiarizada con los Doujutsu?

-Se un poco sobre ellos, pero no es nada reseñable.

-Entonces déjame decirte que estas frente a Doujutsu más poderosos de todos, el Rinnegan. Su poder es tal que si lo ponemos en el contexto de nuestra conversación, fácilmente podríamos compararlo con la magia **Caleidoscopio**.

-Encuentro eso poco probable-dijo la peliazul.

-En términos de poder bruto inevitablemente gana la magia de Zelretch, pero el Rinnegan gana en versatilidad-dije al tiempo que liberaba uno de mis brazos y lo convertía en el propio de un cyborg con la ayuda del **Camino Asura**. Claro que solo lo hice por un pequeño instante, no fuera a asustar a Pallas con mi transformación.

Para mi fortuna o no, a ella simplemente le entro la cizaña de que si tenía algo dentro de mi brazo. Razón por la que empezó a manosearlo y morderlo.

-¿Qué tipo de metamorfosis fue esa? No parecía una aplicación del jutsu **Henge** o un **Magia de Transformación** -dijo Twilight ajustándose sus anteojos.

-Eso fue mi **Camino Asura**. Con el puedo mecanizar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. En principio es para volverlas armas, pero dada la ambigüedad de lo que puede considerarse como un arma, bien puedo transformarme en cualquier tipo de maquina.

-Increíble.

-Gracias a Paul ya ha presenciado el potencial del **Camino Deva**. El me permite controlar gravedad en una cierta extensión.

-Lo he visto. Temo decir que no es la gran cosa, ya que hay magias que manipulan la gravedad con una mejor eficacia.

-Lo tengo presente, pero no estoy discutiendo su poder. Simplemente comento que tengo tal poder simplemente por tener el Rinnegan. También tengo la habilidad de convocar cualquier tipo de criatura con la ayuda del **Camino Animal**.

-¿Hablas de criaturas de invocación o seres con los que has firmado un pacto?

-Yo diría que ninguno. Son animales que no tienen ninguno tipo de voluntad más allá de hacer lo que les ordene. Incluso tú tienes que reconocer que los magos tienden a preferir que sus acompañantes de batalla tengan esas características.

-No me incluyo en ese grupo, pero tienes razón. Cuando un mago recurre a acompañantes animales para pelear, aborrece que estos actúen fuera de sus órdenes.

-También dispongo del **Camino Humano** que permite leer mentes, pero que no usare para resultar grosero contigo, el **Camino** **Naraka** que me permite extraerle la verdad a los demás mediante métodos no muy agradables y finalmente el **Camino Preta** que me permite absorber cualquier técnica basada en Chakra.

-¿Es decir que tus habilidades están basadas en los seis reinos del samsara?

-Sí.

-¿Pero no se supones que eres hijo de Loki?

-Y también soy japonés. Tengo bastante presente que una disparidad cultural entre mis orígenes y mis habilidades, pero tú ya sabes cómo es el mundo en el que vivimos. Ha muchas cosas que están de cabeza.

-Eso es una gran verdad-asintió la peliazul.

-Ahora retomando mi punto. Todas esas habilidades que te describí pueden ser distribuidas gracias a un jutsu llamado **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor**. Yo particularmente lo uso con clones de Chakra, pero también es posible usar cadáveres para el fin.

-¿Ósea que Paul es un… zombi?

-Por supuesto que no. Cuando uso el jutsu **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor** el recipiente que empleo queda completamente bajo mi control y no muestra ningún tipo de conciencia aparte de la mía. Paul evidentemente no es ese caso.

-Cierto.

-Claro que no evitar que él sea una caso especial de la técnica. Hasta donde sé el jutsu de **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor** no está diseñado para ser empleado en seres efecto debe ser aplicado en cadáveres, porque….

-Esto…. ¿Es mal momento para que pregunte si esa técnica no califica como Ninjutsu Oscuro o algo así?-dijo la Alicornio haciendo referencia a nuestra anterior charla sobre la magia oscura.

-Por eso mismo te dije que prefiero no involucrarme con otras cosas oscuras. Ya estoy en metido en este asunto y no me conviene complicarlo más.

-De acuerdo. Al menos terminare de escuchar tu idea, pero como que ya no me está gustando su rumbo.

-Gracias. Te prometo que no te envolviendo en algo macabro-dije para entonces retomar mi explicación. –Como te iba diciendo, el jutsu **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor** debe ser usado en cadáveres porque el objetivo de la técnica es brindarle ventaja táctica a su poseedor, aumentando su presencia y percepción en el campo de batalla. Cualquier cosa que presencie uno de los caminos, es remitida inmediatamente a mi persona. Siendo que se pueden usar seis caminos, es básicamente como tener catorce ojos activos.

-¿Entonces tú ves todo lo que Paul presencie?

-No. Su conciencia causa una gran interferencia en la técnica y evita que exista la conexión que tendría con un camino común. Dado que no quiero meterme en su vida privada, no me fastidia tanto ese inconveniente, pero aun así estoy en una situación de perdida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás perdiendo.

-El **Camino Deva**. Ya no tengo acceso libre a las habilidades de control gravitacional debido a que estas ahora pertenecen a Paul.

-¿Y no puedes suplirlo con algo más? Bien podrías aprender **Magia Gravitacional.**

-Podría, pero el **Camino Deva** tiene propiedades que prefiero no perder y comprenderás que tengo algunas limitaciones de tiempo como para también concentrarme en aprender una nueva magia-dije viendo a Pallas.

-Comprendo. Supongo que a mí tampoco me gustaría perder una de las habilidades que he desarrollado. Ahora, ¿cómo es que se supone que entra la magia **Caleidoscopio** en todo este asunto?

-Hasta donde he podido comprender la magia **Caleidoscopio** es básicamente una magia de enlace. Una ridículamente compleja y poderosa magia, pero esa es su función al fin y al cabo.

-Ciertamente lo es.

-Pues se me ocurre que podría usar esta magia para reforzar la conexión que tengo con Paul a través del jutsu **Los Seis Caminos del Dolor.**

-La magia **Caleidoscopio** puede conectar a su usuario con miles de dimensiones. ¿No sería un desperdicio usarla con una persona, solo por un poder?

-Veras… ¿Sera que podrías guardarme un secreto?

-En cuanto no sea algo ilegal o siniestro.

-Sucede que Paul no es la única persona que tiene acceso a uno de mis caminos. Tengo a otra versión mía con el **Camino Preta.**

-¿¡Que!?

-El viaje interdimensional es un territorio extremadamente confuso. Erre varias veces antes de llegar a este mundo y varias cosas sucedieron.

-Aun así…..-dijo Twilight mostrando escepticismo. -¿Paul sabe sobre eso?

-No quise darle mucho más que pensar. Ya tiene suficientes problemas encima.

-Mmmm. ¿No te incomoda guardar secretos como ese?

-Mi familia siempre ha estado muy emparentada con los secretos y aclaro que solo estoy refiriéndome a las Fuerzas Especiales a las que pertenecen Yoruichi y Shaolin.

-De todas formas te sugiero que hables con él.

-Lo hare a su debido tiempo-dije suspirando. –Pero en fin. Mi **Camino Preta** también esta indispuesto y temo decir que mi acceso a él es todavía más complicado, pues está en otra dimensión. Justamente por eso creo que la magia **Caleidoscopio** es la solución a mis problemas.

-Si hubieras comenzado diciendo esos detalles, todo el asunto hubiera estado más claro-dijo la Sparkle para entonces ponerse pensativa. -¿Acaso pretendes usar tu doujutsu como conducto?

-Exacto. Mi Rinnegan tiene habilidades espacio-tiempo por lo creo que puede ser un conducto ideal para estabilizar las distintas dimensiones que mantendría abiertas, las cuales debo mencionar que no serian más de seis.

-¿Ósea que harás a otros portadores de tus caminos?

-Solo cubro la posibilidad. No tengo planes específicos por el momento.

-Bien. Ahora, asumiendo que solo usaras a otras versiones de ti mismo, me parece que podrías superar el inconveniente que viene de acumular distintos poderes en tu cuerpo. Teóricamente todos ustedes tendrían patrones de energía muy similares.

-Es verdad. Aunque mi energía es muchas veces más compleja que la de Paul por diferentes factores, la base es igual.

-En caso solo tendrías que poner tus manos a la obra. Necesitas tener presente un asunto muy importante. Tus planes tomaran un tiempo prolongado. Aun cuando tu cuerpo se haya acondicionado al flujo de Chakra y poder mágico, lo que pretendes hacer con tu Doujutsu es una historia muy distinta. Hacer que un órgano, cuyas funciones dependen primordialmente del Chakra, se vuelva el receptáculo de poder mágico interdimensional está más allá de lo que puede hacer una persona en una tarde libre.

-Lo imagino. ¿Me ayudaras?

-Supongo que vas a trabajar esto en secreto, ¿verdad?

-Es lo más probable.

-Bien, porque no quisiera que mi maestra se enterara. Mi sentido común dice que no debería, pero no puedo resistir la curiosidad que me genera todo este proyecto-dijo la peliazul mostrándose emocionada. -¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso podría desarrollar mis propias aplicaciones para la magia **Caleidoscopio** con el conocimiento que adquiera en el camino **.**

-Y contaras con mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites. Debo señalar que tengo acceso a recursos virtualmente ilimitados. Tú dime que necesitas y yo lo conseguiré.

-Créeme que la lista será larga-señalo la chica.

-Así mismo puedo facilitarnos de una instalación privada. Tengo acceso a una dimensión de bolsillo propia.

-Temo que eso estará en discusión. Dada la naturaleza de la magia en la que trabajaremos, resulta conveniente trabajar en un ambiente sin anormales como las que usualmente se encuentran en las dimensiones de bolsillo.

-Como gustes.

-Solo tengo una petición antes de comenzar.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Puedes facilitarme esos hechizos que le diste a Paul? Quiero hacer unos estudios con ellos.

-Solo te abierto que es material bastante pesado.

-No hay libro sobre magia que este fuera de mi alcance-dijo Twilight inflando su pecho con orgullo.

-No. Lo digo en sentido literal-dije haciendo aparecer con mi **Kamui** unas diez pilas de libros que superaban fácilmente la altura de Twilight y la mía. –Si bien son fáciles de comprender, cada hechizo tiene la pega de que solo puede aprenderse mediante un tomo determinado.

-Bueno. Al menos tendré algo que hacer esta noche.

-Déjame ver si puedo conseguir que Paul te haga una demostración práctica de cada uno antes de que inicies tu lectura. Así sabrás a cuales darles prioridad primero.

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-No creo que el….. Oh cielos-dije al tiempo que recibía la información de un clon destruido. No era nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo-dije pesándole a Twilight mi hija. –Llévala con mi madre y dile que estaré en la academia Sword.

-D-de acuerdo.

Estaba listo para usar el Kamui, pero un quejido de Pallas hizo que retrasara mi viaje unos segundos. Era evidente que no le gustaba que le dejara en brazos extraños de forma tan repentina.

-Lo siento, Pallas. Tengo que ir a seguir una pista para rescatar a tu hermana. Se buena chica y no causes problemas a Twilight-le dije antes de acariciar su cabeza, cosa que le tranquilizo un poco.

Me hubiera gustado dejarla yo mismo con Yoruichi, pero el tiempo apremiaba y debia dejar el lugar cuanto antes.

Tenía uno de mis clones en las inmediaciones de la academia Sword, bajo la presunción de que ese lugar podría volverse un blanco de los ataques de Orochimaru. Era una idea tonta si se tomaba en cuenta que las autoridades debían haber aumentado la seguridad de esas instalaciones a raíz de los secuestros, pero al final resulto acertado tener un ojo allí.

Me transporte en la azotea de la academia, lugar donde mi clon se había "suicidado" para ponerme al tanto de la situación actual. Había visto a Medaka ingresar al perímetro de la academia de una forma nada convencional. Ella voló en pedazos la puerta principal y luego se abrió paso hasta el estadio Showdown, destruyendo cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en su camino.

A diferencia de Satsuki, Medaka destaca por tener un carisma casi arrollador. Ella es del tipo que defiende firmemente sus opiniones, pero que siempre se detiene a escuchar las que tienen los demás. Le tiene muchísimo aprecio a la academia y detesta que los estudiantes dañen las instalaciones sin justificación alguna. Es una academia de pelea, pero por algo existen campos de entrenamiento por todas partes. La Kurokami no dudaría en hacer que un estudiante limpie todas las ventanas de la academia si encuentra que el descuidadamente rompió una de estas.

Por estas razones su abrupta aparición era completamente atípica. Siendo que además ella era una de las estudiantes que estaba reportada como desaparecida, valía totalmente la pena hacer un viaje hasta aquí para ver que le pasaba.

Ya tenía una imagen suya por las memorias del clon, pero verla en persona era una cosa distinta. Su cabello azul era ahora de un brillante color rojo. Realmente no era algo extraño, pues ese era su afamado **Modo Dios de la Guerra**. Sin embargo, era raro verle en ese estado sin que ella tuviera una justificación clara para usarlo.

Otra cosa extraña eran sus vestimentas. Ella poseía un ajustado traje de color gris, con áreas rojas en su torso y pecho. Este poseía también múltiples bandas metálicas en brazos y piernas, tal vez a manera de armadura. Si pudiera compararlo con algo, definitivamente seria con las mallas de spandex que se usan la mayoría en la dimensión heroica. Medaka también portaba una careta diadema con forma de H, que cubría los laterales de su rostro. Este mostraba una expresión de absoluta furia, cosa también muy rara en la estudiante de Tercer Año

Siendo que en el estadio se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, allí se encontraba una cantidad significante de estudiantes, así como algunos profesores. Bajo tales condiciones no había una necesidad expresa para que yo me presentara, pero de todas formas me acerque al lugar portando lo que era mi disfraz habitual. Una capa de Akatsuki y una máscara de Oni. Que en el UKP ya todos supieran mi identidad no era excusa para revelarla a otros que no me tenían en su estima.

En principio los presentes se mostraron emocionados por la llegada de Medaka. Debían pensar que era una especie de sorpresa prepara por su persona. Solo se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal, cuando ella tomo a los dos estudiantes que estaban en la arena y estrello sus rostros entre sí, dejándolos knock-out en el instante.

El profesor Takahata fue el primero en reaccionar, lanzándose sobre Medaka con la intención de derribarla. El uso su **Iaken** , una forma de Iai que usaba puños y bolsillos para replicar los mortales ataques que podían ejecutarse con una espada.

Los puñetazos que Takahata podía ejecutar con su estilo eran demasiado rápidos como para detectarlos con el ojo desnudo. Sin embargo, eso no evito que la peliroja pudiera contraatacar usando sus propios puños.

Quedo en claro que los dos combatientes tenían una gran fuerza, pues el impacto entre ellos dos creó una fuerte onda de choque que se sintió a una distancia considerable. Tanto Takahata como Medaka retrocedieron por esta, por lo que tome la oportunidad para acercarme a la entonces pelirroja y poder aplicar el **Camino Humano** en su persona. Después todo, solo necesitaba de un pequeño contacto físico para leer su mente.

Mucha gente me ha dicho que mi cabeza es un lugar retorcido y que es desagradable entrar en allí. Luego de entrar en contacto con Medaka, por fin tengo una idea parcial de porque lo dicen.

En vez de conseguir una línea de pensamientos clara, me encontré con lo que parecía ser un combate de voluntades. Una parte de la mente de Medaka clamaba por libertad, pero era subyugada por cientos de órdenes que se entre mezclaban entre sí. Siendo la más destacable la que hablaba sobre el asalto a la academia Sword.

Lastimosamente no pude indagar mucho más, ya que a Medaka no le gusto nada mi contacto y acertó un cruento puño sobre mi estomago que me mando volando hacia una de las paredes del estadio.

Y es así amigos que un tras largo tiempo mi cuerpo vuelve a experimentar una sensación llamada extremo dolor. ¡Au!

Ya tenía conocimiento que Medaka era fuerte, pero ese puñetazo estaba al nivel de lo que podía lanzar Naruthor. De no ser porque mi cuerpo ha aprendido a absorber la fuerza tras esos golpes, estoy seguro que hubiera terminado cruzando la ciudad.

Hubiera sido ideal indagar más en la mente de la Kuromaki, pero es un hecho que no es posible hacer tal cosa por las buenas. Hacer una lectura más intrusiva con el **Camino Humano** significaría poner en riesgo el alma de Medaka y no creo que nadie lo apruebe.

A la vez que salía de los escombros, el profesor Tanaka retomaba su posición en la pelea. Cargando sus puños con el **Kankaho,** una unión de Ki y poder mágico. Técnicamente podría llamársele Chakra, pero la naturaleza efímera de tal energía le hacía merecedora de su propia categoría.

Con un power-up a su favor, el profesor de lentes lanzo a Medaka una tempestad de puñetazos vía **Iaiken.** Ella esta vez no los contraataco, sino que simplemente paso a través de ellos. Los ataques de Takahata podían equipararse fácilmente con un bombardeo de balas de cañón, con el detalle de que sus "proyectiles" eran más rápidos y poderosos. La pelirroja sin embargo, poseía la velocidad y los reflejos necesarios para esquivar cada uno de los puñetazos que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

Viendo el era su objetivo final, Takahata se cubrió a la espera del inevitable golpe de la Kurokami. No obstante, dado que no podía permitir que él recibiera tal castigo, lo saque del área de impacto con la ayuda del **Kamui**.

Lo mejor es que la Kurokami no tenga tanto pesares en su conciencia luego de der liberada del control mental en el que debe encontrarse. El profesor Takahata iba salir seriamente lastimado de aquel puñetazo y eso no le hubiera gustado a Medaka.

-Gracias, Shinji. En verdad me salvaste de esa-dijo Takahata una vez que lo hice aparecer a mi lado.

….. ¿En serio? ¿Acaso mi disfraz no sirve de nada?

-¿Cómo lo supo tan rápido?-pregunte.

-Has estado rondando por la academia los últimos días sin esa mascara-comento el profesor, haciendo que me sintiera muy tonto. -¿Acaso no crees que alguien se daría cuenta?

-Oh. Comprendo mi error.

-Bueno eso da igual. ¿Alguna idea de que le sucede a la señorita Kuromaki?

-Está bajo alguna especie de control mental, pero no logro determinar bajo que tipo.

-En ese habrá que noquearla para poderle sacar algo más significativo.

-De acuerdo.

No obstante, Medaka tenía otros planes en mente. Ella entonces tomo de su cintura dos pares de pergaminos, los cuales entonces extendió en el suelo.

Estos se accionaron en el acto, sin siquiera necesitar una carga de Chakra para tal efecto. De allí surgieron cuatro serpientes gigantes de color purpura.

Encima de los ofidios había cuatro personas, siendo la primera de ellas fácilmente reconocible. Era Hebiko, quien fue la primera en saltar al frente y hacer acto de presencia.

Su vestimenta había cambiado, siendo ahora un traje ceñido de cuerpo completo, con piezas de armadura del mismo color. Un emblema con una serpiente blanca estaba dibujado en su pecho, dejando mas en claro su afiliación.

Ella entonces sonrió a los presentes y tomo un micrófono que estaba en su cintura.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Me alegra que todos allá asistido a este pequeño que he organizado-dijo la pelinegra, al tiempo en que Takahata y yo nos dábamos cuenta que el estadio estaba siendo encerrado en una barrera. –Yo lo llamo Cosecha. Ahora sean buenos y quédense quietos mientras les tomamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica.

-Como si fuera a permitir eso-le dije para entonces teletransportarme encima de ella. -Tus tiene unas preguntas que responder.

Extrañamente al momento en que estuve por tocar a Hebiko, empecé alejarme de ella a una gran velocidad. Al girarme entonces me di cuenta que alguien me había tomado por la capa y me estaba elevando hacia el cielo.

Cargue un **Chidori** y lo agite en su dirección, consiguiendo de esa forma que me soltar. Entonces invoque un par de propulsores en mi espalda con el **Camino Asura** para poder mantenerme en el aire.

Fue entonces que pude reconocer a mi agresor. Se trataba de Ulquiorra Cifer, quien realmente no estaba muy diferente de la última vez que le vi mediante los recuerdos de Paul. Sus vestimentas simplemente incluían más huesos que la anterior. El se encontraba en su **Demon Form** , por lo que poseía unas macizas alas de murciélago que le permitían el vuelo.

Era de asumirse que el estaba el mismo estado de Medaka, por lo que era un hecho que también debía ser derribado para tener una pista de que sucedía.

Aumente la potencia de mi **Chidori** a sabiendas que me enfrentaría a uno de los más fuertes de la academia, pero ni si quiera pude hacer mi movimiento debido a que fui golpeado abruptamente por múltiples relámpagos.

Si, puedo absorber electricidad. Pero si tal energía está contaminada con una poderosa magia como la que me asalto, no pudo realizar tal proeza. Mucho menos cuando no fueron uno o dos rayos los que me cayeron. Fueron cientos de ellos, que me obligaron a hacer un doloroso aterrizaje forzoso.

Cuando pude reintegrarme, pude ver al causante del ataque era Negi Springfield. Como los otros, el estaba en su estado Despertar, el **Raiten Taiso,** aunque este se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Sus ropas eran grises, pero conservaban su estilo habitual. Como ese Despertar le otorga intangibilidad elemental, es natural que no necesite armadura adicional.

-¡ **Excalibur Morgan: Umbra Blast**!

¿¡Es que estos tipos quieren hacerme su saco de boxeo!?

Al tiempo que aquel ataque era anunciado, una monstruosa corriente de magia oscura fue disparada en mi dirección. Esta vez al menos puede defenderme aplicando Busoshoku Haki a mis brazos para aguantar mejor el golpe, pero aun así me vi arrastrado varios metros por la inclemente fuerza de aquel ataque.

La causante de aquel ataque fue…..Wow. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna queja sobre mi agresora. Era Artoria Pendragon y debo decir que esa forma malvada que posee ahora no le queda nada mal. Su piel y cabello tenían una tonalidad pálida y su mirada era tan fría como un glaciar, pero igual le encuentro muy sexy por el atuendo que poseía. Ella usaba un vestido negro con detalles purpura, que usaban en conjunto con una armadura medieval de color oscuro. Todo en concordancia con la legendaria espada que tenía en sus manos, la espada Excalibur.

Realmente no porque no salí con Tenten o esa chica de Kumo. Ellas tenían la misma gracia que encuentro en Artoria…Tal vez debería dejar estos pensamientos para después, ¿verdad?

- _ **Totalmente**_ -me respondió Kurama.

-¿Te gustan?-dijo Hebiko siendo rodeada por los cuatro estudiantes que conformaron el top 4 en el ultimo Power Lightshow. –Ellos son Famine, War, Pestilence y Death-dijo a la vez que señalaba a Negi, Medaka, Artoria y Ulquiorra respectivamente.

Esos nombres… recuerdo haber escuchado esos títulos en la Academia Jean Grey, pero no logro acordarme con que estaban emparentados. Solo sé que no era nada bueno.

-¿Acaso esos no son los nombres de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis?-comento el profesor Takahata.

-Eso es correcto-respondió Hebiko con confianza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios les has hecho?-reclamo el profesor.

-Esas son preguntas que deberían ser dirigidas a mi patrocinador. Lastimosamente el está muy ocupado como para hacer una aparición adecuada. Confórmense con sus fieles lacayos-dijo ella para entonces dirigir a sus acompañantes contra nosotros.

-Presiento que debí traer algunos refuerzos-dije para entonces lanzarme a la intensa batalla que se avecinaba.

* * *

Se supone que debía llegar a este punto de la historia en el 2016, cuando cierta película de mutantes estaba por estrenarse, sin embargo una infinidad de cosas retrasaron mis planes. Espero que este giro en la trama valiera toda esa espera.

 **Curcoide** : Paul es la contraparte de Shinji que le sustituyo por un tiempo. Paul es el nuevo nombre que tomo para diferenciarse mejor del original. Hace alusión a que ese es el nombre que tiene el personaje de Shinji de Pokemon (que es la base de los OC) en la versión inglesa e hispanoamericana del anime.


End file.
